Beside You
by satelliteheart16
Summary: This is my take on Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart's relationship, starting at the Twilight auditions. I will make it as real as possible, using actual events and things from their life that they have let people know about. RPOV and KPOV.
1. Perfect Fit

****No copyright infringement intended. ****All writing is done by me, please do not repost as your own.****

* * *

><p><em><em>They say no one is perfect, some people might take the piss<em>_  
><em>_And we say we're just friends, come on, tell me what's wrong with this__  
><em>_But I say, "Keep it simple." (Keep it simple) Well, we haven't started yet__  
><em>_And this could be the perfect fit__

_**Rob's POV:**_

Steph shook my shoulder until I woke up. My legs felt numb from the position I was sleeping in on her couch and my black, Salvador Dali hair was in my eyes when I blinked them open.

"Morning." She smiled. "Ready for the audition today? You should look over some stuff before you go. I didn't get the book, but...-" She kept talking as she walked out of the room to get something, then back in. I stopped listening, not quite awake enough to pay attention yet.

I sighed, my mind clicking the days and events together. Today was the "Twilight" audition. An audition for a perfect vampire boyfriend with a chiseled body. Perfect.

Hopeless.

I still hadn't spoken a word when she came back in and slapped the script on my stomach. I wasn't much of a talker in the morning and my night of sleep was less than pleasurable, only making me more mum.

"I'm driving you there at seven tonight. You're the last one. It's ten in the morning now... do your homework!" She laughed to herself as she left the room, telling me she was going to run some errands.

I got up quickly after, scared that if I closed my eyes again, I would fall back asleep.

I sat on the couch with my shoulders hunched over for a minute, listening to the ragged breaths of my hangover. I went out the previous night, mourning yet another failed audition. Nothing was coming together. I didn't know what to do with myself.

I grabbed a cigarette from the coffee table and lit it up, taking it out on the porch with my laptop and the script.

I hadn't done any research for this audition because it was so out of the realm of possibility, but I thought now was as good a time as any to start.

First, I looked up Catherine Hardwicke, the director. She had made a couple of indie films that did generally all right as far as critics went. I didn't feel like watching any of them, but they didn't look bad. Teen movies, mostly. I also looked up an interview and photos of her. She seemed eccentric and, in her interview, highly energetic. Almost like she took a few too many hits from the crack pipe. I liked her.

She'd called me one time to personally ask me to come in, but it was before I was considering it and I was drunk, so I couldn't really add anything coherent or interesting to the conversation. She talked enough for the both of us, though.

Catherine had me pretty sold on going to the audition by that point, but I wanted to see who the main actress was, so I typed her name into Youtube. I wanted to see an interview first, if there was one. _Kristen Stewart_ I whispered to myself, my cigarette dangling from my lips as I typed, then pressed _enter_.

I clicked the very first interview. She was blonde, well-spoken, kind of... quiet. But there was something there, behind her eyes. She was really thinking.

I clicked another interview. They were both for the same movie, Into the Wild, and as soon as I was finished, I went and purchased the movie on iTunes. Firstly because I wanted to see what she was like as an actress and secondly because I was genuinely interested in this girl's work after hearing her speak about it.

About halfway through the film, she was introduced. In her first scene, she sang. She had the sweetest voice. And she was playing guitar as well. When the scene was over, I watched it back. The mark of a good actress is usually when they can do a lot with such a small role and she had me after being on my screen for three minutes.

I continued watching and continually kept replaying her parts, trying to pick up on her acting style, anything.

It ended up taking me almost three hours to finish the two hour movie.

I called Stephanie when I was done. "Steph, can you get back here quick? I want you to read through this thing with me."

"Um, sure?" She sounded hesitant, but enthused at my newfound eagerness.

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone and got in the shower.

I started pacing around the living room once I was dressed, with the script. I was reading the lines, trying to imagine some way that this character was portrayable, but couldn't.

I tried picturing him as a crazy person. "Maybe their relationship is all completely operated by him. He's controlling her with his mind control. She doesn't even know it!"

Steph shook her head. "No, Rob. I don't think they're going to like that... I think it's supposed to be lighter than that. A _love_ story."

After talking it out with Stephanie for a couple of hours, I couldn't grasp any concepts that made sense to me. I was terrified. And now, on top of being worried about my performance, I was also getting jittery about meeting Kristen Stewart.

My phone rang while I was pouring myself a bit of cereal. It was almost four o'clock and I didn't have to be there until seven, but it was Catherine calling.

"Hello?" I answered, nervous. Was she going to tell me that got their guy? I didn't need to come in? I felt like I was going to cave in on myself. I was suddenly so interested in getting this job, meeting Kristen, finally doing something with my career, and she was going to deny me the chance? Fuck.

"Rob! Hey! How are you? Did you forget about us yet?" She laughed maniacally. My hair stood up on the back of my neck.

"Um..." I paused a minute. "The audition is at seven, right? I'll be there." I said, putting the box of cereal back in the cabinet.

"Well,"

Fuck fuck fuck.

"Actually, the others went short and Kristen and I wanna get this thing going so come as soon as you can and bring your A game!" She laughed again.

"My what game?" I asked, confused.

"Your... oh forget it! Just come as soon as you can. Cool?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'll try to leave within the hour." I was so caught off guard, but I didn't want to say no. I was planning on having more time to freak myself out.

As soon as I hung up the phone, my mind started racing. I had no idea how I was going to play it and Kristen was so good, she would probably give me one look and know that I had no idea what the hell I was doing.

"How many others auditioned?" I asked Stephanie, who was sitting on the couch.

"I think she said two... three maybe, I don't remember. Why?"

"Do you know who the main actress is? She's really, really good. I wish I'd checked sooner. I wanted to watch more of her films, but I didn't have time today..."

"Kristen - yeah." She smiled, as if she knew her.

"You've met her?"

"No. But, I like her work too."

I nodded. I took a bite of cereal and then poured the rest into the trash. I was too nervous to eat.

"I heard you on the phone. Do you want to leave now?"

I felt a bit of sweat on my forehead. It wasn't hot. I was just in the beginning stage of a panic attack. Normal, standard procedure for me before auditions, but this was even worse than usual.

"I don't think I can go through with it." My next stage, the stage where I doubt myself so much and try to get someone to agree with me. Then, when they do, it motivates me to prove them wrong.

Steph never agreed, though. She encouraged. It took longer, but it worked too.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and, while in there, helped myself to one Valium from the medicine cabinet. I had done it before auditions in the past and Steph knew it. Though it had never worked, I thought I would embarrass myself completely in front of Kristen if I didn't take it at all.

The car ride to Catherine's was too short. Her house was in Venice, not far from where Steph lived. I was freaking out by the time we pulled up.

Imagine if I hadn't taken the Valium.

I clutched the script in my hand as I walked up to the door. I thought to myself that it was good how worn it had looked from my one day of prep. I was clawing at it all day and it looked like I had really gotten into it.

I knocked on the door, Steph lagged behind me.

Catherine shouted from inside the house. "It's open!" Her voice was even more loud and energetic then it was in the interview I watched of her.

I awkwardly made my way through the front door. "In here, baby!" She screamed.

All right, now this was getting a little weird.

I made my way to the source of the echoing, screechy voice and she was standing there, in her dining room, setting up a camera.

"HEY!" Her voice boomed.

She shook my hand and then wrapped her arms around me, into a hug. "Rob, nice to meet you." I said, smiling.

"_Great_ to meet you too. I'm Catherine." Her smile was gigantic and wicked, but kind.

"I'm just settin' up here. Kristen's out back, right through the sliding doors. Go say hi and then come on in here and we'll get goin'!"

Fuck.

I returned her smile and grabbed a chunk of my hair from out of my eyes, pushing it back as I walked out the back doors.

Kristen's back was to me. I heard her voice as I walked down the three steps. I tried to make more noise as I walked down them so she wouldn't get startled, but she didn't hear me.

She was on the phone. Shit.

I cowardly went back inside and spoke to Catherine. Kristen didn't see me.

"She was on the phone, I didn't want to interrupt her."

"Oh, please!" She laughed and I laughed along with her. I felt slightly more comfortable with her huge energy in the room, but I knew it would change once Kristen joined in. I would be too intimidated.

After a few minutes of small talk, I asked Catherine why she had sent me the script and wanted me to audition. I was curious because I didn't look the part and I had never played anything similar that would justify considering me.

"We got you from the Harry Potter series. You're hot, dude! And you were awesome as Cedric!" She flipped one of her pig tail braids behind her shoulder and then averted her gaze to the sliding doors as I heard them being opened.

"Hey. Sorry. Why didn't you come get me?" A soft voice asked, looking at Catherine.

"You were on the phone! But it's ok, we had a good talk." Catherine winked at me. We hadn't talked about much at all, but we were getting along, which was important for actor/director relationships. I was starting out all right.

Kristen gave me a smile and offered a hand. "I'm Kristen."

I reached my hand out and met her gaze. I hadn't noticed how green her eyes were in Into the Wild. They were much brighter in person. She was beautiful.

The handshake was weak. We both let our hands fall quickly.

"I'm Rob."

With that, Stephanie came into the room. She was smiling in from the doorway and after greeting Catherine and Kristen quickly, she left, telling me she was staying close by to get me whenever I was finished. I felt like a little school boy.

"You don't drive?" Kristen asked.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes to look at her, but found it hard to keep eye contact because of my nerves, so I probably looked like a crazy person. "No... well, not in America. Barely in London either, but not at all here." I rambled quietly.

"Right." She gave me a small smile.

"Come here, both of you!" Catherine said in her shouty voice, interrupting us.

We walked over to the two chairs opposite each other in the dining room and Catherine sat at the head of the table, between us.

I grabbed my crumpled up script from the table and showed them both some things that I'd annotated in the margin.

"You think he's a psychopath?" Kristen asked.

"Well that... I meant to get rid of that." I laughed nervously. I really _did_ think he was a psychopath, but I thought that would be a deal breaker for getting cast in this thing.

"No, man. Stick to what you think."

I was startled by her sudden sternness. Before that, she was very softly spoken about everything I'd written.

I spoke a bit more about what I _really_ thought of Edward and Kristen agreed with me. Catherine, for the first time, was silent. She was letting us go back and forth. We were in agreement on almost everything about the characters. Interesting things that I hadn't even realized about them, Kristen was bringing to my attention. I was becoming even more interested and invested in wanting this part as the minutes went on, because of Kristen.

Catherine cut us off mid-discussion, which was good, because I felt like I could have gone on talking to Kristen about new ideas forever. It was a great feeling, one I hadn't had about a film in a long time - or ever.

"We're going to move to the bedroom for a chemistry test." Catherine gave an evil laugh. Kristen shook her head. I felt like I was missing something.

"The kissing scene." Kristen muttered. She was walking in front of me. I followed close behind and for the first time realized what she was wearing. My eyes traveled down her back which was covered with a grey t-shirt, knotted in the front. She had on skin tight jeans and a pair of blue sneakers.

In a strange way, the thing I was liking the most about her was how _cool_ she was. She was quiet, but not because of shyness, but in a laid back way. She welcomed all of my crazy ideas, adding in her own insights. She was reeling me in second by second. I was too intrigued by this girl.

When we got into the bedroom, my mind came back to the present space. I was going to get to kiss Kristen in just minutes. I started getting nervous again.

I grabbed at my hair and started moving around anxiously.

Catherine grabbed both of our scripts and flipped to the page.

"I don't need it." Kristen said.

"Oh yeah, you've done it a whole bunch before this." I looked up just as Catherine winked at Kristen, who responded with a shake of her head.

I was getting jealous and I wanted so badly to make this good. I wanted this part more and more. Or Kristen. Or something, anything.

Kristen got onto the bed and Catherine focused the camera on her. I got onto the bed next, going over the first line in my head in an American accent.

"And... ACTION!" Catherine yelled from behind the lens once Kristen and I were ready.

"What are you doing here?" Kristen asked, crawling toward me. I inched closer in time with her.

I imagined what Edward was feeling in that moment, with her in such a close proximity, and acted out as I thought he would, ignoring the line in the script before the kiss. He wouldn't be able to resist the girl in front of him and I couldn't either.

I leaned in quickly, grabbing Kristen's wrist. I pulled her hand around my neck and maneuvered myself on top of her on the bed, kissing her harshly. It wasn't the way that I kissed. It was needier. Quicker.

I pulled her back up again, letting my hands feel around over the top of her shirt. Catherine quickly called "CUT!" as soon as she saw my hands.

"W-O-W!" Catherine screamed, annunciating every letter. "That was... something. But I can't show that to anyone at the studio. Are you crazy?"

I laughed nervously, fiddling with my hair. I looked to Kristen who was staring at Catherine and fixing her shirt which had ridden up on her stomach. She was still catching her breath and I was too.

"All right. Well, is there anything in particular that I should be changing?"

"No." Kristen answered quickly. "That felt good." She paused a minute, smiling when she realized how that sounded. "I mean, it felt right. It _was_ good."

I looked at her, raising a brow, then to Catherine.

"I'm sure it did, Kristen." Catherine laughed. "But, this is going to be PG-13! Not NC-17! Tone it down a little. Other than that, it was fantastic. Chem-is-try!" She laughed. "Let's go again, from the top."

Kristen and I positioned ourselves on the bed for another take. This time I didn't get on top of her. I stayed on my knees and kissed her slower, more gently, carefully.

Catherine seemed to like that, so I did it again the next time and she liked that even more.

"Ok, that one was great!" She chimed. "I think we can move on to the next scene."

Well, fuck. If I had known we weren't going to do it again, I would have kissed Kristen how _I_ wanted to for the last one.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and hung my head, thinking for a minute. Catherine had already left the room, but Kristen was just getting to the doorway. "You all right?"

I wasn't all right. I was overwhelmed. It felt good and right, like Kristen said, which was making the audition all the more nerve wracking. I hadn't ever wanted a part so badly.

I looked up to meet her gaze and pushed my hair back. "Yeah, I'm good." I paused. "You?" I asked, to be polite.

"Yes..." I was definitely weirding her out. Not good.

There was a pause. I was looking down, but I felt her looking at me. "Catherine's waiting."

I laughed nervously, apologizing, and got to my feet, then followed her down the hall, back to the dining room.

This time Kristen sat beside me and Catherine remained at the head of the table. She was laughing a lot and she would rub her arm against mine when she did. My laugh was guarded. I didn't know how to act. But, her laughter was reassuring. Everything in this audition was seemingly too good to be true, and from past experience, I was trained to believe that meant it was.

After we talked for awhile longer, Catherine brought us outside to do the 'garden scene.'

I played Edward the way I did in the last two takes of the kissing scene, imagining Kristen as a tiny, breakable thing that he had to be careful not to get too close to. Catherine loved it and Kristen seemed satisfied with each take, eyeing Catherine for more. I didn't know if it was good or bad that she wanted to keep doing it, but I wasn't going to complain.

"All right, Rob. It's been over four hours, I think we've got enough!" Catherine said, smiling.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to leave, not knowing if I'd done enough to get the part. I didn't want to say goodbye to Kristen. It felt wrong to say goodbye to her. I wanted to know her and I was unsure if I ever would get that chance.

I said goodbye to Catherine reluctantly, thanking her for her time and the opportunity politely. She promised that she would be in touch, regardless of the outcome. "I really like you; you did great." She assured me. It was always awkward in auditions because, though Catherine had a lot of say, the studio had to also agree with her, so she couldn't tell me one way or the other immediately.

I lingered in conversation with Catherine for as long as possible, trying to show her my interest, and then turned around to say goodbye to Kristen.

"I'll walk you out front. I'm leaving too." She nudged me and then hugged Catherine, whispering something in her ear that I couldn't hear. Catherine smirked at her and tapped her butt when she walked away.

"Ready?" I asked. Rhetorical. We started to walk. "Do you see all of your eligible candidates off to the front door?" I laughed.

"You would be the first." She smiled.

"Am I the last?"

"You are."

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and started to dial Stephanie's number.

"I could give you a ride." Kristen offered, before I could finish dialing. "Where are you staying?"

"I actually wouldn't even know how to get there..." I laughed.

"Oh, ok."

I finished calling her, realizing what a dumb ass move that was. We could have drove around aimlessly until we found Steph's place. I wouldn't have minded the extra time, but I was an idiot, and I spoke too quickly for my brain to register the possibilities of that scenario.

When I hung up the phone, Kristen started talking, asking me questions. I thought this was a good sign. Why would she want to get to know me if I wasn't going to be getting the part?

I asked her about Into the Wild, telling her how much I liked it. I left out the part where it was the final thing that made me come to this audition even though that's what I wanted to tell her. She wasn't good with taking my compliments, but I think she knew I was being sincere.

When Steph pulled up, I quickly handed her my phone and asked her to put her number in it. "I'm not exactly Edward-looking, so I know it's likely I'm not going to be approved by the studio for this thing..." I trailed off. "I still think we should work together, though." I laughed.

She got the point and put in her number. "I do too. Don't be so down on yourself, dude. I have a say too."

With a cheeky smile, she waved goodbye, and that was that.

If I didn't grow balls for five seconds and ask for her number, it would have been the most defeated moment of my life, but instead, I was feeling better than I had in ages.

_**~Middle of the night/Early morning~**_

The light from the laptop was making my eyes squint.

I'd read over my e-mail a million times before I finally sent it. It was desperate to e-mail Catherine, almost begging for the role, but I had to do everything I could or I'd never forgive myself.

I couldn't stop thinking about Kristen. There was no moment in the audition where I felt a connection to her; I felt it the whole time. From the moment I saw her out in Catherine's garden with her back to me, to the minute I said goodbye. There was something there and I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

So I sent the desperate e-mail.

And I didn't sleep for the rest of the night, constantly refreshing my inbox. Unfortunately, Catherine was probably sleeping much easier than me; and therefore, would not see it for at least a few hours.

At five in the morning, I went for a jog to kill some time, and because I was going to have to start getting in better shape if I actually got this thing.

When I got back to Steph's house, she was sitting at the table, with coffee ready for me. She was really motherly - or more like an aunt or something. She was too cool and young to be my mother.

"Do you want to talk about it or just wait?" She asked when I sat down. She knew that I often didn't like discussing auditions, usually because I felt so horribly about them.

"I feel really good about this thing. Not like I definitely got it, but for the first time, I really think I _should_ get it."

"Hopefully they make the right decision. You and Kristen seemed to get along well." She sipped her coffee, looking up to me.

"She was the best-" I paused for a moment, searching for what I wanted to say. I never usually got tongue-tied, especially with Stephanie, who I was completely comfortable with. "I never auditioned with anyone as good as her. She was amazing. If I don't get this, I'm going to audition for every movie she is in from now on, no others." I laughed.

"I think that might get you a restraining order."

.

About an hour passed. I took a shower and tried to stay away from googling Kristen's name and finding out more. I thought it would be strange if I ever did hang out with her and was up to date on every interview and film she's ever done, but it was hard to resist.

My phone finally rang just after noon. I saw Catherine's name and let it ring twice before I picked up to brace myself, even though the phone was glued to my hand since the audition.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey! Rob!"

"Yeah, hey..."

"I have some news!"

I waited, unsure of how to reply. She sounded enthused, but she always did, so that wasn't a sign of anything particularly good.

"Drum roll..." She made weird noises with her mouth. Very strange. "...You got the role! You're going to be our Edward! Waaaaoowww!" She laughed and I started to laugh too.

I stood up from the couch and started to pace around, a smile on my face. I couldn't believe it.

"Catherine, thank you _so_ much..."

"There was more than one brain in on this decision, baby! And it was unanimous after that chemistry test." She laughed again.

I laughed nervously in response. "Did you get my e-mail?"

"Yeah, but we knew it was you well before that. I think Kristen would have murdered me if it wasn't."

Kristen wanted me to get the part. Fuck. Me... literally.

"Kristen?" I asked, trying to get her to talk about her more.

"Yeah, you know, the girl you almost devoured in my bedroom yesterday? Her!" She laughed.

"Riiiight."

"But let me tell you something, kiddo. She's seventeen and we have a law here and her boyfriend is one of my good friends, so you better keep it professional. I don't want you getting arrested!" More laughter muffled through the reciever.

"Um..." I felt sweat on my forehead and I started to grab at my hair. I wasn't expecting anything like that out of her mouth. "Of course, yeah... I wasn't going to... try anything."

"Sure, sure - Anyway, I gotta go! I'm driving. I'll be in touch!"

With that, she hung up the phone.

Stephanie congratulated me with a hug as soon as I hung up and took me out for lunch to celebrate.

I wanted to text Kristen to thank her, or call her, but I didn't know if it was appropriate. And I was too much of a pussy. It was easy to pussy out of contacting her now that I knew I was guaranteed to be spending so much time with her.

Her having a boyfriend rung in the back of my head, but I shut it out as much as I could. Would he be at the shoot? Would it be obvious that I was already infatuated with his girlfriend? I honestly didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the re-written first chapter.<strong>

**The original one can still be found on my Tumblr, though it is far inferior to this one in my opinion.**

**Please review and continue reading. **

**I hope you like it. xxx**


	2. Beside You

**I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Rated M for strong language, drug use, and more to come.**

* * *

><p>*Three months pass after the <em>Twilight<em> auditions, now it is on to pre-production in Oregon, US, where they filmed _Twilight_.*

**Rob's POV:**

I'd promised myself I would contact Kristen before leaving for Oregon, but I couldn't find a way to do so. She had my number and email too, and she didn't contact me, so maybe this is just how it goes for the two leads in a movie. You meet at auditions, then again for pre-production, and work on things there. She would know; she's been a lead in a lot more movies than I have

I got to Heathrow airport early and since I was fasting for the role, I steered clear of all snack and food stands and went straight to my gate. I looked around and saw a bunch of young girls reading _Twilight_. When I saw the first one, I thought it was just a funny coincidence, but then after that, it seemed like every time I saw a pre-teen girl reading, it was always one of the _Twilight _books. I intended to read over it on the plane, but I decided I should wait, so I wasn't the only guy in the history of men to be reading _Twilight_ in a public place.

I slept the entire plane ride there and was greeted at the airport by Catherine, who agreed to pick me up since I had no mode of transportation - I didn't even have my license renewed for Oregon yet. She saw me before I saw her, so naturally, she screamed my name at the top of her lungs, her voice crackling as it reached it's climax. I greeted her with a hug and kiss on both of her cheeks.

"What happened to you?" She asked me, feeling around the sides of my body, where I once had a thin layer of body fat. "You are a stick and your hair… Your hair looks AMAZING." I nervously grabbed a chunk of my hair, confident with the changes that I had made with my body and appearance. "Thank you, I think. I told you I would commit." I flashed her a smile and she gave me wide eyes. "Wow, and to think, Summit was worried about my casting choice. You are dazzling me!" She laughed her hyena laugh and patted me on the back as we started to walk toward the exit of the airport. We got into Catherine's big van and headed toward the hotel that the entire cast would be staying at.

"So, have you spoken to Kristen?" She asked me with a weird edge in her tone. "No, not a word. I didn't know if I should and she didn't contact me, so after awhile, I figured it was just best that it was a sort of first meeting, like Edward and Bella. I don't know. I was just looking for excuses. She's really intimidating." I gripped the front of my hair and held it back, resting my elbow on the windowsill of the van. "Well, she is at the hotel now, so I expect you two will have a lot of catching up to do." My stomach turned inside out at the thought. All I could think about was the first time we met, how great everything was, how beautiful she looked, so dainty and fragile. I can't imagine it could be that good again the second time. "I guess we do" I replied, a little too late.

Catherine and I were silent for the rest of the ride there, listening to the oldies rock coming from the radio.

**Kristen's POV:**

I plugged in my headphones and slipped my iPod into the right pocket of my skinny jeans. I gathered the bottom of my shirt to one side and tied it into a knot, then grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair out of my face, into a messy bun a couple of inches above the nape of my neck.

I began unpacking the things from my suitcase. Most people just leave everything in there, but I couldn't stand living out of a suitcase for months at a time, so it is always a vital step whenever I traveled somewhere to film. Making the place feel like a home away from home made it so much easier to focus on the task at hand.

I arrived to the hotel just an hour or so ago and Catherine left almost immediately after my arrival to pick Rob up from the airport. Knowing that he would be arriving any minute was just one more reason to busy myself with unpacking, not wanting to over think what the first thing I should say or do with him was. I hoped it would be natural, but there is no way to know for sure. Usually I am good at knowing what person is right when I do auditions and this shouldn't be any different, even though he hasn't contacted me in months - hopefully the reason for that had nothing to do with a disliking towards me; he seemed to like me just fine.

I finished unpacking and started to zip up my one suitcase. How low maintenance of me, just one suitcase and a guitar for a shoot that would last a few months. I pulled one ear phone out and heard knocking at the side door, the one that connected to the room beside mine. Weird.

I walked over to it and took the chain off the door, then slowly opened it up, a little apprehensive. In front of me stood a well over six foot tall guy who I could barely recognize. Was this Rob? He looked totally different. His face was much leaner, revealing an unreal jaw line that I hadn't paid attention to in the audition. His hair was longer and a light brown color, as opposed to the black he was sporting at our first meeting. He was wearing a button down shirt with a crazy pattern and the top buttons weren't done up, revealing little chest hairs. His pants were black and his legs went on forever. Why was I looking at him like this? Ugh, get it together, Kristen, fucking say something.

"Rob." I giggled a little. Giggling? Really? Ew. What am I doing? "Hey, Kristen" he replied, staring at me. I locked eyes with him and the energy between us felt like it could be cut with a knife. It was probably just me, though. I tend to feel things a little too much. "How have you been? You look…great. Really, really great." Compliments were necessary, he clearly worked really hard to transform himself into Edward Cullen. "Thanks. I've been really good. Can I come in?" I backed away from the door and opened it up completely "Yes, welcome to my lovely hotel room." It actually was far from lovely, very low key and small. There was a king sized bed, night table, door to the bathroom, two dressers, and one TV.

The second that he stepped inside, I heard knocking at the main door to the room. Fuck, I already know who this is. "Just give me a second." I walked over to the door and yelled back to him "You can sit down, make yourself comfortable." He sat down on the bed as I went to open the front door. "Mike, hey, Rob is here." Mike walked in awkwardly and looked over at Rob on the bed. I turned to Rob, "Rob, this is Mike, Mike this is Robert Pattinson." They shook hands and exchanged a "Nice to meet you." Mike continued, though, saying "I'm Kristen's boyfriend, she failed to mention that." I smiled awkwardly. Mike was always trying to get a laugh out of people and this wasn't funny, just strange. I introduced Mike to people all the time, though, and usually never had an issue telling people who he was or what he was to me. "Ok, Mike, why don't you go hang out with Nikki? We need to go over some things, prepare, you know? This is, you know, pre-production." I had a little bit of a snap in my tone and I didn't understand why, but Mike obliged and walked out, down the hall to Nikki Reed's room.

"Who is Nikki?" Rob asked, completely clueless. I laughed a little "She's playing Rosalie. Didn't you get a cast list or something?" I asked sarcastically. "Yeah, I think I did. I know I didn't look at it, though, and you're the only one whom I've met so far." He nodded his head. "Do you want to go get coffee?" I nodded and grabbed my coat from beside him on the bed, then we headed out together. "I know a good place right down the street. It's cold, but we can walk there if you want." He stood up. "That sounds amazing. I'll be right back."

He walked into his conjoining room and then came back in a matter of a minute, wearing a bulky brown leather jacket. "Shall we?" We walked out of the room together, keeping a bit of distance in between us. When we got halfway down the hall, we saw an open door, which was Nikki's room. "That's Nikki's room, want to meet her?" Rob nodded. "I'd love to." He was so polite, so English. I smiled internally and rapped my fist on the door a couple of times, even though it was already open. "Hey, Nik!" I ran into the room and gave her a huge hug. "Hey, lova!" She kissed the side of my cheek and we stood there, holding hands. "This is Rob Pattinson." Rob stood in the doorway for a minute and then shyly walked in. He greeted her in a low voice. Nikki let go of my hand and gave him a hug, making him feel welcome. "Well, aren't you something to look at?" Rob blushed and laughed "Not really." He flashed her a smile and I begged to differ, but I stopped myself. "We'll be spending _a lot _of time together, Rob, so you better loosen up!" I kneed Nikki lightly on her hip "Sssshhh. Rob is the strong silent type." Rob made eye contact with me and he didn't say anything, but I knew he appreciated my interference. "Kristen and I were just getting coffee, did you want to come?" Nikki shook her head. "I was told by Michael that I had to be his entertainment while you two bonded, so I'll just stay here, but we should go to a bar later or something, yeah?" Rob suddenly perked up "I could definitely use a few beers. Ready, Kris?"

Rob and I walked out, feeling much looser together already. Seeing people with their friends is always a good ice breaker, and Nikki was my best friend. We met through Mike and have been inseparable ever since.

We made our way outside of the hotel and started to walk along the sidewalk, to the coffee shop. "Let's play twenty-one questions." Rob said. "I'll go first." I suddenly got a little nervous, having no idea what he would ask me. "Where are you from?" Simple enough. "I grew up in the valley, California, you know. Typical, huh? And I've lived there my whole life. I would ask you where you're from, but I'm gonna go ahead and assume it's England, Catherine told me London, to be exact." He smiled and nodded.

My turn. "This is really standard, but I don't even know - how old are you?" He laughed. "No one told you how old I was? I'm twenty-one, I'll be twenty-two in May."

"I'm only seventeen. I'll be eighteen in April. The entire cast is either twenty-one or older, looks like I'll be staying in by myself at night." I shrugged, not really caring. "I'm not your typical bar hopping chick anyway."

"This counts as my question." Rob began. "So, if your not a 'bar hopping chick" he quoted me sarcastically "what kind of 'chick' are you?" he smiled, then looked at his feet as he walked.

"That is deep." I laughed. "I, um, read a lot. How boring am I? I listen to music, watch films, I have a lot of pets and am weirdly obsessed with all of them, especially my cat, Jella. Mike is bringing him here after he leaves and comes back again." I looked over at him when I finished and he was staring at me again, pursing his lips in thought.

"You're not boring. I am a bar hopping dude, but when it comes down to it, those are some of my favorite things to do." He was making me feel good about myself. Such a stand up guy.

"ANYWAY, question four. Who is your favorite musician?" I asked, honestly interested. He seemed like someone who would introduce me to different kinds of music.

"Easy. Van Morrison." He looked confident in his answer, "Oh like that song 'Brown Eyed Girl' I think that's all I've heard by him."

"Really?" He raised his bushy eyebrows and I noticed how thick his eyebrows were for the first time. Back on task, Kristen. "You need to listen to this song, 'Beside You.' It's my favorite song. The one from the New York Sessions. It's incredible." I could hear the passion in his voice. "You'll have to play it for me later when we get back to our room." ... "Our rooms." I quickly corrected myself.

"I'll let you hear it, I guess" he smiled. "Question five. I can't think of anything." He hesitated in thought. "Why didn't you call me? Not to sound desperate, I was just wondering why I didn't hear from you for the time in between our audition and now. I'd like to be friends." He was so straight forward, so honest.

I didn't know how to respond. "I was working on a movie, _Adventureland_, during the audition process and after, so I was pretty busy. Plus, usually…you just get everything set during pre-production. I thought what we had there was solid, nothing really needed any work. I'm really glad that only your physical appearance has changed and we still have the same connection that we had a few months ago." I smiled at him. "And I'd like to be friends, too." He smiled, pain in his eyes. I quickly looked away, uncomfortable.

"Do _you_ have any pets?" I asked, lightening the mood. "Yeah, I have a dog called Patty back in London. He's a family pet, but he's mostly mine. He's a little terrier, a real girly dog, but he's great. I love that dog. I miss him." I got a little choked up, thinking of how much I love and miss my own pets.

I looked ahead, seeing the coffee shop coming up in the distance. The air was a little foggy and it was starting to drizzle, so I pulled my hood up onto my head and Rob did the same. "It's so cold. Your turn, question six, buddy." I elbowed him softly.

"Do you have siblings?"

"Yeah" I answered. "Three brothers. Only one is blood related, but they are all equally my brothers. Cameron, Taylor, and Dana Stewart. Taylor and Dana are brothers, my parents adopted them from a friend. Long story, but they've been there almost my whole life, taught me everything I know. Taylor and Cam will probably be around sometime during the shoot, you'll meet them." Rob smiled "I've got two sisters, Lizzy and Victoria. They'll come by sometime too." He said, a smile still spread across his lips.

"Number eight…what are you going to order at the coffee shop?"

"Really, that's all you got?" He laughed, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. "A large black coffee, black is the only way I drink it."

"Me too." I answered.

"What is your favorite color?" He asked, laughing. I think he was mocking my simple question with an even simpler one, or maybe he was actually curious.

"I like green and black. I don't know why, I just do."

"Green like your eyes." He said right after I finished. Awkward.

"How did you prepare over these last three months? I'm really impressed with how you changed yourself. Honest." I looked up at him with big eyes, awaiting his answer.

"I started running, biking, and eating healthy. I was lifting weights a bit, but my beer drinking cancelled that out, so I mostly just burned off all the fat and my hair grew in it's natural color. That's it, really." He shrugged. "Thanks for noticing." It was impossible not to.

"What are we on, eleven?" he asked. "I think so. I'm kind of losing track."

"I'll think of a really good one and ask you after we order." He smiled and opened up the door to the coffee shop, letting me go in ahead of him. He ordered two large, black coffees for the both of us and got a little pack of mints. "You didn't have to pay for mine, Rob." I shook my head, feeling uncomfortable. "I wanted to. Catherine told me you got me this job, the least I could do is buy you a coffee." It was true, I really did push for him to be Edward. And I am so glad I did.

We sat down at a table away from everyone else in the coffee shop and Rob continued. "Ok, eleven." He took a sip of his coffee, then looked up at me "What kind of things are you looking forward to shooting? We should probably start talking business, you know" He smirked, taking another sip and I did the same. "I really like when they first meet in the biology lab. None of it was really well written, in the book or the script, but I think there will be a cool energy when it's brought to life."

"Yeah, definitely. I think there are some cool things we can do with that. Their interaction could be really cool if we make it really tense and edgy" He laughed at himself when he called _Twilight_ edgy. "_Twilight_ is the furthest thing from edgy." I laughed, but we can work with it. Change it up a bit. If we try to make it exactly like the book, it will never work."

"If you could fuck any of the characters, which one would you do?" I laughed, trying to think of my own answer. Probably Eric, the nerdy one. Rob was laughing really hard now, leaning his head back and making a contemplative face. "That little cheerleader one, Jessica. Shut her up." We were both laughing. I didn't get a sense of Rob's humor until now. A good sense of humor will be great to have on set every day, playing these characters who take themselves so seriously all the time.

"Thirteen." He said, after our laughter calmed down. "How do you think the kissing scenes should be done? I've been trying to figure out how they would kiss since it's so important to the relationship."

"With their mouths." I smiled sarcastically. He was staring at my lips, so I pulled the coffee cup up to my mouth and took a drink, trying to give him a hint - stop.

"This is my question. Do you want to start walking back, before it really starts to rain hard?" He nodded and shoved his pack of mints in his pocket. We both grabbed our coffee cups and started to walk out together.

"Will you come out later, with the rest of the cast?" He asked me, pleading. "I don't know anyone else. It'd be nice if you came, even if you're not a bar hopping chick." How could I say no to that? "Sure."

"Sixteen. What kind of things do you do for fun, leisure?"

"I play guitar. I brought it with me. If there is an open mic tonight; I might play." Ah, the perfect ultimatum. "Okay, well, I'm not coming tonight unless you play for everyone." I smiled at him. "Your wish is my command."

"Cheesy," I said.

"Whatever." He replied, laughing.

"Do you smoke?" He asked me, reaching his free hand for his back pocket, taking out a pack of Marlboro Lights. "Yeah, I do. Can I bum?" He handed me a cigarette and lit it up, then put one between his lips and lit it up, slipping the lighter back into his pocket when he was finished. He took a long drag and I watched him. I never found smoking attractive before. We continued smoking and walking, asking questions, talking, sipping our coffee. It was one of the best conversations I've had in awhile. Constantly flowing. Even the awkward moments were sweet and simple and passed by him talking more.

Rob was breaking out of his shell and I was helping him. He almost didn't stop talking now, with me.

We finally made our way back to the hotel and went into our separate rooms, agreeing to meet outside the rooms at ten to go out to a local bar, or as he called it "pub," with the cast.

**Rob's POV:**

I got back in my room and locked the door. I walked over to the bed and there was a note left on it. I opened it up and it was in cursive, it looked like a females handwriting. The note read:

_Rob,_

_In case you've forgotten, it's room 204. My phone number is 420-670-8890. I'll be seeing you tonight._

_Nikki_

She drew a heart next to her name. What the fuck? Was she into me or something? I didn't really get that vibe when we met, but I've never been good at judging if a girl is attracted to me or not, so I guess it wasn't out of the question.

I placed the note back down on the bed and started to unbutton my shirt, then slipped it off and took off the rest of my clothing. I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the hotel shampoo and body soap and placed them inside the small shower. I put the water dial until it was burning hot and lathered up my body and hair with soap, then just stood in the hot water, relaxing my muscles after walking out in the cold for so long. I started to think about Kristen, right next door. Just a wall in between us. A very thick, sound proof wall, I hope. I wondered if Michael was in there now. I was so proud of myself for refraining from asking her about him today. It was best if I just pretended like he didn't exist. I couldn't really see us becoming friends, but I also didn't want to make it obvious that I didn't like him very much. He seemed like scum and I had only met him for a few minutes. I don't know what it was about him, but something irked me. Maybe it was just jealousy and he was a really good guy. Kristen obviously sees something in him, so he can't be that bad. Fuck, I really hope he doesn't go tonight. Why was he here anyway? This was time for the cast to bond. Were him and Kristen really that inseparable that they couldn't spend a little time apart? That's annoying. Couples like that are always so affectionate and to themselves, but Kristen didn't seem to be that way with him. I hope she didn't start that shit tonight. I might walk out.

I finished rinsing off my body, then stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hips. I went into the other room and got a razor and shaved my face, but not too close, leaving a little bit of stubble. I took the hair gel from my bag and squeezed out a very small amount onto my fingertips, then worked it through my hair carelessly until it was standing up in some spots and falling down in others. Messy and untamed looking, as always.

I dropped the towel and put on a pair of boxer briefs, then grabbed my guitar out of it's case and laid down on the bed, propping my back up with some pillows. I started to strum the guitar slowly, getting into a rhythm, trying to figure out what I should play later. Kristen and I talked about 'Beside You' and she wanted to hear it and I knew how to play it, so that was the winner.

Time started to tick by quickly as I practiced the song I loved so much. I started singing along with it, getting into the music. If all I could listen to for the rest of my life was 'Beside You' or anything Van Morrison, I would be happy.

**Kristen's POV:**

I got back to the room and collapsed on the bed, next to Mike, who was already napping. I set the alarm on my phone to let me sleep for two hours and it was the quickest two hours of my life. Planes always made me so exhausted. I got up slowly and quietly, not wanting to wake Mike up.

I took a shower and then put on a Clash t-shirt, skinny jeans, an American Apparel blue sweatshirt, and a heavy jacket. I slipped my TOMS on and grabbed the hotel key, then headed out the door. It was only nine-thirty, so I was a little early, but I wanted to be out there just in case Rob came out early.

I saw Nikki waiting outside her room and waved her over. "Nikki! Rob will be out of his room at ten, unless you want to get him with me now?" She started to walk towards me with a devlish looking smile on her face. She was laughing. I stood there confused. "What are you laughing at?"

"Before, Mike and I went into your room, and the door to Rob's room was hanging open, so I left a note on Rob's bed with my number and room number on it." Her smile was even bigger now. "Um, why?" I asked her, kind of pissed off. This was sure to make things on set weird. I know everyone hooks up when it's a huge young cast, but Rob didn't seem like the type and I didn't even want to think about it.

"Because he's _hot_!" She quickly answered. "Well, yeah, I mean, if you're into that sexy mysterious schtick." I rolled my eyes, growing more and more agitated.

"Who_ isn't_?" True, I guess. Girls always go for that type of thing. Mike was never like that for me, though. We started out as friends and it grew into something more when we were smoking weed one night. Revelations always happen when you're high. This reminds me…"Yeah, ok, whatever. Keep me updated with yours and Rob's status. But anyway, do you have any weed we can smoke tonight? I need to let out a little steam."

"Mike has some."

"Yeah, but I don't want to wake him up. You don't have any?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I got some shit. I'll be right back."

"Ok" I watched her walk away, then quickly spun around when I heard Rob's door knob wiggle, facing it.

"Someone showered. The clean thing works for you." I smiled as he looked up, following my voice. We made eye contact and he smiled back at me. "Mike is asleep and Nikki is getting us weed, do you smoke?" I noticed the guitar in his hand now as he stepped completely out of the room, shutting and locking his door.

"Occasionally. I might need it tonight. I haven't done an open mic in awhile." I was happy he kept his word, but stayed silent. Nikki came back not even a minute later, stuffing a plastic bag into her purse. "Ready?" She beamed at Rob and it made me vomit in my mouth a little bit. I looked to Rob and raised my eyebrows, then began walking towards her.

Nikki knocked on three other doors and Kellan, Ashley, and Jackson came walking out shortly after the knocks. "Hey, guys. I'm Kristen Stewart." I hadn't met any of them yet except for Kellan when he tried out for Edward. We all exchanged embraces, introducing ourselves. Everyone seemed to be getting along great and Rob had everyone laughing within a few minutes of meeting each one. I don't know how he did it, but his weird sense of humor was so funny.

Kellan offered to call the cabs and they arrived in front of the hotel in record time. I got into one with Jackson, Rob, and Nikki. Most of the conversation consisted of Jackson and Rob talking about music. It was so obvious how passionate and into music Rob was and that earned him so many points in my book. Nikki also chimed in, being quite the music buff. I stayed silent most of the time, observing. Nikki always talked enough for everyone, so there really wasn't a lot to be said.

When we got to the bar, Rob came around from the front seat and swung open the cab door for me. Jackson and Rob split the cost of the cab, giving the girls a free ride. What gentlemen. I started to walk in next to Rob and I nudged him in the side. "You'll be great." I turned my lips up at the corners into a smile and then looked down.

We got inside and I looked at the time. It was already ten forty-one. I needed to blaze, so I walked over to Nikki and grabbed the plastic bag out of her purse while she was talking to some guy she met at the bar. Inside of it were three joints, some rolling paper, and more weed.

I looked around and saw Rob standing, talking to Ashley and Jackson in the corner. "Rob" I called out, then wiggled my hand in a motion for him to come here. He smirked at me and shook his head, saying no. I nodded and continued to motion him to come here. "I have weed." I mouthed to him from across the bar. Suddenly, him, Ashley, and Jackson all started to walk towards me. Mission accomplished.

We went outside and sat down on the ground, hiding ourselves behind a bench and some shrubs. I lit up one joint and passed it to Rob after taking a puff. I let the smoke come out of my mouth slowly, watching it as it filled the air around me. I could feel Rob watching me too as he took a drag and then passed it along to Ashley. "Where is Nikki?"

"Who cares?" I snapped, not realizing.

"Aren't you and Nikki like best friends or something?" Jackson asked me.

I laughed "Yeah, I was kidding. I'm going to go get her." I didn't really want to, but I knew she would be mad if we didn't include her in smoking her own weed.

I came back with Nikki and, of course, she sat right in between Rob and I. I didn't get mad, though, since I was starting to feel the buzz. Plus, it was expected. The joint came back to me and I took a really long drag, then passed it to Nikki. I leaned forward and blew the smoke in a ring, then laughed and the breath of my laughter fucked it up.

"Have you guys ever thought about how, like, the world spins, but we never get dizzy?" Ashley asked.

"No." Everyone said in unison, then began laughing hysterically. Kellan joined us, but just sat there, deciding not to smoke. He said our conversation topics were enough amusement for him.

"Rob, are you ready to play? I'm ready for you." I blinked, staring at him, as I felt everyones eyes on me, realizing how that statement sounded. "The guitar, ass holes! Play his guitar. God." Everyone started laughing, and I started to laugh, too. Rob's laugh seemed guarded; he was looking down at his guitar on his lap.

"Would it be cool if I just played out here for you guys instead of everyone in the bar? There's not many people in there anyway." Rob asked.

"Yeah, of course." I answered, solely. I was the one who asked him to play, anyway.

Rob wrapped his guitar strap around his arm and grabbed the pick out of the strings. He started to strum, making sure it was in tune. "I'm gonna play the song I was telling you about earlier, Kristen." I smiled at Rob and everyone looked at me, especially Nikki, but I ignored them.

_"Little jimmy's gone way out of the back streets" _He began singing and playing and the sound of his voice with the guitar music, one of the greatest sounds in the world, along my buzz was almost too much. It was beautiful. Heartbreaking. His voice carried so much emotion throughout the entire song and my eyes were tearing before he was even half way through. Everyone was amazed, watching him, but he didn't look up once. His self consciousness was getting the best of him, but it was an amazing thing to watch someone so good be so self conscious of it. He had absolutely no idea how great he was at singing and playing and that made him even better.

He finished the song with the _"never, never wonder why at all_," raising his voice up and down in perfect timing. I had never heard the song sung by anyone but him, but it sounded like I didn't even need to. This had to be better than the original. When he was singing the last line, it looked almost like he was crying too. Or at least tearing, like myself. Everyone was completely encompassed in his performance and we all started to clap and Kellan stuck his fingers in his mouth and gave a whistle.

I really did see the cast becoming closer, like a team. Everyone was encouraging and loving towards each other and it had barely been a day.

Nikki leaned into Rob when he finished and whispered something in his ear, then kissed him on his cheek. He blushed nervously, smiling and then looked at her, then to everyone else and said "Thanks." He placed the guitar on the floor and we lit up another joint, enjoying the rest of the night with our new family.

* * *

><p><strong>Please give me your feedback. Who's POV do you like better? Am I switching around too much?<strong>

**XXOO**


	3. All Work, No Play

**No copyright infringement intended. The characters are not owned by me, but the story is. Do not repost as your own.**

**This chapter should be read by mature readers only.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rob's POV:<strong>

Kristen and I took separate cabs home. For the ride home it was just Nikki and I. At this point, I'd had a few too many beers and she was looking better and better, not that she wasn't really attractive to begin with. I thought she was beautiful. She looked kind of exotic. Not exactly the "type" of girl I normally go for, though I didn't really have a type. Every girl I'd ever been attracted to was totally different from the last as far as physical appearance, but I usually ended up with girls who were quieter and not as typically feminine as Nikki. I wasn't closed off to change, though. Maybe Nikki would be good for me. I was a little shy and she forced me to be more outgoing and open with her free spirited nature.

Everything with Kristen and her having a boyfriend was really getting me down on myself and I think I needed a little pick-me-up. Nikki seemed like the right girl to have a little fun with. We had a lot of the same taste in music and she was into me which was an automatic plus. I didn't like to work too hard for something. It was either there or it wasn't and Nikki being so forward made things simple.

We both sat in the back seat of the cab, huddled close together after she complained about being a little bit cold. I reached my arm around her shoulder and she buried her face in my chest. I leaned my head down and kissed her hair, then she looked up, and that was it.

I kissed her lips lightly for the first time, but she was getting aggressive after the first couple of kisses I planted on her lips. She slipped both of her icy, cold hands under my shirt, feeling over my chest as we kissed. She started to make these little moaning/laughing sounds and I could feel myself getting more turned on. I bit at her bottom lip and she continued to explore my body with her hands, under my shirt, slowly lowering them to the top button on my jeans.

"Yo, yo, guys. Control yourselves back there. We're almost to your hotel and I won't be having this in the back of my cab." The cab driver yelled back to us, annoyed.

Nikki pulled away from the kiss and looked at me, grinning from ear to ear. She gave me a another small kiss and then straddled me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "You're a lot sexier than I thought. A much better kisser than I imagined as well." She giggled and I kissed her once more.

We sat there embracing for the rest of the ride and it felt really good. I hadn't been in a situation like this in awhile. Maybe Nikki wouldn't just be a friends with benefits situation. Maybe this could turn into something more. Or maybe I just romanticized everything and should take the action where I could get it and shut my head the fuck up.

We got to the hotel and I paid the cab driver, then Nikki and I walked into the lobby, hand in hand. I saw Kristen walking ahead and decided to call her name. Stupid decision, but I wanted her to see Nikki and I. I was so jealous of her boyfriend and I didn't understand why I was. I wanted to see if she had the same jealousy when she saw me with another girl. Immature fucker I am.

"Kristen!" I called out. Nikki looked at me, but I kept my eyes ahead, yelling her name again "Kristen Stewart!" She turned around. She looked exhausted.

"Hey." She said, barely audible in the distance. Her eyes focused on Nikki and I's hands and then she looked to Nikki with a disapproving glare. Was she jealous? I didn't want to hurt her, but I was secretly hoping so.

We got closer and Nikki started to run her mouth. This was why I didn't see her as anything more than a friend I could occasionally have sex with, because she was rather annoying and I hadn't even been around her for a whole day yet.

"Kristen, you will never believe what just happened in the cab." She started laughing, "Rob and I were making out in the back and the driver starts to yell at us to stop. He must have thought we were about to fuck or something. But really, I mean, we wouldn't have been able to finish in that short little ride. What a loser." She was still laughing, but Kristen and I were silent, looking at each other.

"Oh..." Kristen scrunched her eyebrows together and switched her gaze towards Nikki. "I'm really tired. I'm going to get back to Mike. Have fun, you two." She turned around and headed for the stairs. I assume it was to avoid an elevator ride with Nikki and I.

I got into the elevator with Nikki and we started to kiss again, but all I could think about was Kristen. This was so beyond fucked up. I shouldn't do this to Nikki. She didn't do shit to me; she's just looking for fun. I kissed her anyway, letting my emotions out into it. There was so much going through my head that the passion in my kiss and touch was probably really convincing. I grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall of the elevator and she wrapped one of her legs around my waist.

The door opened up and we shuffled across the hall to my hotel room, kissing in between digging for my key and breathing. I grabbed the key out of my back pocket and pulled away from Nikki to slide the card. I looked to my left and saw Kristen standing there, frozen. She quickly opened up her door and slipped inside of her room before Nikki even saw her there. What the fuck was I doing?

Nikki and I got into the room and she started to take off her shirt slowly as I laid back onto the bed. I was trying so hard to not imagine that it was Kristen instead of her, but it was nearly impossible. Kristen was the only girl I saw in a real way. Not just physical, not just friends, the perfect balance. But, she didn't see me like that. I needed to get over her and this was one quick way to do it, I hoped.

"You were so great tonight on that guitar. Those fingers...so long. And your voice..." She said, then made a purring sound, trying to be seductive. She was obviously really drunk too.

I nodded, "come here." She crawled her way over to me on the bed and I unhooked her bra, then grabbed her tits in my hands. She felt amazing. Her nipples were hard, but her body was warm and I was getting more and more turned on, the evidence poking at my jeans.

"Take your pants off" I muttered into our kiss. She leaned back and slipped her pants off along with her underwear and then hopped off the bed, over to the light, and switched it off. I watched her ass as she walked past. Her body was amazing.

"Where are you?" She whispered in the darkness, playfully. I couldn't see anything. I took off my pants, shirt, and briefs, then waited for her to come back onto the bed.

"Nikki?" I whispered. It always feels necessary to whisper when it's dark. I felt a movement on the bed and then suddenly she was on top of me, stroking my length and grinding her hips against mine, kissing me deeper and harder than before. "Don't worry, I didn't leave you," she breathed into the kiss.

I rolled over on top of her and began to kiss her harder, feeling myself growing in her hands. "Mmmm, Rob. You're so big." She smiled as she kissed me, making it sweeter, and then bit my lip. "I'm ready for you, big boy."

Things were really starting to feel awkward as my buzz and drunkenness were waring down. I wasn't into the whole sex on the first meeting thing like most guys. Something felt really wrong and I knew I would regret this, but the male anatomy was giving me no will power to turn back now even though I might have been able to erase everything if I just stopped right there. But no, I didn't stop.

I put my hands on her inner thighs and spread her legs open, then guided my dick inside of her with my hand. She begged me to go faster, rougher, and pulled at my hair the entire time. Nothing about it was sweet anymore. It was sex and that was it.

We didn't kiss anymore once I was inside of her. I rode her out until I was just about ready to cum and then pulled out of her. She finished me off until I came with her hand and I rubbed her clit until she climaxed, screaming my name so loud I was certain the neighbors on both sides of my room could hear.

Kristen.

There was nothing fulfilling for me at the end. I felt horrible. I'd never felt so used and never felt like I used someone as much as I did in that moment.

Nikki fell asleep on the bed shortly after we finished and I stumbled out of the bed, searching around the floor on my hands an knees for my briefs. A few minutes later, I finally found them, and slipped them on. I also managed to find my pants after a bit of searching, so I put them on, checking the back pocket to make sure my cigarettes and lighter were still in there. I grabbed a clean shirt from my suitcase and quietly walked out of the door. I wasn't in the mood to cuddle in bed with Nikki.

I walked down the hall, to the elevator, then made my way to the lobby. There was a small outdoor patio where smokers could go. I didn't bring a jacket, so I was sure to freeze my fucking balls off out there, but I didn't want to risk waking Nikki up by going back to _my_ room.

As soon as I walked out, I saw a petite brunette standing there, her arms folded over her chest, and a cigarette in between two of her fingers.

"Kristen?"...

She turned around and looked at me. It was four in the morning, what the fuck was she doing out here?

"Yeah, hey." She looked upset. I walked over to her and ran my fingers through my hair a few times, trying to fix it up, though I'm sure I was already obvious enough.

"You all right?" I asked, lighting up my cigarette.

She looked up at me and just nodded.

"If something is bothering you, you can tell me." I pleaded. I needed something, anything. Earlier today...or yesterday, whatever, was so perfect. We were laughing and having great conversation and then I had to go and fuck her best friend, but why did this even matter? She had her own boyfriend. She can't control me or who I decide to sleep with.

"No...well, kinda. It's Mike. He has a weird notion about this movie. He said the novels are selling really well and that it might be a lot bigger than we are anticipating. He's scared, you know. Of losing me to it all." She took a drag from her cigarette and then dropped her arm down to her side, shivering.

"How well?" I asked, having no idea.

"Well, it's on the NY Times best sellers list, number one. And it's slowly gaining status in pretty much every other country too. It's crazy. When I got the part, it was nothing. I mean, I still feel a loyalty to the part, but it's just scary. We start shooting in two days. There's so much responsibility. I don't wanna fuck it up, you know."

I could tell she was still a little high from earlier, tears filling up her eyes. I didn't know if her words were the only reason she was so upset, but she had no reason to fear for this movie on her part.

"Kristen, you are an amazing actress. I'm the one who keeps getting hate mail. Everyone loves you. You're going to be great in this. I'm not just saying that, either. I watched all of your movies after seeing you in _Into the Wild_ and you never failed to impress me and I watch movies all the time. Don't worry. It's not even going to be that big. Catherine directs indies and look at the shit budget we're on. How big can it get?" I assured her, putting out my cigarette after taking one more final drag. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to me, into a hug. We stood like that for a few minutes, comfortably.

She pulled away first. I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to.

"Be honest with me for a minute. Did you and Nikki.."

I nodded, a little ashamed. I knew it would never happen again and I knew tomorrow was going to be dreadful, but I couldn't lie to her.

"I feel like I took advantage of the situation for my own selfish reasons and it isn't something that is going to be a recurring event."

Kristen nodded, hopefully understanding. "Good night, Rob."

"Sleep well, Kristen."

I watched her walk back into the hotel and then when she was no longer visible, I lit up another cigarette and chain smoked my way through the rest of the night.

_~Two days (mornings) later, "Twilight" shooting begins~_

**Rob's POV**:

I woke up on Kristen's bed. We were rehearsing lines all night and must have fallen asleep. I peaked my head up and she was sound asleep on the bed, in her jeans and t-shirt from the night before. I hit the "off" button on the alarm clock and stood up, rubbing my eyes.

"Kristen" I put my hand on her waist and shook her side to side. She slowly started to open up her eyes and when she saw me she jumped a bit. "What are you doing in here?" She asked me.

"I think we fell asleep."

"Fuck, what time is it? It's still dark out."

I looked over at the clock, "four in the morning, we have to be on set in a half hour to get hair and makeup."

She rushed up out of the bed hastily and looked in the mirror, then without thinking, pulled off her shirt and replaced it with a clean one. I watched her, realizing how fucking creepy I was being, but she didn't seem to have any shame. Her...boyfriend left yesterday and things between them seemed a little bit off. They only ever looked like friends to me, though, so maybe that was it.

She turned to me "Are you gonna get out? I'd like to change my underwear in peace." She smiled and I walked out of the door that joined our rooms, but left it open. I took a quick shower and put on clean sweats, sneakers, a t-shirt, and a hoodie, knowing that I was going to have to be sitting in a makeup chair for hours. This would be a new experience.

"Ready?" I called into her room, not wanting to walk in on anything.

"Yeah, come on." She shoved her sleeves into a long, button up jacket and we headed out to the main lobby. Catherine was waiting with a van that was large, but defintiely not large enough for all of the cast. Everyone was already stuffed in there and there was only one seat left.

"Rob, you take the seat. Kristen, you're small. You can sit on his lap." Catherine laughed. "Who's readaaaay?" She screamed, hopping into the front of the van.

I awkwardly made my way in, next to Jackson, and then Kristen sat down on my lap. I didn't know what to do with my hands, so I just put them around her waist. It felt comfortable for me, but I didn't know how she was feeling. This was the only van Catherine could afford with the budget, so we would be spending a lot of mornings and nights like this.

Nikki was sitting in the passenger seat, next to Catherine. She was a director's pet. She knew Catherine her whole life pretty much; they went way back. I hadn't really talked to Nikki since the night we slept together. She was distant and that was fine. When I went back to my room the morning after, she was gone. I was honestly wondering if she even remembered what happened. The flirting stopped, though, so I assumed she remembered enough. I contemplated talking to her about it, but finally decided it was best to leave it alone. If Nikki wanted to talk to me about something, I knew she would.

We arrived on set after a short ride, probably not even five minutes. Kristen got out first and I followed behind, tapping her butt on the way out. She turned around and looked at me, then shrugged it off with a smile.

We all went to separate trailers for makeup and wardrobe and came out two hours later, all looking like vampires, except for Kristen.

The first scene we shot was the fight scene and I was incredibly nervous. All of the wire work on the first day, plus looking like a pretty, prefect vamprie boyfriend, was a lot to take in the first shot. Kristen helped me out, though, guiding me along the way. I watched her film her part and she was so convincing, kicking her legs and squirming on the floor in pain.

"You sound like a dying dog." I joked, mocking the little barking noises she was making. She rolled her eyes at me.

The next shot involved wires. I had to lift Kristen up and sweep her away from the "bad vampire," James. After the very first take, I ripped a muscle in my ass and had to keep going, even though it hurt so fucking bad. Everyone was making fun of the fact that I literally busted my ass in one of the very first takes of the shoot and was going to have a personal butt masseuse for an hour each day for one week.

The first morning went by really quickly. I ate lunch with Kristen and our stunt doubles, since most of the cast already wrapped for the day by lunch time. We laughed a lot and the bonding process with Kristen was going much better than anything I could have asked for.

We spent that night going over the script, mocking the lines to keep things light. Kristen and I were becoming more and more touchy-feely. We were _those_ kinds of friends. But it didn't matter, as long as we were comfortable with each other. That's what the role called for. Strictly business. For her, anyway.

I could tell that Kristen really loved her boyfriend. She would mention him from time to time, getting this look in her eyes, like a little girl in a room full of fucking Ken dolls. I think she missed him since he left the other day and it made me angry. I was right here, spending all hours with her. I didn't miss my family or friends all that much. I checked in with Tom, my sisters, and my parents from time to time, but there was no separation anxiety or anything like that. I started to accept more and more that nothing more than a friendship would come out of this thing I had going with Kristen, but I was holding onto that friendship for dear life, because Kristen was a great girl, and I was going to take anything I could get with her.

We were two weeks through shooting and it still felt like the first day. Catherine's childish visions kept everything fresh and always had us on our toes. It was the day of the bedroom/kissing scene. Kristen and I had rehearsed every other scene, in and out, except for this one. This was territory that we really didn't discuss after we did it in the audition.

I arrived to set and got ready. I didn't see Kristen that morning because she arrived to set before me to shoot additional close-ups, probably of her gasping or some shit. Catherine loved that. I did too. Kristen's skin was so beautiful close up and her lips were a really lovely shape.

I walked onto the bedroom set after getting my makeup done. So manly.

Kristen was sitting there in a pair of flannel pants, her hair was hanging down over her shoulders, and she had on a thin grey tank top. We started the scene without the kiss, just the build up to it. That's how Catherine thought it should be done. We built up to the kiss in what felt like three hundred takes. I just wanted to fucking kiss her already. This build up could not last any longer.

Finally Catherine screamed "Ok, this time, you're going to go in for the kill, Rob!" Catherine laughed and ducked her head behind the camera. "Wait, Kristen, take off your pajama pants. I want you to look more vulnerable." Kristen looked around and then, without argument, slipped off her pants. I kneeled down onto the bed and Kristen brought her face close to mine.

"And...ACTION!" Catherine yelled from behind the camera, slamming down the marker in time with her yelling.

I put my hand through Kristen's hair and pulled her toward me, making it seem like it was really hard for my to be gentle. She was playing shocked and fragile well, not really kissing me back that much, so I decided to let Edward's hormones take charge.

I trapped her top lip in between my lips and started to suck on it, kissing her hard. She finally started to respond as I leaned down over her, pushing her back down onto the bed. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and we rolled our tongues around each others. She tasted amazing. Her breath was minty and mine was too and it was giving my lips a tingling sensation as I kissed her. She started to breathe heavier, so I kissed her more roughly, feeling up and down her shirt, then down to her underwear. I hooked my thumb under the waistband of her underwear and tugged at it.

This was acting. I was acting like a vampire with no self control, obviously. Not a horny, twenty-one year old male.

"CUT!" Catherine yelled way too soon.

Kristen quickly pushed me off of her and looked around the room. I did the same, still caught in the moment. I needed a breather to snap out of this.

"I think we might have gotten the shot! That was amazing. We might not even have to shoot that again!" Catherine said with enthusiasm. "Let's break for lunch while we look over what we have here, then we'll decide what needs to be shot again."

Kristen slipped on a pair of sweats and her jacket. I put my jacket on too, then we walked out together to get lunch.

"You're a really good kisser." I joked, not really joking.

Kristen smiled at me. "Not so bad yourself, sparky." Sparky... Why was she so fucking cute all the time?

We ate outside on a picnic table and it was freezing cold. Kristen was shaking, so I grabbed her hand and we sat there eating with one of our hands intertwined. Nothing was weird about it, we were so comfortable now and Kristen only saw me as a friend, so I made it seem like those were the only feelings I had for her too.

"You were really great today. That build up took fucking forever." Kristen sighed.

I laughed. "It really did." Catherine came over to our table once we were almost finished with our lunches. "All right, you guys, we just have to film a few little kisses to add in when we do editing. Ones where we can see all angles of your face, then we'll wrap for the day."

Fine with me, I thought.

We spent the rest of the evening kissing with weird body postures to make sure they had enough shots of it from every possible angle. Kristen and I were no longer even nervous or awkward about kissing. It was so routine and our chemistry was being raved about by Catherine and all of the crew members on set for the entire duration of the day.

Sometimes it felt weird having all of these middle-aged men watch me and Kristen makeout, but it was easy to forget where I was when I was kissing Kristen.

Later that night, after we wrapped, Kristen and I went back to our rooms. She wanted to sleep and I wanted to relax, unwind, listen to music, maybe email a few of my friends from London. I wasn't really tired. I was on a high from the shoot that day. I felt really good about the scenes we shot. I felt bad for Kristen because she was underrage, so she had to go to "school" every couple of hours and that really fucked her up and wore her down. It was almost her eighteenth birthday, though, so that would all end for her soon.

I put on "Electric Relaxation" by A Tribe Called Quest and opened up the window in my hotel room. We weren't supposed to smoke in there, but I didn't feel like freezing my ass off outside, so I was willing to take the risk. I lit up a cigarette and right after I blew out the first puff of smoke, I heard a knock on my door.

Motherfucker.

I leaned the cigarette onto a metal coaster and walked over to the door, looking through the peep hole.

It was Nikki.

At least it wasn't someone reporting me for smoking. It could always be worse, I guess.

I took the chain off the door and let her in. "Hey, long time." It had been over two weeks since we properly hung out. Exchanging waves in the morning on set didn't count.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just felt weird, after that night. I want to talk to you about it, though. I've been thinking a lot." Oh, shit. Whenever girls I sleep with do some thinking, they don't usually come to positive conclusions.

"Spit it out." She opened her eyes wide, looking at me strangely.

"I hope you're not being a pervert." She laughed.

I really wasn't, so I honestly replied. "No, really, just tell me. I hate anticipating. What have you been thinking?"

I felt like I'd known Nikki for a really long time. It was strange. We had one of those soulful connections right from the start and things were confortable, even in the most uncomfortable circumstances. I didn't know if I fully trusted her, but I definitely thought she was a cool girl.

"Well, what I remember from that night wasn't so bad, and I see the way you look at my best friend." She left out her name, but I knew she was talking about Kristen. "She has a boyfriend, who is also one of my best friends. I realize that you have the hots for her, but she's not interested. I'm single, though. I could try to help you forget about her. I also write and I know you've been working on music. I'd like to hear some of your stuff. We can hang out together. I know it's not your ideal situation and you'd rather be spending day in and day out with her and I understand why. She's a great girl. I just don't think it's good for either of you, especially you. She's obsessed with Mike. They've been together for over two years now." Wow, two years, this was the first time I was told this. "If you come between that, or try to, at least, it could really fuck you over and fuck over the whole movie. I'm not going to make things any weirder for you. I'll let you sit on this. I just wanted to get this out." She sighed, looking at me. "Also, no one put me up to this. I realized it kind of looks like Mike has something to do with it, but he's not at all intimidated by you. He knows what he has with Kristen. They've been through a lot. They're solid. You don't have to listen to me, but don't say I didn't warn you."

I knew what she was saying was true, but I didn't really want to face it. "Thanks, Nikki. You're right, you know. Thanks for looking out for me and for...them. You're a good friend."

She started to head out to the door after giving me a little smile. "Stay." I told her, then went over to my computer and switched to one of the songs I covered, written by Bobby Long and Marcus Foster, "Let Me Sign."

"Is this...you?" She asked, looking amazed.

"Yeah. My friends wrote the song. It's called 'Let Me Sign'"

"This is fucking GOOD. Could I get a copy of this? I want to show Catherine, she would eat this shit right up. Wow, Rob. You're really talented." She smiled at me and started to scroll through the rest of the recordings I had of myself on my laptop, then burned them to a disc and promised that she would present them to Catherine when she saw her next.

_~Fast-forward to April 9th 2008, Kristen's 18th birthday~_

**Kristen's POV:**

I was first to set that day, never leaving once it hit midnight. Catherine was really utilizing my turning eighteen. I was going to be shooting for 16 hours straight and most of it was during the night, I was doing solo scenes. I didn't mind, though, this was what I loved doing, and being uninterrupted by a tutor was the perfect way to celebrate my 18th birthday as far as I was concerned.

At five in the morning, after a long night of shooting, Rob emerged from his trailer, greeting me with a huge hug and smile. Things between us were great. He was fast becoming one of my greatest friends. He always knew what to say, how to make fun or himself, to get me into the best of moods. That sounded bad. He liked making fun of himself, it was his thing, and it just happened to be entertaining, even if I didn't always agree with his self-deprecation.

"You're legal in the United States...sort of. Too many rules here. Happy Birthday, Kristen." He smiled at me, squinting his eyes in the sun. It was freezing out, but the sun was just rising and it was looking like the first semi-nice day of the entire shoot.

"Thank you, Robert." I smiled and scrunched up my nose, also squinting. "You're looking dapper for my birthday, with your little Ray-bans on. Fancy." My smile grew wider as he laughed. He got embarrassed so easily with me.

"I have something for you. I'll be right back." He turned around and walked back into his trailer, then came out holding a huge guitar case.

"Please do not tell me you're going to serenade me. Please don't." I laughed.

"No, this is for you. I got this for you. A birthday present."

My jaw literally felt like it was an inch from the pavement. "What? No. You can't be serious. This is the nicest thing I've gotten from anyone, Rob. This is way too much." I shook my head, going between whether I should accept the too-generous-gift or not. What was he thinking? He was just recently unemployed, completely broke, and on his agent's couch. He couldn't afford this.

"No, I want you to have it. Don't shut me down. I spent a lot of time picking this out." He handed it over to me. "You're great at guitar and you don't give yourself enough credit, so I wanted you to have something proper to practice on." He smiled at me.

"Thank you so much. I put the guitar strap over my shoulder and gave him a hug, then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled back for a minute and then he kissed my forehead. "Happy Birthday, Kristen."

I took a deep breath and then got off of my toes and looked at him. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you," I repeated a bunch of times. "So much."

We talked for a little while longer, soaking up all the Vitamin C we could get before it started to rain and before we had to start shooting scenes. I put the guitar in my trailer before the shooting began.

We shot the scene in the meadow first, since the sun was cooperating. Rob was worried about being shirtless, but he looked really great and the scene went well, even though the entire crew was stumbling over branches and random rocks in the forrest the whole time. It was funny, unintentional humor.

Next we shot the scene of Edward and Bella walking into the high school together for the first time. It was their coming out as a couple scene in a lot of ways and that went by really quickly too.

Before we knew it, it was lunch time. Time was going by so much faster now that I had someone else in scenes with me. We had a cake for my birthday and the whole crew and cast that was present sang to me.

Rob and I took a little break after shooting a short scene with Billy Burke. We got coffee and talked. He asked me about my previous birthdays and I decided that this was the best one yet, since I couldn't really remember any stand out moments from the others.

That night, we were shooting the prom scene. The "humans" came to set and they were a really fun group. Everyone hung out in between takes. The set looked really great and believable and my dress was surprisingly comfortable, and I got to wear Converse. Taylor Lautner was also on set for a short time to film a little scene before Rob and I filmed the final shots for the night on the gazebo.

The gazebo was completely lit up and it looked beautiful. There were frogs "ribbetting" in the background and that was annoying because it took a lot more takes to get words out without laughing or having your voice overpowered by a frog.

If it wasn't for the frogs and the cold, it would have been such a perfect night. Rob and I had to film a kiss and neither of us even remembered until we got up to it in the script. It was a short kiss, very sweet and tame. No tongue. Rob's lips were so soft and they molded mine perfectly. He always took the lead in the kissing and I liked that. I imagined that's how Edward and Bella would do it too.

The night shoot wrapped after the kiss was finished and Rob and I headed back to the trailers to change and gather our things. We met back outside of the trailers and then drove home in the van with Catherine.

We walked back to our rooms together and since it was one in the morning and most people were up early, no one was awake except for Rob and I. They'd all wished me a Happy Birthday earlier, and it wasn't even technically my birthday anymore.

"Do you want to stay in my room tonight?" I asked Rob. "I never tell anyone this, but I really hate being alone at night." Rob raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. It was sort of out of character of me. Whenever he stayed over, it was unintentional. We fell asleep while we were going over scenes pretty often.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. Fuck, what was he thinking I meant by this? I'm so stupid.

"Yeah. I don't really feel like sleeping. I was thinking I could play the guitar you got me or something." He perked up quickly, looking less nervous and more excited. "I'd love that." He answered, coming into my room behind me.

I sat down on the bed and Rob took a seat on the leather desk chair across from the bed. "I'm ready." He prompted me. "Come on..."

I laughed a little and up-zipped the guitar case, a little shaky. I wasn't used to playing for anyone. Whenever anyone came into the room while I was fiddling around with the guitar I had at home, I always put it away quickly. I felt safe with Rob, though. I knew he would be honest with me and wouldn't judge me.

This was my first time really looking at the guitar, and I was really taken back by how nice it was. "Wow." I said simply. "I still can't believe you got me this." The least I could do was play it for him, since he went and got it for me.

I took the guitar out and set it on my lap, then starting to strum the strings, getting comfortable. The first song that came into my head was one that I played in _Into the Wild_. I started to sing along with the music from the guitar, keeping my head down, self conscious. "_I am an old woman, named after my mother. My old man is another child that's grown old. If dreams were thunder_..." I finished the song and then finally picked my head up to look at Rob.

He was staring at me with wide eyes. "That was the first movie I saw you in and that song is one of the things that made me...really like you. As an actress. I never thought I'd see it in person. That was great. Can I hear more?"

The rest of the night continued just like that. I picked songs, Rob picked songs. We switched around. He played, then I played. I picked a song for him, he chose one for me. He taught me a lot and I surprisingly had some things to teach him, too, since our techniques were different.

We fell asleep somewhere in between our little jam session on the bed. A perfect ending to a perfect birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a bit long. Do you prefer longer chapters or would you rather me break it up into more chapters?<strong>

**Also, how are you liking the Nikki & Rob relationship and the bond that Kristen and Rob are forming? :]**


	4. It's All Over Now

**No copyright infringement intended. Everything written in this chapter was written by me, do not repost as your own.**

**This chapter includes the wrapping of _Twilight_ filming, MTV Movie Awards 2008, Comic Con 2008, & more.**

**Enjoy :]**

* * *

><p><em>~May 2, 2008, the last day of "Twilight" shooting~<em>

**Kristen's POV:**

I didn't sleep all night. I laid there next to Mike, staring at the ceiling. He always woke up on and off during the night and every time he woke up, he looked at me and asked if I'd gotten any sleep. I'd tell him no, then he would roll back over and start snoring again. I hated his snoring.

At three in the morning, I finally got out of bed.

All I could think about was the end of this movie. It felt really transitional. I'd never felt this at the end of making a movie before. Usually there was a grieving period when a movie wrapped, but right now it felt like someone was dying.

I went into the bathroom and changed into jeans, a Joy Division t-shirt, and a pair of black converse. I grabbed my set coat on the way out; it was a puffy black jacket that went past my knees. It was unattractive, but comfortable, and it kept me warm and dry during the cold, rainy days on set.

I took a cab to the set that morning, since I wanted to get there early to reminisce in my trailer. When I opened up the door to my trailer, the tears started to well up in my eyes immediately. I looked around at all of the pictures that I'd hung up in there to make it feel comfortable. There was one of me, Nikki, and Anna Kendrick. One of me and my two "dads," Peter Facinelli and Billy Burke. A few of Rob and I. One of me with the Cullen ladies and a few I snapped of people during their lunch breaks for boredom purposes.

The shoot took exactly forty-four days, but it felt more like four days. I'd met some of the best people and I didn't know when or if I would ever get the chance to spend a decent amount of time with them again. If the movie didn't do well, we wouldn't make sequels. During shooting today, and during the after party tonight, might be the last time everyone was all together.

I went over to my makeup chair and sat there, tucking my knees into my chest and resting my feet in the empty space left on the chair. I started to cry more than I'd cried in so long. I was always severely emotional, but not really a crier. Crying felt good sometimes. And it felt good right now, in regards to the movie itself. I was completely content with how everything turned out and the scenes that we had left to film today weren't going to be difficult. The thing I didn't feel good about was not seeing these people every day. Forty-four days was all it took for me to care so deeply about every single member of this cast.

Without even realizing that the time was speeding by, it was already five o'clock in the morning. I looked in the mirror and got myself together, blotting my eyes with a tissue.

I heard a single bang on the door of my trailer and knew it was Rob - he always knocked like that. I smiled a little to myself, nostalgic of the fact that this was the last time I would hear that knock on this trailer. So ridiculous.

I opened up the trailer door and saw Rob there, looking upset. Usually he had a huge smile on his face in the morning.

"Why didn't you drive to set with the rest of the cast? Last day and now you're too good for us?" A hint of a smile was tugging at his lips, but he still looked really distraught.

"Sorry, I took a cab here early. I couldn't sleep and I just wanted to be here to…say goodbye properly or something. It's stupid."

He shook his head at me. "It's not stupid. I didn't sleep last night either. I watched a movie and wound up crying." I thought he was joking, but his face was serious.

"What a baby." I rolled my eyes and forced a smile.

He looked at me with a sarcastic smile. "You're not really going to deny that you were crying, are you? I can tell, Kristen."

"What if I was?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I don't know, but you better have gotten it all out. I don't like people crying around me."

After hair and makeup was finished, Rob and I walked onto set together and found out that MTV was there, waiting for us to do interviews. We met with the interviewer a few times before today, Larry, who was very nice. He told us that they would reveal a clip from our interviews every Tuesday, deeming it "Twilight" Tuesday on MTV. It was weird how much bigger this was becoming than what I'd envisioned.

Once the interview started, it was easy to forget that it was the last day on set. We laughed a lot and we were probably really annoying because we never gave straight answers to the questions. Rob always made a joke out every question and I was the same way whenever I was around him.

After the interview we, ironically, filmed the scene where Edward is first seen by Bella. The final shot was the goodbye scene in the Cullen's garage. Rob and I both weren't expecting that to be as emotional as it was, but I was about to cry for the second time that day and so was he. It was a good way to end the shoot even if it sucked emotionally. It felt like a real end.

Everyone clapped for us after the final shot, including the other cast members that were in the background of the scene. Rob and I looked at each other as they clapped, then began to laugh to cover up our obvious sadness to see this come to an end. I hugged Catherine and all of the cast members, thanking them.

I finally got to Rob and he lifted my feet off of the ground, giving me the best, tightest hug. I wiggled my way out of his arms and smiled at him. "I'm going to miss you most." I smiled, then walked away before he could say anything.

Mike was already there to pick me and Nikki up. I didn't talk much on the ride home; Mike and Nikki did most of the talking, to each other. All I wanted was to get showered and go to the wrap party with the cast.

_~Wrap Party~_

**Rob's POV:**

The wrap party was located in the hotel ballroom. The entire cast would be there, even people that already wrapped were coming back to Oregon for the party. I wanted to arrive there early, but I managed to be late accidentally.

When I walked down the hallway, to the elevator, there was no noise coming from any of the rooms that cast members were staying in. I was getting a little bit nervous, thinking about what Kristen said about how she was going to miss me earlier. I dissected almost everything she said to me and I did the same with this. Was she not planning on seeing me again, until the movie press, or a sequel? It never even crossed my mind that she wouldn't want to; I knew I wanted to hang out with her outside of this, as friends.

I made my way into the ballroom and heard someone scream my name when I walked in, then everyone started to clap. This wasn't my thing. This party was for everyone, and even though I was a lead, this wasn't just for me. Everyone worked so hard.

I smiled, waved, then proceded inside. I walked over to Nikki's table and greeted her first.

"Why are you so late?" She asked me, sipping the glass of red wine in her hand.

"I don't even know. I took a shower, got dressed, packed a bit…and three hours went by." I laughed. "I need a beer. I'll see you around."

I walked away from her and went over to the bar. The bartender handed me a Heineken and I took a sip, letting out an audible_"Ahhh" _right after. I wrapped two of my fingers around the top of the beer bottle awkwardly, but comfortable for me, (everyone always said I held things weird) then scanned the room for familiar faces. I saw Catherine talking to Billy in the distance and gave her a wave, then I felt a little pinch at my side and turned around, laughing.

Kristen.

"Hey, you." She said, then smiled. She looked drunk.

"Did you drink something?"

"Is it that obvious?" She rolled her eyes. "They just gave me some champagne to celebrate, but I'm such a light weight when it comes to alcohol, I swear. It should wear off soon." She shook her head and I started to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes, at you. Note 'at.'" I took another sip of beer and smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes at me again. "I need a smoke. Let's ditch."

She walked ahead of me and I noticed what she was wearing. I never really looked at her clothes, but tonight was different. She had on a silvery grey mini dress with sneakers and her hair was down, just past her shoulders, in loose waves. She looked amazing next to my dirty pair of black jeans and grey, plaid button down shirt that I forgot to button up all the way.

We walked outside the double glass doors of the ballroom and sat down on a very uncomfortable bench, the only one out there. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, then put it in between her lips. She sucked in and then pulled it out of her mouth with her thumb and pointer finger, handing it to me. I did the same. We always shared cigarettes.

"When I get cancer _half_ as fast, I'll thank you."

She sighed and cocked her head to the side, her ear closer to the wall of the hotel. "Are they playing your song?" She smiled. I listened in and, sure enough, they were. They were playing "Never Think" which was a song I sung that my friend Sam Bradley had written. I shook my head, extremely embarrassed at the thought of everyone at the party listening to my fucking voice in there. I needed to be more drunk for this.

We finished up the cigarette quickly and walked back inside. Catherine was on the microphone and when she saw me walk in, she shouted over the music. Even on a microphone, this woman didn't know the meaning of an inside voice.

"There he is, ya'll! Rob, you missed it. I can't believe you weren't in the room. I just announced that two of your songs, "Never Think" and "Let Me Sign" will officially both be in the movie and on the soundtrack!" She cackled into the microphone. "Come up here!"

My eyes shot open and I looked over at Kristen, who was laughing and clapping. The whole room started to clap. I didn't know whether to be proud or scared, but I decided not to be negative for once. It was just a small movie and maybe this could discretely break me into doing my music properly.

I went up to the microphone and Catherine handed me a shot glass to "celebrate." I took the shot reluctantly, (hard alcohol wasn't my thing) and thanked everyone, giving a special thanks to Nikki for showing my music to Catherine. Nikki came up to the middle of the dance floor and hugged me. I set the microphone down on the dj's table and then walked back to Nikki's table with her to eat our dinners.

**Kristen's POV:**

Rob looked genuinely happy up there, thanking everyone, and I could not be any happier for him if I tried. I watched him walk off with Nikki and then turned around, defeated. I wasn't jealous of their friendship, because what Rob and I had was great, but rather, I was jealous that he showed her his music first.

We spent so much time together and he didn't show me his music until Nikki mentioned it one day in passing. It was so personal to him; if she hadn't said anything that day, I bet he wouldn't have let me hear it at all. I think it was because of something Nikki told me. She told me that he was scared of "falling for me," so he left me out of a lot of his personal shit. It was really mature of him and I respected that, but I also wished it didn't have to come to that.

I walked over to my table, where Mike was sitting, and we ate our dinners together, though I didn't really touch my plate.

After we were finished, everyone was getting more drunk, and the dance floor was filling up. Mike went up there and started dancing with everyone. He was a really good dancer and he loved to show it off, but dancing wasn't my thing. I looked over to Rob's table and he was sitting there with Anna, so I walked over and sat with them. Eventually, Anna got up and started dancing, so only Rob and I were left.

Rob was drunk, but he still refused to dance. I didn't blame him; he was so uncoordinated.

"We're such party animals." I joked, nudging him in the leg.

He laughed. "Let's go back outside." He wobbled up to his feet and I grabbed his arm, steadying him. This was the most drunk I'd ever seen him, but he was the happiest drunk. He smiled the whole way out the door and gave a few people who were dancing a thumbs up as we walked by.

I stuck my hand into his pocket and grabbed his lighter and cigarettes and lit one up once we were outside, on the same bench as earlier. Rob stared at me as I took the first drag from the cigarette.

"What?"

"You're so pretty." He said, giggling like a little girl.

I laughed, ignoring him, but he kept on staring at me.

"I think you should put down the beer. You've had just about enough for the night, what do you say?"

"I'm not telling you you're pretty because I'm drunk." Yes, he was. He'd never say this sober. I don't know if he was _thinking_ it, but he wouldn't have _said_ it sober.

"Stop." I shook my head and took another drag from the cigarette, holding in the smoke for a few seconds before letting it out into the cold air.

I looked around, behind me, and then when I turned back around, Rob was on the floor in front of me, on one knee and holding his lighter in his cupped hands.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Get the fuck up." I threw the cigarette to the ground and started laughing, but he was looking at me with these huge puppy eyes.

"Will you marry me?" He laughed a little and he had on the biggest grin I'd ever seen.

"Rob! Oh my god. Wait until I tell you about this tomorrow." I started to laugh harder.

"I'm serious." He stopped smiling.

I looked at him, wide-eyed.

He looked back at me.

I blinked.

"Shut up. Oh my god." I stood up from the bench and pushed his shoulder. "Stand up!"

He started to laugh again, then he finally stood up and muttered under his breath, "I was really serious."

"Sit." I told him, then lit up another cigarette and handed it to him, taking his beer out of his hand and setting it down on the ground. "Smoke."

We spent the rest of the after party together, just the two of us, smoking and joking. But, thankfully, no more proposals.

I didn't sleep again that night. Rob and I stayed outside talking until the sun started to rise and we had to walk around to the main hotel door because they locked the ballroom door. No one even checked on us, not even Mike, they just let us have our fun for the last time.

Rob and I were on the same flight, which was leaving at seven in the morning. Nikki and Mike were on the flight too, along with some other cast members who were flying to LA.

We had three seats next to each other, and one by itself. Nikki, Mike and I sat together, and Rob sat in the one by himself, towards the back of the plane. I peaked back at him a few times and he was sleeping for the whole ride there.

When we landed, I waited at my seat, letting Nikki and Mike go out ahead of me.

"How's the hangover?" I asked him, then pushed my sunglasses off of my head, over my eyes.

"Not as bad as it probably should be. How drunk was I? I don't remember anything." He said, then motioned for me to walk out ahead of him.

"Really drunk. You proposed to me." I laughed under my breath, remembering. "It was the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen."

"Me proposing to you is the most ridiculous thing you've ever seen? You need to get out more. And I think I would remember proposing to you."

I stopped walking and turned around to face him. "You did! It is imprinted in my memory and I have no solid proof, but believe me, it's not forgettable. You will never live this one down." I made a little _Hmph_ sound and turned around, continuing to walk.

"Whatever." He was laughing now. "How are we going to do this goodbye thing?"

I kept walking, turning my head back a bit as I spoke to him, "What goodbye? It's May and we have to go to Comic Con at the end of July, and maybe some other stuff in between. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"The end of July? That's a really long time." He sighed.

"We might have a photoshoot or some press junkets or something and we'll keep in touch."

We were walking into LAX now and I saw Mike and Nikki standing off in the distance. I turned to face Rob and gave him a hug. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"My agent is right over there. You better not forget about me. Promise we'll keep in touch?"

"I won't forget and yes, I promise." I smiled at him and then watched him walk away.

"You coming?" Mike yelled to me.

"Yes." I said under my breath, walking towards him and Nikki.

_~Two days after wrapping "Twilight"~_

**Rob's POV:**

I woke up around noon with a pounding headache from the previous night. Some of my friends from London came to LA and we went out to a bar. They were all gone now and I was laying in my hotel room, alone.

Only one day passed since I finished working and, already, I was going crazy. I rolled over and reached my arm out, grabbing the pen and paper on the side table and started to write. I hadn't written in awhile and it took everything in me to be inspired, but I was feeling sad enough that morning, so I wrote a possible chorus for a song, and then took a shower.

When I got out, I saw my phone sitting on the bed and decided to text Kristen. One day seemed a little desperate, but when you're just friends, things like this are normal, right?

"Just keeping in touch like we promised. Call me sometime. x" I hit send and got dressed, then looked back at my phone, and she was calling. Fuck. I wasn't expecting her to call right this minute.

"Hello?" I answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey! I just finished doing a photoshoot with some other young actresses. I'm on my way home now. How are you? Are you still in LA?"

I wasn't expecting her to be so enthusiastic. I don't know why I thought it would be any different than the bond we formed while filming. Clearly, she was the same Kristen. "Oh, cool. Yeah, I am. I went out with some friends last night and I just woke up a little while ago. Your day is sounding more productive than mine." I laughed into the phone and laid my back down onto the bed, my legs still hanging off the side.

"Do you want to do something?" She asked. "Don't feel obligated. I just know you don't have a lot of friends here and I have nothing going on, so we could hang out, if you want?"

I sat back up and paused for a minute. "Yeah, absolutely. I'm staying at the Chateau Marmont and I have no car, so if you don't mind swinging by…"

"I'm right near there. Can you be ready in five minutes?"

"Yeah, see you soon."

Kristen picked me up and we went to the video rental store together. We picked up five movies and spent the entire day and part of the night watching them in my messy hotel room. We watched "Last Tango in Paris," one of the movies that we watched during filming. And "One Flew Over the Cuckoos Nest," one of my personal favorites that she hadn't seen before, along with three others that were new to both of us.

We talked a lot and I didn't want her to leave, but she eventually did, promising that we would get together again soon.

Almost one month passed and I hadn't seen Kristen at all. We texted every once in awhile, and every time we contacted, she was either with her family, Michael, or Nikki. I was always out drinking, in my hotel room, or with whatever ones of my friends were in town.

I desperately wanted to go back to London, but I had to make an appearance at the MTV Movie Awards on the first of June, so it didn't make sense to go back for such a short period of time.

_~MTV MA's 2008~_

I put on my suit just a few minutes before I had to leave, still hung-over from the night before. I wanted to see Kristen, but I knew Michael would be there, and she never really spent time with me when he was around. Something was weird about him; he never even said as much as "hello" to me unless I said it first.

I arrived at the carpet and Kristen met me by the car after I was dropped off.

"Kristen, Mike." I said, uncomfortable. I pulled at the bottom of my shirt and fixed my pants to make sure everything was in place from the car ride there, then put on my Ray Bans. "You look nice." I said, looking toward Kristen.

Michael grabbed her hand. "Thanks."

Really, man? Fuck you.

My new bodyguard, Dean, walked us onto the carpet and Michael tagged along behind us. Michael stayed back while Kristen and I took pictures. She folded her arms across her chest for the majority of the pictures and I had a feeling it was because Michael was watching us. Was he really insecure or something? I put my arm around her and smiled for the cameras, then walked over to the press line with her.

As we walked by the crowds, I heard someone scream "Robsten."

I looked over at Kristen. "Did they just call us Robsten?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I've seen that online as well." I laughed and we kept walking.

We did a few interviews. The question of the day was about our chemistry. Slightly awkward, but we laughed it off each of the roughly one thousand times we got asked. Kristen was being distant, not her usual joking self. I needed to get her alone to talk to her, but that didn't happen.

Kristen left once the show began and I did the same after taking a few photos with fans, slightly defeated.

_~July 23rd 2008~_

**Kristen's POV:**

I arrived to San Diego with Mike the day before Comic Con. Rob had been in London for over a week and he arrived the same day. I offered to pick him up at the airport so that he didn't have to rent a car and Mike stayed behind at the hotel.

Mike completely trusted me, but he claimed that he didn't trust Rob. Which was, I might add, the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard. Rob had great morals and I don't think he would ever tempt me to cheat on Mike purposely, even if he did have feelings for me, which he didn't.

Mike was also guarded lately because of how gigantic this _Twilight_ thing was becoming. I was scared, too. Catherine warned me and told me to pass on a warning to Rob that there was going to be "a ton" of fans waiting for us tomorrow.

I wasn't excited; I was scared shitless. I don't like crowds. I don't like public speaking. This was going to be hell on Earth.

I got to the airport and waited out in my car near the exit Rob directed me to wait by.

About twenty minutes later, I saw him walking. His hair had gotten really long since the last time I saw him, almost two months ago at the MTV Movie Awards. He looked even skinnier now and he looked like he got a bit of a tan in his time off. He looked healthy and he was smiling, as usual.

I smiled back at him and honked my horn when he got closer. He jumped and banged on the outside of the car.

"Hello to you too." He said, opening up the door. "Thanks for giving me a ride."

He opened the back door of my mini cooper and put his bag inside and then got into the passenger seat. "Do you wanna go get lunch, catch up? It's been so long." I asked him, putting the car into gear.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"So, how was London?" I asked him.

"I didn't stay there long. I was actually on holiday. Did you see my tan? If Summit decides on a sequel, they're gonna want to kill me." He laughed at the thought.

"Oh, who'd you go with?" I didn't mean to pry, the question just slipped out.

"Just a bunch of my friends." Was all I got.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard, but there are a lot. And by a lot, I mean a lot, of fans waiting for our Comic Con slot tomorrow _already_. Catherine said the sequel is pretty much a done deal if the early box office predictions are right from the hype." I pulled into a little cafe and parked the car.

"That's news to me." He pulled at the collar of his Stoli vodka t-shirt. "I'm going to be honest. I don't wanna fucking go to this." He laughed, getting out of the car as I did.

We walked into the cafe together, side by side. "Me neither. I'm so nervous." I admitted.

"Looks like I'm going to be drinking at alcoholic hours tomorrow." He said, laughing. I laughed too.

We ordered our food and then brought it to an outdoor table. It was beautiful out.

_~Next morning, Comic Con day~_

I woke up the next morning and Mike was already awake, shaving at the sink in the bathroom. I went in and hugged him from behind, resting my face on the back of his shoulder and kissed it. He was so short compared to Rob.

"Good morning." He smiled.

I patted my hands on his stomach and then dropped my arms from around his waist and took off my clothes. I took a long, hot shower, and then got ready. My nerves were already peaking - it couldn't possibly get worse than this, could it?

I put on a Depot t-shirt, a pair of jeans with a brown belt, and a pair of sandals.

I met Rob outside my room and we took a car together to Comic Con. Mike, Catherine, and the rest of the cast that was going didn't have to be there as early as us.

We took pictures together, then with Stephenie Meyer, Catherine, and the rest of the cast when they arrived.

Rob was drinking beer every time I saw him and I was worried for the things that he would say once the interview started, but at least his nerves weren't as bad as mine.

"I didn't tell you at the MTV thing, but I really like that black hair on you." He laughed. He always started complimenting me once he was under the influence. I actually really enjoyed it, but I always told him to shut up. I dyed my hair black for me - for once, it wasn't for a role. I just wanted a little change. I was going to change it back to brown again soon, but I was glad he liked it.

We were minutes away from going on and Rob and I started to mentally freak out backstage. We didn't talk, we just stood there fidgeting. Jumping up and down, sitting down, shaking my leg, cracking my knuckles, freaking the fuck out.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a really big panel for you today…" the introducer began. He started to call out members of the cast, Rob and I would be one of the last. I started to jump up and down to get rid of some of the nerves, but it didn't work. Rob was pulling so hard at his hair that I didn't know if he would have any left by the time they got to our names.

"Next up our two leads.." Fuck.

"Kristen Stewart!" I walked out, waving at the crazy, screaming fans, "and Robert Pattinson!" I stayed standing at my chair, clapping for him as he walked out.

The interview went well. Rob and I stayed in our little bubble, whispering and joking with each other as everyone else answered the questions.

Every time Rob spoke, I swore I would never hear again, the screams were_ that_ loud. And every time I spoke, I would get so nervous, because I could feel Rob's gaze from my side. It was so weird how he could make me so comfortable and so nervous at the same time.

He was also good distraction from the whole audience staring at me because his eyes felt the strongest. I could see him laughing and reacting to what I was saying in my peripheral vision and it took everything to not turn around and just talk to him. It would have been easier that way, but I kept my eyes forward and probably looked like a scared little girl up there, but that was okay. I was proud of myself for being able to speak at all.

"Are they scared of something or am I really that attractive?" Rob was laughing hysterically. I think the nerves, alcohol, and excitement in the room made him even gigglier, if possible.

"You're going to have such a big ego after this. You better not change."

"Trust me, my ego isn't growing from this. This is terrifying." He was still laughing. I had to stare really hard at his lips and stay really close to him to even understand what he was saying in between his laughter.

The panel finished and we got up and took some pictures on stage with Taylor, then walked out together.

Mike was waiting for me backstage, so before I got near him, I grabbed Rob's arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Are you going back to LA now, or London?" I asked him.

"What are you doing, Kristen?" He ran his hands through his hair, tugging at it, then licked his lips.

I pulled my eyebrows together and laughed, thinking he was joking.

"Uh, what…?" I felt like I was about to cry. The energy in that room was playing crazy games with my head, and now…what the fuck was he talking about?

His expression changed when he detected my emotions. "Nothing. I'm going back to LA. You too, right? I'll probably see you around. Ring me."

I breathed in and out and then playfully punched him in the stomach. "Don't do that again. I'll 'ring you'"

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"See you soon" I called out as he walked away.

He turned around and forced another smile, waving goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>I found this chapter quite difficult to write because I didn't have as much concrete information as I had in the other two and I'm trying to capture RK's essence the best that I can. <strong>

**Tell me if you liked it in a review. XO**

**Next chapter: _Twilight_ press picks up. There are a lot of appearances, so are there any specific ones that you want to see me write about in detail? :]**


	5. I'll Be Your Lover, Too

**No copyright infringement intended. Everything here was 100% written by me, please do not steal.**

**This chapter covers the Twilight press tour, up to the release of the movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rob's POV:<strong>

I was physically and mentally drained and we'd only been through one press event. This was going to be the longest Autumn of my life.

Summit changed the _Twilight_ release date; it was now to be released at the end of November instead of December. While I was nervous, I just wanted the movie to come out already. It was September and it felt like November would never get here.

I hadn't been sleeping well. I often woke up during the night to write because my mind wouldn't shut off when it was supposed to. I thought about Kristen constantly after Comic Con, but I didn't contact her at all, and every time she tried, I had to physically put my phone into a drawer or somewhere unreachable, so that I couldn't pick it up.

She would send me texts saying "I hope everything is going well." When I didn't answer the first few, she would attach "You don't have to answer, but" in front of whatever she said. I felt terrible for ignoring her texts and calls, but I liked getting them anyway. At least I knew she was ok.

And it wasn't that I _didn't_ want to talk to her, it was that I _did_. I wanted to talk to her. Too much for my own good. Too much for her boyfriend's good, too, even though I was not a threat to their relationship in the slightest.

I feared that if I talked to Kristen, I would make things different by saying something about how I was feeling, and I would ruin our friendship. I didn't want that. I wanted the press tour to go just as everything else went with us up until this point. We naturally connected. We were always laughing and smiling together and if I lost that, I wouldn't ever forgive myself, especially now that we were officially green-lighted for at least one sequel, even though only the cast and crew knew that already.

_~One week into September~_

**Kristen's POV:**

It was time, again, for another MTV Award show. I felt like I should work for them at this point, between the appearances and the interviews I did for them.

This time it was the Video Music Awards and I was going with Rob, Cam Gigandet, and Taylor Lautner to introduce a clip from _Twilight_. Everything from the movie had been received well up to this point, so I had no fear that the fans would enjoy what we were going to show them.

A hair and makeup team came to help me get ready and I picked a dress after trying on three, content with my choice. I think it was flattering in all the right places and it was also really comfortable. The shoes weren't, though.

Mike and I took a car to the award show together and were dropped off at the beginning of the carpet, where Rob, Cam, and Taylor were already waiting.

Mike and I's relationship was going better than ever for the past month or so. _Twilight _filming kind of fucked everything up with my head, but we were back on track, back to being happy. He was truly my best friend.

We'd been friends for a long time before we dated. We met while filming the movie _Speak_ when I was only fourteen or something like that. We were instant friends and we were always together.

One night, when I was sixteen and he was eighteen, we were smoking weed with a bunch of friends, and we had a weird epiphany. I'd always seen him as just a friend and he had always seen me as just a friend, but that night changed everything. We were older and he didn't see me as a little girl anymore. Two years makes a big difference when you're only fourteen and sixteen, but when you're sixteen and eighteen, the age gap seems much smaller for whatever reason.

From that night, the first time we kissed, forward, we were "official." It was hard to remember a time when we weren't dating, because we'd been together for almost two years now. He was the only guy I'd ever slept with. The only guy I'd ever loved, in a romantic way. And the only guy (that I wasn't related to) that I could spend day in and day out with, and never tire of.

Until now. I could probably spend eternity laughing with Rob.

Whatever.

It was just Mike.

I saw Rob standing there first. I thought he looked tanner the last time I'd seen him for Comic Con, but this time, he had gotten even darker. He was wearing a blue blazer with a grey striped button up shirt and black pants. His hair was everywhere, as usual. And he looked great, as usual.

He hadn't been answering any of my texts or calls, so I was reluctant in saying hello, but he greeted me with a huge hug and a smile, telling me I looked great and that my hair "smelled nice." Weird. Maybe he changed his number or something because he seemed totally cool.

He reeked of cigarettes and beer and he was a little off balance, so I assumed he was already drunk, or still drunk from the night before, whichever.

I greeted Cam and Taylor cordially and then walked over to the arrivals carpet with Mike, hand in hand. We took pictures together for the very first time on a red carpet and it felt good. Maybe they would stop asking if Rob and I were dating now. Not. I don't think they ever would.

Mike walked off to the side after a few minutes of pictures with me, and then I took some with Rob. Rob was weirdly leaning into me. He looked like he was about to fall over. I laughed and they started to snap more rapidly. Cam and Taylor joined us a few minutes after and we took pictures as a group, then headed inside all together. No interviews, thank god.

We stayed backstage, never going to our seats. Mike knew a few actors and people backstage from different things he'd done, so he was mingling, while I stayed with Rob, Taylor, and Cam.

The host, Russel Brand, came backstage to greet us. He was...eccentric. Rob and I eyed each other and started laughing when he left.

"Rob, you been working out?" Cam asked him, laughing.

Rob really did look like he'd lost a considerable amount of weight, even though he was always skinny.

Rob grabbed a chunk of his hair and laughed, "keeping up with Taylor."

We all stood there and I listened in on their jokes about muscles and Rob's lack of muscles. Taylor was working really hard for the sequel because his spot wasn't guaranteed unless he changed his body.

Cam and Taylor eventually walked away to get some water before we had to present and I looked around for Mike awkwardly.

"Do you have a new phone number?" I asked Rob, hoping that was the case.

"No. I've just been busy. The press tour is starting soon, you'll see and hear plenty from me." He laughed, just as a little man with a headset and a shirt reading "Employee" came over to us, and told us to get everyone together, we were next.

We presented our clip. Rob and I stood bookending Taylor and Cam on the stage. Every time I spoke to Rob that night, he seemed fine...but it felt like he was avoiding me every time he could.

Russel Brand interfered in the middle of our presentation, before Rob could speak. I think it might have been a good thing - Rob was a little too tipsy.

After the show, I met with Anna and Nikki at an afterparty hosted by In Touch Weekly. We had fun and I managed to get Nikki to talk about Rob. It actually wasn't that hard. She had a big mouth.

"Rob's been really distant lately. It's hard to reach him." I said.

"Really? I hung out with him a few times at bars in LA and stuff." She shrugged.

"Maybe it's just me, then. Do you two still hook up?" I asked, non-chalantly.

"Nope! Been there done that, sista. We're just cool now." She smiled at me. "Let's go dance."

I looked around the room at all the "celebrities" and started to feel really out of place around all the faces I recognized. They weren't really actors, just reality stars and people like that. It was an In Touch Weekly party, afterall.

A week later, I went to a Teen Vogue party with Nikki. We got paid to go by Summit, to promote the movie. I hated my picture being in magazines, but I wanted the movie to do well, so I agreed to go. Rob was also at the party, but I only said hello to him, then hung out with Nikki for the rest of the night. I saw him talking to girls and drinking and it was an eye-opening experience, perhaps I didn't know him that well.

The party was dull and Nikki was much more social than me, so I just kind of stood around, bored.

I hate this shit.

I stopped trying to text Rob. He'd come around during the press tour. But, until then, I wasn't going to set myself up to be shut down.

**Rob's POV:**

I spent the entire September under the influence, or at least that's how it felt. My best friend, Tom, was in from London for the whole month, and we went out every night.

One night, a couple of days after the MTV VMAs, I played an open mic at a bar in LA.

I played a song by Van Morrison called "I'll Be Your Lover, Too."

_"You'll look at me_  
><em>With eyes that see<em>  
><em>And melt into my waiting arms"<em>

The lyrics oddly related to my current situation. Kristen was so fucking oblivious to my feelings for her. She never considered me at all in a real way, maybe it was because she had a boyfriend. She always thought I was joking. And I always wanted what I couldn't have, so I kept waiting, waiting, hopeless, but hopeful. Everyone clapped for me when I finished the song and no one recognized me in the bar.

When I got out, I got hounded. I was in good spirits from all the beer I drank and I hadn't had too many encounters with paparazzi yet, so I didn't really mind their strange questions. All I remember was laughing a lot and stumbling into a car with my friends.

I also hung out with my friend, Camilla Belle, in LA a lot. She was sleeping with Tom. They'd dated in the past, but just had a casual relationship now. She was a cool girl and she introduced me to a lot of her friends whenever we went out, but no one interested me.

I wasn't one for one night stands and the girls she introduced me to weren't LA natives, so if I slept with them, I'd probably never see them again. Instead, I just made them laugh, played with their head a little, sometimes kissed them if I was drunk enough to not have better judgement, then went "home" to my hotel room, alone. It was becoming a hobby.

I saw Kristen at a Teen Vogue party towards the end of September, but opted to hang out with some of the girls I met with Tom and Camilla. Kristen had Nikki, so I got out of it easily. I had fun, drank some wine, forgot Kristen was even there, and went back to the hotel alone, as usual.

_~October 2008, Twilight press begins in full force~_

**Kristen's POV:**

The first country I went to was Spain. The fans were rabid, grabbing and me and Cam Gigandet, who I went with. I was doing interviews in the early morning, and working all day long, then going to do more promotion at night. Mike came along, but I barely even saw him. He was getting frustrated with how things were going and we were starting to bicker more, which was abnormal for us - we never fought.

After Spain, I went to Italy with Rob. Mike came there, too. We fought the whole way there. On the plane. In the terminal. On the ride to the hotel. It was never ending. The premiere was that night and we fought in the car the whole way there. The fights were about the stupidest shit, too. Always the same. Mike couldn't handle the changes that were happening in my life and he never took a second to think of how they were affecting me. I needed someone to comfort _me_. I didn't have time to sit down and reassure him of my feelings for him every couple of seconds.

"Why did you fucking come, then? Go back to LA." I finally told him in the car, minutes away from the venue that the premiere was being held at.

"You really want me to leave?" He asked. I don't know why he was surprised. He wouldn't leave me the fuck alone. I was traveling _for work_. When I couldn't be with him, it was for work. Not because I didn't want to be with him.

"I don't want you to leave if you can be civil while I finish this premiere, but if you're going to stress me out while I'm already stressed enough, then yes, I would like it if you left."

He slid away from me in the back of the car childishly and didn't talk the rest of the way there.

He stepped out of the car when we got there and, instead of taking photos with me, he walked in the opposite direction.

Rob arrived shortly after me and I grabbed onto him while they snapped pictures. It was freezing, so I dug my hands into my jacket pocket.

"Something just happened with Mike." I told him. I had to tell someone.

"What?" He asked, smiling for the cameras and barely moving his lips.

"I don't know. I think we're on a break or something."

"Sorry." Rob said.

We finished the pictures, signing, interviews, the usual, then got on another plane.

I went back to LA. There was no time to rest, though. I did press junkets in LA, started being recognized everywhere I went, and always had a meeting or somewhere to be. I'd been more busy in the last couple of months than I'd been for my entire life. Everything was changing. This was definitely one of the most transitional periods of my life.

After a million and one interviews in LA, I had another television appearance, in Canada. It was two weeks into November already and the movie was coming out in less than a week. The appearance in Canada was for Much Music and Rob and Nikki were both going. I arrived there a day before to do some other Canadian press and hung out with Rob and Nikki all day. It felt like old times. It wasn't awkward at all now that I knew they were just friends - we were _all_ friends.

Mike stayed in LA, since the LA premiere was in just two days. We were back together already, but I felt differently. Mike treated it like nothing had ever happened. Like he was right for leaving me there while he got on the next plane to LA. Maybe he was right for doing that. We needed to be away from each other. I still wish he would have found a better way than walking out on me like that, though.

Rob and I took a later flight back to LA than Nikki after we were done in Canada because we had additional press to do. We shared his iPod the whole way to LA and caught up on the past few months of our lives, since we hadn't spoken much at all.

"I can't believe everything that's happening. I haven't had a good night sleep in fucking..." I couldn't even remember the last time. "so long. It's non-stop." I looked at him, running my fingers through my hair as I spoke.

The weight of my words seemed to hit him. "I feel like I have no say in my life. I get a call every couple of days, telling me where I've gotta be, what plane I've gotta get on. It's absolutely in-sane." He said.

I looked at his hand; it was resting on the tray in front of him. I put my hand over his and forced a small smile. "You're the only one who's going through the _exact_ same shit as me right now. The other cast members have it too, but it's nothing like the crazyness surrounding us. I'm trying _so_ hard to hold my ground and not let anything change who I am, or make me forget who I am, you know? I'm scared." I squeezed his hand and then let go when I finished speaking.

"You're great, Kristen. You'll be fine." He always felt the need to assure me of myself and I really appreciated it. He believed in me so much, more than anyone, I thought.

"You too."

"What ever happened with you and Mike?" He asked me, kind of randomly. But I guess it was weird for me to tell him like that and never give him an update. "You don't have to talk about it. I just noticed he didn't come with you to Canada, so.."

"He stayed back in LA since I was only going to be here for a short time. We're fine now. He's just not taking my sudden...'fame' well, if you will." I sighed. It was hard to say out loud what I already knew. I was 'famous' now. I never thought the day would come. I was so used to my little, indie movies, making no money. I loved those movies. I loved this movie too, though. And I would deal with everything that came with it.

Rob looked unhappy. "Well, it's a good thing you two worked it out. I'm sure you'll get through it. Two years is a long time. You've gotta love someone a lot to spend that kind of time with them."

His words made me think about my relationship, criticize it. I realized how solid we looked on the outside, but on the inside, we were crumbling. There were things I didn't tell him and we barely even talked anymore. Being with someone for two years can either mean that you love them a lot, or that you don't know how to be without them. For me, I was in between the two options. I loved Mike, but mostly, I just couldn't imagine ever _really_ not being with him.

"Anyway..." I ended the conversation.

He laughed and we continued with our music discussion. He played me a lot of old school hip-hop. I didn't know how into it he was prior to this, but he had a really cool collection, mainly Wu-Tang.

The plane landed and we hugged goodbye, getting into separate cars.

"See you at the premiere."

"See you."

_~Twilight LA premiere~_

**Rob's POV:**

The night before the premiere, my entire family flew in from London. I stayed up all night with my sisters, Lizzy and Victoria. They were excited about the premiere. They both got new outfits and shoes and were annoyingly exuberant about the whole thing, while I sat there, the guest of honor, dreading it like the plague.

I slept all day before getting ready for the premiere. I purposely stayed up all night so that I could sleep all day, because I knew if I wasn't sleeping, I would just be freaking out.

When I woke up, I showered and then waited for my suit to arrive. My manager, Nick; agent, Stephanie; and bodyguard, Dean, all waited around in my room until I was ready to go.

The suit was a little bit small on me and was extremely uncomfortable. I was already in a cold sweat from my nerves and it was getting worse with each passing second. How do I get out of this? I sighed at my reflection in the mirror and then forced myself to get out of the bathroom and get to the premiere. The quicker it starts, the quicker it's over, I thought to myself.

I went through two beers and a bottle of water on the twenty minute car ride there. Great, now I'm gonna piss my pants from nerves and actually having to piss.

When we were two blocks away, I could already hear the screams.

"Are you ready for them?" Stephanie asked me, smiling. She patted my leg, comforting me in my obvious state of turmoil.

The car stopped and I got myself together, then stepped out. The screams got fifty times louder when I stepped out of the car. Hundreds of people (pre-teen girls) lined the barricades, all staring at me. I felt like I was going to throw up.

I robotically walked toward one of the barricades, my mind was separating from my body. A true out of body experience. I signed, smiled, greeted, responded to the few words I zoned in on and heard, usually everything just required a "Thank you."

I got to the press line and Kristen walked by me. She was wearing a one-shouldered dress and her hair was up, but loose. She looked gorgeous, and nervous as well.

The interviewer had asked me a question as she walked by, but I had to make him repeat it. How fucking cliche am I. Actually getting distracted to the point where I couldn't hear because of a girl walking by. She wasn't just a girl, though, and it was easy to blame not hearing him on the screams.

After a bunch of interviews that I'm sure I sounded like a mental patient in, I walked onto the carpet, where pictures were to be taken. Kristen joined me after a few solo shots and I wrapped my arm around her little waist, feeling much more comfortable immediately. I leaned my head down to her ear and told her she looked great and that I'd see her inside before walking away from her, to sign for more fans.

I walked into the theater late and the room was already dark, so I didn't see Kristen. My mum waved to me and I slipped into the aisle that my family was in, as the movie started playing.

I liked the beginning. Kristen looked really beautiful with the coloring that Catherine used. But, once my parts in the film began, I started to feel more self conscious than I'd ever felt, knowing how many people would be watching this. I'd never watched my work before, but my mum really wanted me to watch this, so I was really determined to sit there.

But I failed.

About thirty minutes in, I felt like the walls were caving in on me and I began to shake, having an actual panic attack. I excused myself from the theater before I started getting really bad and went to sit in the car.

I felt like I was going to cry.

Instead of going to the after party, I went out with my family. They'd only be in LA for a few more days and they wanted to comfort me after my embarrassing episode in the theater.

Kristen texted me, asking me why I wasn't at the after party, and I responded, telling her that I was with my family. She saw me leave the theater and was worried about me. It was a nice sentiment, but I didn't need a pity party.

_~Morning after the premiere~_

**Kristen's POV:**

I woke up in my own house for once, next to Mike. He was finally being positive after the LA premiere and, with all of the things going on, I was able to block out our little fights and focus on his new positivity. We had sex last night for the first time in over a week. Being eighteen and twenty, stereotypes said we were supposed to be in a permanent state of penetration, basically, but that just wasn't us. Lately, anyway.

I got ready and Mike and I had a cigarette together outside. We spoke casually and I gave him a chaste kiss before we left for the event I had to go to with Nikki.

After that was over, I went home and packed my bags for New York, where I would film an episode of The Today Show with Rob. I was dreading leaving Mike again with all the shit that he'd been putting me through each and every time I boarded a plane without him and things were finally getting better between us, so I didn't want to back track. This press tour was never going to end.

"So, it's just you and Rob on the show then?" He asked me. I knew he already knew the answer.

"Yes, Mike. I'll be back in LA before you know I'm gone."

"Until you fly out to London and Paris." He snapped back at me.

"And you'll be coming with me. Free trip. How do you like that?" I rolled my eyes, shoving some last minute things into my suitcase.

"I don't need a free trip anywhere. I'm fine here, with you."

"Cute." I said curtly.

"Do you have to go?"

"Don't do that. It's one day, not even a whole day. It's out of my hands. We need to promote the movie. Nothing is changing and my schedule will be back to normal soon and we will be too, ok?"

I left on a somewhat sour note. There was no such thing as not going to these events. I had to go and he had to support me.

I took a plane to New York with Rob. Things were much lighter with him, but I was still not in the best of moods. It was one of the worst interviews yet because I was nervous about the movie coming out, about Mike, and fucking sick of interviewers asking about Rob and I's chemistry. Rumors of Rob and I dating was the absolute last thing I needed at this point. That would really push Mike over the edge.

Rob and I spent the night in the same hotel, and same hotel room. When there was someone else traveling with me, I found it hard to sleep in an empty room alone and Rob didn't mind my neurotics, thankfully.

I changed out of my dress when we got to the hotel room after a long day of press and put on a t-shirt, and a pair of Mike's boxer shorts that I'd packed. I always wore his clothes. I was such a good fucking girlfriend, I didn't deserve his bullshit in the slightest.

"Should we email Catherine and ask how the movie did the first day?" Rob asked. I'd almost forgotten that it was past midnight and she would already have the numbers.

"No." I told him. "I mean, you can if you want. But, I don't really want to know. It's not about that." I got into the big bed, all the way onto the left side and pulled the covers over me. I faced outward and closed my eyes and then shortly after, I felt Rob get into the bed and switch off the lights.

"Good night, Rob." I kicked my leg back under the blanket, jabbing him in the leg softly.

"Night." He said, a little bit of laughter escaping his lips.

_~November 22, 2008~_

**Rob's POV:**

I got back to my hotel in LA after New York in the early afternoon. It was really nice outside, so I went out on the balcony and read "Complete Poems: Charles Baudelaire."

After getting through a large chunk of it, it was time to order some room service for dinner. I was enjoying this day off. Having a day off was rare lately.

As I ate my food, I gave into my compulsions to check the online blogs. I checked some of mine first and nothing was too bad. People were receiving the movie well and it was making tons of money.

Then, out of curiosity, I went and looked at a few blogs for Kristen. One of them had pictures of Kristen and Michael from the day we left for New York, kissing out in front of her house. It seemed intrusive for there to be paparazzi outside of her place.

The second blog I went on had pictures from earlier today. Kristen was outside of her house again, with Michael, and she was smoking a pipe. The photos had been added just a few minutes before and my stomach dropped. I knew this would be a shit storm for her to get through and she looked completely oblivious to the cameras in the pictures, so I wondered if she even knew that they were photographing. I decided to text her, to warn her.

"I've just come across some photos of you outside of your house, smoking a pipe." I hit send and a couple of minutes later, there was a call coming in from her.

"Rob, oh my god." I didn't even get a chance to respond before she started to talk. "It feels like everyone has seen these fucking pictures already and I was just out there a couple of hours ago, when we got back to LA. I don't know what to fucking do. I mean, I don't even care. But, my agent is calling non-stop, saying this is going to ruin everything." She sounded like she was sobbing a bit.

"Should I give a shit? So what, I was smoking a pipe outside of MY house. I don't get this. I don't know what to do. I'm not going to apologize. I mean, no way, right? That's fucking ridiculous. I'm not the first person to smoke weed out of a pipe in front of a house. You there?"

"Yeah, I'm just taking in everything you said. Just tell them it wasn't weed in the pipe and it's done. Everyone lies in this business. They might not be dumb enough to believe you, but they've got no proof. You'll get through it and this is not going to ruin you." I told her, certain of my words.

"Thank you. I should always call you when I'm anxious like this. You always calm me down. Thanks. I have to go, my manager is calling now. I'll see you soon."

I hung up the phone, hanging onto the word soon.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like this Chapter? What's been your favorite part of the story so far? Let me know in a review. :]<strong>


	6. Changes

No copyright infringement intended. Everything here was written by me. Do not claim as your own.

**London Twilight premiere, Christmas, Japan**

**December 2008 - February 2009**

* * *

><p><em>~December, London Twilight premiere~<em>

**Kristen's POV:**

Mike and I exited the car at the airport together and were greeted by paparazzi who were screaming outlandish things at us. They asked me "where my bowl was" in reference to the recent pictures of me smoking weed on my porch. They screamed "how is she in bed?" to Michael and I just shook my head, keeping it down, and keeping my face expressionless. The less I emoted, the less the shots would be worth.

We finally got through the hard part, but Mike looked pissed off. After we checked in our things, I finally asked him what was wrong.

"This is just fucking bull shit. We can't even walk through the airport together anymore, Kristen. We can't do anything that we used to do."

"You know...fuck you. Honestly. This is not my fault. Why can't you just deal with it for me and stop your bitching?" I rolled my eyes and started to walk quicker, ahead of him. We boarded the plane and I slept the whole way to London. This on and off shit was becoming all too regular with Mike and I.

We landed at Heathrow and got into a car to take us to the hotel.

"I'm going to stay at the hotel tonight and skip the premiere. I'll meet you at the after party. All right?"

"That's fine. I don't know why you even bothered coming if you're just going to sit in the room, though." I sighed, looking out the window. London was beautiful. Easily one of my favorite stops on the press tour already.

"I was going to go to the premiere, but I'm just not into it. I don't want my picture taken and it'll just be annoying for you."

"You being there would never annoy me, Mike." I said, turning to face him.

"Thanks for that, but I'm not going to go." I turned back to look out the window, surrendering to his stubbornness.

We got to the hotel and a makeup, hair, and dress team were already waiting for me. They got me ready and I changed into a black, one shouldered dress and a pair of black pumps. The hairdresser just blow dried my hair loosely so that I was able to run my fingers through it. I hated when I had a hair style that didn't allow me to play with it.

Rob was already at the premiere when I arrived and I went through the routine steps. Taking pictures, signing for fans, pictures with fans. It was all becoming so much a part of my life by now that I didn't even get stressed out or mind it anymore. I never got used to the screams, though, or having to respond to "Bella." Weird.

"Mike didn't come?" Rob asked me as we were taking pictures, through his lips so that no one could see.

"Nope. He'll be at the after party. I'll see you there."

I walked into the theater and stayed outside the doors, not really wanting to sit through the movie again. I saw Rob's parents walking in, who I'd only met briefly once before while filming _Twilight_. His mother, Clare, turned around and smiled at me.

"Kristen?" She asked, almost unsure.

I laughed a little. "Yeah, yeah. Hi. It's nice to meet you again." I gave her a hug and she kissed me on both cheeks, so polite. His two sisters also greeted me, telling me they loved the movie and that Rob had told them "a lot" about me.

"All good stuff?" I asked, sarcastically.

"You have no idea." Lizzy said, laughing. "It's almost annoying. You look great, by the way."

"So do you...all of you." I said, looking to each of the Pattinson ladies. Rob really had one of the most gorgeous families, himself included.

"Are you going in to watch the movie?" Clare asked me.

"No, I'm not really in the mood. I've sat through it at every premiere so far."

They all laughed in harmony. "We don't really want to watch either. We watched in LA. Do you want a lift to the party? I could drive you instead of a driver."

"That would be... really nice." I smiled at her, flipping my hair back out of my face.

She grabbed onto my arm and Lizzy and Victoria followed us out of a private exit where she had a car waiting. The four of us got in and waited for Rob.

"So, has Rob been here in London, for the past two weeks?"

"Yeah, he's been at home, and around with his mates. He's also done a bunch of interviews." Victoria said.

"He'll be here for the holidays too, hm?"

"He better be!" Clare laughed.

I saw Rob approaching and he had a weird look on his face when he saw me in the car. "What are you doing?" He laughed, opening up the door.

"Don't be rude. I offered Kristen a ride." Clare snapped. "Get in, come on. It's your party."

Rob shook his head and got into the car. "I wasn't being rude, Mum. I was just surprised to see Kristen in here." He looked at me. "Hello." He said, smiling.

We drove to the after party. Clare and Victoria sat up front and Rob, Lizzy and I sat in the back. When we got there, Clare was directed to a back entrance, and we all got out of the car.

"Kristen, wait a minute before you go inside."

Rob walked over to his mother and said something to her. She started to smile and then she kissed him goodbye. He walked over to me after their goodbye. Why were they saying goodbye to each other?

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked him.

"No. I wanted to show you around London. My Mum said the car is ours. We won't be recognized here. You've just gotta change or something and me too."

"Mike...is coming to the after party."

"Oh, all right. Sorry, it was stupid. We'll go inside."

"I could text him and tell him not to. I don't really think he wanted to anyway."

"What will you tell him?"

"The truth."

I texted Mike and told him I was going to drive around London with "some members of the cast." It was true, mostly.

Luckily, my manager always carried clothes to change into for the after parties, so I changed into black jeans, one of Mikes t-shirts, and a pair of keds. Rob changed into a beanie, jeans, sneakers, and a red t-shirt with Bob Marley on it.

"Ready? I'm not the best driver, just a warning." Rob laughed and started up the engine.

"Should I be scared?" I laughed.

"Yes."

His driving wasn't nearly as scary as he made it out to be. In fact, he was a pretty good driver.

"We should park the car at my house and walk around London. I don't want to drive after I've been drinking."

"Sounds perfect."

I leaned back on the seat and watched at everything passing by. New countries always amazed me and London was especially cool. I was happy I was with a native who could show me around properly.

We parked at Rob's house. It was a small house, nothing extravagant, but very cozy looking. "I'd show you inside, but we should get going."

"Ok. Maybe another time." I smiled at him and we started to walk towards the city. Rob showed me the coffee shop that he goes to for breakfast every Sunday with his family, the pubs that he frequents at night with his friends, the pubs with the best open mics, a little store that he had a job at a few years ago, the grocery store he goes to. It was all so simple, but so cool to see.

We finally reached a pub at the corner of a quiet street. The only noise was coming from inside. Rob told me this pub had the best live music and raved about how amazing the whole scene was.

We walked inside and it was dimly lit. It was full of people around our ages, all drunk and having a great time. Rob and I walked over to the bar and sat down. He ordered a keg of beer for us to share and we sat at the stools, turning them to face each other.

He poured me a glass of beer from the keg and we listened to the music playing from just a few feet away from us. It was a young guy, playing a cover of "Something About The Way You Look Tonight" by Elton John.

"Kind of a cliche, but I really love this song." I told Rob, sipping my beer. Rob quickly drank a whole cup while I was only on my second sip. I stared at him in amazement.

"Me too. Sir Elton. His best song is 'Your Song,' though." Rob was staring at me with glossy eyes.

"You always do that." I laughed, looking away."

"What?" He was laughing, too, and drinking more. I couldn't believe the amount he could drink in such a short time.

"I don't know, the way you look at me."

"Are you quoting the song?" He said, sarcastically.

"Shut up, oh my god." I laughed. "I'm serious. You always look at me and you always look like you're thinking about something when you do. It freaks me out. What is going on in that head?" I was still laughing. He always made me laugh. Ugh.

Rob leaned in and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. "Your skin is so lovely. Girls are only beautiful to me if they can look beautiful in London."

"How do I look in London?" This was getting to be too much of a cheese-fest, but I couldn't deny it, I liked the compliments. I hadn't been getting many recently.

He put the rim of the cup in his mouth and put his teeth on it, smiling, and then drank the beer, ignoring my question.

"Thank you...ass hole" I said, laughing again. I needed to stop laughing. If only all those internet fuckers who say I don't smile could see me now. "Can you get me two shots? I need it." I asked him. He waved the bartender over.

"Four shots of tequila, please."

The bartender poured the shots and then looked up. "Here you go, Rob." He handed them to him and then looked at me. "You Rob's new lady?" He asked me. I shook my head, "no. Friends." I smiled and slid two of the shots towards me and the bartender walked away.

"Let's do it together." I grabbed one of the little glasses and looked at Rob, counting down: three, two, one. We both threw one shot back and then did the same thing for the second shot. I washed it down with beer. Not smart.

My little body was starting to really feel the affects of the tequila and beer combination. I got up from my stool and started to parade around. Rob watched me, laughing. In my drunken state, I realized how much I loved that he thought everything I did was hilarious.

I walked over to Rob's stool after introducing myself to all of the other jolly drunks surrounding me. He was sitting there, laughing. His eyes were watering from his laughter. He looked so...happy.

I put my hands on his knees and started to sing. "I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't miiiiiiiiind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is when you're in the world." I brought my face close to his, scream-singing it into his face. He whispered back in a singing voice "Yours are the sweetest eyes... I've ever seen."

"You can tell everybody this is your song." I sang back to him, bringing my face even closer.

"It might be quite simple but, now that it's done. I hope you don't mind...I hope you don't mind..."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my weight onto him, burying my face into his neck. He squeezed me so tight that it felt like I couldn't breathe, but it felt amazing. We stayed like that for a while, then I kissed his neck sweetly and let go.

I looked over to the clock, which said that it was already four in the morning.

Reality swept over me.

"Should we go?" I asked him.

"Probably." He responded, standing up from the stool. We walked out of the bar and I looked at my phone for the first time since I'd texted Mike. He had answered me, asking if he could come along. Mother fucking fuck.

"Rob, I can't go back to my hotel room like this."

"It's against your boyfriend's rules to go get drunk and have a good time?"

"Not even close. I just don't want him to have a reason to feel...jealous, or whatever."

"You could stay over at my place, if you want."

"Thank you."

I texted Mike and told him that I didn't see his response, which was true. And that I would be staying with the cast all night, which was also true. Cast as in one member of the cast, Rob. And his lovely family.

When Rob and I got to his house, he quietly showed me around, since everyone was already in bed. He told me I could stay on the couch, but I didn't want to stay alone, so he slept on the floor beside the couch and we watched a movie called "Waitress," which was very good, from what I could remember.

I woke up in the morning and there was talking coming from the kitchen. Rob was gone, so I got up, a little shameful, and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, love." Clare greeted me, smiling.

"Good morning." I said to Clare, Rob's father, and sisters, a little groggy. "Do you have any Tylenol or whatever the English equivalent is? I have a terrible headache."

Rob got up from the table and pulled a little pill bottle out of the cabinet and took out two white pills, then handed them to me with a cup of water. "Here."

"Thank you." I smiled at Rob and the whole family was staring at us.

"I think I should be going. Rob? Thank you for letting me stay here last night and it was nice to meet all of you. I'm sure I'll see you all again soon."

"Yes, please come back soon. You're such a doll." Clare hugged me and I waved goodbye to everyone else, then walked out of the house with Rob.

He drove me to my hotel and stopped the car out front.

"Have a good Christmas holiday, Kristen."

"Don't be like that."

"Don't wish you a happy holiday? Ok, have a terrible holiday."

"No. I just mean...well, I guess you're right. I just don't like admitting it when I'm not going to see someone I care about for a long while. You have a good holiday, too, Rob. I'll be talking to you. Thanks for last night. Everything I remember was fun." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then exited the car and waved goodbye to him as he pulled away.

Mike and I left for LA the next morning. He never questioned me about that night and I never brought it up.

_~3 weeks later, Christmas~_

**Kristen's POV:**

I'd been cooking the whole day and finally got a chance to sit down once dinnertime came around. Everyone was eating all that I had cooked with my brothers. It was a tradition for the kids to cook for everyone in my family and I liked to cook, so I didn't mind.

Mike came over with his parents at dinnertime. Our families had been friends for a while now and we spent the last two Christmases all together. It was nice, but also annoying. It seemed like every time I thought about it, it was more and more obvious how much a part of my life Mike was. Who was I without Mike? I wasn't even sure anymore.

I excused myself from the dinner table and went to the bathroom to wash up. I needed to after cooking in a hot kitchen all day with my brothers who weren't much help at all. They were hilarious, though, and they made things fun.

I finished washing my face and went into my room and looked at my phone. I had a bunch of texts, wishing me a Merry Christmas. I scrolled through all the names and sent them all text back, wishing them all the same. I noticed one name was missing though, and that name was Rob. I decided to send him a text.

"Merry Christmas. Tell your family I say Merry Christmas and give them a hug for me."

He replied shortly after, as I was walking back into the dining room. "Merry Christmas. What are you doing?"

"Having dinner with the fam. What about you?" I hit send.

"I'm at a pub with with my family and some friends. I miss you." I looked up and around the room after reading his text, feeling self-conscious. I always felt like people would know what I was saying or what I was reading and it felt wrong and intimate for him to be telling me he missed me, but I missed him too. A lot, actually.

"Miss you too. What are you doing for New Years? Will you be in LA?" I asked, hopeful.

"I go to the Isle of Wight every year with my friends. You could come along if you can get here."

"Mike's having a party and he invited all of our friends here, so I can't come. Thanks, though." I really wanted to go.

"I understand. I'll see you in a month then, in Japan. Call me sometime. x"

"Enjoy the rest of your Christmas."

"You too." He answered, then we stopped texting, and I tried to enjoy the rest of my Christmas with my family and Mike's.

_~February 25, 2009, two days before Twilight takes Tokyo, Japan~_

**Kristen's POV:**

I heard a knock on the door while my stylist was showing me dresses. I ignored it, figuring one of my brothers would just answer it.

I tried on a few dresses for the Japan premiere and decided on a floor length, white dress. I was able to wear more comfortable shoes with that choice because my feet were hidden. Works for me. I then put on a shorter dress for the press conference. It was tight and black and had white detailing on the bottom. It felt good on and I decided that was the winner before even trying the other options.

Just as I was about to take the dress off, I heard my brother, Taylor, scream for me. "Kristen, someone is here for you!"

I walked over to the doorway and looked down the stairwell and Taylor was standing there with Rob. What the fuck. "Hey..." I walked down the stairs in my dress, not having time to change. Rob and my brother were talking casually and I didn't know what the fuck was going on.

At the beginning of January, at Sundance, I had told Taylor about Rob and how great of a guy he was and Taylor was really interested in meeting him, so I guess this was his chance to get to know him. I also told Taylor that night, for the first time, about what was going on with Mike and I. Taylor was always the brother whom I was the closest with, but I didn't want to make things weird, because he was also friends with Mike. When Taylor found out we'd been taking breaks and making up every other week, he told me I should re-consider our relationship in a real way. I wasn't expecting him to be so open about me moving on because he loved Mike and so did my entire family. He just wanted the best for me, though. Mike came to Sundance too and Taylor got to see the changes in our relationship with his own eyes. Mike kept on leaving me and telling me he would meet up with me in certain places and never show up or show up late. He had a lot of friends there that he was preoccupying himself with and I had friends there too, but I wouldn't have done that to him. Luckily for my brother and friends there, I still had a good time, but Mike certainly had nothing to do with that good time.

I stopped my mind from wandering and Rob looked up at me, three steps up from the first floor.

"Nice dress." Taylor muttered.

"What's the occasion?" Rob asked.

"It's for Japan. What's the occasion for you being at my house?"

"I got back to LA at the beginning of February and I was just with Nikki, helping her run some errands, so I thought I would stop by and see you." He dug his hand into his pocket and Taylor looked at me, then at Rob.

"I'm going to go inside. I was just making myself lunch. See ya, Rob." Taylor said, walking into the kitchen.

"My stylist is in my room, waiting. You can come up."

Rob walked up the stairs behind me and followed me into my room. I introduced him to my stylist and then got changed out of my dress in the bathroom. My stylist was gone by the time I got out and Rob told me that she said to tell me thank you for letting her style me. It was crazy that people _wanted_ to dress me now, like I was some prize. I should have been the one thanking her.

"So..." I said, Rob's back was facing me. He was looking at my wall.

He turned around and walked over to me. "I can't believe I've never seen your room before. It suits you."

"Thanks, I think. You cut your hair."

"Yeah, it was getting a bit long and annoying. Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Yes. I need to get out of here."

We walked down the stairs together and I yelled to Taylor that I would be home in a few hours. We got into my car and headed off, not knowing where we were going yet.

"I'm glad you came. I've missed you. How was your New Years?"

"Really great. I can't remember much, but it was nice going to the Isle of Wight, where no one knows who the fuck I am. I don't get recognized in London much, but over there, no one even looked at me at all. It was awesome. How was yours?"

I was just driving around side streets, ignoring the city where people might see us in the car. "It was all right. Yeah. I was with Mike and his family and some of my friends here. We did karaoke and I got pretty high, but Mike and I had a huge fight that night and then we went to Sundance a few days later and nothing was right, so yeah. We've been on a break ever since." I nodded my head and grabbed the sunglasses from the compartment under the radio, slipping them over my eyes as they began to water.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Yeah, it's ok. I've just been so bummed lately, but I'm not about to sit here and pout."

"So, it's really over between you two, then?"

"Not even close. It's so complicated because it's two fucking years of my life, plus years of friendship before that. We still talk and he says he wants to get back together, but we're waiting until I get back from Japan to really try to work things out because if we work it out now and I leave the next day, there's just...no point. He'll start bitching and moaning again. It's a cycle." I sighed. I wasn't used to talking about this with people, but I felt comfortable sharing it with Rob. "Sorry if you don't want to hear my sob story. I know that's not why you came to see me."

**Rob's POV:**

I knew it was too good to be true when she said they were on a break for over a month now. Who would give this girl up that easily? I wouldn't. I guess Mike was smarter than I thought.

It was a weird self hate thing, listening to her talk about him. I wanted to hear more, but it hurt to hear more. I let her talk, though. And I listened. And I tried to give my advice where I could, without being bias. I truly believed that she should get away from him. Not because I thought she would fall into my welcoming arms like some fucking fairytale, but because she really seemed a lot happier when she was without him lately. She deserved better.

"Well, we're going to enjoy Tokyo, and not think about this shit. You don't need the stress. Tokyo is amazing. And you can talk to me any time."

We drove around, just talking, for hours, eventually stopping at the drive thru of In 'N Out Burger and eating lunch in the car. I went back to Kristen's house with her afterwards and we watched movies and ordered take away Chinese food that night for the two of us and her brothers, Taylor and Dana. Her brothers were really cool and welcoming and I felt really at home.

_~Tokyo, Japan Twilight premiere~_

**Kristen's POV:**

Rob and I landed at the Tokyo International Airport and there were no fans waiting. Though the fans were cute, it was really nice to land in an airport without any disturbances.

"Do you want to walk to the hotel or drive, Miss Stewart? We can bring your luggage there by car while you explore the city, if you'd like." What the fuck was this, the royal treatment? Everyone in Japan was so polite already.

I looked to Rob and he raised his brow "I'll walk around with you for awhile before we have to get ready for the premiere." Rob offered.

I smiled. "Okay."

One bodyguard accompanied Rob and I, but he stayed back, just making sure we didn't get lost. No one recognized us in Japan, despite how much we stood out. The city was so unique and beautiful. Other countries had similarities, but Japan was like a whole new world.

We didn't have a lot of time, so we only passed by the things that were on the way to our hotel, which was about 10 minutes from the airport by foot. We got to the hotel and went straight to our rooms to get ready for the premiere. My manager packed my press conference outfits up in the car and Rob and I headed out together.

We didn't stay on the carpet long because it was cold and rainy. Taylor Lautner was also at this premiere, this was the first time I went anywhere with him. He was a nice kid, but he seemed very young, and he always did his own thing. Rob and I kind of stuck together. We were all friends, though, and we all had a good time.

It was time for the press conference almost immediately after the premiere. I changed into my short dress and left my hair the same, my hair dresser just fixed it up from being outside in the rain.

The questions were strange and it was one of the longest press conferences I'd ever done. I was getting antsy and I could tell Rob was too. My stool kept on gearing towards him and he would just stare at my legs while the translator was translating what we said.

"Rob." I whispered, putting my mic down so that it wasn't heard.

He didn't hear me so I shook my leg and whispered his name again. He finally zoned back in and I pushed my hair back, rolling my eyes.

He looked up at me and smiled. Caught.

It was cute.

That happened a few times throughout and Rob and I continued to whisper to each other when they were speaking in Japanese because that was one language that I couldn't understand even one word of.

Later that night, Rob and I returned to the hotel. Neither of us were tired, though, because we were both on different time zones. London time meets LA time meets Japan time. I didn't even know anymore.

We decided that we would walk around the city all "night" until we found somewhere interesting to hang out that was still open. After searching for a while and trying to ask people where good places to go were (failed attempt, barely anyone spoke English) we finally found a small night club.

Everyone in Japan dressed so differently to Rob and I's casual t-shirt and jeans combination, but still, no one bothered with us. The place was open all night, so we were staying there all night, Rob decided.

We drank Japanese beer. Rob ordered it, somehow communicating to the bartender. He was much better with foreign language than I was. He also ordered some other alcoholic drinks that the bartender recommended to him. They were all really good and I was drunk in no time. Rob took a little longer, but I could always tell from his smile whether he was drunk or not. When he was drunk, he was in a permanent grin, from ear to ear. No matter what you said to him or did to him, he was just smiling. With me, at least.

"You know...I think I could be in love with you. Not saying I am. But I could." He laughed and looked down shyly.

My heart sunk. Too much, too much. Too soon. Ugh.

"You think? I think you want what you can't have." I made a face at him and then heard the song coming from the speakers. It was the first English song to play all night and it was a old song by David Bowie, called "Changes." I loved David Bowie I kicked off the bar, spinning around in my stool.

"I looooooove this song. Sing it."

We started to sing along together and I put my legs up onto Rob's under the bar.

By the end of the song, the place was starting to get emptier and Rob and I got up and I started to dance around. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and I looked up and saw his face, just centimeters from mine. He was leaning towards me, like he was going to kiss me. No no no no no no no no. I tilted my head down and he kissed my hair. His actions weren't just friendly anymore and I was finally becoming less oblivious to it.

"Rob..."

"Kristen..." He countered.

"You're unattached now and we're in fucking Japan." He was referring to me and Michael being sort-of-broken-up.

"I can't. I want to go back to the hotel. You're drunk." The truth was, Mike and I weren't done. And I wasn't going to cheat. even though I didn't know what Mike was capable of at this point, that wasn't my style.

"You're drunk-er." He said. Lie. He was far more gone.

"Let's just stay here and have a good time like we planned, yeah?" I walked back over to the bar stool and motioned my hand for Rob to come join me. We talked for the rest of the night, forgetting about the almost kiss.

Rob told me about the friends that he spent New Years with and I desperately wanted to meet them. They sounded great and so musical and artistic, just like him. We also talked about the movies we were both signed onto for this summer after _New Moon_,_ The Runaways_ and _Remember Me_. I didn't even know he had something lined up and it sounded great. He had so much potential as an actor and I was happy he was going to use it towards such a great role.

"Are you going to cut your hair into a mullet?" He asked me.

"Yes." I laughed. "Not gonna be so 'pretty.' The _Twilight_ fans are gonna shit themselves."

Rob laughed and ran his fingers through my hair. "I love your hair, but that isn't going to make you not 'pretty.' Just more badass, I guess."

"I'm not worried about looking conventional. It's the role of a lifetime." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You know what I just realized..." His eyes grew wider and he took another sip of beer.

"Hm?"

"I've known you for over a year now. Isn't that weird?"

I nodded, "it really is. I know you really well, but I also feel like it hasn't been long at all. This year has been such a blur. Not to be an old sap, but I'm really happy it was you, Rob."

He laughed at me for a minute or so, embarrassed. Whenever he got a compliment, he always diverted the attention away from it with a remark that made him seem terrible, but I wasn't going to let him.

I put my hand over his mouth just as he was about to talk. "Shhhh. I'm serious."

We enjoyed the rest of our night together and then the next morning it was back to LA. Japan seemed like an alternate reality and, unfortunately, these things don't last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review to get more chapters faster! Tell me what you like and what you don't. :]<strong>


	7. Brand New Day

**No copyright infringement intended. This story belongs to me, completely. Do not repost in any form.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rob's POV:<strong>

It was the beginning of March and I was leaving the very first line reading for New Moon. I grabbed the pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and lit one up, thinking about what happened that day as I walked solo down the cold, Vancouver street.

I straightened out my beanie and kept my head down as I walked and smoked, hoping to not be recognized by any of the people passing. So much had changed now. Both personally and professionally, everything was different, even though I hated to admit it.

My personal life was great as far as my friends went, but I felt so lonely. Whenever I was in LA, I had to be so careful about where I was going and what I did because people would always fucking write a report on every little detail, down the the shirt I was wearing. I was trying to drive my own life, but it was hard under the sudden circumstances.

In the line reading earlier that day, I read through the break up scene with Kristen and a few other scenes, but the break up scene was the only one that was really challenging. I felt myself getting more and more on edge each time we began. We did it so many times and it always changed, never getting easier. The new director, Chris, sat in, and he was very supportive.

"Don't look her in the eye. You're lying. Remember that." Chris said.

I took in all of his directions, altering my performance. I tried to not look at Kristen that much because I was in the strangest mood, almost on the edge of tears, plus I wasn't supposed to.

When I did catch a glance of her when she talked to Chris, she looked amazing. Her hair was pulled back into a bun on the nape of her neck and she was wearing a sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. I hadn't seen her in awhile and I always thought she was beautiful, obviously. Something was different, though. I wasn't allowing myself to go _there_. But I knew if I let my emotions go, I so easily could.

When we finished, Kristen asked if I wanted to go get lunch, but I told her I needed to be alone. It was true. I was used to being alone now.

**Kristen's POV:**

The line reading was rocky. We shouldn't have began with that tough scene because Rob was really putting a lot of pressure on that scene and so was I.

When I got back to the hotel after the reading, I ordered a salad from the hotel and had lunch with Nikki, Ashley, Taylor, and Kellan.

We'd all been working for two weeks before Rob even came to Vancouver. For those two weeks, the cast had such a different dynamic. I realized more so than ever that, even though I was good friends with all of the cast members, there was nothing like the relationship that Rob and I had. I could laugh with the rest of the cast and have a good time, but with Rob, we could talk about nothing for hours, or not talk at all. Everything was so bland and I missed staying in and talking to Rob instead of going out to bars with the cast every night, which was mostly what their activities consisted of.

When Rob first arrived in Vancouver, he got a taxi to the hotel. I was nervous, like, little-fucking-girl-nervous and I couldn't figure out why. It was just because I hadn't seen him in awhile...I mean, I think so.

I walked over and knocked on his door and he looked like a mess. He gave me a hug and he smelt so strongly of cigarettes and mint.

"Have you been smoking more?"

"I'm addicted," he laughed as I rolled my eyes. I was addicted too, but I was more concerned about him than I was about myself.

I watched him unpack from his perfectly made hotel bed and we caught up on everything, not touching on our personal lives too much. Strictly professional, but friends.

"How is the music thing going? You should do something for New Moon." I smiled, excited at the idea.

"No _way_. I can't write anything anymore."

"You're so hard on yourself. You're fucking good. Your song writing, playing, and voice. I'm not going to pressure you because of how huge everything is now, but I hope you continue to do it on your own time at least." I shrugged my shoulders and then walked over to him. "Why can't you write?" I asked.

"I need to be really depressed to write. I actually have written a few things, but not really songs. I don't know."

"You're depressed?"

"Any more questions?" he stifled a laugh.

"That can be the last one if you answer it." I smiled at him and patted his shoulder, "go on."

"You're always so inquisitive. It's crazy how much you care about people."

I got kind of side-tracked, his ignoring my question almost worked. "I care about you, yes. So, are you?"

"It's just been a hard few months, adjusting. We always talk about this, though. I feel like you're taking it a lot better than me and I don't want to bring the negativity into your views of the changes in our lives."

"Don't worry about me, Rob. We are both experiencing the same shit. I'll teach you how to hide. We can hide together, all right? And we can talk about this whenever you need to because I get it. Don't shut me out. I'm the only one who really understands and I need to talk sometimes, too."

"Thank you."

I walked out of the room, telling him he needed a long, long shower, and went back to my room to call Mike. More complication.

_Ring, ring, ring...ring..._

On the final ring, he finally answered, "hello?"

"Hello to you." I said.

"I've been calling, where have you been?"

"It's early. I was asleep, then some more cast members got here, and I have to go to a line reading in a little while. What's going on with you?"

"Line reading? With who?"

"Chris and Rob. Rob's first day is today."

"Oh, right. Am I still coming to visit?"

"Next week, right? Yes, I want you to. We need to figure everything out with us, you know."

"I don't want to lose you." The sadness colored his tone and I started to feel really uncomfortable, not knowing what to say.

"You're not _losing_ me. Things right now are just weird. I think we can both agree about that. I don't want to talk about this over the phone, though, and I have to leave. I'll see you next week. Text me, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Later, Mike."

"Bye, Kristen."

_~The next week...~_

**Kristen's POV:**

I got dressed into a baggy pair of pants, sweatshirt, and left my hair down in it's natural state. I had the afternoon off, and I was going to pick up Mike at the airport.

I got into my rent-a-car. It was nice having the money to rent a car at work. We definitely didn't do this for the first movie.

I was a little late picking up Mike, so he was already waiting outside of the airport. I smiled at him as I rolled up beside the curb and he smiled back. He had such a goofy, childlike smile. He had his glasses on top of his hand, holding back his hair which had gotten much longer since I'd last seen him. He looked great and happy and I realized that this didn't have to be all bad.

He threw a bag into the backseat and then got into the car beside me. "Hey you," he said, smiling goofily again.

"Hi" I smiled at him, not knowing whether or not I should kiss him, or what.

I stopped wondering what I should do when he leaned in and gave me a light kiss on the lips. It felt good to see him again. The bad feelings kind of dissipated for a moment because I realized that I did miss him.

We went to the city of Vancouver and had lunch. He asked me how the shoot was going and other casual things. He was being particularly funny and always grabbing at my hand, as if he was proving something to me.

"You're awfully touchy." I commented, taking a sip of my Coke.

"Does that bother you? I am your boyfriend. We used to be like this." He took a bite of his sandwich and then swallowed it and looked up at me.

I stared at him as I kept sipping my soda. "Yeah, used to be. Before today, we hadn't even spoken really. I was just expecting something different when I saw you, that's all."

"What were you expecting?"

"What I've been getting for the past few months. You, aloof, and uncaring." I raised my brow at him and pulled my hand back a little on the table.

"Can't we forget that shit, Kristen?"

"Yeah, we can. I'm just confused."

"Can we also go back to the hotel? I don't feel like talking here."

We walked around the town for a bit, hand-in-hand, then left shortly after we were spotted by people and the paparazzi. Mike kept a hold on my hand for the pictures, once again, making me feel like he was trying to prove something. He normally didn't like this shit, but now all of a sudden, he was okay with it? Who was he trying to fool?

We got back to the hotel and he still had a death grip on my hand. He kissed me in front of the elevator and then tried to deepen it when we got inside like some fucking seduction tactic. I wasn't having it.

"Stop it. Not here."

He silently stopped and we walked to my room together. Once inside, he flipped on the TV and put his bags down. I paced back and forth in the room, running my fingers through my hair. I could have really used a cigarette in that moment.

"Something wrong?"

"This is wrong." I replied simply. I couldn't even look at him. It was too hard.

"Uh...what?"

"Mike."

"What?"

"Stop fucking saying 'what'!"

"Wh...Can you tell me your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. This relationship. Us, as more than friends, is just not working out, Mike. You know it. There is no saving it. I just don't want to be in this relationship anymore. I haven't been in it for awhile and I can't lie to myself anymore, telling myself that we're forever and all of that bull shit. It's not forever. We're not good for each other anymore."

"So, that's it?"

"That's all you have to say?"

"I don't want to say what is on my mind because I want to end this peacefully. We had a good run."

A good run? What the fuck? Holding yourself back, Kristen.

"We did...have a good run. I hope we can be friends someday. Thank you, Mike."

I didn't know why I was thanking him. There were so many reasons. He had taught me so much. Over two years of your life with someone is certainly going to have an impact on you and this relationship was a good one. I had no bitter feelings and I felt really confident in my decision to end things with Mike, though the breakup was pretty mutual. Definitely not one of those blow out stories that you can drag on about with your gossip-y friends.

He walked over to me and gave me a hug and I held him there for a good two minutes. "I love you." I whispered, tears filling up in my eyes. I knew this was the last time I would see him for awhile. Friendships after breakups didn't seem like an easy thing.

"I'll always love you, too, Kris. You're amazing."

"Even if we are too busy to talk much or see each other, you have a friend in me, buddy." I smiled and wiped the single tear falling from my eye. Mike had tears in his eyes too.

It was a bittersweet end. One that needed to come, while also really hurting to see something that took up such a huge chunk of our lives go.

Mike didn't spend the night like we had planned. I took him to the airport and he got a rushed flight back to California. He kissed me goodbye and that was it.

Over.

A new chapter was on it's way.

I cried that whole way back to the hotel, blasting my music to drain out my thoughts. I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was crying because I knew how much things were going to change. It was a huge page to turn over and I needed to let it all out.

When I got back to the hotel, I went to Nikki's room, and she wasn't in there, so I walked over to Rob's room and wiped my eyes, pulling myself together.

I knocked on the door twice and then waited. Nikki answered.

"Hey, I was looking for you. You weren't in your room, so that's why I'm here. Can we talk?"

Rob walked over to the door, I assumed he sensed from my voice that I'd been crying. He peeked out the door to me.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can talk." Nikki chimed in. "You wanna go back to my room? Let's go." She grabbed my arm and we walked to her room together.

Once we were inside with the door shut she hugged me and I stopped crying. I realized that was the last of my cying. "It's over, Nik."

"No...no. Why? No." I knew she would react like this. She thought Mike and I were meant for each other, being friends with both of us. Neither of us told her the negative aspects of our relationship very often.

"Yeah. It hasn't been working for awhile and I just...fucking ended it. I don't know. It feels right, though. I'm sure this is right." I ran my fingers through my hair and then tied it up with the hair tie on my wrist.

"Is there someone else? I don't get it." She said judgingly.

"No, there's no one else. It just wasn't fucking working. You know what, forget it. Let's just talk about something else. I don't even need to talk about it, I'm really fine."

"Is Mike ok?"

"He seemed good to me."

"I didn't even get to see him. He left?"

"Yes. He wasn't going to stay the night."

"He could have stayed in my room. I wanted to see him."

"Seriously, Nik?" I shook my head and walked over to the door. "I'm going to be in my room. Call Mike to check on him if you want. He's fine. And he wanted to leave."

I walked out of her room and realized that I was going into my room alone. I didn't want to be alone at all, so I texted Rob. It was so stupid. I could have just knocked. I knew he was in his room, but I didn't want it to be weird, so I made sure he wanted to see me.

"Can I come to your room?" I hit send and waited.

"Can you? x"

I smiled at his reply and walked knocked on the door that joined our rooms. We always had the joining rooms for late night rehearsing.

Rob opened up the door and I didn't really look at him before, but now I really, _really _looked him. He was wearing a white tshirt and his hair was a mess. He was in briefs and had no shoes on. All of the lights in his room were out and the TV was flashing blue and white lights against the walls.

"Are you watching The Shining?" I made an obscure face and walked into the room, and sure enough, he was.

"Do you object?"

"Your love for Jack Nicholson...is almost...strange."

He laughed and played with a piece of his hair that fell down onto his forehead, trying to get it to stay back.

"All right, you don't wanna watch with me? Fine." He made a dissmissing motion at me, towards the door.

"No, no." I smiled. It was the first time I smiled since the Mike-thing that was just a thing of the past now.

"You look like hell." He said, looking me up and down, and then walked over to his bed and layed down, propping himself up against a pillow and folding one of his arms behind his head.

"Thanks a lot."

"Something happen?" I could hear the concern in his voice, even though he was trying to keep it casual. I knew he knew Mike was coming today, so I think it was rather obvious what had happened.

"Mike and I, we uh...broke up." I walked over to the bed and laid down next to Rob, scooting closer. He put his arm around me, over my head, and I tucked my body into his side. "It's really fine. It had to happen and it's been a long time coming. We haven't been right, so I don't need any pity. Got it?"

"Shut the _fuck_ up and watch the movie." He smiled at me.

I loved how he always knew how to make me forget about everything else. No matter big or small, he could always make it all go away.

After the movie was finished, it was time to get ready for our night shoot. Getting ready for a Twilight filming consisted of one thing: leaving. It wasn't like they weren't just going to remove the clothes on our backs and changes our face into Edward and Bella anyway.

This night, we filmed an apparition scene with Anna Kendrick and I did the scene outside of the movie theater with Taylor and Michael, and then inside of the movie theater with them.

The apparition scene was hilarious to shoot. It was the first one that we did so far and Rob looked so funny doing it. He was doing a good job, but it was funny because I know him, and I know he felt silly.

We took a break while they looked at the footage they captured and Rob, Anna, and I all hung out, drinking coffee to stay awake.

"I love night shoots. Everyone is always so wired. It's like sleepovers. Whenever you go to a sleepover, it's such a bonding experience. You say so much more than you would say during the day at night." Anna chirped, smiling.

I nodded my head, agreeing and then looked over at Rob who was smiling at me. I smiled back and then quickly turned my head to Anna.

"I would agree completely about the loving it if it wasn't so fucking cold out here." I rubbed my hands along the coffee cup to warm them and then took a sip, leaving it in my mouth for a few seconds to keep me warmer.

"Can I have a sip?" Rob asked.

"Rob...don't be reckless." I said, in his my best Rob-as-Edward-voice. "Save me some."

I handed him the cup and then quickly took it back when he was finished to keep my hands warm.

Chris walked over after a little while and told us we were free to go. What were we going to do at three in the morning?

Sleep.

Rob came into my room when we got back to the hotel and we looked over the scenes for tomorrow and then crashed on my bed, still in our clothes from the same day.

Longest, never ending day, ever.

_~One more week passes~_

**Rob's POV:**

It seemed like such a long time had passed since we'd rehearsed the break up scene and the time to shoot it had finally come. Kristen, the rest of the crew, Chris, and myelf, all headed to set at four in the morning to get makeup done and start shooting as soon as it was light out until dark.

I saw Kristen briefly before going to get ready and she hugged me around the waist, not really saying anything. We both knew it was going to be a hard day. Once I was in makeup, I walked over to Kristen's trailer. She had been ready for awhile. Bella was much more low maintenance than Edward.

"How you doin'?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "A bit nervous. Anxious. I just want to get started."

Just then, Chris banged on the door of the trailer and walked in. Kristen and I were sitting close and she had her hand on my leg. Luckily Chris had a sense of humor and lightened the mood.

"Woah, woah. Am I interrupting something? Let's go, crazy kids. Big day ahead."

"Yeah, thanks, Chris." Kristen walked over and gave him a playful punch in the arm. "We weren't nervous enough for the 'big day' already." She said sarcastically.

I laughed and we walked out to the Bella's house set. Chris wanted to film the whole scene in sequence to help us out and for that I was thankful. We would have to do the night pre-breakup after, though.

Kristen and I walked over to the side where all the camera men were already set up. We talked to Chris for awhile and he reminded us of all the things to be aware of and then told us to "do what we do best" before getting behind the camera.

The first shot of the day was always the hardest because it took awhile to get into it, but today it was easy to imagine because I'd been imagining the emotions for so long.

Kristen looked so cute in the big red truck when they called the first action. It was hard to believe Edward would walk away from this. What a douche.

Kristen hopped out of the truck with a little smile on her face and I imagined how much that smile must have hurt Edward. She was excited to see him, and he was about to _ruin_her. Absolutely, destroy her. And he knew it. He also knew he was a prick.

"Bella, will you take a walk with me?" I said, barely looking at Kristen, like a prick.

"CUT!" Chris said.

I paced around for a minute after they called cut and then got ready to repeat the shot a few more times and then the shot of us walking into the woods.

While they set up the cameras for the big part of the scene in the woods, Kristen and I sat down on a tree that had fallen and read through the scene together.

There were bugs flying around everywhere and I was feeling really somber due to the content of the scene.

"I don't want you to come with me." I choked out quietly so that only Kristen could hear, we were just practicing.

"You don't...want me?" I looked up at Kristen and her eyes were so watery.

"No." I said sternly, looking straight into her Bella, brown eyes.

"That was really good. I really believed you." Kristen said.

I looked down at the script and read through the lines again, voicing them in my head how I wanted to say them.

I felt a tiny finger skim across my jawline and turned my head over to Kristen. It was her.

"There was a bug." She smiled slightly.

Chris came over to us and we did the scene and then I got a short break while Kristen filmed her breakdown in the forrest. She also filmed a scene with 'Charlie' in 'Bella's house.'

I stayed along the sidelines for when she had a break, so that I could talk to her and talk her through it. The scenes were all hard for her and she needed someone there for her and I was more than willing.

Once it got dark out, we filmed the scene that was supposed to be the night before the breakup. Kristen and I went over the lines and we were questioning them. They didn't seem right. We did the scene anyway, but instead of relief of finishing, there was a sense that we did something wrong.

"They have never told each other 'I love you.'" Kristen said, while we drank coffee on our break.

"Shit, you're right." I thought for a moment.

"They need to. That's kind of ridiculous, that she didn't write that in there."

"You tell Chris then." I smiled at her and nodded my head. "Go."

"We'll both go." She insisted, so I followed her over to Chris.

He was talking to one of the other crew members. "Can we steal you for a sec?" Kristen asked. Chris obliged and followed us out of hearing distance of the crew.

"Rob?" Kristen looked at me. What a...fuck.

"Kristen and I were just talking about the last scene and I don't know, we thought it would have been cool to add in and 'I love you' and a kiss or something. It was cool how it was. But they've never said I love you, so.."

Chris cut me off before I could ramble on any more and called over to the lights guys.

"Turn around the lights. We're going to shoot it again. Rob and Kristen have an idea."

Kristen turned to me and her jaw dropped, and then she smiled. "Good job." She patted a hand on my chest. "Let's go improv, Edward."

Kristen and I got in front of the truck and they called action.

"It's my birthday...can I ask for something?" She said, seriously. She paused a moment and I didn't know what was coming next. "Kiss me." She said.

I grabbed the side of her neck and pulled her towards me and crashed my lips into hers. It was the first kiss we filmed so far and it sent every part of me out of my element. It wasn't even a deep kiss, but it was hard. I pressed my lips so roughly against hers and she pressed against mine with the same intensity. I let out a groan against her mouth and she made a small huff as I pulled away.

"I love you." She stared into my eyes and I couldn't speak.

"Love you." I said, then turned away and walked into the darkness as they called cut.

"That was beautiful, guys. That was so much better. I'm so glad you came to me. Wow." Chris said enthusiastically. "You guys are done for the night. Thank you again. Truly incredible. This is why I love working with you both." He smiled and gave us both a hug, then let us leave set.

Kristen and I drove back to the hotel. I drove for once and she played with my pinky finger on the gear stick the whole way there. It was weirdly relaxing.

"I feel good about today." She said.

"Me too." I looked over at her and she was looking at me so innocently, with huge eyes.

"You didn't wash your makeup off all the way." She laughed, then took her hand and rubbed it against my face, trying to make it come off.

"This crap is here to stay. It's so much more permanent than on Twilight. I can't be assed to stand by a sink for five hours when they're just going to put it on me again." I laughed and grabbed her hand from my face and held it.

She didn't pull away for once, but we let go when we got to the hotel.

"You sleeping over?" I asked her.

"Mhm." She gave me a small smile.

We normally laid at opposite ends of the bed while we slept, but that night, we laid close together. I laid on my back and she rested her head and hand on my chest. I folded an arm behind me, holding the pillow up for my head and fell asleep quickly with Kristen on top of me.

...Is this real life? Maybe I was already dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this update took forever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. <strong>

**Getting closer to _that_ moment and I want to make it perfect, so tell me what you think.**

**XO**


	8. Open Your Eyes

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**This story is fiction, I do not know what goes on in Rob and Kristen's lives, I just guess.**

* * *

><p><em>~Kristen's 19th birthday~<em>

**Rob's POV:**

My friend Sam Bradley came to Vancouver from London on the ninth of April, Kristen's 19th birthday, and planned on staying there until his gig a month later. It was a relief having Sam around. I'd known him pretty much my entire life and I related to him so much more than the guys on Twilight, even though I got on well with them.

Sam and I went to the convenient store to get a card for Kristen and some other shit.

"I didn't get her a gift yet." I said, looking through the card selection. Everything sucked. Nothing was there for the kind of relationship we had. "All the best to my dear friend on her birthday" just didn't seem appropriate. She was my friend, but I don't know. It was more than that. These cards were degrading to our relationship.

"Do you have to? I mean...she's just your costar."

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a new card, getting frustrated with how many I'd gone through.

"She's a really cool girl. You'll really like her. And yeah, I have to get her something."

"Alright. Can you get something here or are we going all over the world for this chick?" Sam laughed and eyed me.

I walked down the kids card isle, suddenly getting an idea. And there they were. Twilight cards. I laughed to myself, thinking of how Kristen would react, and I picked one out that had the two of us on the front, in a tree. The inside read "Happy Birthday, Spidermonkey." You can't get any more cheesy than that.

"You gotta pay for this. I don't want them to realize it's me." I said, handing Sam the money. "I'll give her a real gift another day, when I'm not shooting 24/7 and can go out and get something for her."

"Shouldn't you get this for free or something?" He laughed, then walked away to pay.

Once Sam came back with the card, we rushed back to the hotel, so that I wasn't late for shooting. Kristen was already on set since the early morning, so she wouldn't be at the hotel.

I grabbed the card from the store bag, thinking of what I should write on the left side of the card where there was room.

"I hope you're smiling. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to get you a real gift. I'll make it up to you.

x Rob"

I licked the envelope shut and slipped the card under the door to her room, then left for work.

"Hey Rob." Robin, the makeup artist, greeted me. "Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" I smiled at her and sat down and let her do her thing, then put in my contacts, poking my eyes several times in the process. I always had to wait five minutes after they were in to even walk anywhere because all the poking at my eyes made them so watery and blurry right after. Dreadful.

I walked over to the set. We were shooting in an empty parking lot and there was green screen everywhere because they had to edit the school in since we weren't in Oregon anymore.

I looked around for Kristen and eventually saw her standing with her back towards me, talking with the "humans." I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, happy birthday," I said.

"Hi." She smiled widely. "You already told me that last night."

It was true. When it hit midnight the night before and Kristen was sleeping over, I decided to be tacky and make a huge point of wishing her a happy birthday.

"What?" Michael Welch said, overhearing.

"Nothing. Thank you, Rob." Kristen looked at Michael briefly when she said 'nothing' and then looked back to me and smiled.

"Kind of ironic that we're filming a scene where it's Bella's birthday, huh?" I laughed under my breath.

"Life imitates art." She raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ready guys?" Chris yelled, waving us over.

Kristen and I had already gone over the scene last night, so I remembered it and didn't have to look at the script. The only thing we didn't go over was the kiss, which I was a little too happy to be having to film. I suggested that we practice the kiss, but she shook her head, dismissing me, and I didn't press her for it; I just put it off like a joke.

The first thing I had to do was walk from the Volvo, over to Kristen. She stood there staring at me as I tried my best to do a 'sexy walk,' failing miserably, because I couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop lookin' at me, will you?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I have to, they're filming my shots too." She smiled. "I think this is how anyone would react to your supposed 'sexy' walk." She laughed.

We finally got the shot and then they moved the cameras around to do the close up conversation and the kiss.

"Happy Birthday." I choked out in an American accent and then kissed the top of Kristen's forehead.

"Don't remind me." Kristen said, rolling her eyes and keeping her head down while I kissed it.

I started to get really nervous for the kiss and fucked up the next line, walking away as Kristen laughed at me. We did it again and I made it through until the kiss without messing up.

It was supposed to be a small kiss, so Kristen just tilted up her head and I gave her a few little butterfly kisses on the lips as her little breaths softly passed my lips. We finished the kiss with one longer kiss, holding it for a few moments before pulling back just enough to speak.

"We have to go to class."

"CUT!" Chris yelled. "Another one for safety."

"Cool with me," Kristen said.

I looked over to her. "Of course it is." I smirked at her and she shook her head.

We did the kiss one more time and then I was finished for the day while Kristen did a few more scenes with Taylor. I waited for her after taking all the crap off of my face and we drove back to the hotel together.

"I left you a card in your room." I told her. "I put it under the door."

"Why wouldn't you just give it to me?" She asked, as we walked into the hotel lobby.

"I do kind of want to see your reaction."

"Oh god, what is it?"

"You'll see."

We walked into her room and I walked over and picked the envelope up from the floor and handed it to her.

"I'm scared." She said, ripping open the envelope carefully.

"Don't be." I smiled and sat on the foot of the bed, watching her.

She saw the cover and started laughing and then walked over to me and tapped me on the head with it. "Thanks, jerk."

She opened it up and read the inside and started to smile wider. "Well, I'm smiling. And I'm glad you didn't get me a gift. This is enough."

"I'm still going to get you something when we finish here, or in Italy."

"I can't believe we're going to Italy."

"Me neither. By the way, my friend Sam is here and he's going to come out with us tonight, for your birthday."

"Cool. Where is he, can I meet him?"

"He texted me before. He'll be back here in a bit. He went to get something to eat. Also, I read something interesting on the internet today. Sam showed me it." I smirked.

"What?" She eyed me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're up for an MTV Award. Multiple, actually. One of them is called the Best Kiss." I laughed and laid my back down onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

I felt the bed move a bit as Kristen sat down next to me. "You're fucking with me, right? That's the award that people get up there and kiss to accept, isn't it? I think I've seen that before."

"Yep." I laughed. "And we're definitely going to win, 'cause you're a really good kisser." I said sarcastically, laughing a bit at my own joke.

"Shut up." She said, softly punching my stomach.

I turned my head over to look at her. "Here is where you say I'm also an extraordinary kisser."

"You suck at kissing. I dread the day. I can't believe they made me kiss you on my birthday." She said over-dramatically, holding back a smile.

"I see how it is."

"Good."

We laid there for a couple of hours, talking until Sam got back, and then I introduced him to Kristen. They got on even better than I was expecting. Kristen was really talkative and cool, like she really wanted to get to know him. It was nice. I told myself she was so eager to get along well with him because he was a friend of mine and that made me happy.

Sam, Kristen and I went out with Jackson later that night. The rest of the cast in Vancouver decided to be more responsible since we had an early start the following day, but I wasn't going to not go out with Kristen on her birthday.

Sam played music and all of us drank beer and had a good time. It was one of the first times that Kristen was the only girl there, so she wasn't constantly having to be pulled away by Nikki or Ashley. We got to really just go out with each other for the first time since I got to Vancouver and it was one of the best nights for me, and I hoped that it was for Kristen too, on her birthday.

_~May 1st, the night before the Sam Bradley concert~_

**Kristen's POV:**

Rob and I got back to the hotel late and Sam was already asleep. Rob had been hanging out with him late at night, so I would stay with the both of them, watching movies, or just watching them talk. Rob with his London friends was a rare thing. He was like a little kid with them. He was constantly laughing and making childish jokes that were immature, but hilarious.

Sam was a really funny guy and I enjoyed his company, so I stayed with them most nights, and on other nights when they went out, I would hang out with Nikki or the other cast members. Nikki and Rob hadn't really been going out together anymore, so whenever he went out, she was usually at the hotel, or I was out with them.

On this night, though, Rob came to my room alone. Sam was sleeping because he wanted to meet up with someone he knew that was in town early in the day and he didn't want to wake anyone up, so he stayed by himself in his room.

"I'm not tired." Rob said. I was exhausted. "I'm not either." I lied.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked me. We'd never drank together, other than out at bars, so I thought it was a little bit odd to request.

"Do you?" I walked over to the mini fridge, knowing he wanted a beer, and got one out for him. One of the perks of being "famous" was that they never questioned you when you ordered alcohol for your fridge. They wanted you to self destruct, even if it was only beer.

I handed him the beer and walked over to him. He was sitting on my bed with his knees parted. I stood in between his legs and watched him open up the can.

"You have the weirdest fingers. They're like...flippy." I smiled and rested my hand on his leg.

He took a sip of the beer, smiling.

"Flippy...that's new." He laughed and drank some more.

"I'm full of ideas."

"That you are."

He put his hand on my waist as he took another sip. We never stood close like this. Do friends do this? Fuck.

"Can I have a sip, Flip?" I said, taking the beer from his hand. I took a big gulp and then handed it back to him.

I watched his lips on the bottle as he took another sip, looking at me.

What the fuck is going on here?

We finished the bottle and I didn't move for a minute.

"You gonna get me another one, miss?"

"...Sure." I smiled and turned to walk away, Rob tapped me on the ass and I turned around and glared at him, actually wanting to smile.

I got two beers from the fridge and then sat down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder as we drank them, talking.

After we were done with those, we grabbed six more and went out to the balcony to smoke. I was starting to feel it after the second, but Rob wasn't phased after four. It took him about eight beers to get really drunk. I loved him drunk, so I was more than willing to stay up for the eighth.

I was sipping on my third and Rob was on his eighth now. Beer in one hand and passing a cigarette between us with the other.

"Classy night." I said.

Rob laughed with the cigarette hanging limp from his lips. "Indeed." He said, looking up. "Look at the moon. Did you know that they did a survey and fifteen percent or something like that, of people, thought the moon was made out of cheese?"

Ok, he was drunk.

"No, I didn't" I laughed. "Why do _you_ know that?" The giggles were still coming.

"Just a fun fact." We were both in tears from laughter and, looking back, this wasn't even funny.

Rob looked at me when he calmed down and I smiled up at him, scooting closer. We were sitting on the ground of the balcony, next to each other.

"You're really sexy." He said. The word 'sexy' was never appealing until Rob said it. He really emphasized it and smiled while he spoke, but I knew he was serious.

I laughed. "Really? That's not usually what people say to describe me. Well, I don't know what they say, actually. But I didn't think..."

He cut me off. "You are sexy."

"Ok, ok." I took a puff of the cigarette and looked out to the street, resting my head onto his shoulder.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Rob said, laughing.

"I think you're sexy." I smiled and looked at him and he caught my gaze and stopped smiling. Our eyes locked and he took the cigarette from my hand and put it to his mouth. I stared at his lips as he blew out the smoke. "Very." I concluded in that moment.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked me, still looking directly into my eyes.

A million thoughts popped into my head at that moment, but the main thought was 'yes.' I wasn't sure why I wanted him to kiss me or when this feeling started or what it would be like tomorrow or if we would even remember this tomorrow, but I knew in that moment that I wanted to kiss him, so I didn't say anything, I just went for it.

I leaned towards him and Rob pressed the cigarette to the ground, putting it out, then put his hands into my hair. We were sitting side by side, so I kneeled up to face him and pressed my lips hard against his. It was nothing like when we kissed for the movie, nothing at all.

Rob was tugging at my hair and wrapping his lips around my top lip, sucking and pulling as he placed kisses. I brought one of my legs over his lap to straddle him and let my hands fall from his neck to his chest, kissing him back, adding tongue.

He dropped his hands from my hair and I put my hands into his hair as his hands slowly started to work their way down to my chest. He grazed past my tits and then he grabbed my waist, pressing me against his chest, and it felt so fucking good and safe and right.

No amount of beer could steer me into thinking this was a mistake. This was right.

We kept kissing and touching and fondling until Rob pulled away, laughing.

I was breathing really heavy and he was too, through his laughter.

What was he laughing at?

I gave him a look and I'm certain I looked terrified because I felt so vulnerable in that moment. I'd never given in to this shit up until now and now he was laughing about it? This could ruin everything that we've worked so hard on forming.

"What...are you laughing at?"

He placed a small kiss on my lips, smiling and I didn't kiss back, still weirded out from his laughter.

"Nothing. That just...happened..." He sounded astonished.

I sighed, a little relieved. "Funny. We've made out before. Kind of."

"That was different." He looked at me and ran his fingers through my hair. I wrapped my hands around his neck and then leaned down and rested my head on his shoulder.

I wound up falling asleep on his shoulder and he must have carried me inside. Thankfully. We probably would have ended up with hypothermia if he didn't.

I woke up the next morning and he wasn't in my room, but there was a text on my phone from him, reading "I'm on set doing apparition coverage in case you forgot. We'll get a taxi together for Sam's show later tonight, if that's all right? x"

"Sounds good. See you later." I sent the text and laid in my bed for awhile, repenting the sins of last night. We only kissed. It was just a one time, drunken thing.

Right.

**Rob's POV:**

We finished up early and I changed into a grey tshirt and a navy blue sweatshirt with a pair of black jeans. I looked at Kristen's text and sent her another one saying, "I just finished. Do you want to leave early and walk around? x"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Text me when you get here."

I called the cab on my way to the hotel and parked my car in the lot. The cab was outside when I got there, so I rushed over to it and texted Kristen, who came out shortly after.

"Hey, you look good." She said to me. Odd.

"Thanks. You too." I smiled.

I got into the front seat and gave the driver directions to the city. He was new. Once there, Kristen and I got out and started to walk around.

"We've never walked around here together, you know that?"

"And it's probably not a good idea to start now. The paps here are insane." She said, emphasis on 'insane.'

"Want to go get frozen yogurt?"

"Shhhhhure."

We ordered our froyo and sat down at a small table. The place was practically abandoned and we sat all the way at the back, away from the register. Safe.

I took a spoonful of the chocolate yogurt. Kristen was eating strawberry. It wasn't as good as regular ice cream, but with this shirtless scene I was preparing for in Italy, ice cream wasn't looking practical. I'd rather drink beer and get fat than eat ice cream.

"Do you remember last night?" She asked, looking down at her ice cream and swirling it around with her spoon.

"Yeah. I wasn't even very drunk. I remember it like it was...well, last night." I smirked at her, putting another spoonful in my mouth. Once I finished it I said "I wouldn't forget that."

"Stop." She shook her head, fighting a smile. "No one finds out about that, got it? I don't want the whole cast to know. People talk. Word travels, you know. There's already rumors."

She ate another bite and I looked at her, confused.

"So we don't tell them, then. But, I regret nothing." I said, hoping she would say the same and she did.

"Me neither." She smiled at me and handed me a her spoon, full of her froyo. "Try, it's good."

I took a bite and nodded. It was good.

"So, that doesn't happen again, then?" I asked, honestly wondering. I wouldn't mind if it did, but I never knew how she was feeling.

"I don't know. Some things aren't meant to be planned, yeah?" She grabbed her blackberry from the table and stuffed it in her pocket. "Are you ready to go?" She smiled and got up from her chair and we headed out of the shop together.

We walked around for about an hour and then went to the bar where Sam was playing. It was dark in there and we saw some of the cast members as we were walking by. Kristen's brother was also coming to join us. He got to Vancouver earlier in the day, but was out with his girlfriend.

Kristen grabbed my hand and tugged me through the people and we went over to the bar and got a beer. We stood by the bar for awhile. Kristen didn't drink anything, just a few sips from my beers, and then we walked over to a doorway where we could see Sam.

"He's really good." She said, moving closer to me. "Like, really good."

I smiled, happy that she liked my friend so much. I yelled out some of the lyrics and laughed with Kristen as she made fun of me. She was standing with her face really close to mine and I'd never wanted to kiss someone that much, but I refrained, due to all the people around.

"You're better, though." She winked at me and gave me the cutest little smile.

"Now, now..." I laughed. "That...that's my friend up there." I was still laughing and she was looking at my with a huge smile. I was so drunk and, for once, happy. Because of her. This amazing girl, standing right in front of me.

Sam finished his set and we walked over to him and I gave him a pat on the back. "Great job, man." I slurred. He shook his head at me. "Wait for me, I'm gonna ride back with you two lovers." Sam was a little drunk too, but Kristen and I shrugged off his comment, laughing. Sam always knew what was up. You can't hide from a friend you've had your whole life.

Kristen and I went backstage and there was no one around, but the noise from the people in the bar was still loud. It was a little dark and there was a curtain, so we pulled it halfway shut and she started giggling.

"What?" I smiled at her and she leaned up against the wall.

"Nothing, do you think anyone can see us back here?"

I peaked out of the curtain and there were people everywhere, so there was a chance, but everyone was drunk and having a good time, so I didn't think anyone was looking at us.

"I dunno. Probably not." I laughed and pressed against her, against the wall. "Why?"

She didn't answer me, she just looked up at me through her lashes and stuffed her hands in her pockets between us.

"So I stand to save your soul. Yes, I stand to save your soul. Before your too far gone. Before nothing can be done." I sang softly because it was stuck in my head from the show and when I'm drunk, everything in my head spills out like word vomit.

"That's a really nice song." She smiled up at me.

I brushed my hand past her cheek and sipped my beer with the other, then wrapped my fingers securely around the top of it and held it by my leg.

"I used to do it at open mics all the time, back in London. I miss it." I smiled at the memory and moved my hand to the side of her hip.

Can she just kiss me already or do I have to ask again?

Fuck asking.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers and she kissed me back, getting onto her toes as I leaned down to keep the kiss. We held it for a long time and then parted out lips and breathed with our lips open against each others. I closed my lips back onto her top lip and then opened again, moving my tongue around, against hers in her mouth.

I quickly turned around when I heard a throat clearing coming from behind me, running my hands through my hair as I spun around.

"Fuck you, Sam. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry. Cabs here." He said, looking more uncomfortable than ever. I'd never seen him look so uncomfortable, usually he just made a joke about everything.

We got into the car and arrived at the hotel after a very short drive.

"You go ahead, Sam. I'm going to stay with Kristen tonight. If that's all right, Kristen?" I looked to her and smiled as we walked into the elevator.

"Yeah, someone needs to take care of this drunk ass hole." She smiled at me sarcastically and Sam laughed.

Once inside of Kristen's room, I took off my sweatshirt and placed it on the chair and walked over to her. She was standing by the bathroom sink, washing her face. I walked up behind her and put my hands on her waist.

"Yep, definitely winning that best kiss." I laughed at my lame joke.

The alcohol was slowly waring off now. The only effect that was still in full swing was my laughter, but I already had a weird tendency to laugh at everything, funny or not, anyway.

She looked up and dried her face off with a towel, then turned to face me, our bodies pressed against one another at the hips.

"Well, I'm not going to kiss you." She sat up onto the counter, making a stern face, but really she was just making it so that I could reach her more easily.

I leaned into the counter. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I pressed my lips softly to hers, but her lips were more urgent.

I matched her kiss, and made it deeper as I lifted her off of the counter and walked her over to the bed. I put her down onto her feet in front of the bed, leaning my head down to not break the kiss. She tugged at my bottom lip with her teeth, walking backwards, until the back of her legs were against the bed. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me on top of her as she backed up onto the bed.

I got a hold of her top lip again and kissed her harder, moving my head into the kiss to deepen it.

Her lips were soft and careful against mine, but her hands were rough, pulling at my shirt and then my hair. She moved one hand out of the tangles of my hair and slipped it in between our bodies, to the button of my pants.

Reality hit me. Right there, right then, I could have fucked Kristen Stewart.

But I didn't.

I pulled away and grabbed her hand from the zipper of my jeans.

"Sorry, too much?" She breathed.

"I want to, but not while I'm half intoxicated and not while you're fresh off a break up." I was being such a baby, but I wanted it to be right because Kristen wasn't another Nikki Reed for me. She was someone I really, really, really cared about. I didn't want to mess it up with sex.

As great as sex is, it can royally fuck things up. No pun intended.

"Rob, I don't even think about that. The breakup. It was the best decision I've made in so long. For myself. There will be no rebounding necessary because it was transitional. It was meant to end and I'm not hurt. I don't need sex for healing."

While that was reassuring, I still didn't think the timing was right.

"If you don't need it for healing, then it'll be fine if we wait a bit. I'm scared of ruining a good thing." I said, honestly, then rolled over onto my back next to her, still taking deep breaths and trying to forget about how turned on I was.

"How many girls have you been with?" She asked me.

Fuck. Mentally counting. _Nina, Nikki,_...N's obviously were not good for me. _Anne, Veronica, one random girl at a pub when I thought I was being cool, two when I was drunk, so... _"Six or seven. Give or take. What about you?"

"Just Mike." I kind of figured that. What with them dating since she was sixteen and everything, it was an easy assumption. Kristen could easily get any guy she wanted, though.

"Wow. That's a good track record you got there." I smiled at her.

"Yeah. I wouldn't go around fucking people if I didn't give a shit about them." She made a hmph sound. I assumed she was talking about me since she knew that I only had one girlfriend out of all seven of the girls. Was she jealous?

"You say that because you were in a long relationship. It's hard not to sometimes when you're out having a good time. You think you care about the person for the minute and then, nothing."

"Very true." She folded her hands on her stomach and let her eyes slowly close.

"And sometimes when you do care, you stop after you have sex." I added.

"I've seen that happen so many times. It's always the guys. They can be such dogs. I'm glad you're not like that. Anymore, at least..it seems."

Kristen was starting to nod off, so I got up and switched off the lights.

"Good night, Kristen."

"Night." She muttered, barely audible as she was already half asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How will this unfold? Hm..<strong>

**XOXO**


	9. Have I Told You Lately

****No copyright infringement intended. ****All writing is done by me, please do not repost as your own.****

* * *

><p><strong>Rob's POV:<strong>

The following morning after the concert, I got up early and went down to get coffee from the hotel's cafe. Kristen was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her, but I had to get started on my day because I was scheduled to audition with girls for Remember Me in the late afternoon.

I sat there drinking my coffee, watching the people pass in the hotel, when suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Do you play Edward Cullen?" A tiny voice whispered, shyly.

I wasn't in the mood to lie and say that I get that all the time because it was far too early to make it believable, so I said "yes," then signed a napkin and took a picture with the fan on her cell phone. She ran away screaming something into her phone about meeting me. I don't get what all the fuss is surrounding me. Surely those three words we exchanged couldn't be the best of her life. That would be sad. I'm not Edward Cullen.

I got up from the table, leaving a generous tip, and walked back to my room. Kristen was still asleep and since it was ten in the morning, I thought it would be all right to wake her. She always got mad at me when I didn't wake her up.

I nudged her shoulder as gently as possible and whispered her name. She opened her eyes slowly. She was only lightly sleeping.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Good morning." She replied, groggy.

"I have to go to the studio to audition with some girls for Remember Me. I just wanted to let you know."

"Oh, all right. You didn't have to do that. You don't answer to me."

"Yeah, yeah. You're just...in my bed. So, you know. I thought you should maybe know where I was."

"Thank you." She said, rubbing her eyes, a hint of a smile at her lips.

"So, what are you doing for the auditions?"

"I don't know, they have some scenes for us. Last time I read with girls we did a kiss scene and the first meeting scene, in the library."

"Oh, I remember that one from the script. That was such a great script, Rob. I'm really am _so_ happy for you."

I smiled at her and sat on the edge of the bed, turning towards her. "Thanks."

"You nervous?"

"No, just hoping we're going to find the one today. It's been awhile and no one is fitting the part. It's getting scary."

"Don't worry too much. It'll happen." She scooted toward where I was sitting on the bed and put her hand on my shoulder, flipping her hair back with her other hand.

"I'm gotta get going." I got up from the bed and headed out the door. The truth was, I didn't want to stay there because I was getting uncomfortable with the mutual affection that Kristen and I showed each other even if it was just little things. The way I felt about her was something that couldn't be described and I knew that she didn't feel the same way. It wasn't fair to me and we had to work together for years to come. I wasn't going to let myself fall into this hole of unrequited affection...love...whatever I was feeling.

Our relationship was so confusing and to anyone on the outside it looked so simple. Everyone thought we were just friends and the thing was - we were. But, I wanted more. I know she wasn't on the same page because she just got out of a relationship and it was selfish of me to even want more. Why ruin a great friendship? Her having no interest in taking our friendship to something more also played a part in why I would never go for it. She was ridiculously out of my league, on more levels than one.

**Kristen's POV:**

After Rob left, I took a shower and hung out with Chris Weitz. He wanted to discuss some things about Italy.

"Where is Rob?" He asked when I got to his room.

"He's reading with girls for Remember Me." I said, greeting him with a hug.

"Ooooooh. Is that so? Well. I hope he's having fun with that."

"What?" I laughed, confused.

"We all know how steamy your auditions got."

"Oh." I stopped laughing and changed the subject.

"So, what kind of ideas are we talking about?"

"We scouted for the locations and I wanted to show you some pictures and see what you think we could add or any ideas you may have and just your thoughts." Chris always valued my opinion and it made me feel so safe on set.

Everything he showed me looked amazing. It all looked exactly how I pictured it when I read New Moon and I knew that Rob would be pleased with the scenery. I couldn't wait to get there. If it was this gorgeous on a piece of paper, I couldn't begin to imagine how beautiful it would be in person.

I stayed with Chris for about two hours and then went back to my room. I decided to knock on Rob's door first, just to see if he was back yet, and he was.

"Can I come in? How did it go?"

He looked disappointed when he told me they didn't cast anyone yet. He said the director's were going to look through the tapes and send him some to see if there was any that were interesting for him.

"Sorry, man. You've got a few months, though. Anyone would be lucky to have that part. I wish I could do it." I laughed.

"I wish you could too. It's crazy, Kristen. I compare all these girls to you. Even after reading with about fifteen girls for this movie, all around our ages, you're still the best." He laughed. I was so flattered. No one was ever this nice to me unless it felt dishonest, but everything Rob said was straight from his heart. He couldn't lie to me if he tried.

"Thanks, I think. But you gotta get past that. Maybe you're not focusing on them."

"No, I am. They're just not as good as you. It's hard to work with someone less than the best once you've worked with the best." He smirked at me and I shook my head, smiling. I walked towards him as he sat down on the desk chair and folded my arms across my chest.

"You are ridiculous." I concluded, looking down at him.

"Thanks." He laughed, nodding in agreement.

**Rob's POV:**

The time we had filming New Moon was some of the best and I realized how close Kristen and I had become when I left to go to Cannes Film Festival. I didn't see her for nearly a week and it felt like a year. I started to really think about how inseparable we were on set. We both used to kind of float around and hang out with other people, but on New Moon, whenever we were both on set, it was always the two of us.

After the festival was finished, I flew to LA. I didn't talk to Kristen the whole time I was gone and she was in LA, so I didn't know what she had been up to. I think we were both trying to convince ourselves that we were just as we were when we filmed Twilight. We didn't need to constantly text or talk on the phone. I didn't miss her. She didn't miss me. We're adults, who are friends, who work together. At least, that was what I was telling myself.

When I got back to LA, all bets were off. I had the perfect excuse to see her because I didn't have many friends or acquaintances in LA and she was always there for me.

"Hey, do you wanna stay the night at my hotel tonight? We leave for Italy early; I just figured it would be easier if we took the same car...x" I sent the text as I got off the plane, walking out to the car that was waiting for me.

As soon as I was in the car, there was already a message waiting for me on my phone. "Sure. What's you room number? I'll come over around ten."

"323. See you then. x"

I arrived to the hotel that I was staying in for the night and laid my suitcase on the bed. I unzipped it and pulled out a clean white undershirt, briefs, and a pair of sweats. I took a shower and got changed, but it was only seven o'clock, so I decided to read while I waited for Kristen.

My phone buzzed a little after ten and it was her. "Walking into the elevator..." it read. I rested my phone onto the side table and walked over to the door and opened it, sticking my head out into the hall. She was walking down it and so many emotions were running through my fucked up head. I hadn't seen her in what felt like ages, but what was actually only about a week and a half.

She was smiling so big when she reached the door. She wrapped her arms around me. I did the same. We stayed like that for a moment before we spoke.

"I missed you so fucking much, dude." She said, smiling. I grabbed the huge tote bag she had over her shoulder and put it down on the chair beside the door.

"I missed you too, dude." I said, mocking her. "Cannes was _wild_."

"Oh, really? How so?" She jumped up onto the bed and kicked off her chucks, legs dangling over the side.

"There was just...so many people. Fans, press, other actors, it was mad. I got to watch Brad Pitt's new film, though, 'Inglorious Basterds,' you would have loved it - it was amazing."

"Shit, really? I want to see that so badly. It's supposed to sweep the awards season."

"For good reason. It was incredible. I wanna see it again." I laughed. "I'll take you."

"Deal." She said. "I brought us something." She smirked.

"Oh god, what?" I laughed under my breath.

She walked over to the chair with her bag and dug out a small plastic bag with one hand and pulled a pipe out with the other. She held them up and shook them in front of her face. "Do you love me?" I looked at the contents of the bag and realized what it was.

I smiled at her and shook my head. "I had the best weed last week in Cannes, hopefully yours suffices."

"It's good stuff, don't worry."

We walked out to the balcony and sat down. The balcony was completely cement, so we were safe from anyone seeing us below.

Kristen filled the pipe and lit it and then handed it to me. I inhaled for a long time and held it in until I couldn't anymore. She did the same right after me.

"What have you been up to in LA? Have you seen, uh, Mike?" I stuttered over 'Mike' because it felt weird asking. I never really asked about him, but I thought I deserved to know if they were back together or not.

"Briefly, yeah." Smoke escaped from her lips and she brought the pipe back to them and took another drag before giving me one.

"And?" I pressed, trying to keep it nonchalant.

"Well... we're sure as shit not getting back together. He booked a trip to Italy to visit for two days and then cancelled it. I don't even know about a friendship at this point. He's being immature as fuck." Kristen shook her head, looking down. She looked more angry than sad. "He's already kind of with another girl, too." She added. "Someone he'd been speaking with for awhile. He swears he didn't cheat and I don't even care to press for details at this point; it doesn't matter. We knew it was over, so I wouldn't even be pissed if he did cheat. Is that weird?"

"No." I replied.

I couldn't wrap my head around what he was thinking. "Maybe the pressure of all of this was just too much for him, you know? Sometimes I think that it'll be impossible to find someone who will actually put up with all of this fanaticism around us."

"Totally. But, it just wasn't meant to be. I knew for awhile that even though I love him, I couldn't see myself with him...down the road."

"Why were you with him, then?" I asked. "Sorry if you don't want to talk about it."

"It was easy. Well, it used to be. We were best friends, you know?"

"I know."

"I'm high." She said, a small smile spreading on her lips.

I laughed at her. Her pupils were gigantic.

"Me too." I took another drag and then added some more weed into the chamber of the pipe.

"You know what I think?" I said.

"What do you think, Rob? I am _dying_ to know." She laughed and widened her eyes and then turned to face me with her legs crossed indian style.

She was smiling so big and it was hard to even speak, she looked so...cute.

"I think that you, _Kristen_, haven't experienced a romantic love. The way you talk about Michael is more of the friend-love that turns into settling for a relationship because it's a natural and easy progression, like you said. You convinced yourself that it was a passionate love for awhile, but the convincing eventually wears off. There's different levels of loving someone."

"I can agree with that."

"You can love someone quickly, almost...immediately. In my opinion." I just kept talking because she wasn't responding and it was making me nervous.

"Yeah." She kept smiling at me.

"Will you stop smiling like that?" I laughed and handed her the pipe. "Put this in your mouth."

"That's...what she said." She laughed, then took a drag from the pipe. I laughed too.

"I love YOU, Rob."

"What?" I raised my brow, a little caught off-guard. "I think you're baked and I think you should stop talking nonsense." I laughed it off.

"I mean, I care about you. We're talking about different levels of love. I love you, in some way or another."

"Yeah, well. I...love you too." I looked down, a little more serious than her. We were definitely talking about different kinds of love. I knew Kristen cared about me as a friend and a co-star. There was no denying that we were huge parts of each other's lives. However, my love ran a little deeper than I thought hers did. I think I loved her from the first time I met her.

She was so honest, real, easy to be with, beautiful, passionate. She had goals and expectations for herself which made her seem really rough around the edges and insecure at times, but I saw the truth in that. She was so secure with herself. So secure that she didn't feel the need to be false to people. I couldn't think of a thing that I didn't love about Kristen or the way Kristen made me feel.

Fucking confusing.

This girl had me wrapped and she didn't even realize it.

I changed the subject to something lighter before I said something I would soon regret.

We talked and laughed for hours. Kristen got her iPod and we listened to music. We didn't sleep all night. We decided it was because we wanted to sleep on the plane, but for me, it was really just because I wanted to spend as much time talking to her as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>So, so sorry this update took forever and a day. I can't promise the next one will be any quicker, but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter (though a little short).<strong>

**Please review! XOXO**


	10. Love Will Tear Us Apart

**No copyright infringement. Everything was written by me. You do not have my permission to repost this anywhere.**

**This chapter covers Italy and the MTV Movie Awards (2009)**

**All Kristen's POV this time**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Leaving to shoot New Moon in Italy~<em>**

**Kristen's POV:**

"The sun is coming up." I looked at Rob and shook my head, smiling. "I'm not sure this was the smartest, most professional decision to make, right before leaving for a shoot." I laughed and started to stand up from the cool concrete of the balcony.

"We'll sleep on the plane." Rob smiled and stood up, stretching out his arms once he was upright.

"Sure, sure. It _is_ a fourteen-hour flight. I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"I was _just_ going to get in there."

"Wellllp, you'll have to wait. You have to keep up that dirty Englishman persona anyway – maybe it's best you let the airport paps catch you looking filthy, tired, and disheveled." I smirked at Rob and gave him a little punch in the side. He smiled back at me.

"Are you mocking my 'dangerously hot sex appeal?' That's actually a word-for-word description from a magazine I read." He chuckled.

"Not mocking." I smiled. "Ok, going in the shower now." I said, pulling myself away. It was so easy to get distracted and talk about nothing to Rob for another few hours straight, and this hair needed to be cleaned, stat.

I rushed into the bathroom and turned the shower to the hottest possible setting. I stripped out of my clothes, seeking the warmth of the shower. Even though California air was far from cold in May, being outside all night made the shower feel that much more relaxing and warm.

I finished washing my hair and body and peeked outside of the shower door.

No. Fucking. Towel.

This felt like a scene from a porno. Girl purposely forgets a towel so that the guy has to come bring the towel into the shower and suddenly, he gets a boner and they start fucking the shit out of each other.

"Rob!" I yelled from inside the bathroom. "You must have used the towel they put in here yesterday; there is no more. Is there one out there?" I said, trying to project my voice as loudly as I could, which wasn't very loud at all.

"What?" He replied.

"I said there are no towels in this fucking bathroom."

"Oh, oh…all right." I heard him getting up from the bed.

"Are you getting me one?"

"The one I used yesterday is dry, that's the only one they put in here. You all right with that?"

"Yes, anything." My hair was dripping all over the floor as I stood, freezing. "I'm going to crack the door, you there?"

"Ready." He was laughing at me.

I opened the door the slightest crack and he poked the towel through. I grabbed it and slammed the door back shut, wrapping it around me, then walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." I told him as he climbed onto the bed.

"No problem." He chimed.

I unzipped my tote bag and grabbed a grey v-neck shirt, my favorite pair of jeans because they were so comfortable, and underwear. I walked back into the bathroom to get changed and then joined Rob on the bed.

"Morning." He said.

"I'm really not even that tired. I hope I'm able to sleep on the plane." I leaned my head back onto a pillow and shut my eyes.

"Seriously? Because I could fall asleep right now."

We laid in silence with our eyes shut for a few minutes and then there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it.

"Hi." I smiled as I looked at the man on the other side of the door, wondering what he was there for.

"Room service wake-up call for Robert Pattinson. Is this the right room?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I also have a cup of coffee here for him. Would you like one too, miss? I could bring it right up."

"That would be great, thanks. Just a little bit of skim milk in it." I said, grabbing the coffee from the short man.

I walked over to Rob and handed the coffee to him.

"I hate this royal treatment shit, but it's nice sometimes." I said, giggling a little under my breath.

Rob and I left in a car for the airport after finishing our coffees. We snuck through the back entrance and onto a small plane that barely held anyone who wasn't some part of the cast or crew of New Moon or our security guys. Ashley Greene, Chris Weitz, and Wyck Godfrey were all on the plane, but I sat in a two-seater, next to Rob.

Rob passed out within the first few minutes of being in the air. I listened to my iPod for a while before drifting into sleep.

I woke up a while later and checked the time. We had been flying for four hours. Ten more to go. I hate long flights. I needed a cigarette and fresh air.

The entire plane was quiet, everyone was sleeping. I stared blankly out the window at the clouds until Rob woke up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Did you fall asleep at all?" He whispered, blinking his eyes and rubbing them.

"Yes, for a couple of hours. I'm so happy you're awake. I was about to jump out of the window for boredom's sake."

He laughed and put the armrest that separated us up. "Wanna play a game?" He said, laughing a bit.

"Shhhhure…what kind of game?"

"Tic-tac-toe." He was laughing at himself. He was so goofy sometimes.

I raised my eyebrow, holding back my laugh. "I don't think I've played that since I was a kid."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"You make a good point, let's go. I will rock you."

Rob grabbed a pad from his carry on backpack and a ballpoint pen. He flipped through it until he reached a blank page and drew a board.

I beat him every time, and he made me keep playing, until he won. He got so happy and then declared that the last game.

"You're just avoiding your inevitable defeat if we play another. You got lucky."

"Whatever you want to call it, Kristen."

"We should probably read over the lines now, yeah?" I said, grabbing the copy of the script I had in my bag. I also grabbed my iPod and handed Rob one of the headphones. I made a playlist for the scenes we had to play in Italy. It mainly consisted of Band of Horses, Joy Division, and The Black Keys.

We scooted closer together so that the headphones reached both of our ears and flipped through the script page by page, saying the lines in a near whisper so we didn't disturb anyone. There weren't that many lines to go over, as most of it was kissing.

"I'm going to be honest – I'm utterly terrified for this kiss." Rob admitted, tugging at his hair. He always did that when he was embarrassed.

"I am too. It's like, they don't have to say anything after all this time? They just kiss and it's all better? So strange. There is so much riding on that _one_ kiss."

"You're not helping." He continued laughing nervously.

I smiled at him. "Well, the staging of it is going to be pretty spectacular, so most of the work is done for us. Does that help?" I laughed.

"A little bit. So, the rest is on us. Hopefully we look like really good kissers."

"You're fine. You will be fine." I told him.

"Fine?"

"Good."

"Good?" He laughed.

"Don't push it, dude." I laughed.

The rest of the flight went fairly quickly. Usually sleeping made plane rides go faster, but it actually went far quicker when we were awake. What exactly was going on here? I don't think either of us knew. All we were sure of, when it came to one another, was that our time together was always perfect in our own little way.

We landed in Italy and went out to a kick-off dinner with the cast and crew. There were also some extras there and townspeople, so Rob and I kept our distance from each other. Neither of us wanted any rumors.

We didn't get back to the hotel until late that night, and Rob and I went straight to sleep. We didn't stay in the same room as we usually did in Vancouver, but in the morning, Rob came to my room right away, and I couldn't deny that I was happy to see him first.

"Are you ready?" Big day.

"Not really. This might sound weird, and I know we don't usually…but Chris has just informed me that there are going to be a lot more people there than we were expecting and…" He was rambling. "I want to kiss you before the thing because I think it'll be weird if we kiss for the first time in front of all those people. It'll be easier if we're both a bit more comfortable. It's not everyday I get to kiss you and if the first time in a month is in front of thousands of people, it might compromise the quality of it for the movie and I want it to be good it's a really important scene."

"Why are you being so weird? Of course. If it'll make you more comfortable. Can I like brush my teeth?" I laughed.

He smiled, "yes."

I came back from the bathroom and he was sitting on the bed.

"All right, so, I'll be running through the crowd, and then we collide by the clock. We can't do the whole slamming into each other thing here, unless you stand against the wall and I crash into you or something?" I suggested.

"I'll just stand here" he said, getting up with his legs against the bed. "That way, if I fall, it'll just be onto the bed."

"Ok, cool." I walked over to the wall that faced the foot of the bed, then ran up to Rob. I didn't do what I was supposed to, though, I was afraid of knocking him down. I just stopped in front of him and paused. I ran my fingers through the back of his hair and stared at him for a minute. Neither of us moved in for what felt like a century of staring.

I took a deep breath and then got on my toes and kissed him. I felt him starting to bend his knees. No, no, no. He was going to lean back onto the bed. Shit. What. Is. Going. On.

Before I could object (Not because I didn't want to make out with Rob, but because I knew I shouldn't. Rehearsal my ass.) I was laying on top of him on the bed.

He was moving his hands through my hair, kissing me slowly.

I pulled my chest and head back for a moment, then leaned to place a small kiss on the side of his lips before moving back to his lips, kissing him harder.

I caught his gaze when I pulled away for that second and it was such a confused look, like he was scared that I was going to stop. I thought about stopping, but I didn't stop.

I had kissed Rob out of the context of the movie twice before, but it never ceased to scare the shit out of me. I never got this much feeling out of kissing someone. I didn't even know that it was possible. He wasn't fine or good, he was an amazing kisser. Though, I'd probably never admit to that.

Rob moved his hands down my back, pressing hard. It felt so good.

He laid his head flat on the bed after a while of kissing me, taking a breath. He pushed my hair out of my face with one of his hands. We were both breathing heavily and just staring at each other again, exactly how the kiss started.

"I think I'm good." He said.

"Ok…um, good."

"Good." He repeated.

Awkward.

I got off of him and walked away, shaking my head.

"What?"

"Nothing, that was just weird. It's always weird. Outside the movie." I replied.

"Kristen." He said, sitting up. His hair was all screwed up, it made me smile a little.

"Yeees?"

"I love you."

"Stop."

"Seriously, Kristen. I'm sick of being a coward about saying it. I was serious the other night. I've never felt like this so quickly about anyone and you should know. It doesn't have to change anything."

"How exactly would that not change anything…?"

"If you felt the same way, it wouldn't. Or if you don't…love me too, then just…I don't know. Don't let it change anything. I'm fine."

I looked down at the floor and ran my hands through my hair nervously. I paced over to the bed where he was and then turned around and walked back to where I was standing. I did love him. But this wasn't supposed to happen. I was scared and I didn't want to admit it to him. We couldn't ever be a couple. It would be an impossible endeavor for the both of us. Always traveling, always being followed…especially together. It would end badly.

"Ok. Promise nothing is changing?" It was all I could think of to say because I was a coward and I wasn't going to say that I loved him, but I wasn't going to lie and say that I didn't either. Even though I kind of already told him that I love him the previous night. This confession was more real because we weren't high and he wasn't making up excuses. He was just laying it out there. And I liked it. I loved it.

"I promise. And I don't break promises." He smiled.

I walked over and gave him a hug and said "thank you."

We shot the kiss scene in the town square once the sun was in the right spot that day. I ran so much that I felt like I was going to fall over, but each time I reached the mark, I got to kiss Rob. Everyone cheered for us after each take. It was such an incredible rush.

I spent the next couple of days shooting scenes and going around Italy with Rob, Ashley, and the other cast members there. Dakota Fanning came to set for the Volturi scenes and it was my first time properly getting to talk to her. She had just gotten the part of Cherie in The Runaways, so we talked about that. We were both beaming with excitement for the project, but also really nervous. She was only in Italy for a day, so we didn't hang out, but it eased my nerves a bit to meet her and know that she would make a great Cherie.

The last day in Italy was a long day for me. Rob wrapped the day before, but decided to stay there to keep me company while I did some scenes with Ashley Greene. After the day was finally finished, it felt unreal. Wrapping the movie at the climax made it feel really unfinished, but at the same time, I was so proud of the work that we had done. I gave Chris the biggest hug and thanked him a million times and it still didn't feel like enough. He was the nicest guy in the world and I was so happy to have shared this experience with him.

Everyone who worked on the film in Italy came out for dinner that night and Rob and I sat outside, chain-smoking by ourselves. It was becoming a normal thing for us at social events.

"We really need to quit smoking. Maybe we'll make have more friends than just one another if we aren't smokers." I joked.

"I'm fine with just being your friend." He laughed. "Besides, I love smoking too much."

I did too. Some people thought smoking was disgusting and I guess it was in terms of what it did to your body, but it got me through so much stress; I wasn't ready to kick the bad habit just yet.

"I don't want to leave." Rob said.

"Italy?"

"Yeah." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Me neither. This was one of the best shoots. All we did was makeout the whole time." I laughed. "Inside, outside. Edward and Bella were making up for lost time, that's for sure."

He laughed "don't forget when you almost knocked me on my ass in front of a thousand Italians."

"You are definitely never living down almost falling over from _me_ knocking into you. Your strength is a fallacy." I took a puff of Rob's cigarette and then handed it back to him.

"And another reason I don't want to go back is because I have to go embarrass myself at the MTV Awards." He laughed, twirling his hair in between his fingers.

"That is going to be dreadful. Especially if we win Best Kiss."

"What should we do for it? You know we're going to win, right? All the early polls are claiming it's an easy win for us."

"I have no idea." I said, honestly. I couldn't kiss him in front of all of those people, but the wrath of the Twilight fans would be immense if I didn't.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Fast-forward a week, MTV Movie Awards 2009~<em>**

**Kristen's POV:**

Rob and I spent the week apart after Italy. We spoke almost constantly, but I was catching up with my friends and family and he was doing the same. His family was in LA for a couple of weeks. He invited me to meet them, though I'd met them before, but I couldn't go.

The first time I saw him was nearly a week later. He came to my house prior to the MTV Awards. I was already dressed and ready to go and we were taking separate cars, but we both left from my house. He spoke to my mom for over an hour and I added in a few words here and there, but they got along so well. He also spoke to my father. My parents were so eccentric and a lot of people were weirded out by them, but he wasn't. It wasn't even awkward. My mom showed him some of her art and things around the house. She was really into Alice in Wonderland and had various murals and carvings. Our house was literally her art project. It was really cool and I was happy that Rob seemed to like all of it.

"See you tonight, Kristen." My mom said as she kissed Rob and I goodbye.

"I think I might hang around LA until later, so I don't know if I'll be home tonight."

"With you?" She asked, looking to Rob.

"Yeah." Rob said. We had been planning to spend the night together because Rob was leaving for New York to film his new movie the next day.

"All right. Give me a call if you need a ride back or anything, hun."

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you too."

Rob and I snuck around to the back yard and shared one blunt to calm our nerves before getting into our cars.

"Are my pupils really, really bad?" I asked.

"No." He smiled. "Mine?"

"No." I laughed. "Let's get this shit over with."

We got there and took our separate red carpet pictures. No interviews – thank god. We sat near each other at the show and talked the whole time, mostly about what the fuck we were going to do. Rob also mocked me for the majority of the time after I accepted my Best Female award because I dropped it on the ground and broke it. Hot mess.

At the very last minute before the best kiss, we decided that we would just do a really slow, fake-out-kiss.

"Build everyone up, and then break their hearts." Rob said, laughing.

"They're gonna hate us." I laughed, not really caring. I already made enough of a fool out of myself. It couldn't get much worse.

"They already think we're weird, especially after your little stunt tonight."

"Enough with that already." I laughed. "I wanna forget it even happened and you're making it really tough."

"Last time I mention it." He made a little 'my lips are sealed' gesture and turned to the stage as the announcers of the Best Kiss award approached.

Everything went smoothly – at least, smoothly for Rob and I. We weren't exactly smooth when it came to this kind of thing.

After the show, we did some interviews, and then headed back to his hotel. Some of the other cast members were hanging out that night, but we declined. Rob said that he had an early flight and I said I had an early meeting. Both stories were true, there was just more to the stories. Like, Rob and I want to spend the night together…because we're friends…or whatever. And we can't see each other for a while after tomorrow. Yeah.

I collapsed onto the bed once we got to his room. "Did you call Dean [Rob's security guard] and tell him to bring the bags up here?"

"Yeah. They should be here soon."

"Good. These shows wipe me out, man."

"Me too."

Rob walked over to the bed and looked down at me. "I am really going to miss you in New York. I was really looking forward to spending the summer in New York. I'm excited about the movie and I love the city, but I didn't realize how much I would miss you until recently."

I sat up and looked at him. "I'm going to miss you too. A lot." I scoffed and pushed my hair back, then played with my hands in my lap, trying not to make eye contact.

"If I'm in LA at all in between or whatever, I really want to see you."

"Yes, of course. I mean, no question." I looked back up at him and he looked so hurt, but like he was trying to guard the hurt and not show me. But I could always sense it on him. He could probably see it all over my face too.

"Do you think this is bad?"

"What's bad?" I asked.

"That we care about each other this much. I mean, for the sake of the rest of Twilight and all of that."

"No…"

"I guess not." He said.

"We'll just see how it is this summer. We'll be apart. I'm sure things will change a lot. For one thing, I'll have a black mullet, so you might not even want to hang around me anymore."

"You're gonna look sexy. Like a hot lesbian or something." He laughed.

"You know there is a whole group of fans called Krisbians?" I laughed.

"That's so stupid. What does that even mean?"

"They are straight, but they would go lesbian only for me." I shook my head. "And they're like twelve year olds as well. It's weird."

"Really, really weird. That's not even remotely true. Either you like girls or you don't. I mean, you're hot and all, but…that's just silly."

"Agreed!"

I changed into a pair of boy shorts and one of Rob's t-shirts. He changed into boxers and a white undershirt.

"You have the whitest legs." I chuckled under my breath.

"It's 'cause I don't tan them. I'm too embarrassed to show my body, so I don't go to the sea."

"You're so ridiculous. You're this heartthrob. Girls are throwing themselves at you, why don't you think you're hot?" I asked him, honestly.

"I only care if _you_ think I'm hot." He gave me an evil little smile and his eyes got really small and squinty. I laughed.

"I think you're _sooooooo_ hot."

"See, you're joking."

"I'm really not, though."

We laid around talking for awhile, I was laying my head on Rob's chest and he was running his fingers through my hair. It felt right for once, nothing about it felt like we should be holding back.

"Will you keep contact, even with your busy schedule, Robert?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Will you replace me with your new costar?" I kept my eyebrow raised and sat up, joking.

He fought back a smile. "I can't make any promises."

"But really. Please keep in touch."

"I would never lose touch." He was serious now.

"Good."

He put his hands on both side of my neck and then moved them up to my face, "come here." He said.

I moved in closer to him and he kissed me once on the lips, and then pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you. I'll miss this." I said simply.

He kissed me again, but more deeply, playing with the elastic of the boy shorts that I was wearing. I clutched my fingers in his hair and moved one leg over his lap, straddling him.

If I was told on the first movie, when I was with Mike, that this would be happening, I would have told the person that death was a more probable outcome for me.

But, here I was.

_In love_ with Robert Pattinson. After only a little over a year of knowing him. Madness.

I slid my hands from his hair, down his chest, and pulled his shirt over his head, crashing my lips right back into his immediately after. I rubbed my fingers around his chest, feeling all over. The soft little hairs, his pecs, the sides of his torso.

I started to kiss him faster as we moved down on the bed. He flipped on top of me and pulled the shirt I was wearing (his) over my head. He paused for a second, looking at me, and then kissed me again. It was almost a look of disbelief.

He grabbed what little I had of boobs and thrust his hips against mine and I could feel him through his briefs. I moved my hand in between us and trailed it down his stomach, to his briefs and tugged on them, signaling him to pull them off.

He stopped kissing me to take them off and then pulled my boy shorts down my legs, to my calves. I kicked them off the rest of the way quickly, hurrying back to his lips.

We laid there naked for awhile, kissing each other, and then he moved to my neck. He placed soft kisses on my neck, sucking in between. I played with his hair as he did it. He then moved down and kissed down to my belly button. It tickled, but felt so good. He placed kisses back up to my neck and then finally my lips.

I let out a small moan when he got back to my lips and I tugged at his hair, moving my hips up to touch him from below. "Please." I said. I _needed_ him.

He placed a hand in between my legs, spreading my thighs apart as he kissed me. I wrapped one leg around his torso and pushed my hips forward as he guided himself inside of me.

He moaned once the tip was in and we both thrusted our hips toward each other at the same time, then kept the rhythm, kissing slowly and passionately in between each thrust.

"Rob…" I moaned.

He started to pump is hips faster and I moved mine in small circles, arching my back a little as I kissed him so he could go deeper. I wrapped both legs around him and he pushed even deeper inside of me. We both moaned at the same time.

"I fucking love you, Kristen."

"I love you."

**_~Morning After~_**

I woke up to a nudge from Rob. "It's ten. I missed my flight. My agent made a later one. Everyone thought I was dead. It's actually quite funny. You missed a lot in the half hour since I woke up." He laughed.

It was a lot to hear on a just waking up basis, but I tried to take it all in, while also trying to keep my eyes open. "Good morning to you too."

"Good morning."

My phone buzzed in my bag and I realized I hadn't checked it since we got in last night. "Fuck. Everyone probably thinks I'm dead too."

"Probably." Rob laughed.

I rushed out of bed, not even caring that I was still naked. I grabbed a pair of underwear from my bag, my phone and a bra and quickly skimmed through the messages while putting on my clothes.

"Don't you have a meeting?"

"Yeah, not until four." I said, thankful. I was never the type to be late or miss meetings, especially when I was as excited as I was for The Runaways, and meeting with Joan Jett.

"Shit, my mom is calling. What time is your flight?"

"A car is coming here for me at eleven."

"All right. I'm gonna have my mom bring my car here at the same time."

I got on the phone with my mom and she told me she had been sending me messages all morning. I apologized profusely and told her that I lost track of time, that I was ok, etc. and then said goodbye after thanking her for agreeing to come pick me up.

I threw my phone back into my bag and crawled back into the bed, under the sheets.

"So, we have, what? Less than an hour?" I groaned at the reality of the situation. There was a lot that we needed to talk about, but nowhere near enough time.

Rob smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I played with his long fingers.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked me.

"Well…I guess there really isn't anything specific. Just what's going on here." I said, gesturing to him and then back at myself.

"I don't know really, but I like it." He said.

"Me too."

And that was that. Why push a heavy subject where one wasn't necessary? There was an obvious connection and love between Rob and I and we were happy together and that's all that either of us cared about: the other person's happiness.

We both got dressed, packed up, and slipped out of the hotel. We though we were unnoticed, but there were pictures of the last time we saw each other on the internet immediately after it happened. Luckily, we only kissed goodbye inside of the hotel. Not only were we reluctant for paparazzi to see that, but also my mother, and anyone else around. We were keeping this between us. Just the two of us. Our little secret. At least, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I warned you early on that I am not going to be writing lots of "lemons" or whatever you want to call it. <strong>

**It's weird when it's real people. Hopefully how I did it sufficed. Please let me know in a review. XOXO**


	11. Crazy Love

_I can hear her heart beat from a thousand miles  
>And the heavens open every time she smiles<br>And when I come to her, that's where I belong  
>Yet I'm running to her, like a river's song<br>She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

**~Drought Time, Rob is in New York for Remember Me, Kristen is in California for The Runaways~**

**Kristen's POV:**

The day after Rob left, I went to a meeting with Floria Sigmondi, the director of _The Runaways_, Dakota, Joan, and Cherie. It was a perfect meeting in which we finally made it official that I was cutting my hair the very next day. Joan was so happy that I was cutting my hair and we were getting along flawlessly. I never in a million years thought Joan would like me, let alone become a friend to me. I was so thankful that she was so welcoming.

I went home after the meeting, content. Dakota and I had a great dynamic, so I wasn't worried about that. I was only worried about my own performance, the singing, the change in persona. I went over things in my head a million times and tried to play back Joan's mannerisms in my head in a way that I would be able to imitate easily and I was really starting to get the hang of it.

I opened up my computer and started watching old videos of Joan on YouTube. After I went through just about everything (multiple times), I went onto a gossip site. Why did I do this to myself? I will never understand. It's so hard to not read what people are writing, though, good or bad.

There were a million stories about me being high at the MTV Movie Awards since I dropped my award. It was semi-true, but I wasn't even close to high. It took more than one shared blunt to get me high, especially with how much Rob inhales.

I laughed to myself, thinking about Rob. Fuck, I missed him.

There were also a ton of stories about how we'd broken up, even though we never admitted that there was anything happening between us. There was also contradicting stories that we had just gotten together. None of it checked out. I would never understand how people read and believed this shit.

I realized that an hour of reading bullshit had passed and I closed my laptop to get something to eat.

My phone rang just as I was about to go downstairs. "Rob." He set a personal ring tone to his name, a Van Morrison song called Beside You. It was our favorite. He introduced to it to me while we were shooting the first Twilight.

I rushed over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"How are you? How is New York?" I smiled as I spoke, so happy that he called.

"It's really great. I already started rehearsals today and they went really well."

"I'm so glad to hear that. I fucking miss you, dude. I met Joan. I'm cutting my hair tomorrow." I just started spilling everything that he missed from the time that he left. It felt so good to be able to tell him.

"I miss you too, dude." He always mocked how I said 'dude' all the time. "I can't wait to see that hair cut." He said, laughing.

"I'll send you a picture when it's done." I promised.

"You better. I still can't believe you're doing it. It's good that you are, you'll feel more like her. It's just...most girls wouldn't do something like that. Then again, you're not most girls." He laughed. We were both so giggly, it would probably come off as annoying to anyone else, but I couldn't help being happy to hear his voice. "What's Joan like?"

"She's so, so cool. So different to what I expected. She's completely down to earth and excited. She's going to be on set almost every day. It's awesome so far. I wish you were here to help me learn the guitar better." I laughed. "I suck."

"You do not. I can only play about five chords, you're better than me." He laughed.

"Shut up." That was not true at all. He played piano, guitar, and sang so naturally. It was heartbreaking in the best way. "How are your co-stars. Emilie, right?"

"She's really cool. We went out last night and she downed more beers than me and wasn't even tipsy. She has this thick Australian accent. I've never heard anything like it." He said, laughing.

We continued on spilling our life stories…or, day stories. Had it only been _one_ day? _God_.

I woke up the following day bright and early, ready for my hair cut. I picked Dakota up in my mini cooper and then went to the set, where the hair stylist was waiting for me. She tied my hair back into a ponytail and snipped it off. I cringed.

Dakota was practically in tears. She didn't want me to cut my hair off at all. She had decided to wear a wig. Wearing a wig was never a possibility for me, though. Joan's hair was so iconic and it was necessary for me as an actor to make that commitment.

Once it was finished, I sent Rob a picture like I promised. "It's getting dyed black tomorrow, but here it is. Scary, huh?" I laughed as I hit send and Dakota looked at me.

"Who are you sending that to?"

"Rob."

"Pattinson?"

"Yes…" We were alone in the hair and makeup trailer now, so I didn't feel weird talking about it. Dakota was fast becoming one of my closest friends and I felt really safe talking to her.

"Are you two…?" She widened her eyes and put her hand over her mouth. "I didn't know that those rumors were true. I never even thought to ask you. That's so cute!"

I laughed. "It's not really…I mean, I don't know. I guess it is kind of a big deal."

"How did it happen?" She pressed. I wasn't really used to this gossiping about boys business. I'd been with the same guy for so long that no one even bothered to ask for details anymore – it was too boring.

"Well," I started, "it's been kind of going on for awhile, I guess. He kept trying to tell me that he…liked me, or whatever, for the past couple of months, but I sort of blew him off about it because I didn't want to ruin anything and he didn't pressure me because he was scared too. But, the night of the MTV Awards, we slept together. We sort of kissed and whatever, like, a few times before that. But, yeah. And now we're talking constantly and it's just weird. But, a good weird." I smiled as I spoke and Dakota kept getting giddier and giddier, hanging on every word. "Dude, stop smiling like that." I laughed. "Let's get out of here." I said, not giving her time to really respond.

There were paparazzi waiting outside, so we rushed to my car and went out for dinner. Rob and I texted the whole time, telling each other about what happened that day. It was hard to type out everything, though, so we decided to get on Skype later on, when I got back home.

I ran up the stairs to my room when I got home, barely greeting my parents. I felt like an bratty teenager, but I just wanted to talk to Rob.

I whipped open my laptop and signed onto Skype, then added him as a friend. I couldn't believe we'd never spoken like this before. We went from barely communicating outside of the movie due to _not_ wanting this to happen, to talking 24/7, unable to control what was happening any longer.

I turned on the web cam and he popped up on the screen, hand in hair, just how I always knew him.

"Hey." I smiled so big it felt like my cheeks were going num.

"Why is your hair up? I wanted to see it in person…or on camera, rather." He corrected himself with a little smile.

I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and ran my fingers through it until it laid straight. "It looks kind of ridiculous on me, but I kind of love it. I really feel ready to start shooting now."

"It doesn't look ridiculous at all. It looks good." He grinned, sincere. I'm pretty sure every other guy would have been completely disgusted, but Rob wasn't like that. He was never judging. And he always thought I looked good, even on my worst days.

I heard a knock at my door while Rob was mid-sentence. "Taylor? [Kristen's brother] Is that you? Come in." I kept my head turned to the door and he walked through it.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I'm on Skype."

"Oh, here is your guitar. Dad tuned it up for you a little bit so you could practice."

"Thanks." I grabbed the guitar from his hands and he leaned over to peek at who was on the camera, then mouthed "Rob?" to me.

"Yeah, it's Rob." I answered him, then turned to the screen. Taylor came into the view of the camera and said hi to him. Rob told him that he was in New York and Taylor wished him luck on his film, then said goodbye.

"Tell dad thanks, will you?"

"Sure, Kris. See ya later."

"Sorry about that." I said, looking at Rob through the screen.

"Do you need to go practice your guitar? I need to go get dinner, it's only seven o'clock here."

"Fuck time differences. But yeah, I need to go practice and read my lines anyway." I made a face.

"It was good to…see you." He laughed at the thought. It would have been really nice to _actually_ see him, but this had to do for now. I'll talk to you."

"Later." I said, raising my eyebrows, trying to smile.

I closed the laptop. This point in our relationship was a really unsure one. We one-hundred-percent were sure that we _wanted_ to make things work, but we weren't sure that we _could_, given the circumstances. I needed to see Rob.

I practiced and read lines all night and all day the following day. I went over Dakota's house for dinner the next night and met her little sister who was so sweet and such a big fan of Twilight. Dakota and I practiced some lines together and watched The Runaways Live in Japan a gazillion times. It was a typical 'girls night' hang out and it kind of made me miss Nikki. I texted her that night, but she never responded. It was hard to grasp growing out of friendships, but sometimes things just happen. I was sure when we saw each other again, kind of like Rob and I, things would naturally work themselves out.

Rob and I texted back and forth all day, despite how busy we both were. He was filming, so he couldn't call. I began filming the next day, so things would be hectic for me too.

The thought that we could actually make this work was mental, but if you want something…or someone enough, you work for it and don't let anything get in the way. Not time, not distance, nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>~Almost three weeks pass~<strong>

**Rob's POV**:

I was waist deep in filming Remember Me. Other than the paparazzi constantly surrounding the set, everything was going as planned. The reality of the paparazzi was really starting to hit me and I was realizing more than ever that I couldn't live a normal life anymore. I had to get better at finding places where I could go unnoticed because I couldn't go on having my photograph all over the internet every fucking day.

Towards the end of June, I had two days off in a row, where Emilie was shooting scenes with her on-screen father. My manager, Nick, asked me if I wanted to go to London, but I had other ideas.

"Can I get a flight to LA? And a room at the Chateau Marmont, the one I always stay at?"

I wasn't even sure that Kristen would have time to see me, but even if it was just for a couple of hours, or in the middle of the night, I knew that I needed to see her.

"Sure, can I ask why? Nick asked. We were always really close and I think he knew who I was always talking to on the phone, but he had never asked about it before.

I laughed. "Kristen. Yeah."

"Oh boy." He laughed. "I'll get you on a redeye on Monday. Cool?"

"Thanks, Nick. I don't think I even know how to book a flight anymore. Everyone is always doing it for me."

As soon as I got a break for lunch, I texted Kristen. "I'll be in LA really early on Tuesday. Redeye Monday night. Will you be working? Xx"

"Don't fucking screw with me. Are you really?" She answered quickly. She must have been on a break as well.

"Really. Xx"

"Are you staying at the Chateau? I'll come there when you arrive. I don't have to be on set until noon Tuesday. You can come to set too, if you want…"

"I'd love to. We'll figure out the details when I get there. Two more days. Xx"

"Two. Days." She replied.

For so long, we didn't know when we would see each other next and now it was only two days away. Surreal was an understatement. You really realize how much you love someone once you can't see them whenever you want to.

* * *

><p><strong>~Two days later, Monday night~<strong>

I boarded the plane at one in the morning New York time, and was set to arrive in five hours later, which was only 3AM in California.

I slept the whole way and a car took me straight to the hotel. I stumbled up to my room and texted Kristen. "No paparazzi on redeye flights. I should do this more often. I'm here. If you're too tired to come here tonight, it's ok. Xx" I told her that last bit only because I felt I had to. I was hopeful that she wanted to see me just as bad as I wanted to see her.

"Are you kidding me? I'm leaving Dakota's now. I can't wait."

I smiled at the phone and then got up and grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of my suitcase. I was aching for a cigarette since I got off the plane. I put on the Yankee cap in my bag and went out to the balcony to smoke while I waited.

Kristen arrived about a half hour later. She came straight up to my room and knocked.

I hurried to put out the third cigarette that I chain smoked while I was impatiently awaiting her arrival, then walked over to the door, beer in hand. I took a deep breath as I swung open the door and there she was.

Her big green eyes brightened up as soon as we looked at each other. She slammed into my chest, wrapping her arms tightly around me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and put my nose into her hair, breathing in. I imagined it would be something like this, seeing her again, but this was so much better than the thousands of different ways I imagined while I was missing her.

I pulled back from the embrace and smiled at her. We said nothing. I put the beer down on the small table next to the door and looked at her. She looked so different with her hair. It was pulled back into a messy ponytail. I tucked a small piece of hair that was falling out behind her little ear, but it was so short that it didn't stay. I ran my fingers through the side of her hair and leaned down, pressing my head to hers. "It is _so_ good to see you." I said.

"No shit." She replied. She got onto her toes and kissed me lightly once on the lips. I kissed her lips, then her cheek, her nose, and then back to her lips.

"You reek of cigarettes. And beer. I missed it." She choked out laughter, and then licked her lips. I laughed too.

"Thanks, I think. You smell like you and I missed that too."

"What do I smell like?" She asked.

"I can't describe it, really. But it's the best." I gave her a cheesy grin, but I was being serious.

"Thanks." She laughed. "God." She said, still smiling hugely. "You look really good."

"So do you." I replied, taking the compliment for once. Usually I just made some self-deprecating comment, but I was too preoccupied to think of one.

"You're into chicks with mullets?" She asked as we started making our way away from the doorway. She placed a bag down on the bed and then turned to me. "I didn't peg you as one who was into this kind thing." She said, pointing to her hair.

"Eh, maybe not on everyone. But it's kind of sexy on you." I laughed. She's had every haircut and color under the sun, and nothing could ever look bad on her.

"I saw pictures of you today in New York. Well, every day this week actually." She said.

I talked to her everyday, but she never mentioned that she looked that stuff up.

"The paparazzi there are absolutely mad. There's no getting away from them. You've been photographed a bunch of times here too."

"You looked?"

I smiled and tugged at the front pieces of my hair. "You did too, obviously."

She laughed, "Yeah, well, I fucking hate those pictures. But, it's hard not to look. I just hate when they capture the whole scene."

"Basically all of Remember Me is online already. There are so few indoor shots." I said, a bit frustrated.

"They have zero respect for the films, it's insane. I don't know how these people live with themselves. I really hope this part dies down soon. I want our films to do well and all, but…I can't fucking take this."

"Me neither." I walked over and grabbed my beer from the table by the door and took a sip, looking at Kristen. She was wearing a Joy Division t-shirt with black jeans and multi colored keds. I was trying to take her in as much as I could because the reality was that we didn't have that much time together. She was fiddling with her hands, sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up and caught me looking at her and gave a small smile. Her hair and the smudged black makeup under her eyes looked so harsh until she smiled. Her whole face lit up. I smiled back at her and walked over to sit by her. I placed my beer on the ground and passed the back of my hand over the side of her face.

She moved closer to me and tilted her head up. She met her lips to mine urgently, parting them. I slipped my tongue between her lips and massaged it against hers. I missed kissing her so much.

We both moved ourselves towards the head of the bed, not breaking away from the kiss. I moved a hand under her shirt and felt around her stomach. My hand was almost as big as the width of her torso. She was so tiny.

I unfastened the back of her bra and moved my hands under it, exploring her body.

"Mmmm." She moaned into the kiss.

She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head and I did the same for hers, then took her bra straps over her shoulders and down her arms right after.

The first time we slept together, I didn't really get a chance to look at her, but this time I did. And she was perfect to me.

She looked back at me. I was on top of her now. She brought a hand up to the side of my face, guiding my face back down to kiss her again. Her hand was cold against my cheek as we kissed more deeply.

I pulled back for a moment and kissed along her jaw line and she reciprocated the kisses in sync with mine, wherever her lips landed. One on my eyelid, one on my forehead, a couple on my cheek.

"I love you." She pressed against my chest and rolled on top of me, and then pulled her hair out of the elastic band that was holding it back. The longer pieces fell just below her shoulders and she grabbed the short ones in the front and flipped them back with her hand, then leaned down to kiss me again.

We kissed for an eternity before she got up from the bed. She took a few steps away from the foot of the bed and unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off. She looked over to me, grinning slightly in just her underwear. I stood up across from her and took off my jeans as well. We stood staring at each other for a minute, scanning up and down each other's body.

"You're so hot, Rob Pattinson, you…" She trailed off, smiling.

"Oh, stop." I took two steps forward to meet her and smiled, pushing back her hair as she leaned up to kiss me. I took a breath to push her thong past her hips and she stepped out of it once it was at her ankles. I kissed her again, slowly turning us around so her back was facing the bed. She sat down when the back of her knees hit it and I leaned down and started kissing along her collarbone. She tilted her head back, taking deep breaths in and out.

I worked my way slowly from her collarbone, trailing my lips down her body, watching her ache as I made my way, _all the way down_…

**Kristen's POV**:

Rob got all the right spots, making me so weak. His tongue trailed lightly inside my thighs as he rubbed my clit, then moved his tongue inside of me.

"Don't stop." I pleaded, arching my back on the bed. I spread my legs wider and tried not to squirm.

He placed his hands on the inside of both of my thighs and pressed them outward, going in deeper with his tongue, sucking with his lips. I screamed his name and started breathing even more heavily, practically panting.

"Fuck, Rob, I'm about to…" I moaned.

It didn't take long. Rob was _so_ good. Too good.

He didn't stop moving his tongue around and rubbing until my back relaxed and I was completely limp from the pleasure. He slowly lifted his head up and brought my legs together. I met his gaze and a small smile was starting to spread at his lips.

"You're amazing." I told him.

He smiled and licked his lips.

He still had on his briefs, so I sat up and tugged them down. He was completely hard.

I got off of the bed and gave him a push down onto it. I sat in his lap on the edge of the bed and straddled him. He wrapped his arms around me to secure me and I slowly moved down onto his dick.

I was still so tender from Rob going down on me, so I flinched a bit as he got deeper inside of me.

I whipped my hair to the side and leaned down to kiss Rob's neck.

He grasped my bum and I started to grind slowly on his dick. He moaned each time I went down, deeper and deeper.

We had sex all night. Switching positions, places. We moved from the edge of the bed to the floor, against the wall. I went down on Rob and then we took a shower together. He was so careful as he put soap on me, really paying attention to the curves of my body with his hands. We were never more than a foot away from each other the whole night.

We fell asleep at about nine in the morning, after five hours of the best sex I've had in my nineteen years.

I'd never known anything like it. The passion that we shared was something that I thought only existed in movies. Love like this just didn't exist for me until now and I was so, so happy.

I had to be on set at twelve, so we were responsible enough to get a wakeup call at eleven-thirty. The set wasn't far and my hair and makeup was all to be done there.

When the phone rang, I jumped out of my skin. I was still in the lightest stage of sleep and I didn't feel rested at all. Luckily, the scenes that were being filmed weren't very nerve racking, so they didn't require that much conscious thought processing.

I nudged Rob and he fluttered his eyes open. "I have to go to set. You can sleep for a while and meet me later if you want?"

"No, no. I want to come with you." He insisted.

I wasn't going to ask that of him even though I wanted to, but he made it really easy. He didn't want to spend any time away from me and I felt the same about him.

We got to set just on time, not a second to spare. Rob and I walked side by side, into the makeup trailer. I introduced him to everyone and he was his usual charming self. Joan wasn't on set for a change, so Rob didn't get to meet her, but he spent a lot of time talking to Dakota while I wasn't around because they'd met on New Moon and he knew that we'd become close. I thought it was cute that he wanted to get to know my friend.

The other girls weren't on set, so it was pretty calm. Rob got to move around comfortably. There wasn't even that much crew needed, so we didn't have to worry about people snapping pictures or tweeting about him being there – whatever it was people did with their time.

Rob watched me through the lens as I filmed and he looked so proud. He kept telling me how impressed he was and how transformed into Joan I looked once I got behind the camera. I was really insecure when it came to compliments, but I knew that he really meant everything he was saying. It meant so much for me to have his opinion there. It made me feel even more confident as Joan. I wish he'd come sooner.

I finished filming at nine and Rob and I said goodbye to everyone and headed back to the hotel for dinner.

"Thanks for coming today." I told him in the car. "I just realized. This is the first time I've driven you anywhere. Well, right now, and this morning."

"You better take some backstreets." He said.

"I did earlier and I am now as well. One step ahead of you." I smiled at him.

"It sucks, you know. That we have to hide."

"I guess a little bit, but I'm fine with this just staying between us, our friends, and family. Have you told your friends anything yet?"

"No. Sam knows a bit, since he saw us kissing." Rob said, laughing. "I think they all suspect it, actually, but they don't beg for answers."

"That's a good thing. I want to meet them, all of your friends. Tell me about them, and home in London."

This night went a lot different than the previous night, but it was just as rewarding. Rob and I lounged around, talking like a couple that was getting to know one another and exchanging affectionate glances, touches, and kisses in between. For once, we didn't talk about the frenzy or Twilight or anything heavy, just our lives and the people in them.

It was so easy and so real. I never thought that we could be a real couple. I kept convincing myself that it wasn't going to be this easy, but our time together was always this way. I was going to have to accept that it _was_ this easy sooner or later.

Rob and I were from two completely different worlds, but somehow, we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Both shapes were imperfect and looked totally different, but somehow, they fit together perfectly.

The next morning, Rob had to fly back to New York. He was leaving right before I went to work at nine.

"Can I just ask you one thing, before you go?" I asked him, tugging at his shirt in between us. I didn't want to let go.

"Anything you want." He smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on my head.

"Are we like, a couple? You're referring to me as your girlfriend? It sounds really childish out loud, but…"

"Yeah, you're my girlfriend."

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to be. Don't I have a say in this?" I laughed.

"All right. Will you be my girlfriend?" He smiled and lifted my chin up with his index finger until my neck was craning. I smiled at him and pushed my lips out. He kissed them.

"Of course." I said. Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Next will be July and August of 2009. I was planning on including Comic Con here, but it would have gone too long.<strong>

**Leave a review. **

**XOXO**


	12. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**As always, no copyright infringement. Do not repost anywhere.**

**This chapter is mainly Comic Con 2009, with a little bit of before and after.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kristen's POV:<strong>

My schedule was insane on The Runaways. The filming really picked up towards the end and I was working long days and nights. When I wasn't working, I chose to stay on set, with the other girls in the "band" and Joan because we'd all become so close.

After the final "CUT!" was called, all of us came together into a hug and my eyes welled up, but I didn't let myself cry. I was proud of myself, the work I'd done, and the friendships I made. Scout had already been wrapped for weeks, but she came by the set so that we could all celebrate together. We smoked a lot of bud that night and _a lot_ of secrets were told and questions were raised.

"Won't Summit…or whoever is funding that film, be like, pissed?" Scout asked. "I mean, what if it doesn't work? That's their moneymaker going down the drain right there." Sometimes Scout was a little bit too honest.

I realized right then that I was so selfishly falling for Rob, that I never even considered what it would do to Twilight or…anything really.

"I don't know, man. I mean, I hope not." Was all I said in response. I knew I had to talk to Rob about this. Since we had never discussed it before, I thought it was better to see what he thought about it before I let others allow me to doubt something that I knew was right.

The next morning, I woke up bright and early to beat traffic on the way to San Diego for Comic Con. I brought only one bag and my iPod; the trip would only last two nights. I was so excited to see Rob and actually excited to have the two-hour drive to myself to listen to Jenny Lewis and come to terms with The Runaways filming ending, and so many other things that were on my mind. Long drives could sometimes be so rejuvenating and I never got time alone anymore.

I arrived to the hotel and called Rob after I checked in and got my room number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey. What's your confirmation number? I'll check in for you; I know you're getting in late."

"It's, uhhh…hold on." He said. I heard him pressing buttons in his phone. He probably had it saved in there somewhere.

"Twelve-sixty-four. Thanks, Kristen."

"See you tonight."

"See you." He said, then hung up the phone. We always tried being discreet. Rob and I were both super paranoid people. Always feeling like someone was listening, tapping the phone line, or some other crazy shit.

I went up to the counter and got his number. And, for a change, the room wasn't right beside mine. Usually Summit always gave us conjoined rooms. It must have been some mistake.

I called Ruth to check it out and was floored when I heard what she was telling me.

"I didn't want to tell you this because I knew it would piss you off." Ruth started.

"Oh god, what is it?"

"Well, apparently, all the rumors about you and Rob. Summit doesn't like it. They are going out of their way now to separate the two of you and you're going to have to play along. There will be someone between you at Comic Con tomorrow. Either Taylor or Chris. It will continue like this for the press to come. I figured you wouldn't mind since you keep it under wraps anyway, but…"

I cut her off. "What the _fuck_? How are they just going to assume that is what is going on here?"

"Kristen, I think it's a number of things."

I felt bad for taking it out on Ruth and I was trying to control myself from getting really upset on the phone, but it was hard. "A number of things? Like what?" I said, pacing around the hotel room.

"Well, first you cut your hair…that pissed them off. Now, they seem to have some inside information on Robert and yourself and they think it could ruin the movie."

"God." I took a deep breath. "Scout was _just_ telling me about this. What should we do?"

"I think nothing is your best bet, hun. They don't love all the decisions you're making at the moment, but they love you as an actress and respect you. Just keep your cool. In the end, this might even help you and Rob stay under the radar more. Keep the rumors at bay."

"You're probably right. Thanks, Ruth. For telling me. I'll talk to you soon."

I hung out in Taylor's room down the hall until Rob arrived.

Rob wrapped shooting Remember Me, but had to stay in New York for meetings about co-producing the film. When he told me he was doing that, I was so thrilled for him. He had so much potential as pretty much everything: writer, filmmaker, actor, musician, the list was endless.

I had Rob come to Taylor's room when he arrived after he dropped his stuff off in his.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Taylor asked, with a huge grin.

"Not even close, man. We'd better get some sleep, honestly." I really just wanted to get Rob alone.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay." Taylor responded.

Rob seemed a little out of it. I had briefly texted him what happened with the rooms and I think that was why. He never responded because he was on the plane, so I wasn't sure what he thought about the whole thing.

Rob and I finished telling Taylor good night and then walked down the hall together. We were silent until we got to the door to my room. "You okay?" I asked him, suddenly a little bit nervous.

"I'm good." He forced a smile and I shook my head, then turned around to open the door to my room.

"Tired?" I asked him.

"Nah, not really." I loved how 'really' came out in his accent. So cute.

"Ok, well, should we talk?"

"About Summit fucking us?" He asked, his tone got instantly angrier. I'd never really seen Rob mad before. He was always smiling and giggling about something.

"Yeah, about that."

"It's ridiculous. We put up with the worst bullshit for their franchise and they are suddenly going to boss us around like little puppets? I don't think so." He was standing up tall for once, not hunched over. He kept grabbing a chunk of his hair and pulling at it to make it stand up as he spoke, but it kept falling back.

"Listen." I started. We were both standing up in the middle of the room. I walked closer to him. "Ruth made a good point. Them separating us - it's not going to change anything for us, no matter what they want. They can't control this." I looked him in the eye and he met my gaze, completely. "It'll help dispel rumors and keep us out of the limelight. They don't realize it, but they might actually be doing the opposite of what they think they're doing. I don't need to sit next to you at a fucking press conference. I can sit next to you whenever I want." I finished, still looking straight into his eyes.

The anger in his gaze slowly faded away into a confident stare. His lips started to spread into a smile and he grabbed me by the waist, bringing me against his chest. "For a little thing, you're a lot stronger and smarter than me." He laughed. More putting himself down.

"I know." I said, sarcastically. I tightened the little ponytail in the back of my head and then wrapped my arms around him, leaning up for a kiss.

Nothing was ever going to break this. We would guard it forever if we had to; it was worth it.

We woke up the next morning, tangled in the champagne colored sheets. I fluttered my eyes open and glanced over to the clock. We had exactly two hours to freak out before we had to leave for Comic Con. I decided to let Rob sleep for a little while longer because if he woke up, he would just stress.

I took his shirt from the floor and slipped it over my head, then walked over to the sliding door of the balcony. I opened up the door and sat on the ground inside the room, taking long drags from a cigarette.

I put the cigarette out when I saw Rob waking up and walked to the side of the bed that he was asleep on, leaning over him.

"Hi." I smiled when he rolled onto his back and looked at me, squinting and smiling back.

"Hey." He said, his voice deeper from just waking up.

He patted his stomach and I laid on top of him. My hair was everywhere. I don't know how Joan Jett dealt with this style on a daily basis; it was impossible.

I put my hands on both sides of his face and he took a deep breath in. "Stop." I laughed and brought my nose up to his. "Your breath smells like dead kittens."

He laughed harder, blowing air into my face. It actually wasn't that bad, but I felt like messing with him. "Thanks." He said, still laughing.

"Can we skip this thing today?" He asked

"Could you imagine?" I said, laughing.

"Yes, actually. I could. Is it bad that I don't completely want to see everyone from the cast today?"

"Not really. I think it might be awkward…with Nikki and I, everyone else I think can pretty much deal."

"Did you tell her?" He raised his eyebrow. "Anything about us?"

"No, no, no. I just haven't talked to her and we used to talk or see each other all the time, so I don't know what to expect really."

"It'll be fine."

After a little while of laying with each other, I reluctantly got up and Rob followed. I peaked out the door and no one was there so I slipped Rob's shirt over my head and handed it to him. He the shirt on, along with the rest of his clothes that were scattered around the floor.

"You'd better go get ready." His bags were still in his room.

"See you there?" He said, a question in his tone.

"Well, duh." I laughed and walked into the bathroom and just as I closed the bathroom door, I heard the room door open and click shut.

I took a quick shower and smudged some black eyeliner under my eyes. With Joan Jett's hairstyle, there was no way to wear makeup other than grungy. It just didn't look right.

I put on a red pair of chucks, jeans, and a Minor Threat t-shirt and looked in the mirror, thinking of how the Twilight fans would receive me. I laughed a little under my breath, trying not to think about it too much.

Right before leaving, I took a few puffs from a half burned blunt to relax my nerves at least a little bit. It wouldn't work, but anything was worth a shot. The deafening screams were not something that one could ever get used to.

We got to Comic Con. Summit arranged separate cars for Rob, Taylor, and I. They also arranged for me to do carpet interviews with Taylor. Rob got to go straight inside.

While I didn't mind doing interviews with Taylor, I did feel slightly stupid. He always seemed to be reading off cue cards and I was stuttering over my unorganized thoughts, inserting "uhhh…" and looking around for the words to come to me frantically and they never did. No wonder everyone said I looked like a crazy person in interviews. I was so careful about what I said that it often came across completely wrong. Rob was the same way, but even he was usually more articulate than me.

I walked inside the back entrance with my bodyguard, John. I kept my head down until I heard a familiar voice.

"Kristen!" It was Nikki. She was standing down the hallway with Peter. They both smiled at me and Peter came up and gave me a hug when I got to them, then messed up my hair with his hand, laughing. "Look at you."

Nikki nudged him out of the way and gave me a hug. Nikki was being really bubbly. It was nice and strange at the same time, seeing as she never returned my texts or calls anymore, but I went along with it. I was happy to have my friend back.

Peter and Elizabeth went to do press interviews and it was just Nikki and I.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called you in so long. I've been in Europe, with Paris. My boyfriend." She smiled hugely.

"That's great how was it?" I asked, trying my best to sound intrigued.

"Um, amazing! Paris is great, you're going to love him. He's going to come to Vancouver, so we'll all be hanging out a lot I'm sure."

"Yeah, totally."

"Have you talked to Mike?" The question came out of nowhere, but was inevitable. Nikki and Mike were best friends.

"Nope." I said, popping the "p" sound. Come to think of it, I'd barely even _thought_ of Mike anymore, let alone spoke to him.

"Well, you should." She said, insistent.

"I don't really think that's necessary right now. I've heard some things and it sounds like he's happy being single and not missing me too much and I feel the same way. We're not getting back together, Nik. Get over it." I snapped at the last sentence, starting to get a little pissed off.

Before she could answer, the door swung open and it was Rob's bodyguard, Dean.

"Time for the press conference. It's going to be you, Taylor, and Rob, Kristen."

"Ok, let's do this." I rolled my eyes and walked out, turning to Nikki as I left.

"Good luck." She called out.

"Thanks." I said, forcing myself to smile.

I met Rob and Taylor right in front of the entrance to the conference. The first one was with media outlets only, so there would be no screaming. It was a good way to ease us into it.

The three of us walked out to the table together and there were place cards. Taylor was in the middle. Obviously. Rob and I eyed each other, but sat down peacefully.

The questions were all easy, but somehow I managed to stutter through every one.

I felt Rob looking at me as I spoke and it somehow made me more conscious of what I was saying, resulting in me forgetting what I was saying, and skipping over my words more. Fucking Rob.

"How has your life changed since you've been a part of the saga?"

I immediately turned to Rob and he started to smile. I turned forward quickly, trying to hold back my own smile. Sure, there were a lot of bad changes, like not being able to go fucking _anywhere_. But, there were a lot of good changes too.

After Rob and Taylor answered, I chimed in with "I cut my hair off." I looked over to Rob and he was laughing. Even if everyone else thought I was weird for doing it, this guy thought it was cool, and that's all I really cared about.

We were just about to wrap up the panel and the last interviewer asked, "this question is for Kristen and Robert…" I started to close up as soon as he said that, getting anxious. I already knew what this was going to fucking be. "You have a lot of chemistry _on_ camera, is there any chemistry _off_ camera?" The anger inside of me built in those three seconds between realizing what he was going to say and him actually saying it.

"Are you…are you kidding me?" I said, rolling my eyes.

I immediately heard Rob laughing. He was also starting to say something into the microphone, but I didn't catch it. He looked over at me, hysterically laughing and now I was too. I bent over my stomach and grabbed at my hair, trying to hold it in, but failed. I looked up at him and the laughter just kept coming.

"I can't believe how you answered that last one." Rob laughed. "The look in your eyes was just like 'are you fucking serious?'"

I shook my head, laughing. "That was pretty rude, wasn't it?"

"Eh, whatever. I think he was pretty rude."

I shrugged my shoulders, smiling.

Next, we were brought to Hall H where we had the fans questions. Chris Weitz and Ashley Greene joined us for this panel, thankfully. More people meant fewer questions for me and that was my main concern. Answering questions was hard enough normally, but with all the screaming, and the questions being "who's a better kisser?" I really was more than happy to get a limited amount of speaking time.

"We survived it." Ashley said once we were out of Hall H, smiling widely. It was her first time coming to Comic Con and, though she claimed otherwise, I think she enjoyed the fame on a very different level than Rob and I.

I lifted my hand up for a high-five "yeah!" I said in a deeper tone and then laughed a bit.

Even though I know I didn't answer the questions as well as I would have wanted to, I could only be proud of myself. This was so not my scene and I thought I was handling it all right (for me).

We took some photos and did another interview for E! News, then it was finally time for the very long day to come to a close. And it was only four o'clock.

"Hey, John [Kristen's bodyguard], where is Rob getting his car to?" John and I were alone now, waiting for my car to arrive. The driver was running late.

"I think his hotel."

"Has he left yet?" He was also leaving from a different exit than I was; they were really paying attention to details when it came to separating the two of us.

"I can give Dean a call." He said, immediately taking his phone out and putting it up to his ear. Our bodyguards had become good friends from always having to be together and coordinate everything for premieres. It was cute.

I listened in on the conversation and, from what I was catching, Rob was still in the building.

"They're getting in the car now. What did you need?"

"If Rob wants…make sure Dean asks him, I could just drive with him." I said, raising my eyebrow and putting one fist in my sweatshirt pocket.

John nodded at me and then told Dean. He took the phone away from his ear and ended the call. "They're driving to this exit now, Kris."

I smiled and thanked him. Part of my thanks was for arranging that, and the other part was for doing so without trying to ask questions or pry even though he knew.

I crouched down on my way out of the exit, my shaggy black hair falling into my face. John opened up the door of the black SUV for me and I kept my head down until the driver let Rob and I know that we were in the clear and that no one was following us.

As soon as I felt safe, I scooted closer to Rob and he put his arm around my shoulder. I tucked my head into his chest, feeling more secure than I'd felt all day. The fan things really put me on edge and I was so happy to be able to wind down with Rob.

"Do you want to go for a walk somewhere?" Rob asked.

I looked up and raised my eyebrow, like, are you kidding me? "I would fucking love to, but how? Where?"

"Well, I don't know. Did you find anywhere while you were here for the summer?"

I thought for a minute, only thinking of a few places. Rob was more easily recognized than me and the two of us together would be even easier to spot, so some places that I often went to alone weren't even an option for us to go to together. "We could go to my place. Well, my parent's place." I corrected myself. I used to have my own apartment, but I got rid of it after the first Twilight movie because I was never there anyway. "We could walk around there for awhile and then just hang out. I don't think we'll even need Dean." I smiled a little at the thought. I loved Dean, but it would be nice to get Rob alone somewhere other than a hotel room. I was starting to feel cheap.

"That sounds perfect." Rob smirked and tightened his arm around me again. I told the driver my address and we were there in barely any time at all.

Dean got out of the car first while Rob and I waited inside. He looked down the street to make sure no cars had followed us, and luckily, they hadn't. He then came over to my door and opened it. Rob lifted his arm from my shoulder and I slid out of the car. Rob followed closely behind me.

"Thanks, Dean. I'll give you a call if anything goes awry."

"In that case, I hope I won't be hearing from the two of you."

"Bye." I said, smiling at Dean as he got back into the car. "Thanks."

Once the car pulled away, Rob grabbed my hand and laced his fingers into mine. "I need a smoke." He used his other hand to grab the packet of Camel cigarettes in his pocket and I flipped the top open and pulled two out, putting one into his mouth and one in mine. He handed me the lighter and I lit them both, then gave it back to him.

"Ahhhh." He sighed as we started walking down the street. "Last time I was walking down a street was in New York and I was being mauled by a bunch of women." He laughed a little under his breath, but he was serious.

"At least that's over." I turned and looked up at him as I walked. "I can't wait to see that movie. When can I see it?" I asked, excited. I heard many stories about the set and even though I never got to properly visit and see footage, I knew it was going to be great.

"I don't even know when I can see it yet…hopefully sometime in the late fall. You should come when they screen it for me."

"I'd love that." I smiled up at him.

We walked for about an hour and then got back to my house.

"I'm pretty sure everyone is home…" I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He'd met my parents and brothers before, but somehow this was slightly different. More of a 'bringing the boyfriend home' situation.

"You act like I've never met them before." He laughed as I turned the doorknob and pulled it open.

My mother was sitting on the couch and the TV was on the news channel. She had her glasses lowered below her eyes when she turned her head to look at the doorway. "Oh, hi." She said, scurrying up off of the couch. "Nice to see you again, Robert." It had been awhile since their last meeting at the Chateau Marmont and that was slightly awkward since that was the first night we'd slept together and a temporary goodbye of sorts. We didn't exactly want her around in that moment, but there was no way around it.

Rob greeted her politely and then gave her a kiss on both cheeks. They talked away the time that I went into the kitchen to get Rob a Diet Coke. He always had to have something to sip on. I got one for myself too, though I wasn't that thirsty.

They were still talking when I got back from the kitchen. My mom was asking him about Remember Me and he was talking about it in such a passionate way, so I decided not to interrupt.

My dad walked in a few minutes later and then Taylor, my brother, followed. I gave Taylor a hug and Rob shook his hand, along with my father's.

"Ok, it's getting a little crowded in here. We're gonna go downstairs. If you guys want to hang, just come down." I gave the open invitation, knowing that no one would take it, other than maybe my brother. I just didn't want them to think anything weird was happening a floor below them.

Rob grabbed at my hand as we made our way to the basement door, but I swatted it away swiftly. I wasn't sure how much I wanted my parents to know just yet, even though I was pretty sure they were able to read straight through everything regardless.

"What was that for?" Rob asked when we reached the bottom of the staircase. He cracked open his Coke can and then looked down at me.

"Not yet." I said. The truth was, I was trying to protect this relationship. There were so many things just waiting to destroy it in the outskirts and I did not want that to happen. Until we were completely solid, I wanted to keep it between us. It was important that we were sure of what we wanted before we told other people in this case. This wasn't like normal relationships.

"When did you, uh, tell your parents you were dating your ex?" Rob asked as we went over and sat on the couch. The basement was dark until I clicked on the TV and the blue-ish tint illuminated the room.

"This is different, don't be like that."

"I'm not asking you to or anything, I'm fine with just us. I was just wondering." He put his arm over the back of the couch and I scooted over to get closer to him.

"We were friends first. And then, as soon as it happened pretty much, they knew. He was here a lot, so…"

"Have you talked to him?" He cut me off.

"No. I told you that already – you knew that."

"Yeah, I know. But cell phones are pretty instant. He could decided to call you whenever he wants." He looked ahead at the TV and then met my gaze again, I didn't take my stare off him.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, laughing a little bit under my breath.

"Is that funny?" He tried to be serious, but I think my laughing was making him start to smile a little.

"Only because you have no reason to be, seriously." I let a deep breath out of my mouth, astonished, then laughed again.

"I hope not, but I think he's going to realize what he lost sooner than later."

"That's not true. And even if that were the case, I'm with you." I touched the side of his face and pecked his lips lightly.

Rob's insecurities were strange. Sometimes he seemed so confident and esteemed and other times it seemed like he didn't have a stitch of faith in himself, but I had _all _of my faith in him.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked, getting up from the couch. I opened the cabinet with hundreds of DVDs and the light inside of it went on so I was able to see the names.

"Your choice."

"'The Deer Hunter' it is."

I put the movie in and we got half way through it before we got hungry. I ordered a pizza for us and my brother came down to have some and finish the last half of the movie. He left us alone as soon as he was done eating. I think he got the hint.

Rob and I fell asleep on the couch at eight o'clock after I tortured him with my newest obsession – the food network. He hated it, but he sat through it and made ridiculous comments that made me laugh. We didn't even realize that we'd fallen asleep, but we were both exhausted. Neither of us had had a decent night sleep in ages.

I woke up the next morning at nine-thirty. I gave Rob a nudge after I checked the time on my phone and he opened his eyes, groggy. "What time is it? We fell asleep?"

"Nine-thirty…in the morning. God knows what my parents are going to think we were doing down here." I made a groaning noise, disgusted. I would never sleep with a guy with my parents on the floor directly above me. Sure, I liked sex, especially with Rob, but that was no sexual fantasy of mine.

"It doesn't really help that your hair looks like you just had the craziest fuck of your life." I laughed.

"It always looks like this, though." He was laughing as he spoke too.

He sat up on the couch and I rearranged his hair a bit.

"Are you sure they're home?"

"Pretty certain." I replied. "Let's go."

We walked upstairs and my mom was having tea at the table.

"Morning, Mum." I said, making a little smile with my lips.

"Morning, Mrs. Stewart." Rob said right after me.

"You can call me Jules, Rob. Don't be silly. How'd you sleep?" She asked, sipping her tea.

"Great, thanks. Sorry I didn't ask to stay over…I hope that was all right." He paused for a moment. "We just sort of fell asleep. It's been a long couple of months." Rob sighed with a smile.

"No, no. That's more than ok. I'm sure you needed an escape from sleeping in a hotel all this time. You can stay over whenever you'd like."

"Thank you." Rob said, sincerely.

"Do you want to go get breakfast somewhere?" I asked Rob.

"Sure."

"Have fun, you two." My mom called out as we walked out of the kitchen.

We ended up going to McDonalds drive-thru and eating at the park, on the bench that was the furthest away from people, with our hoods up.

We were getting better at the hiding thing and getting better at just being together. Everyday made it more and more real.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I've decided to tone down on the smut again. It'll be back but only when I think it's necessary.<strong>

**I don't want this to just turn into Rob and Kristen's sex diaries.**

**Hope you don't mind.**

**If you do, let me know in a review! XO**


	13. In the Meantime

_**~Beginning of August 2009~**_

**Rob's POV:**

I accelerated the speed until I could barely get a glimpse of the cars beside me on the road before I passed them. One good thing about being "famous" was the cars that I got to rent. The newest addition to the list of cars was a greenish blue Porsche and it was fucking _fast_.

Going ninety in a forty-five was thrilling. I didn't get many thrills anymore other than the scream sessions that I went to one week out of the year. Any other day was just relaxing. These days that relaxing usually involved a certain Kristen Stewart. And I could get used to that.

I pulled up to her house in record time and she was sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette. I stopped short right before her driveway and then pulled into it and got out of the car, smiling at her.

"What's up?" She smiled and walked over to me. She was wearing a The Clash t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Her hair was messy, but starting to grow out of the mullet. I kind of liked the mullet, but she looked good with anything.

I pointed to the door and she got the hint. Though it didn't happen all the time, the paparazzi did know where Kristen's parents house was, and we didn't want to be photographed. So, she turned around and opened the door and I followed her inside.

As soon as the door was shut, I wrapped my arms around her, with the biggest shit-eating-grin on my face. I saw her everyday, how could a person you see everyday make you this happy when they were around?

She put her index finger in my smile and pushed my lip up and I opened my mouth and closed her finger in my teeth, without biting down too hard. "This is like the scene from the first Twilight." She laughed. "We are soooooo fucking cool. Not." She continued, giggling.

I shook my head with her finger in my mouth and then let go and leaned down to press my lips to hers. She grabbed my hair in her fingers and slipped her tongue between my lips. I wrapped my arms around her back and lifted her off her feet, pushing her against the door. "Are your parents home?" I said into her lips, pushing my lips right back to hers when I was finished.

"No." She answered, then kept kissing me. "But." Kiss. "My brother." More. "Is home."

Her brother, Taylor, was around the most. And he was cool. We were becoming friends. He was one of the only people in Kristen's life who knew at this stage - just how much Kristen and I were "into" each other.

I stumbled down to her basement, carrying her. She kept kissing me playfully. "I can't see where I'm going." I said, laughing into her lips now.

"I don't care." She tightened her legs around me and kissed me again.

"You will when we both roll down these stairs."

"That sounds fun." She said, still laughing. God we laughed a lot together.

"Oh yeah?" I said as I reached the bottom of the staircase.

I kneeled down onto the floor and she arched her back. My hands were on her lower back and she was nearly upside down now. I almost dropped her when her weight shifted.

"I think you _want_ to fall down or something."

"Only if you fall on top of me." She said, smiling.

I placed her back onto the cherry wood floor and laid on top of her. We started kissing again, more playfully than upstairs. She started to undo my pants and I helped her, and then helped her with her own.

"We're supposed to meet Marcus for lunch in a couple of hours."

"You're thinking about _Marcus_ right now?" She laughed. "And people call me gay."

"Shut up." I said, smiling, and taking her shirt off. I looked down at her. She wasn't wearing a bra. One thing that came from Kristen playing Joan Jett - she barely wore bras anymore. It was easier access for me. "Definitely like girls." I said, laughing and looked down at her body.

"Shut the fuck up." She laughed and covered her tits with her hands. "Well if you wanna get in a good couple of hours before we meet him, you better get naked pretty fucking quickly, man."

I followed orders and stood up, taking the rest of my clothes off. Kristen squirmed out of hers on the floor and then stood up. "Let's try something new."

"Bring it." I laughed. I wasn't comfortable with my body when it came to outside attention - like Twilight fans...and critics, and bloggers. But I was comfortable with sexuality and comfortable with Kristen. I wore tons of layers outside of the house, but inside, I think we spent more time naked than clothed.

Kristen walked over to a table about five feet wide and just as tall as my hips. It had two short drawers in the front and looked pretty sturdy, but like an antique at the same time. She took a fake plant off the surface along with a stack of papers and a book, then placed them on the floor beside it.

She turned around so her back was to the table and looked over at me. "Help me up." She gave me an evil little smirk and I returned the look, walking over.

I lifted her onto the table and she started to raise her feet up. "Lift up my legs. Like a V."

"Liking the orders." I rolled my eyes, laughing. For someone who'd only had sex with one guy, Kristen was really experienced.

I lifted her legs up. She was flexible so it was simple. She rested them on my shoulders in a V and I pressed up closer to her and started to slowly run my finger down her torso. She pressed her lips to mine and brought her hand down to my dick, rubbing it up and down to get me hard.

I clenched my fingers into her hair, tensing the muscles in my back to keep it straight with the pressure of Kristen's legs against me.

We started kissing harder and I started to touch her with one hand as she continued to stroke my length.

I lifted up my arms and she slid her long legs down and wrapped them around my back. She tightened her legs and I inserted myself inside of her.

I reached around her body and got a tight grip on her ass before starting to grind my hips back and forth, hearing her whimpers in my ear as she kissed along my collarbone and shoulder.

She tightened her legs around me again and I moved even deeper, lifting her off the table and bringing her back to a bare wall. I thrusted in and out a couple of times against the wall, then lowered myself to my knees and laid her back against the wood floor.

I started to thrust my hips faster inside of her since it was easier on the floor and she started to touch herself, turning me on even more.

I leaned forward so my body was creating friction against hers and moaned deeply.

"Rob..." Kristen yelled out. "Rob." She yelled again.

She lifted both of her arms up in the air and grabbed my hair on both sides of my head, tugging at it, and calling out my name over and over.

"I love you." I replied. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you, Rob." She said. It was _loud_.

I felt her come while I was inside of her and I knew even before then that she was about to. The look on her face was so helpless and full of complete ecstasy.

I rode it out for another few seconds as she let out soft whimpers. I came inside of her, but didn't pull out when we were finished. I laid all my weight on top of her and nuzzled my face into her neck. She ran her fingers through my hair, breathing heavily.

"You're amazing." I sighed and lifted my head to kiss her. "Incredible."

She kissed me back and then we started all over again. She rolled on top of me and started to move up and down on my dick. I watched her as she threw her head back, wiping a small bit of sweat on her hairline.

The couple of hours before lunch were definitely put to good use.

Kristen and I emerged from the basement looking crazy. Our hair was everywhere. We snuck up to her room and she changed her outfit. She put on the dark grey t-shirt I was previously wearing with a pair of jeans. She knotted the end of the shirt as she always did and grabbed a pair of Ray-bans from her dresser and put them on her head.

"Are those mine?"

"The glasses or the shirt?" She asked.

"Well, I know the shirt is mine, I just was wearing it." I laughed. "The glasses."

"They could be." She smiled. "I don't really know anymore, a lot of ours are mixed up."

I put on a shirt that I had left at Kristen's place before. It was blue and it buttoned up, but I left the top few open because Kristen said she liked it. I grabbed a hat and kept on the same jeans I wore when I got to her house, then we headed back downstairs to leave the Stewart's and meet Marcus and his girlfriend.

We got to the front door and Taylor [Kristen's brother] was sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

"Can you guys not fuck while I'm in the house? Thanks so much!" He called out sarcastically.

Kristen laughed and looked at me. "What are you talking about, dude?" She shook her head at him, fighting her laugh/smile.

"Don't play coy, I fucking heard you." He laughed. "At least don't scream 'I love you, Rob.'" He said, mimicking her voice.

"That's actually a pretty good imitation." I laughed and looked at Kristen who was starting to blush a bit. She punched me in the stomach and kneed me towards the door.

"Enough. Let's go." She said, rolling her eyes and pushing her glasses down from her head to her nose.

_**~Teen Choice 2009~**_

**Kristen's POV:**

Rob and I arrived to the Teen Choice Awards separately. And sadly enough, the time we spent apart, getting ready, and getting there, was probably the longest we'd been apart since we both got home from Comic Con.

We were getting slightly ridiculous with how much we were together, but I fucking loved it. And I justified it because we also hung out with Rob's London friends. We went to a Bobby Long show, hung out with Sam when he was in town, and Marcus. We also spent time with Taylor, my brother, whenever we were around my place. Rob's manager, Stephanie, was also with us a lot. She was a great lady and she really had the best intentions for Rob. It was nice to still have people in our lives with good intentions.

I walked the carpet at the TCAs, though I really didn't want to. Rob wasn't there yet, not that we would have walked together anyway. I tried to smile for the cameras, but walked away quickly in my bullet skirt and black tank top. My hair was up so I couldn't play with it much, which made me more uncomfortable and self-conscious in front of the cameras than normal, but it was over quickly, thanks to Ruth. She always got me away as soon as possible.

I walked inside and a bunch of the cast members were already seated. I greeted Taylor, Ashley...and Nikki.

"Call me crazy but it feels like you're avoiding me." Nikki laughed. "What happened to us, Kristen? We go back to the 'couv [Vancouver] next month. We better fix this."

"I do try to connect with you! You never answer, Nik." I gave her a hug, hopeful, but knowing that it wasn't probable that anything would change. She always had to be the victim and she had her new boyfriend, Paris, who she ditched everyone for. Nikki was the type who forgot her friends when she had a boyfriend. I couldn't respect people like that. There is a definite way to balance the two if you really care, and Nikki didn't care to find that balance. There was only so much that I could do before I moved on and forgot to call her back too.

A cameraman came by and snapped a picture of us together just before my phone buzzed and we put on a good fake smile.

_"Just finished on the carpet. I'm having a beer backstage. x"_

_"Where? You need to come here or I need to go there. Uncomfortable situation if you catch my drift. x" _

_"Dean said Wing C. John should know. x"_

"I'm gonna go have a cigarette. I'll be right back." I said to Nikki, then got up and tapped John on the shoulder, whispering to him where Rob was. He led me there and I greeted Rob with a shy wave. There were a lot of celebrities crawling the place, drinking and smoking before the show. I had one cigarette while Rob sipped on his beer and then we headed back in together. I could feel Nikki's death stare on us from the second we were in her eye line, all the way until we reached our seats.

"Hey, Rob!" Nikki yelled when we got close. She was smiling ear to ear and it couldn't have been more fake. Rob, being the gentleman, hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good to see you, Nikki."

Just as she was about to initiate a conversation, Rob walked over and greeted everyone else. Taylor and I sat down beside each other and Rob sat next to Taylor.

The show started and the whole thing was pretty boring and lame. Their jokes were for a different crowd and we had to pretend they were funny, but really, they were anything but.

Halfway through, Rob leaned forward and looked at me. I leaned ahead too and caught his gaze. We smiled at one another for a minute and it was nice. It sounds stupid, but it was soothing. Whatever.

He nudged Taylor with his elbow and I gave him a weird look. "Switch with me." He said, laughing.

"You two." Taylor grinned. "Ok." He laughed and obliged, switching with Rob.

Rob leaned back next to me and made stupid comments about the show that made me laugh. The show was much more enjoyable and funny next to him. He should have been the host. Or at least they should have given him a microphone to commentate on how sucky the show was.

When we went up to accept the Best Movie award, Nikki entwined her fingers into mine on the stage. I thought it was kind of strange, but I tried to act natural. Catherine did the speech and she always said the craziest little things, so that had me laughing. Then Rob spoke and I could barely understand his mumbles and uncertainty, but I was smiling at him all the same, because he looked so cute when he was nervous and sincere.

The show ended shortly after that award. I did an interview with some of the cast while Rob was being ushered around by Dean. Once that was over, I said goodbye to everyone, and of course, Nikki waited to be last.

"Do you want to hang out? I'm not doing anything right now. You could come over. I have a new place." She beamed.

"I...I can't." I stuttered.

"Where are you going?" Her smile faded and she looked around, noticeably pissed off.

"Rob is recording something tonight, some music. Not to release, just for fun. He asked me to come and I'm going." I was much more confident in my response this time, not really caring what she thought anymore. My happiness was not something I was going to feel bad about.

"Wow." She laughed but it didn't touch her eyes. "Wow, wow."

"Wow, what?"

"You and Rob? _YOU_ and _Rob_?" She raised her voice a little bit.

"Can you stop fucking talking so loud? I don't answer to you. Why can't you be happy for me? You've got your guy, Nik. Let me be happy too."

"You think I'm jealous? Is that what you're implying?"

"Absolutely not. Do you know me at all? I think you are looking out for the best for me, but you don't really know what the best is for me at all. We haven't really talked in what feels like a century. So much has changed. We're different people. You can't claim to know me enough to judge this. I know what I'm doing."

"Well good luck with that, Kristen. I'm going to try to meet up with someone else from the cast who doesn't make their hang outs exclusive to just the two of them."

"Oh, please. His friends will be there too. But you know how he is about his music. It's not my place to bring people along. I'm sure if you asked him-" I was trying to be nice, but she cut me off.

"No, Kristen. I'll see you soon."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to John. He asked me if I was all right and I said nothing, just asked for a cigarette and put my head down, walking to Rob and I's awaiting SUV.

I told Rob about the little spat Nikki and I had and he started laughing hysterically before I was even halfway through. I realized that it was stupid too. It was a stupid way for her to react and I should have just laughed in her face instead of trying with her, but I couldn't do it to her. She faked her confidence; she was really just a naive, bratty woman who was never satisfied. Always changing friends and boyfriends and tattoos and styles to fit in. It was better that we grew apart - I just wished it wasn't this way.

Rob and I made out in the back of the car all the way to the recording studio where we met his friends. I changed into my usual ensemble of jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt. Rob stayed in his TCA outfit, minus the blazer. The button up he was wearing looked amazing on him, especially after I undid an extra button from the three he already had open.

We smoked weed while Rob recorded his song. First the guitar, followed by the voice. The guitar almost did me in, but I kept my cool with the guys. The voice…I couldn't handle. His voice was tragically heartbreaking and I don't know if it was because I was high, but I was in tears. Marcus and Sam were laughing at me, but I couldn't care less. It was beautiful.

I picked up one of the guitars in the studio and in the other room I began to play it as well, with Marcus singing. Rob came out of the glass recording room and started to jam with us in between recording. It was like a little party of our own. His friends were so artistic and free and it brought that out of me naturally. They were funny and shy like Rob, and crazy smart. I could see why they were all so close for so long and so loyal to each other, like brothers.

All four of us left the studio around midnight. Sam had rented it for the week to record his new album, so we would be able to come back and I was really looking forward to it.

We went back to Rob's hotel unnoticed and drank and smoked some more together. Sam and Marcus didn't leave until the sun started to come up and Rob and I decided we would spend the day sleeping.

It was perfect.

_**~Meshed up August 2009 things~**_

**Kristen's POV:**

At the end of the month, the whole cast headed to Vancouver to get started on Eclipse pre-production. The rumors were everywhere about Rob and I, but we didn't have any major slip-ups until the Kings of Leon concert.

Luckily, the picture was blurry, and there was no way to tell what was actually going on. But that was the first time Rob and I were actually caught kissing.

Since we knew it when it came out, we freaked out at the pictures once they surfaced, but soon realized that no one else was in on the secret. Kind of like how no one knew what was going on between us, but on a much smaller scale, they didn't know what was going on in that picture. And they never would. We loved it. Our little secret was becoming more and more hard to keep, but for a couple of months in the making and our fame in consideration, we were doing fucking amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be Eclipse filming. There is SO SO SO incredibly much that I want to include in that because Rob and Kristen have talked about it a lot and that was the first set I believe they were a true "out" couple on, so I think it'll be interesting to write about. :3<strong>

**Question: Do you think Rob and Kristen liked David Slade? I got the feeling they clashed with him, specifically Rob. Tell me what you think in a review because that will be a part of it and I want to keep everyone who reads happy. **

**XOXO**


	14. You Can Count On Me

**It's much easier to read if you change it to 1/2 in the top right corner.**

**Thanks for reading. This chapter doesn't get very far into Eclipse filming, but it begins here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kristen's POV:<strong>

I felt a squeeze at my waist and my whole body jerked, instantly waking me up. "What the fuck." I said softly, lifting my face out of the pillow. I reached down and grabbed the hand on my waist and, becoming more conscious, soon realized whom the hand belonged to.

I turned my head to the left and Rob was lying on his stomach beside me. I crashed my head back down onto the pillow and glared at him. "Why would you wake me up like that?"

"We have to meet with David, did you really forget?"

"Shit, yeah. What time?" I said, lifting my head up to look at the clock, which read eight-oh-two.

"I'm supposed to go at eight-thirty, you're supposed to go when I'm done in a couple of hours. But if you want, I'd like if we just went together. I'm not as good at getting my point across about where I want the character to go. I think it'll be better, unless you want to go yourself, then..."

"Will he be okay with that? I'm fine with it." I really was. Rob and I had a way of working together that was unique to any experience I'd ever had on a movie and I think it was what made Twilight what it was in a lot of ways.

"I haven't asked him. I'll call him while you get dressed."

I hurried out of bed and showered quickly. My hair was still damp when I finished getting my clothes on, but it was so fine that it would be dry in no time, even if I had to freeze for a minute when I stepped out into the Canada air to get in a car.

About fifteen minutes of getting ready and I was done. Low maintenance was a specialty. "Ready. What did he say?" I said, taking the hair band off my wrist and wrapping it around my hair. I put it in a very small bun in the back of my head and tucked the shorter pieces behind my ear.

"He didn't sound too enthused, but he obliged."

"By not enthused, was he...pissed?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I guess we'll find out." Rob smiled and got off the bed, and then we headed to the employee entrance of the hotel where a car was waiting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~David Slade's hotel~<strong>_

**Rob's POV:**

Kristen and I went into the back entrance of David's hotel and we met him in a meeting room that he rented out for the day. It seemed really formal and something inside told me before it began that it wasn't going to go as smoothly as it had with Catherine and Chris.

I walked quickly behind Kristen because we were running a little late. I grabbed her shoulder gently before we reached the door and she spun around.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said.

"Don't be so negative." She shook her head, rolling her eyes back.

I leaned down and kissed her lips once, then put both hands on her shoulders after she turned around and continued walking.

"I love you." I said.

She grabbed one of my hands on her shoulder as we walked and replied, "I love you."

Just as we approached the door, it swung open and Wyck Godfrey walked out. I always liked Wyck - we got on really well and he was accepting of any ideas. "You staying for our meeting?" I asked him.

"No, no. David wants the two of you to himself for today. We'll talk. Good to see you both." Wyck smiled and gave us both a hug, then left. Kristen and I entered the meeting room. It was large and it had a big wooden table in the center. It seated probably twenty-five people. The walls were a golden yellow and the chairs were black leather. It was too formal.

David was sitting to the far end, but immediately stood up when he saw us walk in. "Morning, guys." He said in a rough voice with an English accent. He didn't look Kristen or I in the eyes and didn't seem very personable upon first impression.

I looked at Kristen and raised my eyebrows, smiling, and then looked back at David. "Good to meet you, finally."

"You as well. And you, Kristen."

"Yeah, yeah, man." Kristen said.

"Come sit over here, we've got a lot to go over."

Kristen and I both sat down on opposite sides of David. He took out a script.

"We've both already seen the script. But there are some things..."

"That we want to maybe change." Kristen finished.

"Alright, well. Let's get right into it." David slapped the script down onto the table in front of Kristen and folded his hands in front of him, watching her as she flipped through the pages to find what she was looking for.

"Here..." Kristen extended the paper so David and I could both see. "Rob and I have talked and we both agree that Bella and Edward are very much a couple now. I don't think lines like this, where it seems she is undecided, are really necessary. They don't flow."

I completely agreed, but let Kristen do most of the talking. We bounced ideas through the three of us, but David was very insistent on keeping the triangle in full swing, the entire two hours of the film. He wouldn't let us change lines without bringing it to Summit, which was a total hassle. He was a very by-the-script director, which Kristen and I were not used to. We were used to more flexibility.

"I think this movie is going to be very different from the last two. Especially for you, Rob. Edward is very different in this film and I think your performance should change considerably to follow through with the script."

I gave a strange look. Was this meant to be a closing note for our meeting? Hey, by the way, I think you should play the character completely different to how you've been playing it, see you at the first day of pre-production! What the fuck?

"What's different? I've established the character for two films now and naturally he's grown a bit and their relationship has too, but the script doesn't even reflect the growth in their relationship, so what is supposed to be different exactly?" I was trying not to get angry, but it was nearly impossible. We'd just discussed how Edward and Bella should be more of a couple now, but he didn't want that...so what did he want me to change?

David seemed stunned that I'd semi-objected, and took a moment to say anything back.

Kristen interjected before he could. "You have to understand - we've become really protective of these characters, David."

"I do. I do understand that. But that doesn't mean there can't be changes."

"Yes, but to say that he should play it _very_ differently..." Kristen stood up from her chair and put the sweatshirt hanging over the back of it on.

"Seems a little like you want me to change _everything_." I finished.

I got up from the chair as well and started to zip up my coat. We'd been talking for a little over two hours. It was one of the shortest first time meetings I'd ever had with a director, but nothing was getting done. We presented idea after idea and David seemed too stubborn to change a thing without discussing it with Melissa, Wyck, and the rest of Summit. There was no point to us meeting with him in the first place if all decisions were final before we stepped in the door.

"Not everything. I just want you to go over the script and I think you'll see the differences. Especially once you get on film. You'll see." David said, his eye was twitching a bit and his face looked angry - but he just had a naturally angry face.

"Yeah, I guess we'll see."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Later that night~<strong>_

**Kristen's POV:**

Rob and I ordered room service instead of going out with the cast. The cast was in fact very close, but the closeness that we once shared was no longer the same. After certain people become closer and everyone disperses into closer, smaller groups, it can never go back to the instant getting to know each other period. I missed those days, but I definitely preferred my life now as opposed to when the first Twilight had begun.

We sat on the bed Indian style and both ate cheeseburgers. Unlike the rest of the cast, Rob and I couldn't give a shit less about working out or "fight training." Rob was required to go some mornings, but he didn't stick to the strict diet that the rest of the vampires were on.

"It cancels each other out. The training, and this cheeseburger. And this beer." He said, laughing and taking a sip of the beer. "And I'm all right with that. I'll just stay the same while they all get ripped and enjoy my food."

I shook my head, swallowing the bite I had in my mouth. "I love a man who's dedicated to his craft." I said sarcastically.

"You love a man who's dedicated to his beer." He said, smiling hugely.

"True that."

We finished eating dinner and then turned off the lights. It was only eight, but we were both tired from waking up early, and decided to just talk in bed for awhile.

For the first time since the meeting earlier, Rob brought it up. "I'm not doing anything different. We'll just play off each other how we want to with the lines. What can they say about it, really?" Rob said, bringing his hand under my shirt to trace small circles around my stomach.

I brought my hand up to his hair and twirled it in my fingers.

"That feels good." He said, sighing.

I laughed before continuing. "Yeah, I mean. We know how to play it now. It comes pretty naturally, especially now that they're kind of normal. We have to bring in some lighthearted moments amongst all of Melissa's poorly written angst."

Rob laughed and pulled me closer by the waist. He was lying on his side and I turned over to face him, moving into the nook of his arm around me.

"Let's just improvise the whole movie. See how that goes over with this fucker David Slade."

"I don't think he's a joker." I laughed. "But that would be funny for us at least."

I tilted my head up and blew in Rob's face, and then he kissed me. I could barely see him in the darkness of the hotel room, but he found my lips, and wrapped his arm around me.

We pulled back after a few seconds and I tucked my head further into his chest. "What should we do about this? Do we tell the studio?"

"I was thinking about that too, today. I was wondering if it was obvious to him or not. I'm just afraid that if we tell the studio, they will either get pissed, or try to exploit it for money."

I heard Rob exhale deeply. "We just won't say a thing, then. If they notice, it's fine. But with no comment from us, they have nothing to react to, good or bad...I guess."

I kissed him again and he started to pull my shirt over my head, then his own. We met our lips again, pressing our bare chests against one another.

We might have gone into bed at eight o'clock, but the sleeping didn't occur until much later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Eclipse filming begins~<strong>_

**Rob's POV:**

A four AM start was a great welcome back to Twilight. We would be on set for a twelve-hour day. The hair and makeup was going to take longer than usual today as well, because it took awhile for everyone to get back into the swing of things.

Kristen and I had gone for fittings nearly every day the week before and she had to argue out this horrendous wig that they were forcing her to wear. It didn't look natural at all, but they said it was the best wig they could get. I must have missed the part where this was a low grossing film that couldn't afford better wigs...I'd never seen Kristen so pissed off even though she still looked beautiful.

.

.

We arrived on set together for our first day of filming with our bodyguards and half open eyes. We were curled up in the backseat in two sweatshirts each when our guards knocked on the window to tell us to get out.

We were a little more awake after walking through the crisp air, to the hair and makeup trailer. We were the first two on set, everyone else was coming after we were finished with hair and makeup because the first scenes we were shooting were meadow scenes, and some strange scene that Kristen had to do as the "third wife" that would probably end up being cut out - because it was ridiculous.

Kristen finished up her hair and makeup far quicker than me. They had me shave my face about three times before dousing me in white makeup for hours. When I was done, I slipped on a huge, puffy coat and went outside to have a cigarette with Kristen. We stayed in between two trailers so that it was impossible for us to be seen.

"It's so weird seeing you smoke in all that Edward makeup." She said, laughing.

"You as well with your little doe-eye brown contacts." I gave her a smirk. "I'm waiting for the last second to pop those in my eyes."

"You probably shouldn't - it takes you about an hour to get them in."

"Shut up." I laughed.

"You're good with the scenes today, right?"

"I'm a little bit nervous for it, to be honest." I said, kicking a rock with my foot and bringing the cigarette back to my lips for another drag.

"Still? It's just the normal couple scene. It'll be natural. We get to _smile_." She laughed and took a step closer to me.

I smiled down at her. "And they're kissing and talking normally. Today will be simple." She added.

"That's what makes it hard, though. I'm not used to Edward like this."

"Don't think about it." She took my cigarette from between my fingers and dropped it on the ground, then wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

.

.

Less than an hour later, we got our call from production that everything was set up. Kristen and I walked onto set and it was a fake meadow with different purple flowers and types of grass. It was all reminiscent of the first movie where Catherine made a meadow out of a golf course.

David started walking over to us. "Good morning, guys." He forced a weird little smile and straightened out the beanie he was wearing on his head.

He showed us both to the positions that he wanted us to be in.

"We'll run through it once and then I'll let you know how it's looking."

"Also known as do your thing once, then I'll tell you what to do." I whispered under my breath to Kristen, smiling, as David walked away.

I grabbed Kristen's hand and she grabbed my other one and smiled back at me. The crew was trying to divert their eyes, but I felt them on us. Set was safe, though. We were in "character."

The cameras started rolling after David's "action" and it was time to propose to Kristen. It would be one of the very first scenes in the movie. We arranged ourselves on the fake grass so that our bodies were somehow entwined.

"Marry me, Bella." I said in my American accent. "I can't." Kristen said, pushing her forehead to mine, then bringing it back an inch before I could lean in to kiss her.

I thought the scene was going to be really difficult until we started. Once it was in action, everything was simple. We wrapped up the opening meadow scene and then went to change into the outfits for the final scene of the movie, where Bella and Edward are actually already engaged, though we hadn't filmed the proposal yet.

"My eyes are fucking killing me already."

"It's only the first day - get used to it, buddy." Kristen smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked back onto our marks. David came over and handed Kristen the engagement ring and she slipped it into the pocket of my shirt, and then held my hands again, facing me.

They called action and we played out the scene once before David came over to talk to us. "Kristen, you need to clean your fingernails." He said, in an angry tone.

"Um, what?" She said, looking down. I looked too and her fingernails looked clean to me.

"Your fingernails are dirty, go clean them." He said insistently.

It wasn't a nice tone at all and I suddenly felt really protective. "David, her fingernails are fine...what are you talking about?" I asked. I picked up Kristen's hand to get a closer look at her nails and I still didn't see a stitch of anything remotely dirty.

"Just go clean them." He said, then walked back behind the monitor to watch playback of the footage.

Kristen rolled her eyes and walked off to her trailer, then came back a few minutes later. "Ok, let's go again." She said. I could tell Kristen was feeling a little more off now, but we started the scene anyway.

She stopped me mid-sentence and asked to go again, which pissed David off. But really, what didn't piss David off? "That was fine, Kristen. You should have gone with that one."

It took a little while for us to get back into the groove we had going before David interrupted it, but we made it back and both felt really good about the scene. I kissed Kristen once the final "cut" was called, knowing that would be it before David even said so. We knew we got what we needed.

The rest of the crew clapped and we broke for lunch.

"Good first scenes, guys. Definitely a good start." Wyck, the producer, told us. He patted me on the back and gave Kristen a hug. "Could I talk to you guys?" He asked.

"Sure." Kristen replied, as the three of us walked over to the craft service table to get our lunches. The rest of the Cullen's and some wolves were doing second unit and fight training, so it was just us and some other crewmembers eating.

"This might be out of line, but you two are together?" Wyck asked us when we sat down with our food and coffee.

I was completely caught off guard and took a bite of my sandwich to postpone the response. It was only the first day, how could we be that bad at making it not-so-obvious already?

Kristen kneed me under the table, as if to tell me to answer him. Once I swallowed I looked at Kristen and then back at him. "I don't know what you mean." I said.

"Come on, guys. David already sees it. The way you two were together earlier was great for the film, but...it was pretty obvious that it wasn't just character. David already suspects." He laughed.

"We don't want it becoming a thing, Wyck. All right?" Kristen said, and then took a sip of her coffee. "With the other cast members and especially the media. We're keeping it to ourselves. If you feel you needed to know, for whatever reason, that's fine. Just keep it close. Please."

"Yeah, yeah. But you guys can't hide it forever."

"Yes we can." I said, laughing. Kristen laughed with me and nodded, agreeing, then changed the subject.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Two weeks later~<strong>__**  
><strong>_**Rob's POV: **

I woke up at six in the morning to leave for fight training. It was starting to pick up for me since the filming of the fight sequences were going to begin soon. The other cast had a lot more to train for, but they wanted me to start going.

The first two hours went extremely slow because I knew Kristen was coming to visit. Whenever there is something to look forward to, time seems to go so slowly.

I was running on the giant hamster wheel with shorts, a t-shirt, and my beanie, when I heard Kristen's voice from behind me. I was tempted to ask them to stop the machine, but I didn't want to look desperate, so I finished my run while listening to Kristen greeting the "Cullens" on the mats.

The wheel started to slow down and I was huffing and puffing. Smokers weren't meant for this shit. Once it came to a complete stop, I put my hands on my knees and leaned hunched over, catching my breath.

"I'm gonna go check on him. He looks like he's dying." I heard Kristen say in the background. I managed to muster a laugh, which made my breathing even more erratic, so I started to cough.

Kristen came up behind me and kneed my bum. "Kristen." I breathed in and slowly lifted my hands from my knees. "I'm seriously in physical pain. This is not a joke." I tired not to laugh.

She was laughing _at_ me. "Really? Cause I think it's kinda funny."

I locked her head into a headlock, barely putting any pressure and she squirmed her way out and poked me in the side. "You're a pathetic excuse for a strong vampire. You can't even get me in a real headlock. You have a lot of practicing to do."

"Shut up." I said, laughing. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Hey, lovers, come join us." Nikki shouted out from the mats. Everyone in the cast was aware of Kristen and I now. Between cast dinners, being on set, hanging out at the hotel, there was just no way to hide the affection from everyone without creating a weird vibe in our relationship, so we decided not to hide from our friends and cast mates anymore. But still, they had no idea how serious we were.

Peter, Liz, Ashley, Kellan, Jackson, and Nikki were all sitting around in a circle on the mat. They were all stretching out their legs, taking a break for the intense stuff. I grabbed a bottle of water from the table on my way over, falling a little behind Kristen. I took a huge gulp and then screwed the cap back on as I sat down between Kristen and Liz.

They were already mid-conversation when Kristen and I sat down. Liz was talking about how she doesn't like fighting, or even pretending to fight. I agreed with her, but mostly because I was just frustrated with my being an out-of-shape-smoker, trying to keep up with Kellan Lutz, body-builder-extraordinaire.

"Do you guys want to hang out in my room tonight? All of us together? It'll be fun." Nikki exclaimed. "Tomorrow is Sunday after all, our only day off to be hung-over."

Usually, Kristen and I weren't present for these invites, so it was easier to say no. But there was literally not an excuse in the book for why we shouldn't be able to walk down the hall to spend quality time with the cast later.

Kristen looked to me and then to Nikki and nodded and everyone else said yes, too, as expected.

_**~Nikki's room later that night~**__**  
><strong>_**Rob's POV:**

I drank myself into drunkenness before we were even an hour into being in Nikki's room. She was making out with her new boyfriend, Paris, in the corner of the sofa. I kept glancing around the room, waiting to see someone leave to have an excuse to follow them out.

"Come with me." Kristen said.

We walked over to the mini kitchen in the suite and Kristen hopped up onto the counter. The whole room was open. It was much smaller than Kristen and I's rooms. All of the other cast members didn't get the most expensive rooms, but only Nikki seemed to take that to heart.

She spread her knees open and I stood between her legs, against the counter top. "Here?" I asked. The cast knew that we were together, but we were never usually this blatant.

"Here." She said. She grabbed both sides of my face in her hands and smashed my cheeks. I started laughing and she did too. We were both drunk beyond repair, which made the stupid gesture even funnier.

"You look hilarious." She leaned her head down to the side, trying to flip the little pieces of her black hair away from her face, and then pressed her lips to mine. I tried to kiss her back, but I could barely pout my lips in her grip.

I lifted my hands up and took her hands from my face, then placed them on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her back and rested my hands on the counter, behind her bum.

"Why did we come to this stupid thing?" Kristen smiled and kissed me again.

"Who wants to play a drinking game?" Ashley shouted out over the music. Nikki had her iPod speakers plugged in and one good thing about being around Nikki was her taste in music.

"I really don't think I can drink any more."

"Baby." Kristen said, then hopped off the counter, forcing me to take a few steps back.

Everyone started to walk over to the counter and Ashley took out a cup for all of us. "Aren't we a little old for this shit?" Jackson said.

"I know, right. I feel like I'm at a high school party." Kellan agreed.

"Shut up, guys. Nothing wrong with a little fun." Ashley chimed.

We were all standing around both sides of the counter now with a red cup in front of us and a pint of beer in the center of the counter.

"We'll play 'never have I ever.'" Ashley said, and then started. "Never have I ever had blonde hair." She said, starting out light. Kristen, Nikki, Kellan, Jackson, and Peter all drank. I was blonde as a kid, but no one had to know that. Kristen did, but refrained from calling me out. I tapped my foot against hers in gratitude and she smiled.

Nikki was last in the first round and she stared straight at Kristen. "Never have I ever cheated on a boyfriend."

When Kristen didn't drink, shock was all over her face. "But you have, Nikki..." Kellan said laughing. Nikki drank and Ashley did too.

The game didn't last much longer as Nikki kept trying and trying to take digs at Kristen throughout the whole game. It was obvious to everyone and it was making things really uncomfortable.

When Kristen went outside for a cigarette, I decided to talk to Nikki myself. It was really hurting Kristen. She was so close with Nikki and her behavior was so childish and I was sick of the fact that she was able to get to _my_ girlfriend.

I went up to her while she was getting a bottle of water from the fridge. She turned around and saw me standing there and looked at me oddly. "What?"

"You can't fuck with her like that, Nikki. One, there is no reason for it. Two, she really cares about you. If you would just let her, I'm sure you two would even be friends again."

"How am I supposed to do that? Mike is still my best friend. Mike, remember him? The guy she dated for two years and then completely forgot existed. Well, he still exists in my life." She snapped back.

"No, I don't really think about it too much."

"Obviously."

"Why do you feel the need to emote for him? He hasn't tried speaking to her...You can't be mad _for_ your friends. It's all right to have friends who don't talk to each other. Just ease up on her. It was mutual. It wasn't her fault. You can't hold a grudge like you're the one she broke up with."

"But it was the three of us, all the time. Now it's just different."

"Well it's not going back to that, so you need to get past it." I said, and then walked off to meet Kristen on Nikki's balcony.

"Let's go." I said, and then walked out of the room with her, saying good night to everyone as we left.

.

.

When we got back to my room, Kristen sprawled herself out on the unmade bed. "What was that all about?" She slurred. "Why so abrupt?"

"Nikki. Don't let her get to you." I said, walking over to the bed. I grabbed her legs and pulled them until they were hanging limp off the foot of the bed, then took off her jeans and underwear together.

I leaned up onto the bed, sturdying myself with my palms. I leaned down to kiss her lips and pulled away before she opened her mouth, then kneeled down on the ground in front of her, helping her forget with my tongue and her slow, soft moans.

.

.

I woke up the next morning, facing the balcony window. The sun placement told me it was already midday before I glanced at the clock. Kristen and I always stayed up all night Saturday and slept all day Sunday because it was the only time we could.

I turned over and spooned Kristen, placing a kiss on her shoulder. We were like a true boring couple, old married couple in that moment. The only thing unboring was the fact that all she was wearing was my shirt, and my hand was making a slow move under that shirt, cupping her right tit in my hand. She placed her hand over mine and sighed, "good morning, baby."

"Baby?" I laughed. "Are you still drunk?"

"Possibly." She stuttered out, half asleep.

"You know, you have to do a kiss scene with Taylor this week."

"I know, I'm really nervous about it. Why are you bringing it up?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to be on set on the day. It just feels weird."

She laughed, becoming more awake. "It didn't exactly feel normal when you were doing sex scenes for Remember Me, but this is what dating an actor is like, Rob."

"You don't need to school me." I laughed. "I just don't like the feeling even though I know it's always you and I."

"Forever." She said. "I know it sounds cliche, but seriously." She turned to face me. "I've never been so sure. I really want to make this, us, work...forever."

"Me too." I replied, bringing my lips urgently to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter I'm going to wrap up Eclipse filming and move on to New Moon promo<strong>

**If there is anything you want included from that, let me know in a review!**

**...Or just tell me how you liked this chapter in a review. **

**XOXO**


	15. Handle With Care

_Been stuck in airports, terrorized_  
><em>Sent to meetings, hypnotized<em>  
><em>Overexposed, commercialized<em>  
><em>Hand me with care<em>

_Everybody's got somebody to lean on_

_Put your body next to mine, and dream on  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kristen's POV:<strong>

"Hey, Dad." I whispered into the phone, slowly getting out of bed so I didn't wake Rob.

"Kristen. How are you? I haven't heard from you in a month."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. You know how it gets when I'm filming." I sighed and opened up the door to my conjoining room and sat on my made bed. I hadn't been in this room in weeks and it was obvious by how clean it was. Rob's room was a mess because we requested for no maid service. Too many trust issues.

"How are you, kid?" It was the simplest of questions, but I didn't know how to explain how happy I was in a way that would make my father know and be proud. Filming was hectic and I'd had much better relationships with directors before, but I'd never been more personally happy in my life.

"I'm great, Dad. Really, like, fucking amazing." I had the coolest parents in the world - they even let me swear around them. They recognized that swearing was more of a language of emphasis than anything meant to be disrespectful.

"I saw a photo of you in the magazine. Star or something. You didn't look too happy. Are you sure?" He questioned again.

"That was probably three seconds of my life and I am _not _going to smile for them. It'll get them more money, money that those greedy fucks don't deserve."

"Okay. I get that. But you could try to be a little more yourself in front of the cameras. People get this idea of you. They think that you're rude, and you're so far from that Kristen. I hate to see them trying to tear you down with that when it's not even you." It was too early in the morning for this conversation.

"Dad, I haven't talked to you in a month, is this really what you want to talk about? I don't give a shit what anyone thinks of me. I have the people I need in my life and they know who I am, all right?"

"All right, all right."

We moved onto other subjects like my mother and my pets. I'd talked to my brothers through text messages almost on a constant stream of conversation throughout each day I was away from LA. My parents were up on technology, being in the industry, but they weren't as eager to be avid texters. They preferred phone calls.

We hung up, promising to not let another month go by before we talked this time. We always did that, though, not that it mattered. My dad and I had one of those tight relationships that would never be broken through lack of communication. We got each other.

Rob appeared in the doorway just as I was clicking "end" on my Blackberry, wearing a white v-neck and black briefs. "Who's that?"

"John Stew." I smiled.

He got a jolly little grin on his face, making his eyes squint. "Do you wanna take a bath?"

"Sure. Meet you in there."

I left my clothes on the floor of my room and walked into Rob's, then into his bathroom. I plugged my iPod in the speakers on the bathroom counter and Jenny Lewis started to echo through the walls of the room.

"Really? Do you have anything else on that iPod?" Rob asked sarcastically.

"No."

I stepped into the tub and flinched for a minute, it was burning hot. "How are you sitting in this, dude? This is fucking hot."

"Yeah, dude. Isn't that the point of a bath."

"Bath." I mocked his accent, easing into the hot water. The steam was creating a sheen of sweat on my forehead, so I dipped my hands in the water and splashed it onto my face.

I sat down, one leg between Rob's. His one leg between mine. He started to press his fingers into my calf and run them up and down it. I scooped water up in my hands and tossed it over my hair, then combed it back with my fingers, making the shorter pieces stay away from my face. The long pieces were about shoulder length now, thankfully. The growing out process was taking ages.

I leaned my head back onto the wall and closed my eyes, but opened them just a moment after, feeling Rob's eyes boring into mine.

**Rob's POV:**

I stared at her so intently as I rubbed up and down her calf, digging my fingers in just enough. Her long neck, leading down to her perfect collar bones, shoulders, back up to face. Her perfect skin, the skin on her eyelids slightly darker than the rest. The contrast of the black hair to her ivory complexion. She opened up her eyes and I met her confused gaze.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"You're so weird sometimes, you know that, though." She said, laughing.

"I don't think it's healthy to be this obsessed with your girlfriend." I laughed back. "Usually this kind of obsession only happens in love unrequited, or some sort of celebrity. But I guess you are that to me. Still."

"Shut up, please." She rolled her eyes. "You have me just as much as I have you." Though I knew this somewhere in my mind already, it was always nice to hear it from Kristen.

She kicked up her leg and water splashed up to my face.

"I'll never fully wrap my head around that. I'll never get sick of knowing that."

"I guess I can deal with that." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me.

.

.

_**~New Moon press tour, late October-November '09~**_

**Rob's POV:**

"First stop is Japan, then you'll be in LA for some things, Paris, London, Madrid, Munich, back to LA, then finally New York. Got that? I know it's a lot." Stephanie said in an apologetic voice.

"Jesus Christ." I took a deep breath in. "And I assume I'll have all of five minutes in each place to myself, to see around?" I said, with a hopeful questioning tone. I would love nothing more than to be on a constant press tour if I actually got the chance to be a tourist, but I almost never did.

"Well, Japan is three days. You'll have some time there." Of course, the one place that Kristen would not be, I would have time to travel.

"Anywhere else? London?"

"No, Rob. I tried. I really tried. Paris, London, and Madrid are three consecutive days. One day off, then to Munich. It's going to be insane. You will have the night in London, though."

"Better than nothing and thanks, but I can handle it."

"I know you can, kiddo. Someone is beeping in on the other line. Have a safe flight with Chris. Tell him I said hello."

"I will, Steph. Thanks."

I hung up the phone and finished shoving things in a bag. Kristen already left for Brazil and Mexico with Taylor when I headed to the airport for Japan. The goodbye was rushed and short. We'd both be working non-stop, so it wasn't like we would have time to miss each other _that_ much.

Wrong.

After a day of press in a foreign country where you know nobody except Chris Weitz, Dean, and a few other people who came along, there is nothing you want more than the person who makes you feel like you're at home.

For me, that person recently changed from my best friends and family, to Kristen. It was still nice to talk to friends and family too, but I never felt so homesick from a single person in my life. Kristen was home.

"Sorry if I'm waking you. I don't even know what time it is there. I lost a whole day here. I miss you. Hope it's going all right. x" I hit "send" and headed out of the hotel room to meet Chris for dinner and drinks.

I ordered a Kobe Steak and an Asahi beer, as directed by Chris. He was a big traveler and whenever anyone with any knowledge told me what to order in a foreign place, I went with it. I wasn't very picky when it came to food, and especially not picky when it came to beer. Heineken's the best, but it's all good.

When I was halfway through my dinner, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Oh, sure. Take the call." Chris said sarcastically. "I was enjoying our nice date here in the beautiful Tokyo, but if you must." He waved the fork in his hand at me and I laughed. Chris was good to have around if for nothing else than a sense of humor.

It wasn't a call, though. It was a text back from Kristen. "I don't even know what time it is, I'm still stuck on Vancouver time regardless. Tell Chris I said 'hi.' I miss you both. ;] x"

I passed along Kristen's message to Chris and he took my phone and wrote something back to her while I cut up and ate the last few bites of steak.

"It's a good thing I'm married. This kid loves me." Chris laughed, handing the phone back to me.

"We all do." Especially after David. I was going to say that, but decided against it. In hindsight, David wasn't all that bad. As long as the movie turned out all right, it was cool.

Chris and I went to a bar after the restaurant with some Summit representatives and, my managers, Stephanie and Nick. After a few too many strong Japanese beers, Chris started to babble a lot of bullshit. "Are you going to marry that girl?"

"She's nineteen, Chris." I was slurring my words a bit too, but had nothing on Chris' level of intoxication. I was in more of the smiley, happy stage of drunkenness.

"You better _steak_ your claim. She's a keeper. Ha. Steak. Get it? You had steak tonight."

"You had too many Japanese beers tonight." I laughed.

He was a little bit right, though. I never thought about marriage, but I had to do something sooner or later, to show Kristen that there was only ever going to be her for me. She was too good for me, but for some reason (for now), she wanted me, too.

.

.

After press junkets and a visit to Hot Topic in California with the rest of the cast, it was off to Paris with Kristen and Taylor, followed closely by London. I sent a message to my family and friends, reminding them about the London premiere, and they were all eager to come and see the madness for the second time with their own eyes. I warned them all that it was even bigger now and that they didn't know what they were in for. I didn't even know what I was in for with each city I visited.

Kristen and I boarded the plane to Paris and Taylor and Chris were already sitting in the two seats across the aisle from us. Their eyes were closed, already half asleep, and Kristen and I followed suit the minute we hit the chairs. Comfort didn't really factor in when you were exhausted and unsure of the next time you'd be able to put your head down and sleep for any span of time.

.

.

The hotel in Paris was stunning. The architecture was old fashioned, but restored and unique. The bed was much larger than the queens in almost every other hotel I'd stayed in (which was _a lot_). And the room itself was more spacious and home-like.

I turned to grab my razor and tooth brush from my bag when I heard a loud thump. Startled, I looked around the room, but I was alone. Kristen, Chris, and Taylor were settling in their rooms down the hall, along with all of our managers and publicists who came along. I realized after a minute that it was the door. So, razor and tooth brush in hand, I went over to answer it.

"What do you think you're doing with at?" Kristen asked, not even giving me a moment to greet her when I swung the door open.

"With what?"

"Your razor. Please don't shave your face."

"I was just going to clean it up. You never told me you were partial to it." I smiled at her.

"I love it. Sometimes I feel like I have inch deep scratches after kissing you, but I like the feeling."

"_Pretty_ sure that is not a healthy thing to enjoy."

She laughed and shrugged. "Also, in vain, I like the way you look with it."

"That so?" I was still smiling.

"It's so." Kristen walked over to the hotel window and peeked out of the curtain. "Holy _fuck_! Oh my god. Come here. Right now. Look at this. Look at all these people!"

I walked up behind her and peered through the tiny place where she was pulling the curtain back, careful not to open it too much. There were hundreds of fans outside. We couldn't hear them screaming from as high up as we were, with all the windows shut, but I was sure they probably were.

"We're in Paris. Well, back in Paris." Kristen turned around to face me, letting the curtain fall back in place.

"I can't believe it's been a year." I tucked a piece of Kristen's hair behind her little ear and she shook it out.

"I hate my ears."

"I love your ears." I tucked her hair back where I put it before and ran my index finger along the outside of her ear, then leaned down and kissed her cheek. She wrapped her arms tight around my back, burying her face into my chest. I heard soft sighs, possible crying sounds, so I pulled back to look at her face, but she kept it tucked in my chest.

"Kristen? Are you crying?"

"Not exactly." She said and it was confirmed with her voice. She was definitely crying.

"What is going on? Why are you crying?" Crying really freaked me out and she knew this, which was probably why she was trying to pretend she wasn't.

I wiggled her grip loose and lifted her chin up, then dragged my thumb along the bottom of her eye. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just really, really happy. I can't even explain how happy I am." She looked down, embarrassed, but I tilted her chin back up again, staring into her eyes, and then leaned down and kissed her mouth. One of her tears traveled down her cheek and when I tilted my head to the side, smudged onto my cheek. There was something symbolic about it, but maybe Paris was just making me feel poetic. It's supposed to have that affect, right?

We kissed our way to the big bed and I pushed off all the decorative throw pillows once we made our way to the top. Kristen caught my bottom lip between her teeth and tugged at it. I pulled back and she released it, and then I leaned back down and laughed against her lips. "Do you know what I would have done to have this a year ago?" I said, kissing down her neck, then back to her lips.

"I wish I'd known what I was missing so I could have had you just a little bit longer." She whimpered against my lips. I think she was crying a bit again. All this laughing to crying switching was hard to keep up with. She only got this emotional on very rare occasions. Usually it was just before a scene that her emotions would go crazy, but tonight was different.

I pulled back and she opened her eyes, her hands clamped into my hair. "I love you." I said to her, then slipped her shirt over her head. She kept her hands over her head while I moved mine between her back and the bed to unhook her bra.

Once we were both naked, Kristen rolled on top of me and put her hands on both sides of my face, running her fingers gently along the stubble on my jawline. I kept my hands on her legs, straddled around my waist, then carefully moved a hand up her thigh.

She moaned softly as I touched her, then leaned her face back down to kiss me, shifting her hips so I could guide myself inside of her.

.

.

After a fan event and a lot of press in Paris the same night we arrived there, we headed off to London on a private jet. The flight was short, so for the most part, everyone on board stayed awake.

Kristen and I sat on a long seat with our feet up, talking the whole way there. She was really excited about seeing my friends and family.

"You've met them all before. Can it really be that thrilling a second, third, fourth time?"

"I've barely spent time with them since we've been together. They don't really know me yet."

"I talk about you enough."

"What have you told them? Anything I should be embarrassed about?"

"You don't embarrass easily." I laughed.

"True. But tell me what you say." She insisted, grabbing my hand and lacing my fingers with hers.

I thought back to the many conversations I'd had with Tom, Sam. Marcus, and my family about Kristen. They all always asked about her because they knew what a big part of my life she was.

"In the beginning, I tried not to be so obvious, so I just talked about how you were an amazing actress. How I wasn't good enough to be working with you and how I felt like I was learning from you."

"Mhm." Her eyes brightened up in the beginning, and then she sighed. "Will you shut up with that? You are _so_ good. Just because you haven't had a lot of film experience, doesn't make you any less of a great actor. Go on…" She smiled again when she finished. "What do you tell them now?"

"I don't know, Kristen." I laughed, but she rolled her eyes, unamused by my avoidance.

"Spit it the fuck out, man." She squeezed my hand a little tighter, almost to the point where it hurt.

"Just that they're going to love you, mostly. Little things here and there about what you're like since they don't really know, like you said - but nothing major. Basics. They can get to know you for themselves. They're all dying to. But, so you know, my Mum doesn't enjoy swearing. So, you're going to have to watch that." I laughed.

"Is this the stage of the relationship where you make me change everything about myself for you? Fuck fuck fuck fuck."

I laughed and adjusted the hat on my head.

"I'm kidding. I'm getting my 'fucks' out now. I won't swear at your Mum. I don't even think I'd be tempted to; she's too sweet."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, leaning in to kiss her.

.

.

**Kristen's POV:**

"Is that Lizzy?" I asked as we drove closer to his house. There was a blonde on the steps smoking a cigarette and it was hard to tell his sisters apart from afar, even up close they looked very much alike. Tall and blonde with similar faces and clothing styles.

It was Lizzy. She put the cigarette out as Rob and I walked out of the car, towards the steps. She was smiling hugely as she flipped her hair back from her face.

"Rob!" She yelled out, hugging him. "Kristen, so glad you came 'round again." She hugged us both and then we walked inside and she followed us in. Rob's parents were sitting at the dining table, drinking tea. It was just after dinner time when we got there and the house smelled amazing.

"Kristen, my parents, Clare and Richard. Mum and Dad, my girlfriend, Kristen." Rob laughed. It felt kind of formal and uncomfortable. Rob and I were so far past the bringing home to parents as the 'girlfriend' stage, but we went through the motions.

"I know, Rob. I've met your parents before." I smiled and looked at them. "Nice to see you both again."

"You as well, dear." Clare said, smiling. "Do you want something to eat, some tea?"

"Tea would be great." I said, then sat down next to Clare. Rob sat across from me, next to his father, and Lizzy joined us at the table shortly after.

Clare poured a cup of tea for me from the pot on the table and I took a sip. It had a hint of vanilla-mint flavoring and it tasted amazing.

After a lot of small talk about the movies, what I was planning next, the premiere in London the next day, and random things that embarrassed Rob to the point where he made the strangest comments. I laughed at them because it was so him.

"I read the other day in a magazine."

"Oh god. Here we go." Rob said, getting antsy in his chair from sitting around for so long.

"I have it if you don't believe me, Robert! I need to ask you about it and you don't answer my calls." She said, laughing and looking down at her finger as she traced it around the rim of her teacup.

"Go on, then. Kristen and I are leaving soon."

I cocked an eyebrow, not aware that he was planning on taking me anywhere, but he just gave me a small smile and I let it go.

"Sorry if this wasn't meant to be said, but you two are engaged, or getting engaged to be married?" Clare questioned, completely serious.

Rob and I started laughing so hard that I tucked my face in, towards the table, clutching my stomach.

"What?" She asked, bemused. "Is it funny because it's true? Tell me, a mother deserves to know."

"No, Mum. We're happy, we're not engaged, and we're going to Marcus' flat tonight." Rob said with a smile across his face that he couldn't get rid of after laughing so hard." You comin', Liz?" Rob asked, getting up from the chair.

"Yeah, I'll call the cab." Lizzy replied.

Victoria was at her boyfriend's flat for the night, but she would be at the premiere in London the next night.

I thanked the Pattinson's for the tea and promised them I would be back soon. They seemed to like me, which was strangely very important to me. Usually, I didn't care that much. If someone didn't like me, they could go fuck themselves. But Rob was tight with his parents, and I wanted to be too.

.

.

We kept the cab talk frivolous, for fear that the driver was listening. It was much easier in foreign countries where the driver could barely understand us enough to get us where we needed to be going.

Rob jumped (literally jumped) on Marcus, Tom, and Sam when we got to Marcus' flat. Lizzy and I laughed, shaking our heads as we greeted them.

"Kristen, looking lovely as always." Sam commented.

"Oh, you." I said, pushing back my hair, playing nervous.

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend already, Sam?" Rob interjected, laughing.

"I was giving her a go. We know she likes her men English." Sam joked, then gave me a hug. He was probably one of the funniest, nicest guys ever.

We all went inside the messy flat. It was set up studio style, one gigantic room. It was dimly lit and there were things everywhere, so I was careful where I stepped. Guitars, beers, video game controllers, a big open box of pizza that was half eaten, and another full one underneath it on a small coffee table.

I grabbed a beer from the six pack on the table and we all sat around the couch area. I sat on the floor, legs crossed, and Rob sat next to me, his arm around my back. There was one other girl there other than Lizzy and myself, Tom's girlfriend, Nettie. She and Tom sat to my other side on the floor. Apparently they had been dating on and off for a long time, but I didn't know this before. There were a lot of things I learned about Rob's friends and life that night that I didn't know before.

Rob was very handsy with me. Throughout all the beers and conversation and music playing, he was always touching me in some way, making me feel comfortable - like I belonged there. And he succeeded, because that was exactly how I felt.

Marcus started to play a new song he wrote for his record that he was currently in the process of making and it was beautiful. Lizzy hummed in the background really ominously, adding to the sound.

"Fuck you, Marcus." Rob said jokingly, with a smile. "I wish I had the balls to put out music. Your record is going to be amazing." I could tell how proud Rob was of his friend and it made me smile. I grabbed the side of Rob's face and kissed him lightly. His lips tasted like beer. Mine too.

We all kept talking through the night until everyone eventually passed out, asleep on Marcus' floor. I tucked myself in, around Rob's arms, and we kissed until we were both too tired to kiss anymore.

.

.

In the morning, we left Marcus' flat. Tom, Sam, and Marcus were all going to be at the premiere, but it was likely that we wouldn't get to see them because we were flying out right after, so we said our goodbyes then.

"We have this thing every year where we go to the Isle of Wight for New Years, has Rob told you?" Marcus asked me as we were leaving. Everyone was standing around together.

"Yeah, you need to come with us. Are you working?" Tom asked.

I looked at Rob because he hadn't asked me to go. He'd mentioned going with his friends before, but I didn't know if he would want me there, or if it was one of those 'guys only' things.

"I didn't ask her yet, way to make me look like a dick." Rob said, laughing. "But I knew you weren't working, so, to be fair, I kind of just assumed I could drag you along." He grabbed my hand.

"I'd love to go. So, this isn't goodbye. I'll see you all _very_ soon." I smiled and finished hugging and kissing the cheeks all of Rob's friends, who were now my friends too.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys don't mind that I didn't write about the actual premieres and fan events that much. There isn't really that much left to the imagination; it's all on video and pictures. I try to write more about the ~behind the scenes~, but that's only because no one really tells me what they want to see written about!<strong>

**Did you like this chapter? Let me know in a review.**

**Next chapter will be the holidays.**


	16. All I Want

**This is the longest chapter yet. I got a little carried away and then couldn't cut it down.**

**Tell me in the reviews if you prefer chapters longer or shorter, please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kristen's POV:<strong>

Rob and I landed at LAX and were warned immediately by our security guys that there would be a lot of paparazzi there, awaiting our arrival.

"Shit, rub that off your hand or stick your hand in your pocket or something." I said to Rob. He started furiously rubbing the back of his right hand with his left, trying to get rid of the random, blue inked words I wrote on there out of boredom during the flight from New York to LA. He managed to rub it off enough that it wasn't legible and kept his hands in his pocket the whole walk through the airport.

We remained far enough apart that the pictures of us wouldn't be a big deal - though, any photo of us together would be kind of a big deal at this point. After the New Moon press tour, the rumors were reaching an insane height. We didn't ever think it would get this bad, but people seemed to be picking up on us rather quickly and it kept escalating.

Rob was coming back to LA for meetings, and to spend Thanksgiving with my family and I. It was a holiday that he'd never celebrated before, so I was going to cook, and he was going to like it. He happily agreed to come, as long as he got me for New Years and Christmas.

We arrived at Rob's hotel when it was already dark out, so I didn't bother going home to my family that night. I'd just seen them at the LA premiere not long before New York, so they weren't desperate to see me or anything.

"It's kind of ridiculous that I don't have a house here. All that money just sitting in the bank, and I'm spending every night at a hotel, regardless of where the location. I'm here all the time..." Rob trailed off, smoking a cigarette with me on the balcony.

"I know. I wish I didn't get rid of my apartment here. It feels weird still living with my parents. I feel so independent, and yet..." I took a drag from the cigarette and put my free hand on Rob's leg.

Rob sighed and I could tell he wanted to say something, but instead, he just kept opening his mouth for the cigarette.

"What?" I asked, reading him all too well.

He sighed again and turned to me. "Don't let this scare you away, you can say no, but would you wanna get a place together? A safe place is gonna be hard to find, but at least after the new year, I'd like to, if you would."

"You'd make LA you're 'main' home?" I did little bunny ears at 'main' with a smile playing at my lips before I bit it away.

"I wanna be with you and the work is mostly here. It makes sense."

"I've never lived with a boyfriend before." I recollected, just thinking out loud.

"If you're going to use the 'I don't want to live in sin' excuse, I'm not going to buy that. I think we're a little past it. If that's the case, just say you don't want to live with me." Rob laughed. "But, like I said, just a thought. I'm getting a place with or without you, I'm going crazy in these hotels."

"You _are_ crazy. But I'm crazy about you. And yes, of course, I'd love to." I smiled at him and he shook his head at me, smiling back. "What?" I questioned, putting out my cigarette on the concrete of the balcony.

"Just whenever I say cheesy shit like that. 'I'm so crazy about you.'" He mocked me, laughing. "You get all pissy and uncomfortable. But when you say it-"

"When I say it, it's okay." I laughed back with him.

"Well, fuck that. I'm crazy about you, too." Rob said, blowing out the last bit of smoke in the other direction, then put out his cigarette.

Then we enjoyed the one thing hotels were good for, not having to clean your own sheets.

.

.

My mother and I cooked all day. There was an endless amount of food gathering on the table and counter, and a whole mini bar set up. All of the pastries and pies were in the fridge. The pies were the only thing that I had made completely on my own, but I was learning to be a great cook, and growing more and more attached to Paula Deen and the whole Food Network. It was the only TV I watched and liked.

My entire family was coming over and it was going to be a huge deal for me and for Rob. Lately, I was so busy that I never got to see anyone in my family except for my parents and brothers; it had been probably years in some cases. And _none_ of them had met Rob.

My grandmother arrived first while Rob was downstairs with my brothers, playing a video game. It was crazy how unfazed my grandmother was by the whole fame situation. I loved it. She greeted me just as she had on any other day, even if I hadn't seen her in months. She commented on my Joan Jett hair, telling me she liked it better before I cut it, but the color was "nice." I laughed it off and told her it would grow out and she told me she didn't mean to offend me, and that I was beautiful all the time. I rolled my eyes and thanked her, as I did with every compliment. Compliments were never easy for me, even though I was confident.

I made an excuse to bust out of the kitchen before she went off on a tangent about how I was never around anymore and I had to remind her again that I was working a lot these days. "I'll go get the boys." I said to my grandmother, heading down the stairs to lure them up with food. I didn't think telling them my grandma wanted to say 'hi' would do the trick, though she was cute.

"After this game." Taylor said. I rolled my eyes and looked at the screen, getting into it.

I watched Rob's flippy fingers on the controller and suddenly remembered the nick name I had given him a year ago, laughing to myself. "Rob, how are you winning?" His face was changing with the movements and he was fidgeting on the couch. "You look ridiculous right now."

"Keep distracting him, Kris." Taylor said.

Cam was sitting back on the couch with Dana, watching the game. Cam's girlfriend was cuddled up next to him and they looked so adorable. It'd been awhile since Cam had a girlfriend who I liked or even met, but this one seemed like a good one. Taylor and Dana also had girlfriends who would be at dinner, which I was grateful for; it just meant less attention on Rob and I. Rob was a big change from last year, when Mike was over for Thanksgiving, and I was hoping that wouldn't be brought to attention at any point in the dinner conversation.

.

.

Dinner rolled around after a lot of greetings. Rob was charming and funny, the usual. I don't know why I was at all nervous about him being there. Though shy, he never ceased to impress people. There was something about him that was so alluring. I didn't know anyone who'd met Rob that didn't think he was great, hot, funny, smart, etc. If only he saw the same in himself.

My aunt was the only one to ask if we were dating. Apparently, she was the only one who brushed off the tabloids or didn't ask my parents. "Yes, probably the only true thing in those magazines." I laughed, then walked into the dining room with her and took the seat next to Rob. He was talking to my little grandmother, who was a bit too overzealous about speaking with him.

I tried to pick up on the conversation unsuccessfully, so I just grabbed the beer in front of Rob and took a sip. After a few minutes, I realized they were talking about Van Morrison.

"I heard that you like that fellow, yes." My grandmother said, shakily. I laughed under my breath. "I'm surprised, you know." She continued. "Seeing as he is old as dirt like me." She laughed at her own joke - nothing out of the ordinary. She and Rob had the laughing at their own jokes thing in common. Rob laughed along, taking a sip of beer once I set it back in front of him. I subconsciously rubbed a hand on his thigh under the table, comforting him and he turned to me with a smile.

Rob started with the soup I'd made with my dad for the first course. It was already on the table with everyone's place settings. Everyone loved it and I was immediately relieved. The worst thing would be to screw up food on a day designated for eating.

"Does she cook for you, Rob?" My grandma asked.

The table was huge and Rob picked a seat where he would constantly be getting asked questions. But the smile on his face told me that he didn't mind. He was obsessed, almost to the point of being weird, with elderly people and the wiseness of them; he always spoke of wanting to be old. I never wanted to live to be old before, but he was warming me up to the idea of being a wrinkly old prune, with stories that went on forever.

"No, actually." Rob raised an eyebrow, looking at me. "Maybe we're too modern for that."

"Or maybe we just don't have a kitchen." I added. "I really want to start cooking more, maybe for you, maybe for my own leisure." I said sarcastically. My grandmother was staring at us and I realized then that we had started our own personal conversation. We tended to do this a lot.

"So you're going to be living together?" My grandmother asked as she scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"We might get a place, yeah." I answered as Rob looked at me, unsure of whether or not I was okay with him saying it, so he let me talk.

"Oh, I see." She said. "Seems a bit quick. You didn't live with Mike after years." I rolled my eyes, uncomfortable. I looked around the table to see if anyone was bothering with listening to the conversation, but they were all having their own conversations. I knew my grandmother meant nothing by it; she was just outspoken.

Rob laughed. "I'm not Mike." It was a perfect response. One that shut my grandmother up while also keeping her happy. Something very hard to achieve. It wasn't that she didn't like Mike, my whole family adored him, it was just time for her and everyone else to realize that Rob and I were together now. A new year and a new change, for the best.

My grandma gave him a warm smile. "I didn't mean anything by it, handsome. Just take care of my girl."

I instinctively grabbed Rob's leg under the table again with a light squeeze and he reached his hand down to hold mine. I leaned my head to his shoulder and placed a light kiss on the checked flannel he was wearing, as if to say 'I love you', then continued eating my food.

.

.

After dinner, my family dispersed between the basement, family room, dining room, and kitchen. Rob and I were in the kitchen with my cat, Jella, who wasn't particularly fond of Rob.

"Cats _hate _me." Rob said, with a smug smile.

"It's because they can tell you don't like them." I picked Jella up and held her close to me and she tucked her head into my neck and purred.

My aunt walked in with a camera in that moment and screamed "Aw, picture!" A little too loudly. I looked at Rob and he took a step toward me, putting his arm around me. I kept Jella in my arms and the flash went off. "I'll send it to your email, Kristen. Adorable." She said, smiling at us.

"Family portrait." Rob laughed and I kicked him in the shin. He jumped back, continuously laughing.

"Yeah-no. Maybe when you are a little nicer to my cat."

Rob grabbed his beer off the kitchen counter and took a long sip. He was already tipsy, his eyes all watery. I loved him all the time, but especially drunk. He never stopped smiling and it was contagious.

He reached out and pet Jella with his free hand. "I'll make the effort, but she is still going to hate me."

"She's going to be living with you soon. You sure you still want to live with me? We're a package deal." I squeezed my cat one last time before putting her down.

"I'm sure." Rob took a step closer to me and it was just us in the kitchen now. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, a little bit inappropriately for being house full of my family members. And, just as luck would have it, I heard a throat clearing after a minute or so.

My dad was standing in the doorway awkwardly. "Sorry, John." Rob said, fighting his laughter and dropping his arms from around me. I grabbed his hand.

"No, it's fine." My dad said. "But you need to put out the dessert, Kristen, then you can continue." My dad said with a dry humor. I smiled at him. "Okay."

Rob and my dad helped me put all the pies and pastries on the table, and then Rob and I brewed coffee and made a pot of tea.

After dessert and as my family was leaving, everyone was raving about my pies. Rob whispered "I'm supposed to be the only one raving about your pies." And I pushed him, nearly knocking him over, then buckled over laughing, with him.

I was so mad at him every time someone else made a comment about my pies after that because I had to fight the urge to laugh at his stupid joke and I probably looked like I was on drugs. Which, at this point, with the rumor of Rob and I dating being true, my family probably might even consider as being true as well.

.

.

**~December 3-4, 2009~**

**Kristen's POV:**

_Nikki_. My blackberry flashed the name across the screen as it lit up, vibrating on the couch beside me. Dakota Fanning was over and I was cuddling with Jella on the couch while we watched a rough cut of The Runaways that Floria gave us.

"I'll be right back." I left the room and walked up from the basement, to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Kristen!" It was late at night and Nikki sounded a little too enthusiastic to be sober.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. Trying to hide my confusion.

"I'm in LA. It's Mike's birthday, silly. We're at Katsuya. Why don't you come down? Are you here?"

"W-wait...what? Why are you calling me during his birthday dinner? Is he there?" I suddenly got really nervous. I didn't want to ruin Mike's birthday like a vengeful ex-girlfriend or something. It wasn't like that. We were both moved on and happy, as far as I knew.

"I'm outside right now, but I can get him for you. Want me to put him on?" Nikki asked and before she could even finish, I was yelling into the phone.

"No! Absolutely fucking not, Nikki. Stop this. Go have fun, all right. I'll talk to you soon." I hung up the phone and she didn't call again.

When I walked back down to the basement, Dakota had paused the movie. It was the third time we'd watched it that night and it was almost over, so she just turned it off when I got back downstairs.

"You ok? I heard you yelling."

"Yep. I completely fucking forgot that today was Mike's birthday. Nikki just called, drunk, asking me to come to their dinner. Obviously, I'm not going. But I think I should maybe text him or something." I was rambling, still a little flustered from the phone call.

"Whaaaat?" Dakota asked, in a weird tone. "Why would she do that? Very odd." She widened her eyes and shook her head in disbelief and I was happy to know that someone else thought it was abnormal as well. "So are you going to text him then?"

"I don't know. Would you?" I couldn't believe I was asking Dakota for advice. She was younger than me, but she was more mature in a lot of ways, and more calm in every way.

"I don't think any harm can be done by it. Are you apprehensive because of Rob or what?"

"I don't know, really. He won't care. This time last year, I was dating Mike. So, I think it's right to wish him a happy birthday. He was my best friend for years, you know?" I was more convincing myself that it was the right thing than Dakota, just saying it all out loud.

"Then do it." Dakota encouraged.

I took my phone back out of my sweatshirt pocket and typed the message.

_Sorry I'm a few minutes late, but I hope you had a good birthday. x_

It was five minutes after midnight and he was out, so I was hoping that he wouldn't even feel the need to text back at all. But I felt like sending him the message was doing the right thing.

My phone vibrated again a moment later and it was Rob.

"Little miss popular." Dakota laughed. "Can we smoke when you're done talking to him?" She didn't mean cigarettes. Dakota didn't smoke cigarettes, just weed.

"Yeah." I said, as I picked up the phone.

"What?" Rob asked on the other end.

"Nothing, that was to Dakota. Are you still at Soho House?" I asked Rob. He went there with a bunch of his London friends. It was a guys night, so I decided to have a girls night with Dakota and Scout, but Scout had to leave early to go fuck her boyfriend or something.

"Yeah. Can we all come back to your place?" Rob asked. I wasn't expecting him, or any of them to come here tonight.

"Let me just ask Dakota."

"Listen, Kristen, just text me if it's not okay or we're on our way. There's about fifty cars following us right now, all right? Text me." Rob hung up the phone before I could answer and I asked Dakota, who said it was all right immediately.

_Of course it's ok. Tell me when you lose them, now you have me worried. _

_._

_._

Dakota and I relocated to the kitchen counter to roll a few joints for the ourselves and the boys for when they got there.

"No, you have to put the filter paper at the end, and then grind the weed up and fill up the rest of the paper with it." I ground up the weed for Dakota and placed it evenly along her filter paper.

"Like that?" She asked.

"Yeah, then roll it, lick the paper, and stick it together."

"Kay, I think I got it." She smiled once she finished and held it up, proud of the first joint she rolled (mostly) on her own. "Wait 'till I teach the kids at school." She laughed.

"Homecoming queen. I really doubt that half of your school isn't high. California, valley high school? Come _on._"

Dakota laughed and nodded, agreeing. "No, no, they definitely are. That's why I never even learned how to roll my own."

The door bell rang and I licked the last piece of rolling paper and placed the joint down on the counter.

I opened up the door and Bobby was on the other end. He was one of the guys who I'd seen the least. Very politely, he kissed me on both cheeks. Then came Marcus, who was becoming a regular. He raised his brow, wrinkling up his forehead as he smiled. "Hey." I gave him a hug and he proceeded inside. Sam was next and I kissed him on the cheek. Then Tom, who I was seeing so much that it was sickening (not really, he was great).

Finally, Rob walked in, looking a little worse for wear. I could tell he was pissed off about the paparazzi. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him once the door was closed and someone kicked me in the butt. I turned around and it was Tom. I let go of Rob and gave Tom a fake dirty look, then grabbed Rob's hat off his head and put it on mine.

"Dakota and I rolled some joints." I announced to my now full house of British men.

They all collectively let out their excitement and started filing into the kitchen, then through the sliding doors to the back deck. I grabbed two lighters and the joints and brought them out, then went back inside and cut up a pie that I'd made experimentally with loquats and a family size bag of cheetos. I placed them all on the table that everyone was sitting around, talking, then asked Dakota to help me bring out some drinks.

It was already a little after two in the morning, but no one was tired. Rob and I only ever slept for about four hours at night and I was pretty sure his friends were the same way.

Sam asked what Dakota and I spent our day doing and I sheepishly admitted that I cooked dinner for Scout and Dakota, then we watched The Runaways over and over again.

"Wait, did you make this?" Tom asked, shoving a piece of pie in his mouth.

"Ya." I said, a little hazy, then grabbed the joint from between Rob's fingers and took a long drag, closing my eyes as I took it all in. Mmm.

"You're lucky as fuck, man." Sam said to Rob. Rob smiled, agreeing.

"When am I going to get to watch the movie?" Rob asked me. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves. Dakota was fitting in quite comfortably, talking to Tom, who was sitting next to her.

"When there is a screening. This rough one isn't finished yet; I want you to see it finished." I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him as my phone buzzed in my pocket. He pulled back and reached into my sweatshirt to get it for me. Without meaning to, he saw the name on the screen. "_Mike_?"

"His birthday was today." I was too high to explain the whole situation properly. I hadn't even really remembered that it was his birthday until Nikki called.

Rob gave me a blank stare and his smile changed into a hard line. I'd never seen him jealous before, or whatever it was that he was feeling. It was hard to read.

I scooted closer to him, but he didn't put his arm around me. He took a drag from the joint and passed it to Marcus, who was beside him.

Rob barely spoke to me the rest of the time we were outside, but I had nothing to be hiding from him, so I didn't bother to try explaining anything further while all of our friends were here, having a good time. Rob and I continued on with our good times too, just not so much with one another.

When I went to the bathroom, I remembered that I didn't even check Mike's message, so I looked.

_Thanks. I was just thinking about you. Hope all is well._

Just thinking about me? Maybe because he was spending time with Nikki and it used to be the three of us, all the time. Every time I was with Nikki, I always thought of him a little too. Not in a romantic way, but we were truly three best friends and I missed that, but I knew it would never go back to that. More because of Nikki than Mike, though.

I blinked a few times at the phone as I peed, then placed it onto the counter to wash my hands and splash my face with water. I got really close to my reflection, looking at how bloodshot my eyes were from the weed. Attractive.

I quickly texted him back.

_Yeah, yeah, everything is great here. You're up late. You used to go to bed at like eight o'clock. Ha. _

"Ah!" I screamed when I swung the door open. Rob was standing right there. "Fuck!" I yelled out again as an aftershock. I hated being scared, whether it was intentional or not.

"I just wanted to talk." Rob said, flat.

"Okay, what about?" We were both high and I knew this was not a good time in my gut, but I wasn't going to say no.

"You still talk to Mike? I thought you said you didn't."

"I sent him a fucking text, telling him 'happy birthday' I'd hardly consider that talking." I rolled my eyes like a little kid.

"Can I see it?" Rob asked.

I stared at him. "You want to read my phone?" I asked, baffled.

"_Can_ I?" He asked again.

I grabbed my phone off the counter and handed it to him, raising my eyebrow, silent.

He started messing around with buttons and he was too tall for me to see what he was doing. "Oh, look, here he is again." Rob said.

"Give it to me." Rob handed the phone over and I read the message.

_I'm out for my birthday. Still a homebody, don't want you going around thinking I've changed that much._

"I don't care if you talk to him." Rob said, with a sigh. "Just-"

"Rob. I can guarantee that this will be a forced, one time conversation, all because Nikki reminded me it was his birthday, and then I felt bad not texting him. If she didn't remind me, I never would have even thought of it, all right? I'm not going to see him. Quit being fucking insecure about me. I want you. Get it through your head."

I placed the phone back down on the counter and gripped my hands into Rob's hair, forcing him to lean down to kiss me. We turned and twisted our way into the doorway of the bathroom and shut the door behind us.

I reached my hands between Rob's legs and grabbed him over his jeans. "Fuck me." I said, into Rob's lips.

He gripped my sides, searching for the button on my jeans, then unbuttoned them and pushed them to the ground with my thong. I unbuttoned his too and he flipped down the lid of the toilet, then sat on it.

I stood straddling him around the toilet, stroking his length as he kissed me, then sat into his lap, guiding his erection inside of me as I did.

I slammed my chest against his, placing kisses on the back of his neck as I moved up and all the way down, completely inside of me every time. I screamed and Rob moaned in unison, brushing the hairs of his beard on my neck.

"Mmmmm" I let out an elongated moan.

Rob let out "fuck" in a grunt as he came into me, quicker than ever before. Maybe it was the change in scenery, but I don't know why fucking on a toilet would turn anyone on.

"I'm not stopping." I told him, continuing to grind my hips as he whimpered into my ear, his hands shaky, gripping into my back, and moving around, trembling.

I reached my hand down to touch myself as I moved up and down until I orgasmed, then I stood up enough that Rob wasn't inside of me anymore and sat down on his lap to kiss him more.

"Wanna go again?" Rob asked, after we made-out for a few minutes.

"We have company." I said, kissing him again. "You kiss so slow." I told him.

"I'm hungry." Rob said.

"Probably the weed." I replied, kissing him again. I reached down and felt his dick getting hard again.

"Don't tease or I'm going to blue ball."

"Why is your libido that of a thirteen year old boy right now?"

"Maybe I like spontaneous sex. I don't know." He smiled.

"Noted. Let's go." I got off of Rob's lap with a sigh and we cleaned ourselves up, and then got our pants back on.

I looked at the kitchen clock when we got out there and realized how quick we were. I thought for a minute, my brain a little clouded, and realized that was probably my first real "quickie." I laughed to myself as I stepped outside.

Sam raised a brow at us and I saw what was coming.

"She cooks, she's beautiful, she's the coolest chick in the world, and she does a quick one with you while your friends are a few feet away? Are there more of her?" Sam said to Rob, joking (kind of). Rob got a shit eating grin on his face and I rolled my eyes at him. Was it really that obvious?

Neither of us even remembered what our little fight was about when we awoke later that day. I also forgot to reply to Mike.

.

.

**~December 23-25, 2009~**

Two nights before Christmas, Rob and I took a red-eye to London from LA. We arrived there on Christmas Eve and we decided to stay with his parents for the time we spent there. Rob barely got to see them and I didn't mind staying there instead of a hotel because they were so welcoming. It would have felt out of place to get a hotel.

"Robert!" Clare screamed, her smile beaming from ear to ear as we walked through the door. She grabbed his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kristen!" She echoed with the same enthusiasm.

"Clare!" I yelled, mocking her with a laugh. I greeted her with a kiss and walked inside, holding Rob's hand tightly, shivering. It was cold in London.

"Hello, Kristen." Richard said, smiling as I took off my coat. Rob and I walked over and greeted him as well.

"Rob shows me your emails. They are awesome." I laughed.

He laughed too, his cheeks burning bright red. His face was always red, so when he blushed, his entire face looked like it was on fire.

"Oh yeah?" He looked pleased. "I'll keep them coming then."

"You better." Rob added, coming back from putting our coats away.

I walked over to the Pattinson's Christmas tree and observed all the ornaments. Most of them looked handmade, like school projects, so I delicately picked some of them up and found one of Rob's sisters names, or his name, and a year on each them. I smiled to myself. There were also ornaments with baby pictures of Rob and his sisters. I felt Rob leaning over my shoulder after a few minutes of looking on my own.

"My Mum prefers the hand-made stuff, no matter how old we are."

"I think it's cute. You were a cute kid."

"Yeah, what happened, eh?" He asked, laughing, knowing that was the joke I was probably going to take if he didn't say it first.

He lent a hand down on my shoulder from behind me and I grabbed onto his fingers, still looking at all the things on the tree.

"Your father and I are going to sit by the fire, if you two would care to join us." Clare called from the kitchen, loud enough for us to hear. The fire place was in the family room, so Rob and I walked there from the living room after I saw every little baby picture of him on that tree.

When we got there, I felt like we were interrupting a private moment. Clare and Richard were holding hands by the fire and they were looking at each other in a way that usually only young couples do.

I turned to Rob and raised a brow and he shook his head. "This is normal." He said, pulling at his hair.

Clare turned to me once she heard us in the room and smiled. "You know, I'm sure your parents are missing having you for Christmas, but we're so glad that you're here."

"Thank you for letting me stay with you, really." I said, sitting down on the ground in front of the fire, next to Rob.

"It's a pleasure." Richard said.

"I think this is the first time I've actually had to bundle up by a fire the night before Christmas." I smiled at Rob and he put his arm around me.

"London is definitely a lot different than LA." Clare agreed. "Do you like it here?" She asked me. I think the question was a little more loaded than me just _liking _London. I liked a lot of places in the world, but that didn't mean I wanted to relocate to them. I think what she was really asking was if I was going to take her son away. Normal motherly behavior.

"I do. I love it, actually." I felt Rob smile, his head was resting on top of mine.

"I'm glad. You are welcome here anytime, with or without my son."

The normalcy of the moment was calming. Everyone was constantly assuming that all couples with any ounce of fame must do the most extravagant things, but here we sat, in front of a fire with Rob's parents, in his cozy little house that he lived in his whole life, talking about their Christmas traditions, and the traditional English Christmas roast that we would be having tomorrow, with Rob's whole family.

**Rob's POV:**

We woke up Christmas morning, wrapped in blankets near the fire, though there was no longer a fire burning. I placed a kiss on Kristen's lips and she fluttered her eyelids open. "Merry Christmas." I said.

She made a grunting noise, then forced a smile. "Merry Christmas, dude." She was starting to even mock herself with the 'dude' thing because I teased her about it all the time. Now, we would call each other dude. I really hated the word but it wasn't so bad once it became an inside joke of sorts.

We both heard voices from upstairs, though it was only seven in the morning. Even as a grown adult, I still woke up like a five-year-old at the crack of dawn on Christmas and today it was necessary, as we were expecting my whole family around two o'clock.

I yawned and rolled onto my back, pulling the blankets with me. Kristen shivered and I threw them back to her, then stretched my arms over my head, making weird noises. Why did stretching when you woke up feel better than sex sometimes? All right, maybe not that good.

"You look like you're in a good 'ol mood this morning." Kristen noted.

"It's Christmas." I smiled at her.

"Have you ever had a girl over on Christmas before?" She asked me, running her fingers through my now full-fledged beard. Scruff wasn't a word to be used anymore to describe the animal on my face that Kristen loved so much.

"She didn't sleep _here_, but I lived with my ex, Nina. You knew that."

"Yes, I did." She rested her chin onto my shoulder, blinking her eyes at me.

"What's that look for?"

"I dunno." She said, looking away. "Ready to go have tea with the family?" She said in her best English accent.

I laughed at her. "If you are, baby."

When we walked upstairs, it smelled of coffee, cookies, and the pine of the Christmas tree. Kristen looked at me with a grin on her face that was permanent throughout the day.

My parents gave us a porcelain snowflake ornament with "Christmas 2009" on it. She also gave Kristen and I a bunch of English candies that I always liked, since we wouldn't be able to get them once we were back in LA.

"Hopefully you two will have your own tree next year to put that on." My mum said, with a wink. Kristen fidgeted, but smiled, looking down. I hoped the same.

I gave Kristen a Kindle and put four books on it to start. We wanted to give meaningful gifts to each other rather than expensive things. Both of us had more money than we knew what to do with now, so the price tag had virtually no meaning whatsoever. The four books I put on it were Bel Ami (a part that I was being considered for - I wanted Kristen to read it and tell me what she thought), Ballad of a Sad Cafe by Carson McCullers (one of my favorite books and authors, I thought Kristen would like it too), Complete Poems: Charles Baudelaire (something I thought everyone who travelled often should have on hand as something to read quickly), and E.M. Forsters Collected Short Stories (another thing that she could read on flights and while waiting around on set). She loved it all.

Kristen gave me a promise that when she was free in LA, she would look for a house to rent. I hated the thought of house hunting. She also got me every record of Van Morrison's on vinyl, which I'd been wanting to get myself for ages, but never actually got around to. I'd never even told her, but she just knew me well enough to guess now.

My family came over for the Christmas roast dinner that my Mum put together. Kristen and my sisters helped where they could and I tried to as well, but was getting in the way more than helping, so I cracked open a bottle of beer and watched instead.

I loved seeing Kristen interacting with my family. The whole "holiday season" was turning into a sappy love fest between Kristen and I. I was in complete disbelief with how _easy_ it was, having her at my house. I'd brought home only one other girl during the holidays before, Nina, and it was nothing like this. She didn't care to really become a part of the family; she was just there because it felt obligatory.

.

.

**~New Years 2009-2010 on the Isle of Wight~**

**Kristen's POV:**

As we left Rob's parents place for IOW, Clare pulled me aside.

"Thank you for coming for Christmas." She wrapped me up into a warm, motherly hug and I breathed in heavily, a smile on my face.

"Thank _you _for having me." I slipped on my fingerless gloves and finished zipping up my jacket, ready to face the cold.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but you really make Robert so happy. Thank you for that too, dear."

"I don't know what to say. You're...welcome?" I laughed. "He makes me just as happy."

"I know it, sweetie." She wrapped her arms around me again, this time a goodbye (for now).

.

.

We met Rob's friends in London and then all took a boat to the Isle of Wight together.

His friends were really protective of the two of us. We were a large group and Rob and I always stuffed ourselves somewhere in the middle, to go unseen. We all wanted to have a good time and, though I'd never experienced this tradition before, I wanted it to be just how Rob explained it to me, without any crazy paparazzi or fans interrupting the flow of things.

On New Years Eve, we walked around the isle all day, right until sunset. Rob and I held hands and took pictures with each other and the whole group.

It was becoming of more and more importance to Rob and I, almost subconsciously, to take more pictures together. Sure, there were thousands of photos of us online, but we wanted to also have pictures that were just for us, our friends, and our family.

Only one fan recognized us when we got into the town. We took separate pictures with her outside of the grocery store that we made a pit stop at for cigarettes. She looked young, so neither of us thought she would even be allowed on a social networking site (little did we know, they start them young these days).

The town was getting crowded with people who were there for the firework show once it got dark, so we headed to The Spyglass pub that Rob and his friends went to every year. The owner remembered them and was gracious in giving us a huge table in the corner to enjoy our beers and burgers. After eating and talking for a few hours, we headed out to the seafront and Rob and I pulled our hoods up. It was an hour until the new year and we all just wanted to be together.

There were eight of us, but Johnny Flynn's girlfriend and I were the only two women.

A couple of the boys had girlfriends, but I guess they just weren't worthy enough of an invite. A smug smile spread across my face at the thought because not only had Rob wanted me there, but his friends were on the verge of begging me to come if I'd said no.

I turned to Rob and tugged on the front of his hood. "This is the best new years, ever. I love you." I declared.

"I love you." He said to me for the last time in two-thousand-and-nine and kissed me as the fireworks started to boom above the water, making it officially twenty-ten in London.

.

.

For the rest of the night and into the hours of the morning, we drank, we smoked, we ate, we danced in the streets, and we listened to music. It was a real celebration. I'd never experienced a new year quite as eventful as an English one. There were drunk men and women stumbling over their feet down the cold streets, wishing us a happy new year as they walked by. Everyone was too drunk to recognize us. They treated us just as they treated all of the other drunk twenty-somethings on the Isle of Wight, who were there to ring in the new year with the people they love, having the best time of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought of it, as always. Good or bad, I wanna hear your real opinions. XOXO<strong>

**Also, instead of working on the next chapter, I might fix some of the previous ones. Should I move ahead or fix grammatical things and just random stuff I've thought of since writing those chapters? Hmmm...let me know.**


	17. Nothing Can Keep Me From You

**January-March 2010**

**Sundance, BAFTAs, Remember Me premiere, and other little bits**

* * *

><p><strong>Rob's POV:<strong>

"Fuck you." She mumbled.

"What?" I said through smiling teeth.

"For not coming with me." Her little pouting face while she spoke the words made my smile grow wider.

"You're becoming clingy now, yeah?"

She flipped over on the bed, but before she could make the full turn to face away from me, I pulled her back around, bringing her closer. "It's okay if you are, you know. I never liked clingy girls, but I wouldn't mind you clinging to me."

"Shut _up_." She buried her face into my chest, making a little groan.

"For everyday you're gone at Sundance, I've decided I'll send you a cheesy text, just to make you miss me less. 'Cause I know how much it pisses you off." I promised with a laugh.

She picked her head up from my chest and kissed me on the chin. "Oh, god." She laughed. "I just had a thought, though."

"Tell me." I ran my fingers through her hair, which was now a faded brown color. The black dye was growing out at the root and fading at the ends. Kristen was and would remain the only girl who could pull this off.

"We should make, like, little promises."

I raised my brow and she rolled her eyes at me, then perked up, sitting up on the bed.

"I'm serious, Rob." She grabbed my shirt from under the pillow and pulled it over her head.

"Like what? Give me an example." I propped my head up on the pillow, with my arms folded behind my head.

"Ok." She flipped her hair back and darted her eyes around the room. I could see the wheels turning and I was slightly nervous, not knowing what she was talking about. "This is going to be fucking _cheesy_, and so unlike me, these things. But, ok. We all have to be a little lame sometimes."

"Just say it." I was honestly curious.

"So, my first one is - I promise to call you everyday that I'm away or you're away. Not text, but call. I think we should hear each other's voices, once a day_ at least_." She gave me a smile and I returned it, then she pinched my stomach with her index finger and thumb. "Go." She directed.

"This is like vows."

"Why don't you just ask me to marry you?" Kristen said, joking.

"Will you-"

"Ugggghhhh." She cut me off. "Say yours!"

"Ok. Yours was so easy, though. We already speak constantly when we're away from one another."

"Yes, but I don't want it to ever stop."

"Me neither."

I closed my eyes and thought for a minute and a small smile started spreading at my lips.

"Don't make it stupid, be serious for once, Rob." I guess my smile was making it obvious that the things I was thinking about saying in that moment weren't very serious at all.

"All right, all right." I opened up my eyes and met her gaze. I leaned toward her and planted a kiss on her lips and pulled back. "I'll kiss you when I want to whenever we're in private, which might be a lot, to make up for the lack of affection when we're out."

"Ok, well, I promise it won't be like that forever. After the hype dies down, I still won't talk about you to...them...but, I think the guards will fall down eventually. Don't you?"

"I'm hoping." I thought for a moment about what it would be like if the hype never died down. Not being with Kristen never crossed my mind, but I was contemplating how we would get through it together because I knew I would do everything in my power to find a way. "I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." She smiled.

"This is the oldest one in the book, but, I promise to never go to bed angry."

Kristen laughed and I gave her a nudge with my hand.

"That's a good one." She said. I couldn't tell if she was serious, but I think she was, even though she was still laughing a bit.

We continued like that throughout the day, in between other conversations, and hanging out with my sisters. Kristen wanted to spend time with them before she left, even though it wouldn't be very long before she came back to London.

.

.

Whenever her eyes watered, they looked deeper, and larger. The sparkle of the tears forming in them made them look even more green. The sight of Kristen getting upset was enough to make anyone feel the same emotion. Part of the reason she was such a good actress was because, somehow, she was able to translate the realness of herself onto the screen, in the most raw of moments, like this one.

She kissed me for a long moment in front of the door of _our_ hotel room in London.

"Don't forget to answer the cheesy texts I'll send you." I smiled, trying to make her smile back. She did, but only a little.

"I'll call you when I land."

"I'll be here." I leaned down, playing with one of her hands as I kissed her once more, then she left, looking back at me from down the hall before getting into the elevator.

.

.

**Kristen's POV:**

_You were the first thing I thought of when I woke up. Good morning. x_

I made a loud huffing noise and dropped my phone back down onto the mattress. Rob was going to drive me crazy with these texts, but I wasn't going to complain, because though admitting it was hard, I was smiling at my fucking phone.

_I woke up to your text, so I was kind of forced into thinking of you first._

I put my phone on the bedside table so I would hear it vibrating, then got up and walked straight into the shower. Rob's tendency to sleep naked was rubbing off on me. He said when he wore clothes to bed, they got tangled up, so he went without. At first I thought it was strange unless it was because you fell asleep after having sex, but after a few nights, I found it really hard to wear clothes to bed anymore. Thankfully, I was usually either alone or with Rob only. I didn't need any nude photo leaks.

When I got out of the shower, the guy doing my hair and makeup arrived. I twisted my hair into a towel and my body in another, then walked over the door to let him in.

All he had to do was dry my hair and put on very light makeup; but, Ruth insisted upon having everything done for events, even if it was something I could do on my own.

Ruth let me choose my own clothes. Jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers, and a heavy jacket for the snow. I was comfortable which was all I really cared about. I loved going to Sundance and I didn't want it to feel any different than any other time I'd been there just because people suddenly gave a shit now.

After the first two days of Welcome to the Rileys stuff, I was promoting The Runaways with Dakota. Jake Scott, the director of Welcome to the Rileys, was good company for the first two days, and Dakota was awesome to have around for the remainder.

_Every interview for The Runways this morning has asked if you, Dakota, or Taylor is the best kisser._

I told Dakota that I texted Rob and she was laughing. It was funny to me what interviewers cared about. I could sit and talk for hours about my characters and I would find it very interesting, but my bored face came when all they wanted to know about was the "lesbian kiss." No one cared about the circumstances of the kiss; they just wanted the soundbite that was going to make a headline. And I wasn't going to give it to them because that's not what the movie was about. Instead, Dakota and I were difficult, laughing at the questions, and acting like we didn't know what they were talking about. Fun for us, but they probably didn't enjoy pulling teeth so much.

_I'm going to call you after we introduce the film at the screening, when I get back to my room. Probably about an hour. _

.

.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

"Come on, Rob" I muttered under my breath as the third ring sounded.

"Hello?"

"Jeez, you had me thinking you fell asleep on me. Sorry I took a little longer than I'd said."

"Almost did." He sounded tired. "It's three am here, but I've not really done anything all day, so I'm good for a couple of hours."

"I have so much to tell you."

"How did the audience receive the movie?"

"So, so well. I sat behind this curtain thing with Joan and Dakota and everyone laughed on queue and everything - it was great." I enthused, still buzzing from the screening. I was so proud of everyone.

"I told you everyone would love it." He had. We had the movie screened in London, as well as Welcome to the Rileys, and he was right about the fans and critical reaction to both. _"_I've been reading the reviews online all day-"

I cut him off. "Oh, god. I haven't looked for myself yet, but I'm told that most are positive. How are they?"

"Literally, every. single. one. is praising you, Kristen." He sounded so proud. I wished I was with him. "Not many of them are referencing Twilight at all. They're calling you the lead, even though Dakota is supposed to be. Not that her reviews are bad, just, most of them are focused on you. In the best way."

He rambled, trying to quote some of them, and I listened to his voice as I laid my head down onto the bed and undressed. His voice was so soothing and after the long day, it was just what I needed.

After an hour of talking about my day, I cut him off, and made him talk about himself. Something he didn't like to do.

"Enough about me, what did _you_ do today?"

"I went and bought underpants." He laughed.

"You didn't have any underpants...?"

"They're cheap here, and they're the kind I like, so I decided to go get more. And Tom and I picked up some shitty video games and played them through the afternoon."

"I can't believe you're worried about getting a deal on underwear." I was laughing hard now. "Never, ever change."

"You too. Well, you have changed."

I cut my laughter, a little caught off guard. "What?"

"I don't mean _changed_, _changed_. Just grown up. In a good way."

"Oh, you..." I smiled, not knowing the right word to put on the end, so I just dragged the 'you' along until he stopped me.

"You..."

"I wish you were here." I let out.

"Me too. Is Dakota there with you now?"

"No, she was tired, she went right to her room to sleep."

"And you're not."

"I wanted to talk to you. And not really, no. But I'm laying down."

"Tom and Nettie split up again. He's now asking me for the relationship advice, since I'm apparently an expert with you." He laughed.

"That fucking sucks. I hope you gave him good advice. She seemed cool."

"She is, really cool. She doesn't like the traveling stuff and he's starting the new movie, so I don't know how he's gonna work that one out."

"Not that you should tell him this as advice, but if she can't deal with the traveling, maybe it's not right. You should know. Look at us, on the phone as the sun is fucking rising there."

Rob broke out into _"Ain't no mountain high enough" _and I knew right about then that I needed to put him to bed before he got even more delusional.

We reluctantly hung up the phone and I slept happily, knowing that I was going to be back in LA with my family the next day, taking a little breather for once.

Everyone always questioned how Rob and I got by without spending every waking second together, but we always told them the same thing - that just isn't who we are. Love makes you inevitably clingy, but who doesn't cling to their best friend? However, there is a difference between being clingy and loving every moment shared with a person, and being needy. Neither of us were very needy at all, and I think that's how we made it work. Also trust. I trusted Rob entirely and he trusted me just as much.

_~Fast-forwarding through: Kristen landed back in LA on 1/25, went to a Haiti benefit on 2/12, and TYH premiere on 2/18 while Rob remained in London~_

_~2/20 Kristen arrives in London for the BAFTAs on 2/21~_

**Kristen's POV:**

I arrived to Heathrow with a bag more than I was used to and no security. I'd taken so many of Rob's things back to LA that I wanted to bring back for him, but I didn't realize the trouble it would cause me when I was trying to be stealth in avoiding the paparazzi.

I kept my head down as I was guided by security out to a back exit.

Once I was safely seated in the car, I glanced out the window, and there was not a single camera in sight. I'd made it through the airport without being seen. I smiled the whole way to Rob's hotel.

Since no one knew where I was or where I was going, I decided to walk alone out of the car and into the hotel. It was rare that I was this at peace coming from an airport. Usually there were cars following. But, this time, I was able to carry my own things, and though it was a little heavy, it felt amazing.

When I got up to Rob's room, I placed one bag down, and rapped my fist on the door a couple of times until I heard movement inside, eventually leading to Rob standing right in front of me, with a full beard on his face.

I dropped the second bag involuntarily and made a squeal as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He clutched at my thick jacket and leaned his head into my neck. We both breathed in audibly, almost as if we were taking in the moment.

"I missed you so much." Rob professed.

"I missed you too." I pulled back and looked at him face-to-face, then brought my hands to his beard and ran my fingers through it, along his buried jawline.

"This is going to hurt, but-" I said, just before pressing my lips against his. His beard scratched me, but it felt kind of good, in a weird way.

We pulled back when we realized the bags were in the hall, and we were standing with the door wide open, but resumed once we were safely under the covers, not taking a single moment together for granted.

_~Next morning, day of the BAFTAs~_

I stepped out of the shower and had a long look in the mirror. I heard Rob stumble in from the balcony and he walked into the bathroom shortly after.

"Why're you staring at yourself in the mirror? You win one BAFTA and now you're vain?" He smiled and ran a hand down my arm.

"I didn't win yet. Don't say that."

"Afraid I'll jinx it?"

"No, I don't even know if I want to win. I mean, I do, it's just, the other people are so good. I feel like everyone will just call it a crock of shit and say the Twilight fans are fucking with the BAFTAs." I rambled on as Rob shook his head at me.

"They put you in the category - the same people who choose the winners. You're just as much a contender as anyone and you deserve it more than anyone I know." He kissed the top of my wet hair and lifted up my chin.

I gave him a big fake smile. "You're too complimentary with me."

"Just being honest." He kissed me. "Now, wanna help me shave my beard so you don't have to think about it?"

"This could take all day - perfect."

"Tom leant me this." Rob said, digging through the cabinet under the sink. He took out an electric razor that looked intimidating, as I'd never shaved a beard before.

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Well...no. We'll trim, then shave. I think this thing is going to break it." He said, stroking his beard proudly.

"You think you're such a man just 'cause you can grow a beard thicker than fucking gorilla pubes."

"Do gorillas even have pubes?"

"I don't know. Stop saying pubes."

"Kristen, you said pubes first." We were both laughing now. Immature.

I grabbed a pair of small cosmetic scissors from the draw in the bathroom and started to snip away at Rob's beard while he hummed.

"What are you humming?"

"I don't even know. I think it's Here Comes the Sun. I'm trying to relax. It's like I'm seeing my face for the first time - very scary."

"Oh shut _up_."

I moved onto the razor and did it surprisingly easily, for a first-timer.

When I was finished I assured Rob that everyone would still leave comments on his photos from tonight, saying how sexy he was. He dodged the compliments and we spent the rest of the time before my hair and makeup team came chain-smoking because it was the only thing my nerves allowed my hands to do.

.

.

**Rob's POV:**

The crowd wasn't thinning, and my security assured me that if I slipped through everyone, they wouldn't be able to get photos as easily. Kristen walked out a few minutes before me.

Backstage at the show was one of the first times that we even remotely showed public displays of affections, knowing that there were probably people watching, waiting to report it when they got home, or on Twitter within the same second.

I didn't care, though. Kristen walked off stage with tears in her eyes. I was so proud of her and I wanted her to know. I was the only one there to support her and I wasn't even able to sit next to her in the audience because it was her night and I didn't want to take her spotlight.

I made my way to the car and a reporter was right there, waiting to ask my feelings about Kristen winning. I smiled and told him that it was great because it was, but no one would actually be able to understand how proud I was of Kristen, other than Kristen herself.

I got into a car by myself to be transported to the afterparty, but met Kristen as soon as I got there. Neither of us were very comfortable with all of the Hollywood people around, so we stuck close together.

"We don't have to stay long. I was just told that I'm supposed to be here, for fear that they'll call me ungrateful or something." She scoffed. "Even though they will regardless."

I laughed and grabbed her waist as we walked inside. We sat at a table for just a few minutes before we snuck off.

Kristen wanted to go to the hotel and order room service instead of eating there and I wasn't about to object to that.

We took the same car home and just as we were exiting the lot, a flash went off. One picture was pretty good if that was all that came out, so we weren't fazed by it.

.

.

_~One week later~_

**Rob's POV:**

"Tom!" Kristen yelled out the window. "Hurry up, we're going to miss our flight!"

I laughed and scooted as close to the window as I could as Tom got in on the other side of Kristen. We always left at the last minute for our flights because airports weren't a great place to be waiting around in.

.

.

"Are you ready for tomorrow night?" Kristen asked me as the plane took off.

I grabbed her hand and bobbed my head, "I think so."

"Are you going to walk the carpet, Kristen?" Tom asked her.

I looked to him, then back to her and she met my gaze. We hadn't thought about it.

"Should I? I don't know. I don't want to take away from the purpose of why everyone is there - for the premiere of _your_ movie." She said, looking right at me.

I squeezed her hand and smiled. "I want you to." I assured her. "I don't think you supporting the film will take away from anything. We don't have to take photos together."

"Yeah, yeah." She said. Tom agreed. With Kristen and Tom and my whole family there, I couldn't ask for a better support system for myself.

Everything in my life made me feel like I was striking a bit too much luck all at once, from the people, to the jobs, to the money. Something terrible must be headed my way, I always thought. But so far, it never did.

.

.

New York was cold, so I layered up under my suit. I put on an off-white undershirt with long sleeves that had buttons half way up, then the off-white full button up, and my navy blue suit jacket.

My hair was getting long, but the scruff on my face was under control. My sideburns were growing in a bit, but I was keeping them that way for Bel Ami. I rearranged my hair in the mirror a few different times before walking away.

Kristen was sitting on the bed; she still hadn't gotten dressed yet. She was in one of my t-shirts and had the covers up to her neck in the cold room.

"Are you sure you still want me to come? I'll come just like this." She laughed.

"I wouldn't mind it, but you might be a little bit cold."

"You wouldn't be embarrassed?" She smiled and pushed the duvet down from her neck, sitting up on the bed.

"Me? Get embarrassed? Of you? Pretty sure that is almost always the other way around."

"It's not embarrassment, just shock. I'm never ready for what comes spewing out of that mouth." She said playfully.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?"

"Very much so. But it's ok. It's funny."

I shook my hand and dug my fingers into my hair, smiling down at her.

"You look hot, stop screwing with your hair in the mirror. You're going to be late for your own premiere."

"I know, I better go before Nick shows up at the door. I'll see you later."

"Good luck." She crawled up to the edge of the bed where I was standing and placed a kiss on my lips. "I'll meet you inside."

I kissed her back, grabbing the back of her neck and holding her there a moment to deepen it before she could pull away. "I love you. Thanks for coming tonight."

"Don't thank me. That feels fucking weird. I love you too."

I kissed her once more, quickly, then walked out the door. Nervous as fuck.

.

.

**Kristen's POV:**

"I feel like I look like a bum now, you both look so nice." I laughed, kissing Rob's two sisters hello in the hotel hallway. They came by before the premiere in hopes of catching Rob, but he already left with Steph and Nick.

"Do you want to just sneak inside the theater with us? I think it would be brilliant if we could just have a drink and go watch the film." Lizzy said, laughing.

"That sounds amazing, but Rob asked me to walk." I shrugged. "I think it's a bad idea, but he..."

"He's so weird sometimes." Lizzy said, jokingly. "That doesn't make sense, really."

I was starting to feel even more self conscious about walking the carpet, thinking up ways to chassée down as fast as I could, with my hair covering my face.

"Oh, quiet, Liz. I've known him my whole life. He's completely dependent about certain things. He just wants you there for him. It'll be fine." Victoria gave me a little tap on the shoulder and my mind slowed down a little.

I never thought I could be more nervous for anything other than one of the insane Twilight premieres, but this was out-doing them by a landslide. It was something completely new. Exciting, but nerve-racking.

.

.

I felt a light pat on my shoulder and spun around, startled.

"Ya did good." Tom said with a smile. We had arrived together, but he disappeared shortly after our arrival, and I walked down the carpet with Stephanie's guidance.

"I feel like such a fucking dumbass for being nervous; it wasn't so bad. Have you seen Rob?"

"Just when I walked past him."

"Me too. He should be done with the press line soon."

I saw Stephanie enter the small room in the theater that Tom and I were waiting in for Rob. Lizzy and Victoria were right behind. I smiled as they walked towards me and then buckeled over in thanks when I saw what Stephanie had in her hand - my sneakers.

"Thank you so fucking much. I was just about to take these off and watch the movie with no shoes on." I took my sneakers from her and quickly swapped my heels for them.

"I wouldn't forget. I know you." She gave me a wink and hugged me.

Rob stumbled in a few moments later while we were all talking. He looked flustered. Tom punched him in the stomach and he grabbed his hair and gave him a look, then he looked to me.

"You look nice." He said, fixing his shirt at the bottom, then meeting my eyes again.

"You too." I wasn't really wearing anything special, but I didn't want to dispute the compliment. Not now. I knew he was sincere and I was too. Rob looked amazing.

He grabbed my hand playfully and then scanned the room for the eyes on us. Everyone was smiling, mostly Stephanie. But then Tom ruined it by rolling his eyes.

"Let's go inside and leave these two alone." Tom said, laughing.

"No, no. I don't want to miss the movie. You're going to watch it again, right?" I asked Rob, not knowing whether or not he wanted to. I knew how he was about watching his films.

"Yeah, let's go."

Everyone walked out ahead of us and Rob placed a quick kiss on my lips when all of their backs were turned, just as we were entering the main lobby of the theater. Even around people who knew everything about our love life - probably _too _much, Rob and I were never going to be the public displays of affection type. But, in a strange way, we were somehow more affectionate than most, _without_ making out in public.

.

.

Right before the credits, while the lights in the theater were still out, Stephanie pulled my pony tail from the seat behind us.

"You guys should get out of here now if you want to get to the after party together." She whispered.

Rob gave me a nod and we were off. Dean's eyes were on us from the exit of the theater as we walked towards him. Another body guard was with him to walk with me. Stephanie and Nick followed us too.

We took separate cars and unfortunately, due to the crowds, had to walk a bit. I stayed behind Rob, trying to think as little as possible, keeping the same blank expression on my face.

Safely inside, I slipped off the leather jacket I was wearing and fixed the knot in my shirt. My hair was starting to fall out of the elastic, so I tucked a few pieces behind my ears.

I saw Rob greeting some more of his family ahead, so I went over to Lizzy and Victoria by the bar, giving him time with his other family members.

"Kristen! What do you drink?" Lizzy asked enthusiastically, holding up a glass of red wine.

"I think I'm just going to have water. Cameras." I said _cameras_ shyly, kind of embarrassed that I had to even be concerned about them.

"I'm sure Rob will get you nice and drunk later. Water it is." Lizzy smiled and her comment made me feel better.

I took the small glass of water and drank a sip, backwashing it back into the glass when I felt a poke in my side. I was ticklish.

Before making it to a full turn, I knew it was Rob.

"Rob!" I said, suppressing my laughter.

"I want to introduce you to my Aunt and Uncle. The ones you didn't meet over the holiday."

"Show me the way." I said, following him, our hands entwined.

.

.

_~Later that night~_

"You made me feel like you really wanted me there tonight." I said, honestly, just minutes after we got back to our hotel room. Rob's family and friends left us alone there because they knew I was leaving first thing in the morning, and that we wanted to spend the rest of the time we had together, together.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed drunkly. Could you laugh drunkly? Well, that was how he was laughing. "Maybe because I did, _loser_."

I smiled at him and unzipped the side zipper on my beige, lacy pants, then breathed in and out heavily.

"I like those pants."

"They're not as comfortable as jeans."

"You look pretty sexy in them, though."

I rolled my eyes and wiggled the pants down to the floor, then folded them nicely onto a chair. I was sure I would have to return them to the designer.

Rob gave me an evil smile from the bed.

"Do you want a beer? I do." I walked over to the mini bar when Rob accepted my beer offering, and grabbed two.

"You don't want the tequila?" Rob asked. "Lizzy told me to get you drunk or something."

I laughed and handed Rob a beer, then popped open my own. "I wanna get _high_."

I let the top of the beer fall to the floor and took a swig at the same time as Rob, my eyes on his.

.

.

"I'm _so_ proud of you." I told Rob over and over. The second joint was almost burnt out and we were both gone.

Rob played with the elastic on my underwear, under the blanket I had draped over my legs, and leaned his head into mine, our foreheads touching. "This is going to sound bad." He said.

"What?" I pressed my forehead harder against his, my bottom lip quivering. I saw him put the joint out in my peripheral.

"It's nice having _you _proud of _me_ about something. I'm proud of you all the time. Your whole career, everything. You're just amazing. Everything you do. Literally. It's crazy."

I shook my head, keeping my forehead to his. His head bobbed a little because of it.

"I'm always proud of you to. I know what you can do. You just weren't given the opportunity for a long time. You're capable of so much."

We were passing the laughing phase of our high, into the deep phase, and next came...

"Let's go inside." Rob said and I agreed. I crawled my way back through the sliding doors. It hit me once I was inside how cold it was outside and how I was only wearing underwear and a t-shirt and a blanket.

"I'm going to get sick." I laughed.

"That's not funny." But Rob was laughing too as he slid the door shut and closed the blinds.

I walked over to the light switch and flipped the lights off. There was not an ounce of light in the room and I couldn't even see enough to know where Rob was.

"What are you doing? Turn the lights back on."

We were both hysterical.

I put my hands out in front of me and searched around for the bed. "No." I said once I found the bed.

I quickly stripped off my t-shirt, bra, and underwear and curled up under the covers. "I'm on the bed." I told him.

I heard him stumbling around, muttering curse words under his laughter. He finally found the bed and I knew this because of the bounce he made when he bumped into it.

He put his hand on my stomach, on top of the covers, and I smiled, even though he couldn't see it. I grabbed his hand as soon as I felt it and pulled him towards me.

"This is still your night, do what you want with me." I pushed the covers down and got on top of them. I felt around for Rob's position. He was kneeling in front of me, so I kneeled to face him. I pulled the undershirt he was wearing from the premiere over his head and felt around for his face.

He put both of his hands on my cheeks in return and pushed his lips against mine, open. I twirled my tongue around his and then closed my lips around his bottom lip, deepening the kiss.

"Why are you so perfect?" Rob asked.

"No such thing." I breathed into his lips as he pushed me down on the bed.

.

.

_~Next morning~_

I started throwing things around the clean room, looking for the shirt I was wearing the previous night. I didn't give a shit if they took pictures of me in the same shirt two days in a row; it was the only shirt I brought to New York.

Bringing one shirt was a stupid decision, but I packed in a hurry, and I didn't think twice about it.

In the future, in case of spontaneous taking off of shirt in a dark hotel room where it might get somehow lost, I would definitely bring a second one.

"Fuck, it has to be here." I mumbled.

"What are you looking for?" Rob said as he walked through the door with food in his hands.

"Fuck, I'm starving."

"It's impolite to eat without your shirt on."

"That's what I'm looking for."

"Did you check under the bed? It can't have gone far."

"I've looked _everywhere_." I said, frustrated. The hotel suite was large, but we barely left the bedroom, how was losing a shirt in here possible?

"You can just wear one of mine, not like you haven't stolen my shit in the past." He said, placing the bag of food on the bed. "My parents went to get food and brought this for us."

"They're so...nice." I said, still looking around the room. I retrieved the shirt Rob was wearing the night before and pulled it over my head. I was wearing a plain tank top underneath. I guess I could have just worn that, but it would have been really cold.

My hair was wet from the shower, so I pulled it into a low ponytail to get it away from my neck while it dried.

I pulled a pair of black jeans with rips down the front of the legs on and then sat with Rob on the bed and ate the food Clare and Richard brought for us.

Time went too quickly once we were done eating since there wasn't much to go through in the first place.

We walked down the hall to Tom's room before I left, so I could say goodbye. Followed by saying goodbye to Rob's family.

It would be awhile before Rob and I got to spend time together again because of The Runaways and Remember Me promotion and I wasn't ready to face that truth.

"Good luck on your talk show tonight. I'll watch from LA." I forced a small smile.

"Don't watch it, it's going to be awful." He laughed and ran his fingers through a loose strand of my hair.

"You're so good on TV, shut up." I kissed him and he grabbed the side of my face.

Knowing that it was the last kiss for awhile made it almost painful.

But even more painful was when we pulled away and took the last look at one another before I was off to the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. I read and appreciate every single one of them so much.<strong>

**XOXO**


	18. Whole Lotta Love

**This chapter covers Budapest, Kristen's birthday, and Eclipse re-shoots.**

**April 2010**

* * *

><p><strong>Kristen's POV:<strong>

_Kristen: I found one._

Three little words that meant so much. A huge milestone for Rob and I was coming. I said my goodbyes to the real estate agent and thanked him about a thousand times for putting up with me and taking me all over the place in search for the perfect house that was private enough for Rob and I.

The house I finally decided on was in the valley, but the community was gated. There were other celebrities living in surrounding houses, so the community was very strict about who they let in.

It felt safe. It over-looked the water, had high ceilings, a huge kitchen for me to fully indulge with my new cooking obsession in, beautiful architecture and character. It was unique and the perfect size for us. Quaint. I knew Rob would love it without even sending him a photo.

_Rob: Did you already buy it? x_

_Kristen: Rented. Just in case something goes awry, but I don't think it will. It's perfect for us. It's ours as soon as we're back in LA._

My phone rang and I picked it up on the first ring, because I was staring right at it, waiting for Rob's reply text. I was stuck in LA traffic, so I didn't feel the need to pull over. There wasn't very much on the road to pay attention to other than staring at the bumper in front of mine.

"Hey!" I said, a little too enthused.

"You shouldn't have told me this. I have a big scene where I've got to be angry, and now I'm just thinking about the house." Rob laughed. He got so excited over everything. I should have known. But I was excited too. And I wanted to share it with someone - the only one who would be just as thrilled as I was.

"I'm going to order some furniture online, and shop around a bit for some other little things now. I'll have them shipped there for when we return."

"You're not helping." I could hear Rob's giddy little tone and I knew that we should discuss this another time.

"Ok, ok. I love you. Good luck on set. I'll _see_ you tomorrow." I emphasized _see_. It always felt amazing when I was able to look forward to actually seeing Rob when it was in a reachable amount of time, like a normal couple might say.

"I'm going to pick you up from the airport."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine here. It's amazing. You're going to love it." He paused a moment, but then cut me off before I could respond. "I've gotta get back. I love you."

"I love you." I said again, then hung up the phone.

.

.

**Rob's POV:**

All I could think about was Kristen during the love scene I was doing with Christina Ricci for the day. The line as we tumbled into bed together, kissing, was "I've missed you so much" and the director told me that I needed to say it deeper, more passionately, so I drew from the one person who taught me what it felt like to miss someone's touch so much, Kristen.

The set was closed and they gave us more time then we needed for the sex scene to make us comfortable, but we wrapped up early, as most sex scenes usually do.

Christina was great. She was joking around with me in between takes to lighten the mood and she was really easy to play off of. Since Kristen, a lot of the leads I acted with were quite hard to collaborate with, since none of them compared to how easy it was with Kristen, but Christina was one of the ones that was somewhat simpler for me.

"Are you coming to the cast dinner later?" Christina asked me as I walked out of my trailer, ready to go get Kristen at the airport. Of course, I couldn't drive to get her, but I would be in the car at least.

Since we were filming on location, the cast and crew ate together almost every night, so that no one had to be alone if they didn't want to be. I ate with them every night. It was good for talking about the film as well and getting more comfortable with everyone.

"Not tonight-"

"You are going to miss a cast dinner?" She exclaimed playfully.

"I'm going to get Kristen at the airport. We'll probably go get dinner somewhere." I said, laughing a bit at her reaction.

"_Oh_, I see." She said suggestively, laughing. "You two have fun. You better bring this girl to set tomorrow, I've got to meet her. She just can't be as cool as you say. I refuse to believe it." She went on with a joking tone.

"She is; I will." I said, then smiled and waved goodbye as I got into the car that was waiting just outside my trailer for me.

.

.

We were early in arriving to get Kristen, but I didn't mind. I tilted my head back on the seat and apologized to the driver, but assured him that she would be exiting soon, out of the staff entrance.

An hour went by and I dozed off for a short bit of the time until I heard my phone ring.

"She's coming out now, Sir. Sorry about this again." I didn't want to be impolite, but he looked at me like I was crazy after my apologies, and told me that it was all right in the best English he could muster up.

I saw Kristen and rolled down the automatic window to yell to her to get her attention. She spun around and her hair flipped and it felt like the scene out of a movie. I wanted to jump out of the car, and jump _her, _but I managed to control myself as she jogged over, keeping her head down, trying to hide the smile on her face from anyone who could be watching.

She whipped open the car door and chucked her bag at me - literally, in my face, and I made a grunting noise.

"Sorry, sorry, move over!" She said, sliding in next to me.

I barely moved on the seat. I placed her bag on the other side of me and she was nuzzled right into my side as the car took off.

"Hi." She breathed, our faces close.

I moved my face even closer to hers without a word and kissed her. All day I'd been doing a love scene as Georges, with the woman of his desire, the woman that he missed, but this was all I was imagining. The one who I was missing in the moment was Kristen and she was finally here and I was finally able to kiss her and show her how much I missed her, how much I loved her.

"I've missed you so much." I breathed into her lips, repeating the line from the movie. I felt like I might still have been in character a bit and this wasn't exactly helping me shake it, since Georges was just a man full of sexual desire.

We ignored the fact that we weren't exactly alone until we got to the hotel and the driver cleared his throat. I was thankful that I was polite to him earlier. I gave him a big tip and then grabbed Kristen's big yellow bag from beside me on the seat, and slid out of the car behind her, grabbing her hand as we walked into the door.

Once inside the room, I dropped Kristen's bag down. The zipper wasn't zipped and I saw her iPod sticking out of it, so I pulled it out and scrolled through it while she inspected the big hotel suite. It was really beautiful. I had a whole kitchen, lounge, bedroom, and a huge master bathroom to myself.

"It was pretty lonely." I admitted.

"This is the biggest fucking suite I've ever seen." Kristen noted, still looking around. She was never impressed by hotel rooms, but this one was getting her attention.

I scrolled through the albums on her iPod until I saw Led Zeppelin. I put it onto the iPod speakers on the bedside table and "I Can't Quit You Baby" started to play through the speakers. I raised the volume and Kristen came twirling into the room.

There was an open bottle of beer on the table and I took a sip. It was a little warm, but it didn't bother me much.

I watched Kristen closely as she walked towards me and we were both still silent as the guitar picked up on the song. For not seeing each other for so long, the silence we shared was almost strange. But, when we weren't together, _all _we could do was talk on the phone, so we were all talked out.

I just wanted to stare at her.

A smile finally started playing at her lips as she swayed around the big open space in front of the bed.

"I fucking love you." I broke the silence, but didn't break my stare. I put the bottle of beer down and walked over to her, grabbing her hand. She twirled around and before I knew it, we were doing a little dance together. She was laughing, and my smile was spread so wide that it hurt.

The next Zepp song that came on was "Since I've Been Loving You." Kristen slowed down and stopped laughing. I brought my chest up against hers and leaned down to kiss her, still swaying and turning around very slowly to the music.

I gave her slow lingering kisses, parting my lips to feel her tongue against mine every once in awhile.

She pulled back for a minute and crossed her arms at the bottom of her shirt, and then pulled it over her head, unhooking her bra and slipping it off right after.

"You're beautiful." I told her, looking right into her eyes, which were one of the most beautiful parts of her, though it was a close call for which part of her was my favorite.

"You are the sunlight in my growing, so little warmth I've felt before." Kristen sang along to the next song, "The Rain Song."

I sang the next line along with her, then pulled my shirt over my head. She twirled her little fingers around my stomach and chest as we brought our lips back together, walking over to the bed.

When we made our way to the bed, Kristen was quick to unzip my pants as we kissed, stroking me until I was growing in her hands. I rolled onto my back and she straddled on top of me, trying to get my pants off while she kissed me harder.

I helped her take my pants and briefs off and she moved her hand back to stroke my length, but she started to go faster.

I muttered into her lips to slow down because I was already about to orgasm, but she shook her head against my lips. "It's all right." She said.

She thrusted her hips against me, her jeans moving against my bare legs, and kept kissing me and moving her hand up and down.

I cursed her name into her lips as I came and she pulled away from my kiss with a satisfied grin on her face.

"You're so good." I breathed. She responded with another lingering kiss.

She then straightened her back, still straddling me, and started to undo her jeans, biting down on her lower lip.

When she rolled onto her back beside me to take her jeans and underwear off, I turned onto my side to face her. I watched her face as she wiggled out of her bottoms and smiled as I placed a kiss on her shoulder.

We silently brought our bodies to touch, face-to-face, on our sides on the bed. I put my left hand against her right and interlocked our fingers as I kissed her. Feeling her body perfectly fit against mine was almost enough to make me orgasm again.

Kristen wrapped one leg around me, bringing me even closer to her. She tightened the grip of her leg and I pushed myself against her. It wasn't close enough. I wanted to blend into her, into the moment.

We kept kissing and I let go of her hand to wrap my arm around her, drawing small circles around her back, then tracing my way into the little space between us, between her thighs.

She moaned into my lips as I continued my small circular motions there. She turned onto her back and brought me with her, grabbing the sides of my face with both of her hands, kissing me deeper.

I positioned myself on top of her and guided myself easily into her, then lowered my body a bit so that I could kiss her and feel her body under mine as I moved my hips back and forth, going deeper inside of her each time I moved forward.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I was kissing her, feeling so much in that moment, then opened them to look at her. Her eyes were closed and she was moving slowly under me, with me.

She put a hand on my neck, pulling it to her lips, so I leaned down to her. She kissed and sucked on a small spot while I continued my motion, picking up the pace as my pleasure intensified.

Kristen started to scream, no longer kissing my neck. She grabbed my back and dug her fingers into it, but I didn't stop. She yelled my name and I started to go even faster and deeper.

"Keep going." She said, breathless. She called out my name again, letting out a deep breath.

Her grip on my back loosened just as I was coming. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her messily, deeply. I stayed inside of her, but leant most of my weight down when I was finished. She wrapped her arms tightly around my back and I kissed her collar bone.

"I've _never_ orgasmed twice in one go before." She said, still out of breath, but she sounded amazed. "Fuck." She said, taking one hand from my back and running it through her hair.

I pulled out of her and rolled over beside her. She grabbed my hand and laced my fingers with hers.

"Fuck." I repeated what she had just said, agreeing. Fuck was right.

I noticed the end of "Whole Lotta Love" was playing and started to grin a little.

"What?" Kristen asked. She'd caught her breath now, but I was sadly still panting like a fifty year old man.

"We just fucked to Whole Lotta Love by Led fucking Zeppelin."

Kristen smiled back at me. "I think it was more than just the one song, you're not that quick."

"Well, I was too focused on you to pick up on the rest."

"You." She said with a small giggle.

I just smiled as she kept her eyes on mine.

"Any other songs you've dreamt about fucking to?" She asked, flipping over to scroll through her iPod. "I have some too." She said, looking up from her iPod to give me a smirk.

.

.

I woke up before my alarm because my body was aching for a cigarette. I hadn't smoked all night and I hadn't even thought of smoking, strangely. Maybe Stephanie Meyer was onto something with that whole love being a replacement for a drug thing. Obviously it didn't last forever, though, because my head was pounding so hard for a cigarette, I felt like I was going to die.

For once, we were allowed to smoke inside of a hotel room. In America and most other countries now, smoking was prohibited. This hotel allowed it, though, and I had been seriously abusing that privilege.

I lit up a cigarette and let it hang from my lips as I pulled on a clean pair of briefs from the dresser. I walked into the kitchen area of the suite and looked into my empty fridge as if something was going to pop up in there. It didn't. The only thing in there was a gallon of milk, so I grabbed the milk. All of the beer was in the mini bar and I was no alcoholic, but I really could have gone for a bottle.

I closed the fridge and got the cereal that was sitting on top of the counter and poured myself a bowl, then put out the finished cigarette butt in the ash tray on the counter.

I walked back into the bedroom to grab another cigarette and a light, staying as quiet as possible. Kristen rolled around in the sheets when I walked in, but she didn't wake up. She was laying with her leg wrapped around the white duvet, her head was burried under all the pillows at the top of the bed. She looked peaceful enough.

I walked out, lighting up the new cigarette, then went and sat on the couch and ate my cereal, smoking between each bite.

Kristen walked in when I was halfway through with my breakfast, wearing one of my t-shirts, and a black thong.

"Morning." I said. "Sorry I didn't wait for you to eat. I was fucking hungry."

"S'ok." She smiled and walked over to me, then kissed me, slyly grabbing the cigarette from my hand and taking a puff of it.

"You taste like toothpaste." I noted.

"You taste like cinnamon."

"The cereal. You should have some. It's almost better than America's Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

She disappeared back into the bedroom and I finished up the last of my cereal as she walked back in. She held up a black camera with a large, round lens on the front, and snapped a picture of me as I lit up my third cigarette.

"I'm half naked. That has all the elements of something that definitely winds up on the internet."

"You don't trust me? I'll be careful. Fans call me ninja stew for a reason." She smirked.

I laughed at her lame joke even though she was right. She was far better at all elements of keeping privacy than I was.

"I need to take a shower before I leave for set. I think we smell."

She nodded in agreement and we got into the shower together. There wasn't enough time for both of us to get in separately, not that we minded anyway.

.

.

Kristen was wearing an all black outfit with her hood up and sunglasses on the whole time we were on set. Dean warned us that the paparazzi agencies were on the lookout for a picture of her there because it would make the perfect headline. I was the only thing that would bring Kristen to Budapest. It wasn't like New York or LA where there could be work involved for her; she came here to spend time with me, and spend her birthday with me.

"Is there anything you wanted to see here for your birthday?" I asked her when I came back to my trailer on a break.

"I don't know anything about this place." She said, pulling her headphones from her ears. She was sitting at the small table with her legs crossed.

"I'll take you somewhere." I said, smiling.

"All right." She smiled back. "Can't wait."

"Dean is bringing us food from the craft service so that you don't have to walk around too much. Christina is dying to meet you, though. She's going to come by."

Kristen's face lit up and she rubbed her forehead. "I'm really fucking nervous to meet her. I mean...the Adam's family. I watched her when I was a fucking kid. It's weird."

"She's really cool, don't worry about it." I walked over and sat across from her, then put my hand on hers.

Dean arrived with the food shortly after and I ate it so quickly; I couldn't even taste it. I was starving.

Kristen got up to throw out the paper dishes just before there were a few taps on the trailer door.

"Can I come in?" I heard Christina's squeaky voice calling from the outside.

"Yeah." I yelled back, taking the very few steps necessary to get to the door of the little trailer.

"Hi!" Christina squealed, waving with both of her hands.

Kristen walked over, smiling, and squeezed past me to hug Christina.

Christina mostly made jokes about me to break the ice, but they got along quickly.

"I love it how all of my co-stars wind up getting chummier with Kristen than me." I said to Christina when we got back to set because she wouldn't stop talking about how great Kristen was.

"You're so insecure." She said with a laugh. "Also, I was wondering if you would have that same longing gaze into each other's eyes from the red carpet pictures I've seen, and you do." She made a little giggling noise. For a grown woman, Christina really looked and had the mannerisms of a little girl.

"Really?" I asked honestly. I didn't really know what she was talking about.

She just laughed and rolled her eyes, handing me a cup of coffee. I was in for a long night of shooting.

.

.

Just before midnight in Budapest, I asked the director if I could take a short break to call Kristen. She went back to the hotel to get a little sleep and, though cliche, I felt I should call her. She came all the way to Budapest for me, on her twentieth birthday, and I wasn't even going to be with her when it was midnight.

She picked up the phone quickly.

"Happy Birthday." I said softly into the phone. I didn't feel like getting called a pussy, though I was feeling a lot like one in that moment.

"Thanks." She said sweetly. "Are you almost done there?"

"Just a few more coverage shots and I'll be right to the hotel, and then we're going out."

"If you're not up for it, it's really ok." She sounded like she meant it, but I didn't care how tired I was. I wanted to take her somewhere. It wasn't everyday that we could roam freely out of our hotel room and not be noticed, and I wanted her to have that on her birthday.

"Positive, I'm more than awake." It was true - I was pretty used to eighteen hour days.

"If you say so."

"I love you, Kristen."

"I love you too, Rob."

I hung up the phone and finished up my scenes and then went to my trailer to change. I was contemplating keeping on the Georges outfit because Kristen said she liked it, but I thought the costume department might get a little pissed at me, and I might make myself stand out too much, so I changed into black jeans, a Rolling Stones t-shirt, and a pair of black converse.

I rushed out to the car waiting for me and texted Kristen to let her know we were on the way once I was inside.

She got into the car. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing any more makeup than usual, but she looked amazing. She was bundled up in a thick blue coat with a sweatshirt and t-shirt beneath, with skinny jeans.

"You look beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to compliment me 'cause it's my birthday. Though, I do love my birthday."

"I compliment you all the time, so today isn't any different."

"True." She kissed me and grabbed my hand from between on us on the seat and played with my fingers.

"Where are we going, Mr. Pattinson?" The driver called back to me. I'd forgotten to direct him. I hated when people called me Mr. Pattinson.

"Can you just take us to a nice bar that's open late?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said, then the car started moving.

"I brought your gift, I'll give it to you when we get in the bar, you won't see it in here." I told Kristen, smiling.

"I told you not to get me anything. We have the house." Her eyes brightened up at the mention of our new home.

"_Well_, you'll like it." I kissed her again and she moved closer to me on the back seat. We looked out the window at the buildings while she played with my hair.

"Your hair is so fucking long. It's probably longer than mine was a few months ago." She said with a laugh.

"I can't wait to fucking cut it. It's driving me nuts."

.

.

We arrived at the bar after a long car ride. Neither of us minded the drive because we both wanted to unwind a little and the sights in Budapest were beautiful at night, all lit up.

I asked Dean to take the night off. He'd been following me around everywhere and I knew Kristen and I would have no problem staying anonymous here. There were fans who waited outside of the set, but on the streets, no one looked twice at me.

It was freezing cold outside, so Kristen and I made a quick run into the bar. It was practically empty and only open for another two hours, but we wanted to make the best of it, so I ordered Kristen and I a bottle of beer each.

"After this, you have to try Hungarian wine. It's _amazing_." I said, taking a big sip of my beer, then letting out an _ahhh_ sound.

Kristen nodded her head with her mouth around the bottle of hers, looking at me. She pulled back after taking a sip. "So, where's my gift?"

"Now you want it?"

"I just want to know what it is. You don't seem to have brought anything in here, so...if someone jumps out with a cake and starts singing to me, I'm going to fucking kill you. I hated that even before all of...this, whatever."

I laughed, tilting my head back, then meeting her gaze again. "No, nothing like that."

"Ok, so?"

I reached into my pocket to dig around for the little gold ring. "I probably should have put this in something. It came in a box, but I took it out because I didn't want you to think I was proposing to you or something."

"You already covered that one a long time ago." She said with a laugh.

I nodded as I felt the ring at the bottom of my pocket. I held onto it, keeping my hand in there, while taking a sip of my beer with the other. "Ready?" I asked her.

She put a hand on my knee and twisted her stool to face me completely. "I'll close my eyes." She said, then shut her eyes tightly.

I got the ring out and looked at it one more time and then to her hand. She was wearing a couple of different other rings like she always did, which is exactly why I wanted to give her one from me. The others were from family members, or just things that she picked up because she liked them, but I wanted her to have something from me that she could wear everyday.

"I don't know where you want to wear it, so open your eyes."

She looked down to my hand and saw the gold band I was holding and she started smiling wider, her eyes getting watery.

She grabbed it from my hand and slipped it onto her middle finger and it fit perfectly. She looked up to me and shook her head side to side just a little bit. "You are really good at giving gifts. Every time, you just get me. Thank you. I love it."

"I love you." I replied, then grabbed her hand with the ring and looked at it.

"And only you would shove a ring in your pocket with nothing to ensure it's safety." She laughed and held out her hand to look at it again before lacing her fingers back with mine.

"You know, it's been, what, over a year? And I still can't believe _this_." I said this, signaling my eyes between her and I.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" She squeezed my hand tighter and grabbed her beer, taking two big sips before setting it back onto the bar.

"I'm about to make a grand statement." I laughed.

"Oh god." She leaned towards me and kissed me.

"Don't try to stop me." I said, pulling back with a smile.

"Go on." She said, waving her free hand at me.

"On the first movie, everyone gave me crap about how I was always following you around, saying how much I liked you and things. And then after, when I did all of the press and I revealed myself even more for how much I liked you. I didn't even realize it myself until I talked about it, really. It's just a bit surreal, considering how we started out, that's all."

"You make me feel so bad about it when you say it like that." She said, looking down to our hands, then up to me through her lashes.

"It's not meant to make you feel bad. I like how infatuated I was with you then, _now, _because I've got you." I said with a snicker.

She hopped off her stool and stood against my knees, parting them, and then wrapped her arms around my neck to kiss me.

.

.

I wrapped my scenes up in Budapest early in the morning two days later. Kristen came to set with our security and luggage from the hotel. She came onto set to see a few playbacks and say goodbyes with me since she'd been hanging out with the cast and crew for the last couple of days.

"I'm starving." I said once we got into the black SUV.

Dean was eavesdropping from the passenger seat and called back to let us know that there was a McDonalds near the airport.

"Those things are everywhere." Kristen answered.

"Not complaining." I laughed.

It was still breakfast time, so I got an Egg McMuffin and a coffee. Kristen got iced tea and an Egg McMuffin too and we ate in the car on the way to the airport.

When we got outside, Dean stepped out first to look around. He came back to let us know that there were paparazzi who were going to get our picture, and that there was no way around it if we wanted to make the flight.

I put on a hat and Kristen pulled up her hood and we were off. We were used to it now. It was nice when we didn't get caught - there was a sense of accomplishment, but we would be stupid to think that we could go around everywhere, never being seen by anybody. It wasn't an option anymore and we were ok with that, despite what people on the outside thought of how tortured we were. We weren't tortured, but of course, we preferred to choose when people got to take our pictures. Who wouldn't want that? Even the people that intentionally ran into paparazzi were technically choosing to have their photos taken.

.

.

Kristen was only going to be in London for about a week, so we decided to crash at Tom's place. We got take-away Chinese food the night we got there and Nettie came over when we were almost done eating to hang out.

Halfway through eating my lo mein, Kristen's cell rang, and she jumped up, looking startled, and ran into the other room.

I gave a weird look in the direction she disappeared off to and Nettie laughed at me. "Jealous? Scared? I can't tell what that look is." She said, shoving an entire fortune cookie in her mouth right after.

"No." I said simply, then ate another bite of lo mein.

She held up the fortune from inside the cookie that was still partly in her mouth as she read it out loud. "The time is right to make new friends." She started hysterically laughing, looking right at Tom, who just rolled his eyes.

"Brilliant. Maybe this means you'll be coming here less." He laughed and took a sip of beer on the couch.

I was confused. They started as friends and I'd known them as just friends, but after seeing them date, it was strange to watch them go back to that same relationship. I didn't really understand how it was possible, but I accepted it, because it made things less awkward when we were all together.

Kristen came back into the room and she was crying. I hopped up, leaving my plate on the ground and walked over to her, panicked. "What the fuck is wrong? What's wrong?"

She started to smile and I realized she wasn't crying in a sad way.

"On the Road. It's fucking happening. This summer. We're fucking doing it this summer." She kept repeating it over and over again. I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her tightly and she squeezed me back, still sobbing happy tears. I was so happy for her. She'd been talking about it since we were promoting the first Twilight and it was finally a go.

"Fucking Marylou." She muttered into my shirt, still sobbing. She pulled away and there was damp spots where her tears had pressed against me.

She sighed and looked up to me and I grabbed both of her hands and kissed her lips.

It was unexplainable how it felt to share the moment with her. This wasn't the first milestone we'd experienced together, it was one of many, but each was amazing.

After we stayed in our little bubble for a moment in the corner of the living room, Tom finally spoke up and asked what was going on. I guess he grew less concerned when he saw her smiling, so he waited to ask.

"Kristen is doing On the Road." I spoke for her because she was still a little flustered. I watched her walk into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and then looked back at Tom's blank expression, his jaw was about to touch the floor.

"Holy shit!" He jumped up with a big smile and ran to her to give her a hug. Nettie followed suit and the rest of the night was a celebration.

Marcus, Sam, and Lizzy joined later and we all jammed with guitars and other random instruments for a bit, Kristen included. It wasn't every night that Kristen was willing to play, but she was growing more and more comfortable since it was so normal for my friends and I. All she needed was a few drinks, just like the rest of us, and the music came naturally.

.

.

_(Skipping over a few things at the end of April 2010. Kristen at Coachella and Rob at Lizzy's show)_

_~Two weeks later, Eclipse re-shoots in Vancouver~_

**Kristen's POV:**

I glanced down to the little gold band on my finger and twisted it around with a small smile as the plane took off. Taylor was a few rows behind and I was exhausted, so I kept twisting the little ring around until I fell asleep.

Before I knew it, we got there, and I didn't feel at all rested. I was wide awake. Taylor came down the isle and grabbed my carry on bag for me. His muscles had to be good for something. I gave him a smile in thanks and we walked out, into the airport.

Rob wasn't going to be in Vancouver for another day, so I texted him to let him know I was there. Taylor and I were re-shooting a scene together where I punch him in the face and then when Rob got there we were doing the tent scene over, which Rob was less than enthused about, since he liked the first cut of it.

_Kristen: I'm in Vancouver for the first time without you._

_Rob: Very weird. I love that place, but for once, have no desire of coming. I'm at a football game right now._

By football, Rob meant soccer. I was kind of used to it, being around a lot of people in the business who called it that, but it was always a little weird.

_Kristen: Arsenal?_

_Rob: Yes and they're fucking losing. Can I call?_

Instead of texting Rob back, I just called him once I got to my hotel room. I laid on the floor in front of the bed and stared at the ceiling as we spoke, not even realizing the time that was speeding by.

Four hours had passed in no time. It was just a little over a week since I'd been in London with Rob and every day, the phone conversations just kept getting longer, as our missing each other grew more and more.

"I have to get up early tomorrow, so I should definitely try to sleep."

"Call me between shooting; I want to hear about these scenes." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we're re-shooting the kissing scene. Gonna be intense." I said, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Really?" He answered quickly.

"No." I laughed. "I'm going to bed."

"Love you."

"I love you too. G'night, Rob."

"Night." He said in a small voice. We both started laughing and then I hung up first, knowing that if I didn't, he probably would have just stayed on the line for another hour.

.

.

Rob got to Vancouver two days later and came straight to set. I was in my makeup trailer, finishing up, when Dean came in to say hi to me.

"Is Rob getting his makeup done?" I asked him.

Dean laughed, probably at the fact that Rob was in fact getting his makeup done.

"Yes. He was running a little late from the airport, so he went straight there, but wants you to go to his trailer when you're done."

"So needy." I smiled and asked Jeanne, my makeup girl, if I was almost done.

"Five minutes." She said.

Dean nodded to to her and then walked out of the trailer.

As soon as I was finished, I put on my set robe over my Bella clothes, and walked next door to Rob's trailer.

He was sitting in a chair with headphones on and his eyes closed as they smeared and blended the white makeup onto his face and neck.

I walked up next to him and pulled out one headphone and his eyes opened up. He smiled at me and I put his other headphone in my ear, pulling the chair next to him closer so that it reached, and sat with him until he was finished.

Re-shooting the tent scene took all day. Stephenie Meyer was there, watching. Rob was getting frustrated, so I kept making funny faces at him when I was out of frame. He wanted to kill me in the moment, but I think it was helping in a weird way.

He also kept cracking up because he insisted that the word "thought" sounded like "fart" in an American accent. Taylor and I both looked at him like he was crazy, because the two words sounded nothing alike, but it was a good way to make the day go by faster.

Finally finished, the three of us walked together to our trailers to get changed.

When Rob and I got in the awaiting car, we stayed close together, I was shivering uncontrollably as the car was still warming up.

"Guess what." Rob said. He was looking at his phone in one hand and he looked like he was going to start laughing when I looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"I'm on People's Most Beautiful list, pretty high up." His laughter broke now and mine did too.

"What? Oh my f-...let me see that." I perked up and snatched the phone from his hand and read the article he got in his e-mail about being on the list.

"I'm right beside Angelina Jolie." He was still cracking up.

I looked up from the phone and turned the light of the phone to light up his face in the dark car. He still had spots of white makeup that hadn't come off all the way. I stared at him for a minute, stopping my laughter, and then handed the phone back to him.

The car was warm now, and I moved onto Rob's lap to kiss him.

Though we made it into a joke, he _was_ beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think in a review!<strong>

**XOXO**


	19. Home To Me

Oprah and other stuff - May 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Rob's POV:<strong>

I stumbled into my car, exhausted from my flight, to find a full on camera crew.

"What is going on?" I was suddenly very awake.

"Oprah wants you to film a segment, knocking on fans doors."

I took a moment to process the information and immediately starting running my fingers through my hair, which was sticking up everywhere, then nodded, knowing I didn't have much of a choice.

_Rob: Are you in Chicago yet? I've gotta go knock on people's doors so I'll be at the hotel a bit later._

_Kristen: Knock on doors? The fuck? I'm here, with Taylor. ;] We miss you. _

_Rob: Fans doors, for a segment. Apparently Taylor did one too. Tell Taylor I miss him._

_Kristen: Haha. You can tell him yourself if you get here quick enough. Taylor goes to bed at ten o'clock sharp so he can wake up to workout, you know._

_Rob: No, I don't know. What is working out?_

_Kristen: Funny. But, really. Knock quickly._

_Rob: Will do._

Just a few minutes after finding out, we were outside the first house. A crew member handed me a ticket for the Oprah show to give to the family and I shook my head, laughing at how cheesy this was going to be. "You have just won...tickets to come see me...on the Oprah show!"

Woo-hoo.

.

.

"How was it?" Taylor asked, a huge grin on his face when he shook my hand, nearly breaking it with his firm handshake. I think he did that on purpose because I was clearly much weaker, but it made me laugh.

"Very fun, actually." I said, honestly. All of the families were really funny and welcoming and I think they all liked me, which was a plus.

"Where is she?" I asked vaguely after I told him about the fans I'd met and he told me about his trip to the sorority house. I was suddenly thankful that I went to homes with families where there were forty year olds hitting on me and their daughters were too embarrassed to do it in front of them. For some reason, teenage girls were much scarier than their mothers and a sorority house probably would have given me a panic attack.

He knew who I meant. "She's trying things on with Ruth in your guys' room for tomorrow."

"Oh, all right. I'm gonna head over there and get some sleep. See you tomorrow, Taylor."

"Yeah, yeah. '_Sleep_.'" He laughed and said goodbye.

I walked out of Taylor's room and down the hall to mine and Kristen's. My bag was already brought in for me while I was going door-to-door, so I had no luggage to carry, which felt strange.

I knocked a couple of times, too lazy to get the key I had stuck in my wallet.

Ruth swung the door open. She was wearing her coat and had a garment bag slung over her shoulder, and a purse over the other. I greeted her and she told me Kristen was in the shower, then we exchanged goodbyes, and I went inside and laid out on the bed, kicking off my shoes.

I had to fight the urge to fall asleep until the water turned off. I walked over to the door and knocked twice. "It's me." I said, loud enough for her to hear.

She opened the door and then reached behind it to grab the towel hanging on the back. "Hell-o." I laughed and she rolled her eyes at my immaturity, but she was smiling. I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"How was your door knocking?" She asked as she leaned into the mirror, examining her face, and then applying chapstick.

"Good. One of the girls asked where you were." I grabbed at my hair as I watched Kristen looking at herself in the mirror.

"And what did you say?" She turned to me.

I smiled. "'What? I'm not good enough?'"

She gave a little laugh.

"And her mother asked if we were together. But they said they wouldn't use that part, even though I didn't really answer her."

"Oprah is going to ask us that tomorrow. I can't believe I'm referring to Oprah like this, in natural conversation. Strange."

"How do you know?"

"Ruth told me. The studio gave a heads up to us. They don't want to make us uncomfortable, but apparently, that's like, the number one question. And it's Oprah for fucks sake. If she wants to ask it, she will."

"Well, I don't want to lie." You only lie about things you are ashamed of, and neither of us were in any way shameful of our relationship. We were so proud of it that we didn't want it exploited.

"Same." She looked sad for a beat.

"I'll just say you're pregnant, or something ridiculous... to side-step." I was laughing at myself, the usual. Kristen's face lit up with laughter too.

"Mmmm, you and that shock factor. That could work." She inched closer to me slowly and then dropped her towel. I ran my fingers through her wet hair and she wrapped her arms around me, then lifted my shirt over my head.

She playfully danced her fingers around my chest and I smiled down at her.

"You're beautiful, you know." I was still smiling like a fool.

"You say that a lot."

"It's true."

"You too, sparky."

"Sparky?"

"Yeah, and it's even better when you say it. Spah-kee." She laughed and then kissed me.

We made our way to the bed. I took my pants and briefs off as we stumbled over to it and then backed her up onto it, and laid on top of her.

"We have to hold the record for amount of cities we've had sex in." She said into the kiss, breathless.

"Have we ever gone to a new city and abstained from sex?" I pulled away from her and thought about it for a moment, then answered my own question just before she pulled me back to her lips. "Nope." Well, since we got together anyway.

I leaned my full weight onto her and she wrapped her long legs around my back, making it easy for me to get inside of her.

.

.

A click of the lock startled me awake. Someone was coming in the room. I turned to my side and Kristen was still laying next to me, so I quickly pulled up the covers, not knowing what other actions to take.

"Kristen." I whispered, trying not to act scared as fuck (and failing miserably).

I turned back to the door a second later as Kristen was waking up.

Ruth came through the door and took one look at us, then held her hands up, waving them in front of her face, as if to shield her eyes. She groaned in fake disgust.

"Rob, put some clothes on!"

"Just me?" I acted offended and loosened up my tension once it registered that it was just Ruth and not some crazy fan intruder or something.

"Yes, I've seen Kristen naked plenty. I want to keep your man parts in my deepest, darkest fantasies. Don't reveal yourself. It can't be as good."

I laughed and Kristen was laughing too, more awake now.

Ruth was a perfect match for Kristen. She was into films and art and shared her same witty sense of humor. Kristen had a tendency to be friends with people who were older than her, I was beginning to realize, but it made sense. Kristen was old for her years and was surrounded by adults her whole life, because of her profession.

Thinking about age as I showered, made me remember that my own birthday was in just a few days. I would be twenty-four. Kristen finally got the "teen" out of her name this year, so our age difference didn't sound quite as large. Four years really isn't that much.

My hair was still a little damp after I was done getting dressed, though I dried it with a towel. It was still long from Bel Ami, so it would take awhile to dry fully. I combed a very small amount of gel through with my fingers to keep it from going everywhere, then walked out of the bathroom, ready to go.

Kristen looked amazing. She was wearing her converse and had a pair of crazy shoes in her hands as we walked out to the car, where we met Taylor. He claimed he was nervous, but I knew he would be as poised and professional as usual.

I could sense how nervous Kristen was, though. And I was too. We tried to take each other's minds off of the nerves, but the energy was almost bouncing between us, making me more nervous, so I started to make ridiculous jokes that had Kristen, Taylor, and Ruth laughing. At least if their minds were a bit clearer than mine, it wouldn't be an entirely failed interview.

.

.

**Kristen's POV:**

After the show, the backstage interview, a USA Today photo shoot and interview, and a "good job" pep talk from some Summit representatives, Rob and I were off to the homeland.

"You do realize, this is going to be our first time at our house together. We've had it for almost a month." I was practically bouncing with excitement in the backseat as we pulled up to the little panini shop in Chicago. We had to get something to eat before the flight.

Rob put on a hat and then we stepped out of the car together.

He got a ham and swiss panini and I got turkey and cheddar.

The flight took ages because we were both dying to be in _our _house with _our _furniture and _our _yard and _our _balcony and _our... _everything. For so long, we've been borrowing other people's things, and finally, this house was all us.

The car pulled up and Rob and I ran up to the door like two little kids. We each only had one bag from Chicago, since we stayed there for so little time, so we carried them in with ease.

All of the furniture I ordered was already placed. I had friends come over when the shipments came to put everything where they were supposed to be and it worked out amazingly because it also made it so no one knew we were moving in. Moving guys have Twitters and camera phones, too.

There was a bottle of sparkling white wine on the counter and a note from my two best friends. There was also a case of beer in the fridge from Tom. Rob and I walked around, exploring the house together for the first time, though both of us had been there separately. It was entirely different now.

In the office space, Dakota had placed a photo frame with a picture of us on my desk. There were a couple of awards there, including my BAFTA. I guessed it was one of my parents who put it there because they were so proud of me and I was glad they had because I probably would have felt too strange to do it myself.

Rob also had some awards on the top shelf of his black desk and there was a Stoli vodka t-shirt, brand new, sitting on the desk. The note on it said it was from a fan. One of our managers, or both, were here, going through fan-mail and storage and...whatever. We had no idea what we had anymore. But finally, there was a place to put at least some of it on display and to good use.

"I'm going to cook for us tomorrow." I declared when we stepped into the beautiful kitchen.

Rob made an apprehensive face, then laughed it off.

"You love my cooking."

"Yeah, that's one thing I can't pretend to dislike." He kissed me.

We spent the night watching movies On Demand on the large flat screen, huddled up on the sofa. Jella jumped up from time to time, but Rob kept pulling my attention away from Jella. I told him he was selfish and he laughed carelessly and I didn't care either because I was selfish about the time I got to spend with him too.

We kissed and breathed in the air of each other and our new place as A Few Good Men played in the background. I started to re-think going to the grocery store to get food supplies in the morning because I couldn't fathom leaving.

.

.

I searched around everywhere after I got dressed for a piece of paper. Finally, I came across an old journal of mine, and tore a sheet out. I grabbed a pen and scribbled down a note,

_Rob,_

_I'm going to get food for later._

_I love you._

_- Kristen_

I put it on the kitchen counter where Rob would see it and then headed out to get food for our little house warming.

I picked up some things that Rob liked that were easy for him to cook...(Also known as lean pockets and pop tarts and anything else that goes in the microwave).

While I was looking at the flowers near the checkout counter, my phone rang and I picked it up immediately when I saw that it was one of my best friends.

She was screaming into the phone as soon as I answered it, saying the same thing over and over again, but I couldn't understand it until about the twentieth time.

"I'm pregnant!" She said again, then finally paused so I could react.

I barely got the vase in the basket, nearly dropping it when I understood.

"Oh...my god! Wait. Are you serious?" Was all I could say.

She started spilling every detail from the guy to the ultra-sound. She sounded so happy. We hadn't spoken in ages and hearing her happy was a really great feeling.

When she was done, I thanked her for calling me a million different ways. I was bad at keeping in touch with her with all the craziness, but I found that my unconventional job helped me decipher my real friends from my fake ones and she fell at the top of the real list.

We talked all the way until I was back at homeeven though she agreed to come over later for the house warming. She asked me to be the baby's godmother when I was pulling into the driveway and I didn't even think about it before saying yes. I'd known her for so long and I was absolutely honored. Regardless of the distance our friendship had gone through, I always imagined being there for each other for life, as good friends do.

I managed to get all of the groceries and the vase of flowers that I bought in the house on two trips. Rob pulled into the driveway a few minutes later and waved a big value pack of cigarettes at me, to show where he was. I nodded and let out an audible "ahhh," though he couldn't hear it from inside his car.

I went back inside and put everything away and the vase on the table. Rob came in a few minutes later and grabbed my waist from behind, snaking his arms around me. He breathed into my hair and kissed my cheek.

"Look at you, all domestic."

"My best friend is pregnant." I said, turning around, but keeping our bodies close.

"The porn star?"

"Shhhh." I shook my head. "No, not Britni. She asked me to be the goddamn godmother, though. How crazy is that?" I was just realizing the weight of the situation, but my excitement wasn't going anywhere.

Rob smiled down at me. "Goddamn godmother." He repeated, laughing at me. "You'll be great."

"Do you ever think about that?" I asked vaguely.

"About what?"

"Kids. I mean...do you want kids?" I groaned at the question and looked down.

"Well yeah. But you're _twenty_." He said my age with emphasis and I looked back to his eyes.

"She's my age. It's not really about being twenty, is it? It's about the job." Rob picked me up and sat me on the counter so that our faces were level.

"I guess so, yeah." He kissed my lips and then put his forehead to mine.

"Not that I want kids right now. It's just bull shit that we have to worry about it."

Rob nodded his head against mine and let me keep talking.

"Do you think we can really make this work, long term?" The conversation switched suddenly and I didn't really know _why _ I picked now to ask this, but it was something that I thought about a lot. There was a lot of pressure on our relationship. It seemed like no one except for us had long-lasting faith in it.

"Well...we only have one more movie to shoot. So, I guess we'll see after that." I pulled my head back quickly and raised my brow.

I hopped off the counter, wordless, and went over to the vase of flowers. I adjusted the flowers even though they didn't need adjusting to escape Rob's stare.

What the fuck was I supposed to take from that response? We'll see when the last movie is over? That wasn't the answer I was looking for.

I felt tears stinging my eyes and Rob's stare wasn't helping. His looking at me was making me feel like crying even more and the minute of silence felt like forever.

_Say something. _I demanded internally. I didn't want to look up, but I knew I had to.

I met his gaze and he gave me a small, confused frown, probably realizing that I was beginning to cry.

"I'm not crying." I said defensively. I gave myself away, no doubt.

"Then what is this?" He took a step towards me and wiped the inner corner of my eye with his pinky finger. I closed my eyes in response and tilted my head down.

"I don't know."

"Did I say something wrong?" He was genuinely clueless. Not unusual for him with this kind of relationship stuff, but irritating at times for me.

"Well, it depends."

He gave me a look and I understood that he meant _keep talking, you are making no sense_. I knew I had to elaborate but my voice was shaky and I didn't feel like it, but I did anyway.

"Is this serious for you?" I motioned my finger between us and he pressed his body against mine, my back to the counter. "You dismiss any serious questions either with a joke or a strange response and I can't fucking read through it anymore and I'm tired of trying to. Why are you with me? Because of the movies? It's over after the movies?" I was trying to hold it together, but two tears, one from each eye, slipped down my cheeks. Rob brushed them away with the back of his hand as I rambled on stupidly.

"Say something you fucking fucker." I kneed him away from me and walked out of the kitchen, crying more now. I went up the stairs, to our bedroom, and started to make the bed and take the dirty clothes from last night off the floor to occupy my mind.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, so I walked into our bathroom. Was I really hiding from him?

When I heard him coming closer, I quickly wiped my eyes and covered my face with my hands, crouching onto the floor, my legs crossed Indian style.

"Kristen." I didn't look up.

"Kristen." He repeated.

I uncovered my face and he was kneeling in front of me on the floor, a hand in his hair.

"I'm not good with sincerity. I always just assume you know how I feel. I don't even know how I feel half the time."

He grabbed me and pulled me up and I adjusted myself until I was kneeling too, in front of him.

I stayed quiet so that he had to keep talking. He wasn't getting out of this.

"I love you."

"I know." I said as a tear fell.

I looked down and he tilted my chin back up and wiped my tear away once again. This chivalry was getting excessive.

"Kiss me." He whispered, his face barely an inch from mine.

"You kiss me." Really mature, Kristen.

He pressed his lips so hard against mine, that I stumbled back on my knees. I grabbed a chunk of his hair and he slowly stood up, bringing me with him. I wrapped my legs around his back and he pressed me up against the wall.

He pulled back and I think he was going to say something, but I quickly pulled his head back towards me and kissed him again, muttering "don't" into his lips.

A minute or so passed and he pulled back again, this time, he was stern about not letting me make him shut up and kiss me.

"I have to say something."

I blinked, waiting, breathing heavily. My eyes kept going to his lips, now red and swollen, as he spoke.

"It's _not_ just for the movies." He answered my question from before, finally. "I'll quit Breaking Dawn right now if you want me to. I'll call them right now."

"Don't be stupid." I brought his face back to mine. "But...good to know."

I pressed my lips back to his and he carried me over to the bed. We both undressed and then he got on top of me.

"The only way I'd give this up is if you forced me to." He was smirking now and I smiled back a bit.

"You've never second-guessed us?" I asked him, as I stroked his length slowly, our lips brushing against each others as we spoke.

"Never."

"Never thought of getting an older woman?"

"You're better than anyone...your age, older, younger, whatever." He kissed me, breathing heavier as he got harder.

"Fucking...please just..." I gripped his back as he pushed inside of me and we moaned in unison.

"Plus, my parents...my mom was your age..." He trailed off, presumably realizing he was mentioning his parents while he was entering his girlfriend.

"No." Was all I said, trying not to laugh at him. I kissed him hard, making us both think about things that definitely weren't our parents.

.

.

For dinner, I made pasta with traditional Italian sauce. I put all of the meat in with the tomatoes and olive oil, basically every meat that I could buy at the deli. I then seasoned it with fresh garlic, onion, oregano, parsley, and basil.

Rob went to a meeting for Water for Elephants and then a bunch of our friends and my brothers came over for dinner as a sort of housewarming. We didn't want any gifts for the housewarming, we just wanted our friends to visit and feel welcome in our new place.

Rob's birthday was two days later. We went together to a hotel in LA for dinner and then walked along the beach once it was dark out. The beach was completely empty because it was windy and cold, so we felt secure walking together, with our hands intertwined.

When we got back to the house, Rob's gift had been delivered. I bought him a used and restored, vintage grand piano. There was a big open space in the living room that was perfect for it, so I couldn't resist.

Rob drifted from playing piano as much as he once did because he wasn't always in a place where there was one available, so I wanted him to have the freedom to play music again if he wanted to, on more than just his guitar. He loved it.

All of our friends came over for cake...and to get drunk, about an hour after. Rob and his friends played on the piano and I tried it as well, though I was shit in comparison.

Once everyone left, Rob and I went to our room. It was nearly time for the sun to start rising and the Eclipse promotional tour was coming up and Rob was getting ready for Water for Elephants, so we really should have gone to sleep...but we didn't.

.

.

"How was it?" I asked Rob. He had just gotten home from another Water for Elephants meeting and I'd already been home awhile from Eclipse interviews.

I was chopping up onions in the kitchen when he walked in, so I didn't see his face until I looked up a few moments later. I blew air up from my mouth to get the hair out of my face and..."holy shit!"

I dropped the knife and walked up to him and rubbed my hands on the sides of his hair, which were now shaved off. The top was still semi-long, but..."fuck!" I exclaimed again. He was laughing.

"It feels amazing. I think I shed three pounds on my head." I leaned up and kissed him.

"My friends are in town for about a month now, so you better double that recipe...every night." He kissed me again and squeezed my ass. I gave him a playful punch in the stomach, but he flinched.

"Weak." I smiled and went back to continue my chopping.

Marcus, Sam, and Tom filtered in as I was cooking. Tom was the only one who offered a hand. The other two went into the living room to play guitar with Rob and show him the new music they were both working on. Rob loved to live vicariously through them because he felt like he couldn't take music seriously for at least a few years. I told him he could do whatever he wanted to do, but he dismissed me stubbornly, and I didn't press it.

"So when do you start On the Road?" Tom was almost..._almost_ as excited as me about the film, I swear.

"July." I popped the vegetables into the oven and then turned around and leaned against it, looking at him.

"Tell me if this is mad." He was getting a giddy little look on his face.

I cocked an eyebrow and waved the oven mit at him. "Spit it out, man."

"I want to audition for Allen Ginsberg's character."

I threw the oven mit off onto the character and took the two steps towards him and threw my arms around his neck for a short second before pulling back. I pushed him with one hand and he crouched, laughing. "No you're fucking _not_!" I said in disbelief, laughing.

"Yes I fucking am. Do you think I could do it?"

"Abofuckinglutely! Are you kidding me?"

"That means a lot. I was nervous as fuck, but you're great, so your opinion..." He trailed off but I stopped him because I didn't need any compliments.

"As soon as we're done with dinner, we're going to talk about this shit all night. Rob's been good to talk to about it, but...if you're actually on it. Oh my god! I thought I was excited before, man. Fuck."

I was practically vibrating with excitement; I couldn't even concentrate on my cooking. Needless to say, I completely fucked up the meal, so we just grilled hamburgers instead. We had no buns, but the boys weren't exactly picky and once we smoked a few blunts, anything edible would have sufficed.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I love to hear your opinions and thank you kindly for reading. <strong>

**I'm going to write about the MTV Movie Awards next as well as the Eclipse LA premiere. The other premieres will likely be skipped as Rob was filming WFE and didn't go to most of them. We'll see. Tell me if there is anything special that you want me to write about. Also, if the chapter isn't too long, it may include the start of OTR filming. 3**

**XO**


	20. Heavy In Your Arms

**MTV Movie Awards, Eclipse LA premiere, David Letterman, and more...(June 2010)**

* * *

><p>On the morning of the MTV Movie Awards, Kristen and I had a short amount of time to excogitate some kind of a plan for our Best Kiss reception before I had to get to the Water for Elephants set.<p>

"What about..."

"Don't suggest another goddamn thing, Rob." Kristen was getting frustrated with my ideas, yet every single time I suggested something new, I managed to get her to laugh... even if it _was_ followed by an eye roll.

"I could get a hula hoop from set today and you could light a match and I'll hold it in my mouth and then you juggle as well. You can juggle, right? I could also get the juggling balls from set." I rambled on.

She gave me her best _what the fuck_ face and I broke out into laughter. "What?" I choked out, still laughing.

She finally cracked and started laughing too, then got up from the couch, setting Jella back down where she was sitting.

"You are beyond ridiculous." She walked towards me and gripped my shirt with her hand. "I still don't want to kiss you on stage." She admitted. "It feels intrusive."

"Well, if you don't let me do my hula hoop juggling act, I'm going to sneak one." I kissed her lips with a quick peck, barely lasting a second before she protested.

"No." She covered her mouth with her other hand.

"Yes." I wrapped my arms tightly around her and she playfully shook her head with her hand over her mouth. "Spare me, please." Her voice was muffled because she was covering her mouth and laughing. I could barely make out what she was saying.

We came up with a few other ideas before I had to head out, but ultimately decided to go with Kristen's. It seemed _almost_ fool proof, but as Kristen pointed out, we aren't exactly the swiftest when it comes to this stuff, so something was bound to go wrong.

I also got Kristen to juggle for me using tangerines before I left. Her attempts to teach me were failures, but had us both laughing.

I got to set and went straight to Tai to greet her, as I did every day. After that, I went over to the wardrobe trailer. I loved the period clothes that they had me in for this movie because the cut of the clothes from older times seemed to fit me better. Plus, I'd been running a bit to get in shape so that it was believable that I was doing all of the manual labor in the movie.

The first scene of the day was with Christoph. He was showing me around with the animals. Prior to the scene, I explored the set a bit to get an idea of how the animals would react and to get them used to seeing me, as asked of me by the director. It was tough to believe that this was actually a job because I felt like a little kid at the zoo, in complete awe of the amazing "actor" animals, so well-trained, yet unpredictable.

It was a short day due to the MTV Awards and luckily very relaxing. When I got back to the house, Kristen's stylist was there, along with Ruth and John.

I spooned out some soup Kristen had made for them earlier for myself and ate it, sitting on the counter, while Kristen looked at different clothing options in the living room with her stylist.

"Rob! Come here for a minute." Kristen called out from the living room.

I placed my dirty bowl and spoon in the sink and walked into the living room.

Kristen was wearing some gold shirt-thing, with a skirt and a belt. I never really understood fashion, other than a few brands, but I mostly just paid attention to the things Kristen wore. I especially remembered some of the things she wore during the first movie premieres we did together for Twilight because it seemed to be even harder not to lust after her when she wasn't mine to lust after. Funny how that works.

But this...she looked fucking amazing. I raised my eye brows and closed the distance between us, feeling the gold tank top that she was wearing with my index finger. It was a weird texture and it caught my eye. "You look incredible."

"Shhhh." She crept her hand up between our faces and gave me the middle finger.

"Typical. I never want to hear you saying how I can't take a compliment. You're the worst." I laughed and kissed her. Her stylist walked out of the room to talk to Ruth and give us a minute alone.

"Tara wanted to know if this matches what you're wearing, that's why I was bringing you in here, not to fish for compliments." She breathed.

I took a step back to look at her again and nodded. "Yeah. Wait...you never asked me about matching outfits."

"Not too matchy-matchy, like, you wear a gold tie or something cheesy as fuck like that. But, I don't know... I thought it wouldn't be so bad if we weren't clashing, or whatever."

I laughed at her rambles. "First world problems."

She groaned and I slipped my hand down her side and to her bum. She pulled on my shirt in between us as she leaned up to kiss me and I slipped a hand under her skirt, which wasn't very far past her bum.

"Rob." She said in between kissing me.

"Sorry." I moved my hand back up, over the top of her skirt and slipped my tongue between her lips.

"Kristen!" Ruth called from the dining room. "Jillian is here for your makeup and she brought her friend with her for your hair."

I pulled back and Kristen whispered "our reality." Very low. She flipped her hair out of her face and tugged her skirt down, eyeing me in the process.

She grabbed my hand in hers and we walked into the dining room where Tara, Ruth, and John were sitting.

"Do you two really walk around _your_ house, hand-in-hand?" Ruth was laughing.

Kristen looked at me and then to our hands and squeezed tighter with a smile. "Is that going to be a fucking problem?" She asked, ditching her smile for a stern face, but obviously joking.

"Go get the door or something, Ruth." I told her as the doorbell rang. She obeyed with another fit of laughter.

.

.

We arrived together and split up when we got there. Kristen went for the carpet and I went backstage to knock back at least one beer before the embarrassment ensued.

Peter, Elizabeth, Taylor, Jackson, and Nikki were all standing together when I walked back with Dean in tow. They all greeted me except for Nikki which I found to be strange, but I didn't really care either way.

Kristen came back and walked straight up to Nikki to hug her and I watched the whole exchange. Kristen was excited to see her and Nikki gave her a grimace, like she couldn't care less. Kristen complimented her outfit and Nikki gave her a a shitty thank you that really wasn't a thank you at all. She didn't make an effort further to speak to Kristen, making her feel strange, from what I could tell. Kristen gave me a weird look when Nikki turned her attention away, saying something un-funny to Elizabeth, and then laughing as if it was hilarious, showing the extreme change in her attitude when she spoke to someone other than Kristen. Kristen looked upset, but once she moved on to Peter, she got a smile on her face again.

I sipped my beer, eyeing Nikki. I never felt the urge to lash out on a female so much in my life. Kristen tried to be mature and make the effort to at least be friendly in an environment where they were forced together, but Nikki was just...for lack of a better word, a bitch.

Kristen and I sat together, kind of separated from the rest of the cast, which was really for the better. We were both relaxed and able to talk about the show together without feeling like we had to look like we were all best friends for the cameras. We weren't. Sure, we didn't hate each other (at least most of us), but we were not the type of friends who hang out constantly unless we were shooting a Twilight movie, staying in the same vicinity, with no one else around. Even Taylor, who Kristen and I were both fond of in the context of working with him, wasn't the type of friend who comes over for Sunday roast.

After the show, Kristen and I were talking to Anna backstage, when Nikki came to join in.

"My car is here, I've gotta go. It was great seeing you both. We should get together sometime to catch up before the filming starts. God knows I'll only be there three days anyway for my two lines." Anna said, laughing and hugging all three of us good-bye.

"I want to have everyone over for dinner before we leave. I'll text you." Kristen smiled, clutching one of the popcorn awards we earned at her stomach.

Anna left after the exchange and it was just Nikki, Kristen, and I left.

"You guys moved in together, right?" Nikki asked. I stood awkwardly out of either of their eye line and my phone rang when Kristen answered her, "yeah."

Dean was on the phone, letting me know that the car would be around the back in five minutes. I told Kristen and she nodded to acknowledge that she heard me.

"What's it been, a whole year, huh?" Nikki gave a smile, likely the most fake smile I'd ever seen.

She looked at me, then back to Kristen. I'd never really thought about it, but the MTV Awards really did mark one year since Kristen and I first slept together. I don't think either of us were sure when it really became official that we were dating because it never seemed to be up to us, the way that we gravitated together.

Kristen looked at me and smiled hugely. "Mmmhm," she hummed, through her smile.

"Cute, cute. I'd love to see the place if you're going to do that dinner thing with the cast."

"Yeah, of course." Kristen fidgeted and shifted her weight between her feet, then reached forward to wrap her arms around Nikki, into a tight hug. She handed me the award over Nikki's shoulder. "I really do miss seeing you all the time. Keep in touch, all right?" Kristen pulled away.

"Yeah, yeah. Good seeing you both." I didn't hug her, I just waved good-bye, then walked to the back exit with Kristen, holding her hand. I knew that she genuinely did miss her friendship with Nikki, but after much talk about it, I also knew that Kristen wasn't stupid enough to believe in Nikki's lies. She wasn't going to keep in touch. She wasn't going to stop treating her like shit when other people were around for her to ignore Kristen for. She _might_ come over to the house once, just to be nosy. But that would be it. And Kristen wasn't happy about it, but she'd accepted it.

A couple of weeks later, Nikki proved my predictions correct, when we went to tape Jimmy Kimmel. She was as cold as ever to Kristen and I. She also purposefully dropped Michael Angarano's name. She had the perfect opportunity to do it since Elizabeth Reaser was working with him and, of couse, she took it.

Then, coincidentally, I went to the Jay Leno taping, where Emma Roberts was the second guest. She was also working with Michael. He was turning into a dark cloud lately and the stress of the Eclipse press tour along with filming Water for Elephants was starting to take it's toll on Kristen and I. Normally, the Michael stuff wouldn't really phase me, but with all the added stress, it was just something that I didn't need to be thinking about on top of it all.

When Kristen came back from Rome, Berlin, and Sweden, I was in an almost insane mood. I'd been having these small moments of insanity a lot lately. One of the first was at Twi-Con after about a week of sleepless nights and constantly being shuttled around from set, to talk show, to photoshoot, to press junket. It was endless.

"You are over-working yourself."

I ignored her comment and walked over to the couch with my beer in hand. I put my arm around her and clasped my hand on the back of her neck, tightening it a bit. She released the tension in her neck and let out an exaggerated breath. "That feels _so _good." She said slowly.

I sipped my beer and massaged her neck with my fingers as I watched the TV. Kristen was flipping quickly through the channels to try to find something else to watch after I kindly refused to watch the food network.

"Nothing on. Do you wanna go to sleep?"

"It's seven."

"But you haven't slept. Does it really matter what time it is?" She leaned her head onto my shoulder, keeping her finger on the channel flipping button.

"It's light out."

"Oh my god. You are so fucking difficult sometimes."

"Wait...was that..." I grabbed the remote from Kristen and went a few channels back and sure enough, there we were on the screen; Twilight was on TV.

Kristen started laughing and leaned up to place a small kiss on my neck. "Shit." She laughed more. "We can't watch this."

It was almost over when we turned it on. Kristen was just coming down the steps with her cast on, before the prom scene.

"Look at you. So young." She laughed and touched my face with the tips of her fingers.

I turned to look at her and kiss her lips.

Taylor came on the screen with his wig shorty after and our giggling turned into full-fledged laughter. "He looks ridiculous." I stated.

"Oh shhhh. So do I. But I love this."

"You do _not_. You look good." I gave her a little smirk and she rolled her eyes at me.

When the gazebo scene came, Kristen grabbed my hand into a tight squeeze.

"You know I thought this was the last time I'd kiss you during this scene. I mean, if the sequels weren't made." I took the last sip of my beer, then placed the empty bottle on the table.

"That's weird, I never thought about that...I don't think."

"You also weren't unhealthily infatuated with me like I was with you." I laughed and she shook her head at me, looking down. I thought about Michael again for a second and suddenly realized why the mention of his name made me so uncomfortable. It made me uncomfortable because I was sort of...guilty? I was guilty about not feeling guilty. Before I came into the picture, she and Michael were seemingly content with one another, and then everything changed, and he got the shit end of the stick while I somehow wound up with the greatest girl on the planet. And I wasn't sorry.

"Don't." She said simply. She always felt bad when I brought that up because at the time she was kind of oblivious to the fact that I really did want her. I think she thought it was more of the moment, something that would pass, or that I was just too wrapped up in the world of Twilight and didn't know what I really felt for her. But I did. And I now know that she was feeling it too, but she was better at fighting it. And since she had a boyfriend, she had more reason to fight the real feelings that were there between us.

Kristen stood up in front of me and held her hands out. "I wanna see if I can still stand on your feet." She was laughing now.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

I stood up, a little wobbly, and walked over to the open floor space in the living room, in front of the television. Kristen stepped onto my feet and I put my arms around her.

"This feels _so_ fucking weird." She said.

"Like the first time."

"We are so stupid." She laughed.

"Your idea." I kissed her and she pulled back for a minute.

I moved my feet with hers on top of them.

"This is much easier in doors, when my toes aren't fucking frozen, like they were that night."

Kristen hopped off of my feet when the credits started rolling and then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"I really, really, _reeeeally_ love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

.

.

I got the day of the Eclipse premiere off, so Kristen and I went to lunch with two of our friends.

Tom, Marcus, and Sam came over to hang out with us before the premiere and while we were getting ready. Both of our teams came over as well and Kristen was being tugged in all directions and poked in the face with all kinds of utensils, making me happier and happier that I was a guy each time I had to witness it (though the Twilight makeup did make me a bit more experienced with the pains of it all). I didn't even have to start getting dressed until Kristen had already been sitting around, getting her makeup and hair done for ages.

Jill, her makeup artist, finally finished, and Kristen came in to to sit on the couch with Tom, Marcus, Sam, and I. She had everything finished except for her dress. She was wearing a robe so that she didn't have to pull anything over her head. When she walked in, Tom made a whistle noise and Kristen gave him the finger.

I turned around to look at her with a huge grin and she smiled back at me. "I am so not ready."

"You? You've been acclimated. I haven't been to any this time 'round."

"And you've loved every second of it."

"Except that you got loads of down time to do tourist-like things."

My friends were suddenly curious and Kristen told them the things she had done like going to the holocaust museum, zoo, shark diving, etc. I would have shit myself with the shark diving, but I'd have liked to join her for the other things.

"You could always take time down to travel with your hot girlfriend, Rob." Sam raised a brow at me. Kristen shook her head, laughing.

"Subtle calling her hot there." Tom chimed.

"But really, you two should take time off together, yeah?"

Kristen grabbed my hand and leaned back on the couch just as Ruth walked in and told her to stop resting her head back because it would fuck up her hair.

"Yeah." Kristen and I said at the same time, then looked at each other and smiled. Ruth made a gag sound in the background, obviously eavesdropping as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Just not right now." I said and Kristen nodded, agreeing. Both of us were working currently, then Breaking Dawn, and _then_ we would finally take a breath for a minute, hopefully.

All of us left separately for the premiere, but Kristen and I arrived right after one another. The sea of fans were screaming and I was signing as quickly as I could, straight down the barricades that went on forever. Kristen was signing right next to me, but disappeared after a few minutes. I later learned that it was because a fan drew on her face with a marker "accidentally."

I made it to the center where we were to take photos and took a few by myself, then went back to signing. I saw Kristen standing for photos in my peripheral vision and signed a few more, then went up to her to join her on the carpet. Last year we had no photos together and both of us were really upset about it. We had these pictures to archive our lives in a strange way and we wanted to make sure that we had them for the rest of the premieres to come.

I walked up to her, making sure my shirt was tucked in the front of my pants. I smiled at her, still on a high from all the screaming fans. She opened her arms as if to hug me, but then settled for wrapping one arm around my back and clasping my suit jacket in her hands with a huge smile on her face.

"You look great." I told her through my teeth. I never knew how she heard me on these carpets, but somehow, we always understood each other.

"My feet are killing me."

"Take it off. Take it all off."

"Funny."

We moved over on the carpet together after Nick directed us to and then after a few moments in the new position, we went our separate ways again for interviews and signing.

We met on the carpet once more together and Taylor joined in after a few seconds this time.

Kristen was talking and I understood her, but Taylor was just smiling widely, pretending he could, which made me laugh, and consequently, Kristen started laughing too.

When the carpet was finally over, Kristen came inside, taking her shoes off as she walked up to me. Ruth was with her, armed and ready with Kristen's sneakers.

I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her off her feet slightly once she had put her sneakers on. After all the screaming and all of the emotions from the fans being thrown at you in full force, it really felt amazing to just _hug _someone.

We watched most of the movie before ducking out of the theater, to the after party. Both of us were starving since we hadn't eaten since lunch time and it was well after dinner time now. We went together to the after party which was already packed with people and apparently there were fans invited, but they were in a different section, and only some of them were able to mingle with us. Not to say either of us didn't like our fans or were at all ungrateful, we just both needed to take a minute to rest from all the emotions of going to one of these premieres.

A bunch of our friends and family came by us as we sat eating together, to give their congratulations. It was hard to hear in there with the music and because my ears were still ringing from the screams, but I nodded and smiled and was truly happy that there were so many people there who were proud of Kristen and I. The line between us was becoming thinner and thinner - her accomplishments and mine were really one in the same. We were a team.

Kristen grabbed my chicken-wing-greasy hand, not giving a fuck (about the grease or the loads of people in the place), and laced her fingers with mine as we walked over to get some more to drink.

She let go along the way to talk to my sisters and I came back to join them with my beer and a soda for Kristen.

The night flew by and when we got back to the house it was already one in the morning. My call time for Water for Elephants was at five, so I had less than four hours to sleep, but I was completely incapable of even laying down from all of the adrenaline that one of these premieres gives.

The house was completely silent when we walked into it, almost eerily so.

I walked behind Kristen into the kitchen and she flipped on the light.

I let out a huge sigh and grabbed the loop of her jeans with my index finger, pulling her against me.

"Just hold me." She whispered.

Mentally drained was putting it very lightly. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and she squeezed her little arms around me in return.

I kissed the top of her head and she tilted her head up to look at me.

"I could never do all of this without you."

"Me neither." She said.

Other films were different in terms of the premieres, but with Twilight, I really could never imagine going it alone, without this to come home to. I don't know how Taylor did it without having a steady throughout the whole series. Sure, he had girlfriends and friends and family, but nothing as steady as this was. I tightened my arms again and she leaned up to kiss me.

.

.

Two days later, Kristen left for New York, where she would dye her hair blonde for On the Road. I was on set all day, eagerly waiting for her to text me a photo of it. I remember when I was getting ready to audition for Twilight, right after I watched Into the Wild, I looked Kristen up on the internet (which now sounds very strange) and one of the first photos was her with blonde hair. She looked beautiful.

When I went to my lunch break, there was a text waiting, and it was Kristen. Her hair looked blonde, but almost red in the picture she sent. She was standing in a mirror, holding up her middle finger, and sticking out her tongue. The most attractive of unattractive faces I'd seen, and from what I could tell, her hair looked good...not that I doubted that it would for a second.

Underneath the photo read:_ Stage 1 of the lightening process. It's going to be a little bit lighter than this._

Later that night, she was on Letterman, and I watched it live, while on the phone with her. It had already been on in New York with the time difference and she didn't watch it and didn't want me to, but she couldn't really do much about it from the other side of the country.

"Hang up on me then."

"No." She laughed.

The show began and David told some shitty jokes. "How do these guys get talk shows? They're not very funny, are they?" It wasn't really a question.

"I like some of them."

"Which?"

"Conan is ok-"

"There you are." I cut her off as David announced her and she came walking out.

"You look like a dancer in your outfit. You look sexy." I laughed.

"God, can you please not make comments, if you're going to watch it? I'm getting embarrassed."

"I'm embarrassing you?" I was speaking lower because I was simultaneously trying to listen to the interview.

"Yes, Rob."

"Sorry?" I laughed again.

She stayed quiet for awhile because I was giving one word answers while I tried to focus on the show.

"Hey, you sent me that picture."

"Which?"

"Of you and the cat."

"Jella, Rob. Jella... but yes, I did."

"Why does he keep saying woofs?" I was laughing hysterically now because on the show, Kristen had mocked him, and he went on saying it anyway.

"I know, right? I was like...dude...woofs? Really? I think that obliviousness is part of his schtick, but it was really pissing me off. Is it obvious?" She was giggling and it was muffled through the phone, but her laugh made me laugh even harder than I already was.

"Yes, very. But you recovered well. You're doing good. Good job, _dude_."

"Thank you, thank you. I hate doing talk shows, but I don't even care anymore...about what I say. It's done and I'm done thinking about it - but thank you _so_ much for forcing me to think about it now. You're a great boyfriend."

"Wooooooof." I said through my hysterics.

"I hate you."

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Eclipse screening, Eclipse commentary, OTR starts, the 2010 wedding they went to, lots of date nights...I might have to split up July and August because they were so jam packed with good stuff. What do you think? Let me know. XOXO<strong>


	21. Too Far Gone

**July 2010**

* * *

><p><strong>Kristen's POV<strong>:

"Bring marshmallows." Rob said, just before hanging up the phone. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I stopped at Whole Foods on the way and picked up a bag of jumbo sized marshmallows without asking questions.

I arrived at the Water for Elephants set after a short drive. Dean met me at my car, and then walked me over to where Rob was filming. I stayed off to the side because I didn't want to distract him, but I was able to see him and Reese through the monitor.

"CUT! That's a wrap for tonight. Looks good, Rob." The director, Francis, said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Rob was smiling and he caught my eye when he went to give Reese a hug, so I smiled back and lifted a hand, barely waving.

"Kristen." He called out. Reese spun around to look at me. I hadn't met her before because I didn't want to visit Rob on set until he was more comfortable. It was more of a distraction when the project was first beginning, but once we established the relationships with our new cast members, visiting each other on set was great for both of us.

I walked up to them and smashed the bag of mashmallows to Rob's chest. "Per your request." I said with a smile. "Hi, I'm Kristen." I said, turning to Reese and reaching out to give her a hug. I loved introducing myself to new people even though she had probably heard my name millions of times over the last couple of weeks.

"Gosh, you're so pretty in person, and tiny! And blonde? I didn't know you were blonde!" She said as she hugged me back.

"Yeah, it's new... for a project." I laughed, a little guarded, and thanked her. She then asked about On the Road and I told her about it. She knew of the book and was extremely complimentary and excited for me.

"I love these costumes. I passed by a bunch of extras in all their circus outfits; it looks really great." I turned to Rob. He was caked with fake dirt and wearing suspenders with grey pants and a undone button up shirt with a white sleeveless shirt underneath. He looked even better dirty than he did clean. I smiled at him and he returned it. I hadn't seen him all day and I couldn't stop turning my gaze to him throughout my conversation with Reese, even though she was incredibly charismatic and lovely.

"Well, I gotta get home and feed my kids before they starve to death. I assume Rob is going to make you feed the animals with those marshmallows?"

Rob nodded with a laugh and I was suddenly excited. Rob knew how much I loved animals and he wouldn't stop talking about how amazing they were when he came home from filming. When he realized it made me jealous, he talked about it even more.

"It was so nice meeting you. I think I'll be around more often." I hugged her again.

"Oh, you too! I'll see you." She said, then walked off to her trailer to go home.

As soon as we were alone, Rob grabbed my waist and pulled me against him, then kissed me. He tasted and smelled a bit like dirt, but I was dying to be close to him, so I didn't mind.

One of the best parts about Rob and I visiting each other on movie sets was that they were ironically camera-free zones. Staff members would get in trouble for taking photos and a lot of money went into making sure the paparazzi weren't able to get shots. Sometimes it's impossible to stop paparazzi because the locations are too open, but Rob and I were safe this night.

"What did you do all day?" Rob asked as we started to walk to where they kept the animals.

"Well, I was with Tom mostly, going over On the Road stuff. Now that he got the part, you have even more of a reason to come visit me in Montreal." I said, nudging him.

"You know, we were going over scheduling for this [Water for Elephants] today... Francis and I, and I don't think I'll be able to see you for a fucking month. Maybe a little bit shorter than that, but a _month_."

We were walking slowly and there were various crew members passing by in the studio, likely headed home for the night.

"You'll be working. I'll be working. We'll be all right." I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, keeping my eyes forward. His eyes were fixed on the side of my face, making me subconsciously look down to my feet in response. I didn't want to face him.

'It's just been awhile since we've been away for more than three days in a row or so. It's going to be strange." He was speaking in a near whisper and I could sense how upset the thought of it was making him. It was endearing, but I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to stay in my state of denial until I absolutely had to accept the truth.

Rob pushed open the door of the studio and we were outside. The air was warm, but there was a cool breeze and the sky was completely clear. I looked up and there were a million stars. Everything looked so beautiful.

Ahead of us were huge cages, but cage wasn't the right word. These were much nicer than cages. The animals were completely taken care of and pampered here. The workers had just cleaned the animals and their temporary homes for the night, but they left the lights on for us and the animals were still awake and roaming around. There were twenty-four hour crew members who were there all night for the animals, making sure they were safe, clean, and fed. It was like a little mini zoo for the movie. Rob had told them we were coming out here tonight, though, so the workers stayed inside until we finished up.

We stopped just before we reached the tiger and Rob took a big step and stood in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. I reached a hand up to touch his dirty face. "I don't leave for two weeks. We'll be together everyday until then." I said, trying to give him some assurance.

"Good." He said. Unconvincing.

"I'm not going- I mean, I am going somewhere...but, you know what I mean. What are you so worried about?" I scoffed as I spoke and ran my index finger past his cheek and over his lips.

"It's completely idiotic."

"What is?"

"It is so stupid... I can't even say it." Rob clutched the bag of marshmallows tighter and turned around to walk, but I grabbed him by his suspender and pulled him back to me before he could turn around.

His mood was more than confusing and I didn't want to leave the questions in the air because I wanted to enjoy the night with him. "The only thing stupid right now is you. Tell me what's wrong." I grabbed both of his suspenders and pulled them tight. "I'm gonna snap them on you." I raised my brow and he finally cracked a small smile, but it didn't last long.

"There's nothing you can do to change it, so I don't want to think about it. Just come on."

I pulled the suspenders further away, taking an actual step back. I was so confused and I wasn't doing anything before he told me what was bothering him.

"All right, all right. Don't break my costume. The costume department is going to kill me for not changing." He put his free hand onto one of mine and loosened up my grip, taking a step closer to me again. "I'll tell you."

"Difficult. Let's hear it." I said, letting go of his suspenders gently.

"All right. Don't cut me off."

"Do I usually?"

"No- Well, I don't know. Just don't right now."

"Ok, ok."

He ran his fingers through the top part of his hair where it was longer as he spoke. "This is the first film in which you'll be having sex scenes with other guys since we've been together."

I didn't say anything because I assumed he had a lot to say since he told me not to cut him off, but he stopped talking too. I stared into his eyes in disbelief for what had to be a minute.

"Can I talk?" I finally asked.

He nodded.

"So nothing I say is going to make you feel better about it? That's why you didn't want to tell me?"

"You can't control feelings and with me not being there for a month, it's... it's fucked up." He pulled at his hair.

I grabbed his face and stood on my toes to press my lips to his. He gave me a half-ass kiss back, so I pulled my face back a little, keeping close. "You've had plenty of sex scenes." I reminded him. "Did it change anything for you?"

"No, but it's _you_."

"Don't give me a fucking double standard."

"What I mean is they're guys. They're inevitably going to want to fuck you and if they get to know you they'll probably want to more than fuck you and they have to get to know you, so..."

"Are you even hearing yourself right now?" I pulled back more, returning to my flat feet, and letting my arms fall to my sides.

"First of all, you're crazy. Secondly, one of them is married. Third, well... there is no third- wait, you are, like, the biggest fucking cinephile. You know and appreciate how movies and actors work. Also...do you have ANY faith in me whatsoever? This is...insulting." I turned around for a second, taking a step away from him and he leant a hand onto my shoulder.

"Listen, all right." He said, in a near whisper.

"I'm listening, Rob."

"I just don't want to lose you."

I turned back around, crossing my arms over my chest. I looked up at him with a pout.

"How do I not lose you? I don't know what I'm doing. I've never cared this much."

"That's exactly how, though. Just don't stop caring. You're not losing me." I choked out, bringing my arms up to touch his face. He placed the bag of marshmallows on the ground and then wrapped his arms around me.

"It's not you I don't trust, you know? Maybe they're cool guys, but I don't know them."

I wiggled my arms between us and untucked his shirt, then slipped my hands underneath it, onto his back. "I don't either... but Sam is married and Tom is Tom and I think Garrett has a girlfriend. Not that any of that matters anyway because YOU are the only person whose relationship status matters to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yes!"

"It's gonna be tough."

"Just as tough for me as it will be for you. Don't single yourself out in this. You don't love or miss me any more than I do you."

"Mm." He hummed quietly. We weren't used to being this candid about feelings, but sometimes it was necessary to get these things out there. To let each other know through words how much the other meant. Actions speak louder most of the time, but sometimes you have to bite the bullet and tell someone what you are feeling.

"I'll marry you one day, Kristen Stewart."

"Just a few months and you might get your wish." I said, referring to Breaking Dawn. He got my stupid joke and finally smiled, making me feel a million pounds lighter. Rob was always smiling and when he wasn't, everything just felt off.

I let my hands slide out of the back of his shirt and then grabbed his hand and the bag of marshmallows from the ground.

"I'm serious." He said.

"Ok."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." I kicked him lightly. "Now are we going to feed the elephant some marshmallows or what?"

We got over to Tai and she was lying down. Her eye lids opened up and it was hard to see in the dim lighting, but she was beautiful. And massive.

Rob opened up the bag of marshmallows and popped one in his mouth. I shook my head at him and then dug my hand in the bag and took out a handful, and then held it out to the bars of her cage. She reached her trunk out, between the bars, still laying down, and grabbed the marshmallows like a vacuum with her trunk, delivering them to her mouth right after.

Rob and I both started laughing. "She's amazing, isn't she?" Rob was in awe. It was cute.

We fed the whole bag to Tai and then walked around to look at the other animals with our hands entwined. Many were sleeping, so we walked by slowly and quietly, as if they would mind if we woke them up.

Since it was Saturday, Rob was off the next day. Sunday was the only definite day off for actors and Rob and I took every advantage of that privilege when either of us was working.

On the way home, we picked up Taco Bell. And when we got home we took the bag of taco supremes and gorditas out to the back and sat around the fire pit. Rob lit the fire and I lit us a cigarette.

"Why don't you just take out another one?" He asked me with a little laugh when I passed it to him.

I shrugged. Truthfully, it was only because I quite liked sharing cigarettes with him.

I grabbed a taco from the bag and took a bite while Rob went inside to get the pack of Heineken from the fridge.

I finished my taco and Rob finished two. We were both too full to keep eating any more, so we moved closer together. Rob sipped his beer with his arm around my shoulder.

"You're quiet." I noted. The fire crackling was the only sound and I didn't mind the silence, but silence usually freaked Rob out, so it was weird for him to be so quiet around me. "What are you thinking about?"

His lips made a puckering sound when he removed them from bottle of Heineken. "Stuff." He said, laughing at himself.

I turned my head to give him a look and his face was just an inch or so from mine. I switched my gaze to the pack of Heineken and Rob was already on his fifth, hours had passed without us even realizing. "You're drunk."

He pressed his lips to mine. They were urgent and wet with beer. I curled my legs underneath myself and made my way onto his lap slowly as he kissed me.

I slipped both hands under his shirt. My hands were cold against the warmth of his chest and I could feel goosebumps rising as I moved my hands around.

Rob laid back onto the ground and the bottle of beer knocked over, spilling all over his jeans. He just laughed. I pulled his shirt over his head, laughing too.

Sitting with my legs straddled over his lap, I pulled my shirt over my head and unclipped my black bra. He reached up and slipped the bra straps off of my shoulders.

"You're so sexy." He breathed, reaching up to cup my breasts.

Being with Rob was...the best. I learned, after sleeping with him, that there are very different levels to loving someone when it came to sex. Previously, sex was still great, but it wasn't like this. Rob made me feel like I was beautiful in a very distinct way. However corny it may sound - he made me feel like a woman. Not a little girl getting off with her best friend, but a beautiful, sexy, desired woman.

We rolled around on the stone of the back porch, hastily undressing each other the best we could. I felt my body scraping against the ground and Rob winced a few times when I pushed him into it a little too hard, but nothing was stopping either of us.

Once fully undressed, I whispered "_touch_" simply into Rob's ear, and then nibbled on his earlobe. He followed my direction and my hips twitched instinctively once he did.

I kissed him slowly while he moved two of his fingers around inside of me, moving my hips down to force them in deeper.

Once I was wet enough, I pulled Rob's back off the ground and he took his fingers out of me, kissing me the whole time. I kneeled onto both sides of him and he rested his hand on the ground behind himself for support.

Reaching down, I felt that Rob was already completely hard in my hand, so I guided him inside of me, and started to move up and down on him slowly.

We kept our mouths to each others, though neither of us could catch our breath long enough to hold for a kiss, so instead, we breathed against each other as I moved up and down.

I clutched Rob's hair and his back for support, gripping my fingers so tightly I thought it might leave a mark. He held my bum with one of his hands, squeezing tighter every time I went down.

I could swear I heard Rob whisper _fuck you_ when he came, followed closely by a very clear "I love you too much."

He leaned his head down and caught the skin of my neck in is teeth, biting a little at first, then sucking as he moaned.

I threw my head back and went down for the last time before I, too, orgasmed.

We stayed in that position, with our foreheads touching for a few minutes. Rob kept nodding is head forward, towards my lips, so I finally took hold of his neck and straightened it out to kiss him.

.

.

"What did you _do_?" Jackie, the costume designer asked Rob.

My mouth gaped open in the corner of the room. I was sitting on a chair with my knees up, listening to my iPod as Rob tried on different outfits for his costume.

How did a whole day pass without me noticing the intense scraping on Rob's back from the stone. There were also actual finger nail marks, _my_ finger nails. I barely even had finger nails, so I must have been digging pretty fucking deep.

I pulled one ear phone out, suddenly incredibly embarrassed.

"What?" Rob asked, turning his back to a mirror. He craned his neck to take a look and then looked straight at me with a smile that looked far too proud for how embarrassed I was.

Jackie was laughing. From Rob's look and the marks that could only be nail marks, she (luckily) didn't have to ask any further questions. "Oh, wow. Ok. Well. Looks like we're going with the wife beater when you get the shit kicked out of you unless you want to explain why you need to put concealer on your back to Robin [makeup artist].

"I didn't want to be shirtless anyway, so thanks Kristen." Rob gave me another proud smirk and I shook my head. I put the headphone back into my ear and watched as he got his costume on.

For every day that I wasn't preparing for On the Road, I was with Rob on set. And if I was busy, I went to Rob's set directly after. No one ever saw me there. The entire crew was amazing and trustworthy and the sets were pretty enclosed most days. Rob showed me off like a prize and every day made me feel like I was the best in the world. Even in front of Christoph and Reese, two Oscar-winning actors, Rob made me feel completely wanted and at home. And thus, more and more in love with him every day.

.

.

About a week into July, Rob and I had our final appearance for Eclipse promotion. We were asked in the morning if we would show up at a movie theater after Eclipse had played to say hello to the fans on opening night. We were both extremely apprehensive because it was a midnight showing where all of the really, really hardcore fans would be on the loose.

I met with Garrett for the first time that day and he showed me all of the notes that he'd written for On the Road. He was completely in character. It was almost freaky and it was making me ten times more excited to start shooting the movie.

I told Rob all about it when I got to the Water for Elephants set and his viewpoint changed a lot. He felt a lot better about everything after he knew that Garrett was a good guy and completely, seriously into the role... And not me.

Rob changed into his normal clothes and we headed over to the theater. Dean called while we were on the way and ensured us that it was safe and we would be covered, but both of us were really nervous.

I latched onto Rob in the backseat and he played idly with my hair. "It's getting lighter, your hair." He noted.

"Mhm. You smell good."

"I showered."

"Good job." I said with a laugh.

"I hope none of my haters are in that theater. It's going to be easy access for them to pull my hair or something."

"I'll fucking kill 'em." Rob said, _kind of _jokingly.

I laughed and shook my head. "But really. My haters are intense. The fans who like me are too, but I think they hate me more than the others love me. They're like...-"

"Crazy. I know. Usually they're my fans too, which is embarrassing. Sorry _for _my fans." He said with a little laugh.

"They want you. They want yoOooOOu so baaaaAaaad, babe." I quoted in a sing songy voice.

Rob kissed me with his smile plastered on his face.

"Too bad." He said as he pulled away.

"Hey now, don't be arrogant." I teased.

The car stopped and we both turned to the window at the same time, seeing the back entrance to the theater right outside. It was the emergency exit for the theater they were in.

"You'll be in and out quickly-"

"What she said." I mumbled under my breath, but Rob heard. He looked quickly to me and smiled, and then back to the handler. We were always able to whisper things to each other with other people around without anyone else hearing. People always thought it was weird, but I loved doing it. Especially on red carpets.

"Security is tight. Just greet them, say whatever you want. You don't have to answer any questions. They didn't know they were getting anything, so just you being there will be enough. You don't have to sign. The theater will be dark." He droned on. Rob kept squeezing my hand. We were being really mature about listening to directions.

The guy was right, though, we were barely in there for ten minutes. I could barely make out any faces in the dark theater and everyone seemed overall happy with our visit - no chaos.

"You were all nervous for nothing." Rob said as we walked into Soho House for dinner. Soho House was fast becoming one of our favorite spots because it was completely safe. If anyone took a picture and sold it in there, they would probably have their asses beat. And there was an underground parking lot for members only. The celebrities who wanted to be photographed came and left through the front entrance, and the ones who didn't (very few), used the underground entrance. It was perfect for us.

The following night, we went to see Sam Bradley's show at Hotel Cafe. Listening to him sing the songs live in a concert setting was making me feel nostalgic for the first time Rob and I watched him live together, the first time I even met Sam. Things were so much different then.

I clutched Rob's hand and he brought me against his chest as Sam sang "Too Far Gone." Tom was yelling and clapping next to us when he was nearing the end and I laughed into Rob's chest. Rob was singing along "you got it, got it all, so hold on..." I listened to his voice amongst the plethora of voices in the venue because it was the only one I wanted to hear in the moment. I wanted to kiss him and, though I knew I shouldn't, I did. Quick. He swayed me in his arms and I buried my head in his chest, only letting go when Sam's set was over, to yell and clap for him with Rob and Tom.

The next few days went so quickly. Rob's schedule picked up, so I was hanging around with Tom a lot, and cooking even more. The three of us went to Bobby Long's gig two days before I left for Montreal, but Rob had to leave early. He loved working, but it was a hard for us, knowing that our time was so limited.

Rob managed to escape Bobby's gig before it even began unseen, but by the time it was over, the paparazzi had found out I was there, and they were waiting for me. The venue had no private entrance and I had no security.

Tom and I walked to the exit and the flashes went off. He called the driver to find out where he was and we moved as quick as we could past the photographers, and then drove to Tom and Bobby's hotel. Rob met us there when he was done filming and we both spent the night.

.

.

When the car rolled up to LAX, it really started to set in. I wouldn't see Rob for a month.

I left on a Sunday, so that Rob could drive me to the airport. The radio was humming low in the background, but we heard the DJ going on about how today was a total solar eclipse.

"Ironic." I tried to laugh, but it was all wrong.

"That the day you're leaving me for a month, we can't see the sun?" Rob grabbed his hair. He was trying to laugh...or something, too.

"I peeked out the window one more time as I saw my bodyguard getting out of the front seat. "Fuck."

I looked to Rob's hand and started fidgeting with it, playing with his fingers.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I repeated.

"You gotta go." He pulled his hand away and grabbed at his hair.

"Beat camp, here I come."

"It'll be good."

"More than good, I know. But I'll miss you."

"_I_ will miss _you_."

I pulled myself up from my slouch on the backseat and put myself onto Rob's lap. We kissed for a long while. I assume my bodyguard knew and the driver in the front seat didn't seem to give a shit.

The last tender minutes together were over with a knock. The door creeked open and my bodyguard let me know there were photographers creeping in, so I should get inside before it got crazy.

"Call when you land." Rob said.

"Mhm."

I grabbed my backpack - well, Rob's backpack (technically), and headed off. He tapped my bum when I was crawling my way out of the car and whispered "I love you."

I looked back and he was smiling. "I love you."

At least when I walked in and he pulled away, we were both able to smile.

.

.

The first week of Beatnik bootcamp was so fun. I almost forgot to miss Rob. Almost. But then I would catch a glimpse of Sam Riley and his wife so in love and all I wanted was to steal a quick look at Rob how we always did. I missed the looks and laughs more than I could have imagined possible.

Sam, Garrett, and I were getting along great, though. We all had similar ideas about the characters and our dynamics were perfect. Walter was sometimes hard to understand through his thick accent and inability to speak completely fluently in English, but he was undeniably brilliant and he believed in me and what I was doing.

At night, I went out with the guys a lot. We went bowling one night and people recognized me there.

"Does that ever get annoying?" Sam asked when we were both waiting for Garrett to finish his turn.

"Just feeling like everyone is watching you. The fans are usually cool."

"So, right now, you feel like everyone is watching you?"

"God, that sounds so...almost vain." I scoffed. "But kind of. I look around a lot and if I catch someone's eye, I feel like they know who I am...or they're like... 'Hey, she looks familiar.' I don't know. It's hard to explain without just sounding completely conceited."

"No, no. I get it. I've heard people in your situation explain it similarly. I can't imagine it, though." He shook his head. It looked like he felt bad for me, so I made a joke to lighten the mood, and we went on with our game.

I won.

Rob called in the car, on the way back to where we were staying. "Hi." I breathed.

"Hi." His voice was low.

The guys were in the car, but it wasn't awkward. We'd exposed so much of ourselves in the first week of pre-production that they felt like lifelong friends. On the Road was already one of the most unique, life-altering experiences of my life in a week. I couldn't imagine how I would feel at the end.

"I just beat Sam and Garrett in bowling." I laughed lightly and tugged at my bottom lip as I spoke.

They both started to yell that it was a close game. They were being honest, though. We were all almost even, but it didn't matter. "I still beat you." I said over both of them. They laughed and I could hear Rob laughing a bit on the other end of the phone.

"Put Rob on face time." Sam said as I was telling Rob about the day.

Rob and I had both just gotten the iPhone, but we'd never done that before, so Sam took control and told Rob how to accept the request after he sent it.

I looked at the phone and Rob was holding it the wrong way because instead of him, I saw our bedroom, which was in shambles.

"Oh my god! What did you do in there?"

"I was getting my shit packed for Chattanooga." He was cracking up. Rob was going there soon for more Water for Elephants filming. "Wait, how do you see that? I see you."

"Turn the phone around." I was cracking up. This was _so _Rob and I was so smitten.

"You two are hilarious." Sam chimed in. "You're more married than Alex and I."

Rob finally turned the phone around and my heart skipped. He looked tan from being in the sun constantly. So, so good.

The three of us were all talking to Rob until we got back to the hotel. I hung up for a minute to say good night to them and everyone, and then called right back when I got to my room.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?" I asked.

"We have the commentary tomorrow." He sounded astonished.

"You...forgot?" I laughed.

"Sort of."

"I couldn't forget because I've been dreading it since I agreed to it."

"_Why_ just us?"

"No idea. Conspiracy."

"We should start making really strange noises the whole time." Rob was laughing. "Like, in between commenting, just be like...mer...ehh, freh, teeh."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Reh."

"Are you high?"

"No." He choked.

"Kehh." I laughed softly.

"You wanna know what Sam told me today, when you called this morning."

"What?"

"I almost don't want to tell you because I don't want you to do it on purpose now."

"Well now you have to, Kristen." I could hear the smile in his voice, if that was even possible.

"He made a comment about how when someone is in love with you, they call without reason. And you always do that. You never really ask anything at all when you call. We talk, like, just to talk..to hear each other...anyway, I like it."

Rob was laughing _at_ me now. "You are _soo_..."

"So cute."

"Yeah, that is what I was going to say."

"That is true."

"True is that."

I don't know when in the conversation it happened, but I fell asleep with the phone to my ear and it was completely out of battery when I woke up in the morning.

I was given a break from work for the day while Sam and Garrett did more work on their character's friendship, so before I went to the studio where I was going to watch the movie, I walked around Montreal by myself for awhile. I kept my head down and my hood up the whole time, but the walk alone was so soothing. I was rarely _ever_ alone anymore. No security, no driver, nothing.

I got to the studio and was informed that Rob was already hooked up to the headphones. When I put them on I heard him rumpling papers.

"What is that?"

"I've just gone to In 'N Out. I'm starving. I'm going to eat while we do this. Also they gave me this question sheet and I'm looking through it. I'm going to ask you them the whole time." He laughed.

"Only you would have the balls to eat a cheeseburger while you're hooked up to a recorder, for a DVD bought by millions, literally_, millions_ of people." I laughed.

"You're just jealous."

"I am." I said, honestly. "Bring me a cheeseburger when you come."

"Deal."

We got through the commentary without saying anything too embarrassing. Rob called as soon as we were done. He was driving home. It always pissed me off when he called while he was driving because he could barely drive as it was, but he always guilted me into not hanging up.

One thing this new long distance thing taught me was how close Rob and I had become. It was so different from the year before when we were away. We didn't talk nearly as much, but now, it was like we couldn't talk enough. Any and every time I was able, I called him. Sometimes we stayed silent or bought the same movie from the TV and watched it together. Other times we vented or rambled about random things that happened during the day. We only did face time with Sam and Garrett the one night, the rest of the time it was just our voices.

If I could talk to Rob for more hours in a day than I slept and still light up every time his name popped up on the screen of my phone, I knew what we had really was forever.


	22. Marylou

**_~August 2010, Rob en route to visit Kristen in Montreal~_**

**Rob's POV:**

My phone lit up with Kristen's name as the pilot announced that seat belts needed to go back on for landing.

Her text read: _"My heart is in my throat. Get here faster."_

I rubbed my eyes, groggy from having just slept for the six hour flight, and then looked at the date on my phone:_ August 10, 2010_. I shook my head with a small smile; Kristen left almost exactly one month before and I was finally going to see her, to hold her.

Everyone clapped when the wheels hit the ground and my smile grew even wider. I never understood why people clapped until that moment. They were clapping because we made it without crashing, but I was celebrating something very different, and something that was worth much more celebration.

I had no security with me, so an Air Canada worker escorted me out of a hidden exit. I made it through with very few strange looks and I didn't see anyone whipping out their camera phones, so I thought my visit was going to stay under the radar, just where we wanted it. I was visiting Montreal for Kristen and nothing else.

The pit in my stomach grew deeper when I started to ring her. She went to the wrong exit to get me. I was inexplicably nervous. I hadn't felt this nervous about anything to do with Kristen since the first Twilight where I would continually piss my pants every time I spoke to her because I was so intimidated. Having spoken every day since I saw her a month ago, it made no sense for me to feel this way again, but I couldn't calm my nerves.

I saw a black car with tinted windows pull into the parking deck and I couldn't see in, but I correctly assumed that it was her. She rolled down the automatic window as the car was still in motion and I first saw her hair. Golden blonde and blowing from the wind of the car. Then her smile, wide, reaching all the way to her eyes, huge, and as green as ever. She was a little tan from being out in the sun for Beatnik bootcamp. She was glowing and beautiful and the car was taking forever to get to me.

I didn't even realize how huge I was smiling until my arms were around her and my cheeks were hurting. I also involuntarily dropped the big yellow bag I brought with me, with my clothes stuffed tightly inside to avoid having to check an extra bag.

I pulled back from the embrace and grabbed her face, looked at her for a moment, silent. Kristen made silence comfortable. She glanced downward to my lips and let out a small giggle. She looked so happy and it made me feel the same way to see her like this. I kissed her lightly, and then again, longer.

"God." She huffed out. "I fucking missed you." She kissed me again and tightened her arms around my waist.

We looked around the parking deck just before getting back in the car, having completely forgotten that we probably should have been paying more attention, but there was no one around. We slipped into the car together, hands entwined, and continued kissing there. Kristen gave the driver the address for the restaurant that we were meeting Tom, Garrett, Sam, and Alexandra at, and we were off.

I left my bag in the car because the same driver was going to come back to pick us up later and we didn't have time to stop at the hotel suite.

I greeted the guys and Sam's wife when we got to the restaurant. The smile on my face was a permanent accessory at this point and my hand was glued to Kristen's. I was starving and excited to spend time with all of the people who Kristen talked about on a daily basis, but really, I couldn't wait to finish dinner and just be with her.

The lot of us sat at a corner table, away from many of the restaurant goers, in hopes to go unnoticed.

"We've had a lot of practice with your girl now, we know the drill." Garrett said, of requesting for the private table.

I nodded, a little sullen at the remembrance of how much we had to do, to do the simplest of things together like going out to dinner. But in the end, it was worth it. And it was getting easier by the day.

Kristen reached her free hand over to my thigh and scooted closer to me. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She tucked herself under my arm perfectly and we sat like that as we ate our dinners.

After dinner, Tom and Garrett decided to see who could do more shots in a row. They were given four shots of vodka each. Both of them looked confident, but I knew Tom had this. He may have been small in stature, but the guy could drink.

"Going down." Garrett said, holding back a laugh, and pointing down at the table.

"'Cause I'm country strooong." I sang low in Kristen's ear. We both laughed.

"You watched that?" Sam asked, eavesdropping.

"Guilty. I wanted to see who was spending the days naked with my girlfriend while I was in Tennessee." I said, laughing, slightly embarrassed. My cheeks were probably even redder than usual.

Kristen squeezed my hand and shook her head with a smile. She leaned close into my ear, her lips grazing it. "You'll see me naked enough tonight to combat all your pent up jealousy." She kissed my ear before pulling away and gave me a shy smile, biting her lip. It was so unlike her to say something like that, but I think the sexual frustration was getting to her, and goddamn, was it getting to me.

I laughed to break the tension and she widened her eyes and then winked.

She had a little crumb on her bottom lip, so I grabbed her lip with my index and thumb to take the crumb off. "Eat it." She said with a laugh, then slapped my hand away just as I was about to eat the microscopic crumb that probably wasn't even on my finger anymore just because she told me to.

"Fuck, I wanted that." I laughed again and took a sip of beer. Tom and Garrett were getting into intense, drunken conversation next to me after Tom finished his shots faster. I think the alcohol was bringing them into their characters. Sam, Kristen, Tom, and Garrett were all _really_ into the film at the moment.

The energy of the group of us was palpable. We were all young and free and all of them were so into the film that life was kind of imitating art. The mood of the dinner was so lax and comfortable and, with Kristen stroking my thigh and whispering things in my ear, incredibly sexual, just like On the Road.

"So did you watch any of my films? You know, I've seen her naked too." Sam joked with a laugh.

"Yeah, Kristen actually..." I glanced at Kristen, then back to Sam "...is the reason I watched one. The one where you play Ian Curtis-" I couldn't think of the name. "That was a fucking great film, and I'm not just saying that to bull shit." Kristen had told me to watch it because she loved Joy Division and it was a truly great piece of work. Sam's acting was impressive, and his wife, Alexandra, was great in it as well.

"That's where they met." Kristen added, pointing between Sam and Alex.

"Yep." Alex smiled at Sam and her eyes glowed. I wondered if Kristen and I were that obviously in love because I could see it between them so easily.

"Now it'll be our one year of marriage coming up this August." Alex beamed and Sam smiled back, and then placed a kiss on her lips. Kristen looked to me and smiled huge. It was nice to see a young, normal couple of actors who met on a set and fell in love. Usually it's more common for actor/actress relationships to not be very solid, but this one was, just like Kristen and I's.

After dinner, Kristen and I got in a separate car from the rest of the group, to head to the hotel. Everyone else was going to stay out for awhile longer, but we wanted to spend some time alone.

"I made the best ginger cookies earlier for you. And I got you_so much_ beer." Kristen smiled, huddled up next to me on the backseat.

"You're trying to make me fat, now that I'm off for a bit?" I kissed her cheek.

"I like you with a belly." She said, patting my stomach with a smirk.

"You're so weird."

"You too." She said, and then kissed me.

"But you can have the cookies tomorrow. I want to fuck you all night." She whispered the last bit in my ear as the driver probably wouldn't have appreciated the sexual sentiments.

I was a little caught off guard by Kristen's on-comings all night. I think her character was rubbing off on her. I was far from complaining, though.

We pulled up to the hotel. It was dimly lit on the outside and I barely caught a glance of the exterior because we ran in so quickly, hand in hand, with our hoods up.

Kristen walked straight into the kitchen area and flipped on the light. The cookies she was talking about were on the counter and she pulled a beer out of the fridge. She gave me a weird, shy glance. She was being so sexy. But _so_ weird.

"I really missed you so much. You don't even know how much I missed having you around - here." She let out a sigh. "Cheesy as fuck, but this place feels much more homey with you in it." She said, giving me a wide grin. I smiled back and took a sip of the beer.

"You look beautiful, by the way." I gave her a smile. I couldn't believe that I didn't tell her that until now.

"Go smoke for a minute, or have a cookie or something, and then meet me inside." She said, pointing to the door that I assumed was the bedroom.

"All right." I said, without questions. I stepped outside on the balcony for a minute and took a few long drags of a cigarette, and then went back inside and finished up the beer. I took a bite of a cookie with the intention of only having a bite, but I wound up eating the whole thing because it was so fucking good. Once I was finished, I walked my way over to the door and knocked lightly.

"Kristen?"

She swung open the door and the whole room was lit with tea light candles. They were along the headboard and on all of the surfaces, the desk, dresser, end tables. It looked nice and I'd never had a girl do something like this before. Kristen must have really missed me. Though I didn't want her to feel lonely or upset, I couldn't help but be happy about how much she did because I did too.

"Lame, right?" She laughed and grabbed onto the front pockets of my jeans, digging her fingers in.

"It's perfect. But I'm bound to disappoint you because you're turning me on so much right now that this is going to last about three seconds on my end." I said with a laugh.

"That's okay, we'll do it again." She smiled and got on her tippy-toes to kiss me.

I kissed her back as we both undid our jeans. Once I pushed mine down, I grabbed her face to steady it, kissing her more deeply.

All night I'd been thinking about this. I missed talking and laughing and having dinner together, too. Don't get me wrong. But we could do most of that on the phone. Kissing and touching and playing and the intimacy that we shared together was something that was unachievable through a cell tower.

Every time we were away for any length of time, I wondered if it would be as amazing as the last.

It wasn't.

It was always better.

Being away always brought us to a new level. I always appreciated her that much more. Our time together was that much more special. She was that much more amazing to me.

Fully undressed, I laid back onto the bed. Kristen hovered over me and I knew that pretty much all she had to do was give me her lightest touch on the right spot and I'd be done for.

She knew too and she was using it. She seemed so much more confident. I resented being away from her at a time where she clearly grew so much. At the time I definitely wasn't thinking of anything except fucking her, but after that night, I decided that I'd never be away from her that long again.

Kristen spread her legs over me, crawling up to my lips. She kissed me a couple of times and then slowly brought her hips back. I was completely hard and it took so much for me to try to control myself from coming even just from going inside of her.

I never had such a strong reaction before. Granted, it had been almost a month. She was tighter, I was horny, she was being sexier than ever, the list goes on.

She went all the way down and let out the hottest moan once her bum hit the top of my legs and I couldn't hold on anymore.

"Fuuuck." I groaned. It was an outburst of both pleasure and embarrassment at how long I lasted...or _didn't_ last.

She _laughed_. She loved what she did to me. She waited a second to let her laughter settle and then she started to grind her hips back and forth. It was like my hard never went away and never would. I sat up slightly and she wrapped her arms around me, grinding.

I leaned forward and kissed along her collar bone, holding her tight.

She did all the work the first few times, pushing me back any time I tried to get into a position where I would have to, until I eventually gave up and let her call all the shots. She knew her way around.

Nearly three hours came and went. Kristen was laying on top of me, her body moving with my chest as it rose and fell. I ran my fingers through her hair which was damp with sweat at the roots.

"I missed you." I told her.

She twirled her fingers in the little hairs on my chest, "I love you." She replied.

.

.

Then, I woke up next to her, which was almost as sweet as last night. She was smiling in her sleep, tangled up in the sheets. I glanced to the clock and it was eight-thirty. She had to be on set in a few hours, but I selfishly wanted that time with her, so I nudged her and she woke up easily. She was a light sleeper.

"Morning." I pressed my lips to hers and she groaned lightly, asking the time.

"We should shower." She sat up and pushed the sheets off. She was wearing my Beastie Boys t-shirt that I had worn the previous night, and nothing else. I crept a hand up the inside of her thigh to feel her as I pressed my lips to hers again.

"Let's go." I said as I pulled away.

We both got up and I pushed my boxers down, turning on the water. Kristen came up behind me as I was feeling the water for temperature and pressed her chest to my back, holding me tight. Once the water was good, we waddled into the shower like that, laughing and trying not to fall down.

"You're in a good mood this morning." Kristen noted. My smile was ever-present, even though I just woke up.

"Well, that was the best night I've had in... uh, about a month." I said sarcastically, followed by more laughter. "You're amazing." I said, a little more seriously, grabbing her by the hips as I let the water hit my back.

"Marylou is making me feel so sexy."

"You didn't feel sexy before?" I didn't believe her.

"Well, like, with you." She said, lathering up shampoo in her hair. "But never before you and not on a daily basis or anything, just when you're there, mostly." She smiled at me. I made her feel sexy. That was a good feeling.

We switched spots and Kristen went under the shower head to rinse her hair. I snuck a few elongated glances up and down her body when she leaned back, eyes shut, to wash the shampoo out of her hair. She was indeed sexy... the sexiest, without even trying or having any knowledge of the fact.

She opened up her eyes, catching my ogling, and giggled a little under her breath.

"What?" I asked, a smirk on my face.

"You're such a male." She said with another laugh.

We finished up in the shower and I picked my Beastie Boys shirt up off the floor of the bathroom. It was soft and stretched out from Kristen sleeping in it and me wearing it the day before.

Kristen eyed me as I put it on and asked me to leave it behind when I left because she liked it. Of course, I obliged, as I had with most of the other t-shirts in my wardrobe. She was even starting to get her hands on my boxers to sleep in, and I didn't have the spine to tell her no, even if it did mean I had to go to the store to get more underwear every couple of weeks because they disappeared in between traveling. But, who was I kidding? The real reason I didn't have the balls to turn her away from the few clothes I owned was because I liked seeing her in them.

Kristen made eggs and toast for breakfast and I brewed the coffee (instant coffee, water in the microwave - the only thing I knew how to do effectively). We sat on the stools in the kitchenette. Kristen had her legs sprawled over mine as she took small bites, picking up the eggs with her hands. She always ate with her hands. I loved it.

"I've done it since I was a kid." She said, when I asked why she ate with her fingers. Most girls would find it un-lady-like, but Kristen wasn't most girls. "It's the best way to get the perfect amount of everything in every bite. Try it." She smiled at me, waiting.

I ripped off a piece of the buttered toast and took a bit of the scrambled eggs in my fingers, and then placed it all in my mouth.

"See?"

"Tastes the same to me." I said with a laugh and a mouth full of food.

"No, man. You have to try it with a different kind of meal. This isn't a good example." She decided, and then continued to eat with her fingers anyway.

When we were done, it was nearly time for Kristen to be on set. We left early so she could introduce me to everyone.

"Most of the crew speaks French, so 'Bonjour, enchanté.'" She smiled up at me, and then grabbed my hand as we walked up to wardrobe trailer.

"Hello, nice to meet you?" I asked.

"Yes. You are _such_ a liar!"

"What?"

"You just are always saying... how you can't speak in different languages, when in reality, you actually are pretty good at it."

"Hello, nice to meet you... is hardly fluent French."

"I bet you can say more." She was trying to egg me on, to prove a point, and I fell for it.

"Où sont les toilettes?"

She gave me a confused look and I told her it meant 'Where is the toilet?'

"Excusez-moi" Now I was just trying to show off, or to make her laugh. Mostly to make her laugh. It worked.

"Oh...I got a good one... Vous m'éblouissent."

"Show off. Even your pronunciation... I can't stand you." She was laughing. "What does that mean?"

"You dazzle me." I buckled over laughing and let go of her hand. We were at the door of the trailer now.

"You're so stupid." Admittedly, the Twilight reference was stupid, but I couldn't stop laughing at my own idiocy.

The day went by much too quickly. I watched Kristen do her dance routine with Garrett and it was like watching a different person. I was so impressed and shocked by it. I knew she would be great, but I didn't know what to expect, and she exceeded anything I managed to imagine.

They closed the set for the extras who had to be nude, so I went outside to smoke. Once Tom, Garrett, Kristen, and the others were on break, they met me outside. Kristen was practicing with a twirler for her next scene and I watched her. She shimmied up to me as she was going to do with Garrett for the scene, coming right up to my nose, then backing away with a huge smile on her face. _Tease_.

I kissed her lips once, and twice, then tapped her butt as I followed her back inside until they wrapped for the day.

We went out with everyone that night and every night that followed. Kristen and the guys were working hard, but for the movie, they _wanted_ to look a little beat down and tired, so it worked out for all of us.

Two nights before Kristen and I went back home to LA, we went to a house party with Tom. One of the crew members from the area was throwing it and invited a lot of the people who were working on the film.

At the end of the night, none of us were in the right state of mind to walk back to the house even though it was close, so we called a taxi and waited in the doorway. Tom kept popping in and out of the house to check if the taxi was there yet, but it took a lot longer than usual.

Kristen slung her arms over my shoulders lazily and I clutched the shopping bag in my hand from before the party. We had gone to a vintage clothing store that Kristen wanted to look in before we left Montreal. She picked up a few t-shirts and I did as well.

I leant down and kissed her cheek. She was smiling so wide, but she looked exhausted.

We kissed until the taxi driver arrived. Tom kindly nudged Kristen away from me to get us moving. Neither of us were eager to move from that position.

The last night in Montreal, we all stayed in one room. We smoked and drank and exchanged stories together.

When we left Montreal, Kristen was excited to get home to LA, but not to leave the cast. She wasn't finished with her filming, but it was still hard for her to go. Seeing her so passionate about the film made me incredibly proud of her. It was no secret that I was her biggest fan, but seeing the behind the scenes passion that she had for her work made me even more crazy about it and her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing and patience... :) xoxo<strong>


End file.
